


Hangover

by IydenKnight



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Bottom Newt, But the cute british stripper, Crack a bit, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Has Issues, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frypan is missing, Growing Friendships, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lots and lots of misunderstandings, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Newt is secretly a bad ass, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Poor Frypan, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Stripper Newt, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Thomas is a bachelor, True Love, Violence, but it's ok, drug deals, drugged, explicit sexual content in later chapters, hangover au, lots of fluff, messed up situations, perfect couple, shitty world, will add more tags when it comes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 122,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IydenKnight/pseuds/IydenKnight
Summary: Thomas and Teresa are getting married in four days. Though his friends don't approve of the gold digging woman, they want to give him the best bachelor party they possibly can- in Vegas. Let's just say, Thomas really, really didn't think the situation could have went so horribly wrong. No one remembers anything that happened the night before, let alone where one of their friends disappeared off to- or where the cute british blond boy sleeping in a hotel bed at Thomas' side came from. All he knows is that as the day continues, they find out more and more shit they've managed to mess up in the process of a drug induced haze.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So Obviously I don't own anything related to the Hangover movies, or Maze runner.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! The first chapter is shortest because it's the prologue, but I promise the other's are much longer! :)

   What could go wrong? Thomas kept asking himself this as his friends rummaged through their jeep in attempt to tally off a list of things needed for the, in their words, "Best Bachelor Party Ever." He pushed a dark strand of hair from his face and smiled at the way Minho tossed a pound of junk food into the trunk, pushing aside Gally who was trying to reach for gummy worms. They were already bickering despite the fact they hadn't even left the driveway yet. He made a mental note to sit one of them in the front so they wouldn't be able to fuss about personal space.

  "Are you sure you want to go?" Teresa asked. Her blue eyes watched the scene in front of her with worry, bordering full on panic. Thomas held out an arm to her waist to soothe her, though she still didn't look happy about the trip they had planned. Vegas was... well, it wasn't necessarily the place men ventured too and kept out of trouble, but it hadn't been his idea. He leaned into her to place his head against her shoulder with a soft smile,” It’ll be fine. You know me, when is the last time I ever did anything remotely fun?”

“Never, that’s what scares me.” She informed with a sigh,” if you sleep with anyone I will kill you.”

  Thomas scoffed, because the idea was beyond the realm of possibility. He held her waist tighter and rubbed his nose cutely over her skin as he looked up with honest eyes,” What could really go wrong Teresa? I only have eyes for you.”

She rolled her eyes,” Don’t hurt the car.”

  It was just then that Minho hopped onto the hood and let out a holler of victory and impatience. Thomas tried to ignore the way his lips wanted to twitch into a smile when Teresa already seemed to notice. She pulled back from his hands and let a finger touch his chest,” I’m serious. No screwing this up.”

  “Wouldn’t think of it!” Gally interrupted with a smirk, though they all knew he thought the exact opposite. He wasn’t a fan of the whole getting married thing, claiming she was a bit too stuck up and gold digging for his best friend. Minho always seemed to agree. Though Thomas knew it was only because they didn’t know her like he did. He turned her way to give her an assuring grin, but she was already making her way to their three story home, her heels clicking against the cobblestone at the beginning of their garden. Suddenly there was a loud thud, and Thomas turned to see Frypan, a nickname that had stuck since high school’s cooking class oddly, throw his bag beside the jeep.

He put his hands on his waist and gave Thomas a wide grin,” Time for the best bachelor party ever known to man.”

  Thomas looked at them. They all seemed so excited, there eyes full of hope for the upcoming trip that he really couldn’t let the anxiety ruin the moment. So, with a smile to match their enthusiasm, he asked once more to himself,” What could go wrong?”

He shouldn’t have asked at all.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the boys wake up to notice they have no clue what happened at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of fun writing this so I hope you guys enjoy.

   Thomas felt uncomfortably warm, and a bit dazed as he lifted his eyelids to peer at a strange painting of a naked angel on the end table beside him. His head throbbed beyond comprehension, and he was pretty sure someone had sprayed him with old lady perfume. He went to stretch his hand and stopped in his tracks when he realized his left hand was stuck in someone’s pants, and not just someone’s. Someone with a dick. He pulled back frantically and tumbled, in a fit with the sheets, off the bed and onto the hard floor; causing the movement of the lamp and the collision of the bulb just before his feet. Someone on the floor mumbled because of the commotion, and when he glanced across from him he noticed Minho holding a fish bowl in his sleep, the bright red orange creature lying against his cheek dead.

Thomas called out to him in a hiss,” Minho, wake up!”

“Huh? What is it?” Minho drawled, and he sat up enough that the fish slid off his face right back into the bowl. The boy looked wide eyed, probably just as Thomas did at the sight.

“Did- Did I kill a fish?”

“Yeah.” Thomas barely had any breath to speak. He couldn’t remember anything, not even coming to the hotel. It was too expensive for any of them to afford.

“Why are you naked man?” Gally asked suddenly from the corner of the room.

   Thomas stared down at himself with a gasp of horror. He woke up gripping someone’s dick, and the only other person he hadn’t seen in the room was Frypan. He, hesitantly, turned to look at the bed where his friend should be, but before he could Minho stood up and let out a shriek.  
“Gally! Don’t fucking move.”

“What?” Gally asked,” Don’t yell at me. I have a headache.” He placed his head into his hands and Thomas looked over to see what Minho was so bent about. It was then that he noticed his friend was leaning up against a komodo dragon. He stood up beside Minho with wide eyes and motioned for his friend to come near.

“Dude… Just move slowly. I think it’s asleep.” Thomas said, but there was a tinge of doubt in his voice. Gally didn’t understand until he turned slightly, and as soon as he did he was on his feet quicker than they thought possible. He nearly ran into Minho, backing up from the dangerous creature that still didn’t seem conscious.

“What the actual hell is that? Mutant lizard thing-“

“It’s a Komodo dragon, idiot.” Minho informed, and Thomas found it strange how the boy could still insult someone while staring down in complete fear. Thomas grabbed a pair of sweats from the floor, staring at the creature, while he dressed very, very slowly.

“We’ll just wake Frypan up and get out very quitely.” Thomas informed, and he hoped to God that no one mentioned how the two were both underdressed.

   It was sudden movement to their side that made them glance the bed’s way, where a mess of blonde hair stuck up to reveal a thin boy with dark brown eyes as wide as their own. Not Frypan. Thomas didn’t know which one to be more freaked about. “What the bloody hell?” The boy let out, and he seemed to notice his pants were unzipped. He did them quickly and backed away from the group of men now watching him. Thomas’ eyes went straight to the boy’s neck where a long line of hickeys formed, dark and purple.

“Oh great, not only do we have a sleeping dragon; but Thomas kidnapped a British kid and statutory raped him. “ Gally said, and Thomas paled immensely. Having his hand on the kid’s dick did not mean he’d actually slept with him. Neither did being completely naked. Anything could have happened. He could have been robbed of his clothes on the way to the hotel and in the middle of sleep had a wet dream. Thomas would feel better if he knew who the fuck this kid even was.

“I’m twenty four, you twat. And what the hell about a dragon?” The blonde boy moved suddenly, causing the three of them to tense. His eyes widened when he saw the creature in questioning.

“Tha- uh, I have no words.” He admitted. “At least it’s dead.”

“Dead?” Thomas asked, still completely perplexed. They turned to the creature and noticed the blood trickling down it’s neck. They hadn’t noticed because they’d been too freaked out, but even now it wasn’t pretty to look at. Gally swallowed hard.

“I killed it?”

“Those things are almost extinct. Way to go Gally.” Minho said.

“At least it wasn’t a poor, helpless goldfish.” He retorted back, which actually seemed to bother the Asian, who turned to face Thomas.

“Does anyone remember anything?” Thomas asked quietly. He only remembered having three drinks, and even then they hadn’t been strong; so what the hell had happened? He tried to recount his memories with no luck, and according to Gally and Minho’s frowns they weren’t having any either. The blonde let out a low groan,” I think I know.”

“What?” They all stammered in unison.

“The drinks.” He informed slowly, as if he were speaking to children. No one seemed to understand, because he let out another frustrated groan and stuck a hand through his hair quickly as he began to pace.” Remember when you came into my job? And we had those drinks on the counter. I think they were meant for the women across from us.”

“We did what?” Thomas asked.

“Seriously? You don’t remember going to the strip club?”

  “You’re- oh… Oh my god.” Thomas said, and he felt a sharp pang in his chest to think that he actually took a stripper to bed a few hours after insisting he would never cheat. He was having a mid life crisis at the moment, and Minho clasped a hand onto his shoulder to help.

“I don’t have anything, if that’s what you’re wondering.” The boy said with dark eyes,” I don’t sleep with strangers, not until I was drugged.”

“So we did?” Thomas asked, and there was still hope in his eyes. Maybe it had been a near mistake, clearly he shouldn’t have been able to even get it up if he was drugged…right? He didn’t know how this stuff worked.

   “Oh we most definitely did. I need a shower actually.” The boy said in annoyance, and he crossed his arms to scan the boys as a group. Each one of them looked as if they’d been dragged across the highway. Thomas could barely breathe at the moment. None of it made sense to him. What kind of drugs made friends wake up with a dead fish and komodo dragon, along with a cute British stripper? He didn’t think it could get any more confusing.

“Shit.” Minho said suddenly.

“Oh…” Gally and him seemed to have just realized something very, very important. It wasn’t until Thomas really had time to think while they were staring at each other that it came to him.

“Frypan. Where the hell is Frypan?”


	3. The Diner

  They all about had a panic attack after Frypan still wasn’t answering his phone, except for the blondie known as Newt who was leaning up against the empty closet looking positively bored. Gally threw a blanket on top of the dead lizard thing, and Minho flushed the fish in the toilet while Thomas tried to pry open his head for any sort of memories that may give them answers. It was when his hand came down that he noticed there was something in his pockets, he reached down to pull out a wallet. It wasn’t his. He opened it and the mystery grew even more when an unfamiliar face revealed itself. He was Mexican, with short cropped hair and dark eyes beside the name of Raphael Josinez.

“Hey!” Thomas exclaimed,” Everyone empty your pockets!”

“Good idea.” Minho said, and he rummaged through them quickly. Minho pulled out a stick of gum, a vitamin, and a receipt for some diner. It was better than nothing. Thomas took the receipt and read it over, and he furrowed his brows as the list continued with more numbers than he thought possible.

“We spent five hundred dollars at a diner? How?” Thomas asked.

“Must have been Minho.” Gally said quitely, but the boy had heard and hit him with his elbow. Newt stood tall as he ventured over and held out his hand to show them his own receipt.

“I don’t remember going to an arcade.” He explained, and Thomas hadn’t noticed it before, but now he saw the way the boy’s eyes were twisted with worry. It must have been a crazy thing to wake up to for him as well, stripper or not.

“If you want to find out what happened, stay with us.” Thomas said, and he was speaking softly. He felt like shit for what they’d done. It was clear the blonde was hiding how he really felt when he had made it seem like it wasn’t a big deal. Every time Newt pulled at his ear and scanned the room, Thomas could tell the anxiety was getting at him. Not that he was paying any extra attention, it was just obvious.

   “Thomas.” Gally said in shock. The burnet turned to him, and looked at his open palm. He could feel his heart fall, when he realized what the small object was. It bled with malevolence as he took it into his own hand. A bullet. Someone had a gun, Frypan was missing, and they only had two receipts as clues. He noticed how the other boys watched him with uncertainty, waiting for him to speak, as if he were the leader… Damn it, he realized that’s exactly what they wanted him to be right then. He took in a deep breath and tried to calm his breathing. He needed to take control if they were going to get anywhere, if they were going to find Frypan.

“Let’s go to the diner first, get something to eat, maybe clear our heads and see where it takes us.” Thomas said, and he looked to see if anyone would fight his sudden stance, but they were all still looking at him for answers. He rubbed a hand along his face, and wondered if he would have time to call Teresa later and- what was he going to tell her? What could he tell her? He had cheated. Thomas had taken the trust she had given him and used it to sleep with a stranger. He didn’t think he would have it in him to speak to her, at least not now.

  “Come on then, you need a shirt.” Newt informed.” Unless you like running about half naked.” Thomas thought he was the one to talk. He ignored the sharp bones of the blonde's collarbone, pushing past the group to search for clothing, for both him and Newt. When they were all dressed, they made their way downstairs where a large chandelier hung from the ceiling of the entrance, where a large front desk sat.

“Who paid for all this?” Newt wondered aloud, almost as if reading his thoughts. Thomas was rich, but he didn’t have the money to spend five hundred dollars on a diner and then one night in a five star hotel where they would most likely be charged for ruining the room. Oh god, he thought, what about the komodo dragon? Wasn’t it illegal to have those things, let alone kill one?

“I have no-“

“Prince Ashing.” A man interrupted them, dressed in a nice suite with a maroon tie. He was staring right at Minho as he took a bow.

“Uh-“ Gally started, but Thomas put a hand to his chest to keep him from speaking. The man studied the others, and then Newt with something that looked a lot like he was judging. It took Thomas a moment to realize why. He wore a very tight pair of jeans, and a loose fitting tank that revealed more parts of his body than hid. It wasn’t enough to cover the dark spots Thomas had put on the boy. That, and the boy had a limp that Thomas had noticed on the way down the hall, the man must have noticed and wondered what the hell had gone on.

“Your ride,” The man continued, turning to Minho,” Is right outside. Shall I escort the entertainers else where?”

“Entertainers?” Gally asked in confusion.

“He thinks we’re bloody prostitutes.” Newt informed, with something of a smirk, though he revealed no amusement in his pretty brown eyes.

Minho still seemed taken aback by the whole prince thing. He leaned forward to Thomas with wide eyes,” Why the hell does this guy think I’m a prince?”

   Thomas could only shrug. He really hadn’t thought this whole situation could get even more perplexing, but here they were being proven wrong every passing moment. He didn’t have time to come up with a reply before Newt was stepping forward, placing a hand on Minho’s shoulders.” Prince Ashing isn’t bored yet. We’ll be riding with him- Did you say you were hungry? I think there’s a diner close by if it pleases you.”

Minho caught on rather quickly,” It does.”

“Your lady is waiting in the car.” The man informed, and he moved to lead them to the door. Though he didn’t seem happy the others were following. Minho made another face at the word lady.

   Outside sat a large, dark limo- another freaking surprise. Thomas wasn’t liking how the day had started, and he felt it was only going to get worse. The man reached forward and opened the back door where dark, leather seats and a small Chihuahua sat awaiting her master. Apparently that master was Minho. He slid in and let the dog gather on his lap, and Thomas, Newt, and Gally followed right after.

“Can you take us to this diner?” Minho asked, and he reached forward to give the reciept to the man. He read it, and muttered something to himself before plastering a bright smile that was clearly hard for him,” Of course. It will only be a moment.”

“Great.” Gally said,” I’m friggin starving.”

The door shut, and they were left to their own devices. The dog let out a little yip in excitement when Minho went to plant tiny kisses on her head.

“This is your lady? What kind of prince are you?” Gally asked, but he couldn’t help himself from petting the dog as well. He let a smile slip when the dog began licking his hand. Newt seemed rather uncomfortable with the whole situation. He was grasping at his leg with a hard expression.

“You alright?” Thomas asked in a whisper, just as the limo began to move.

“I’m just fine Tommy.” The boy muttered, and he seemed to realize what he’d just called Thomas because he immediately looked down to the floorboard. Thomas smiled though; no one had ever given him a nickname before. He looked at the boy with wonder. Why was someone like him working the job he was? He wasn’t judging, it just bothered him that someone so young had to do something like that. He noticed the red of the boy’s cheeks, the way his tongue darted out to lick his lips subconsiously. Thomas had only recently just kissed those lips, probably even a lot more; though his memory wasn’t helping him at all at this point. He only had the imagination to guide him through everything they’d done. He wondered, with guilt, if it had actually even been pleasurable for the boy. He guessed it was no use anyways, since neither of them knew.

Minho caught his gaze, and sent him a knowing look. Of course he was going to get asked about it later. Minho and Gally knew Teresa, they knew what he’d done with Newt…” Hey, do you guys mind doing me a favor?”

“What is it buddy?” Minho asked. The dog had now perched itself on Gally’s arm as he lulled her to sleep. Thomas never knew the guy had a thing for animals.

“I want to be the one to tell Teresa.” Thomas informed, and Newt looked up at the stranger’s name. And then his expression morphed into one of horror in understanding just what he meant by the way the three were looking at him.

“Your girlfriend?”

“Fiance.” Thomas said.” Well, if even that. I doubt she’ll want to speak to me after she finds out.”

“You’re crazy man.” Gally replied. He brushed a long finger against the dog’s ear and leaned back against the seat.” You don’t need to tell her anything.”

“Um, yeah I do.” Thomas argued,” I can’t just keep it a secret, now can I?” He tried to ignore the way Newt looked as if he were in pain, and the way Minho was eyeing him in sympathy. He turned to Newt though, because he couldn’t have the boy blaming himself.” It wasn’t your fault at all by the way. I’m the one who cheated.”

“I helped you cheat. That’s pretty shitty.” Newt informed with a sigh.

Minho, being helpful as ever, coughed into his hand and said,” Well, I think it’s certainly an improvement. Look at him-“ He gestured to Newt, who leaned as far back in his seat as he could,” He’s freaking adorable."

“Not helping.” Thomas pointed out.

“I agree.” Gally said, and Thomas all but threw his hands up into the air. Since when did these two work together on anything? “Your ‘fiance’ is a total bitch, probably screwed half the town by now anyways.”

“Hey.” Thomas said in a sudden, sharp tone,” Don’t speak about her like that.” He could deal with them insinuating that she wasn’t a good match for him, but straight out attacking her personally was crossing the line. Even if part of him wondered sometimes. He turned away when Gally muttered a quick,” Whatever,” at him. He knew they were trying to help, that they actually believed it; but sometimes they had more of an imagination than a three year old on speed.

“I think this is it.” Newt said, and he peered out the window where a small diner with flickering lights sat. It was rather empty, say for a few hung over men at the front. Thomas could see the waitress from the outside window, and he took in a heavy breath before motioning his friends to move out.

The man in the front rolled his window down with a dark expression,” Prince Ashing, your friends have no manners.”

“I’m very aware.” Minho said,” You can go ahead and take the day off. I got it from here.” He blew one last kiss to the dog and began sauntering off.

“Wh-“ But the boys were already walking away before the man could muster words. Thomas didn’t tell Minho how stupid that could have been, if they didn’t ever find the jeep. He added that to the list of things they’d lost during their drugged haze.

    “I miss my baby.” Thomas said.

“Teresa?” Newt asked casually.

“No, my jeep. I have no idea where it is.” He said, and before he could register the look of amusement on Newt’s face they were walking into the diner. What could go wrong with a diner, he wondered. A strange, busty woman with paperclips as earrings greeted them with an overly excited smile. She completely ignored the man who had been about to order, and leaned against the counter to get close to them.

“Special Agent Roger.” She said in greeting, and all the boys turned to each other to find out who she was speaking too.

Minho raised up a finger,” Wait, who’s the agent?”

“Oh, I get it! You’re undercover, aren’t you?” She asked, and this time it was evident she was speaking to Gally. Minho let out a chuckle at the thought of his friend being anything close to protecting the law.

“Special agent?” Newt asked with a smirk.” And a prince… I really know how to pick company.”

“Shut it British boy.” The woman sneered, and they all looked taken aback by the sudden change of attitude.

Newt placed a hand on his chest, feigning hurt,” Now what did I do to warrant such a face?”

“ I saw you breaking this boy’s heart yesterday!” She exclaimed, and she pointed to Thomas who hadn’t expected it at all, clearly. He was beginning to get used to not knowing what was coming next in this grand adventure he was going to later write about and title “Hell”. He brushed a dark strand of hair from his face and furrowed his brows.

“You broke my heart?” He asked.

“Sorry.” Newt offered, and it was getting really hard to determine if Thomas should be freaking out or start laughing at how lost everyone was.

“He has such an amazing heart. He took care of you after the war and you just broke it off as soon as he wasn’t useful.”

Oh wow, Thomas thought, A prince, a special agent, and a soldier who knows how to break hearts… what the actual hell had they been on? They all looked at each other, and it only took a second of silence for them to burst out laughing. Despite the situation they had to admit the amusement in how fucked up it all was. Needless to say the woman looked quite confused.

“Actually, we made up.” Thomas said, and he only did because they were about to order food and he didn’t want her spitting in Newt’s. He put an arm around the slender boy and grinned like an idiot,” So, mind if we have a seat and a round of those waffles?”

“Do yourself a favor and don’t buy all the guest food again.” The woman said as she gestured to a booth just beside them.

   “At least we know how you spent five hundred dollars.” Minho murmured as they went to take a seat. Thomas waited for Newt to slide in before following after, noticing once again how the boy gripped his leg. He was really curious about what caused the limp, but he would hate himself if he ended up offending the blonde. So instead he sent the boy a warm smile, hoping it would be enough, but Newt was too busy looking at the menu to notice.

“Oh shit.” Gally said, and he ran a hand into his pockets to pull out a phone. It hit Thomas that he hadn’t even looked for his phone in the hotel, and Teresa was probably-

“Teresa is calling me.” Gally said matter of factly. He stared down at the phone as if it were about to explode, and Minho grabbed it before Thomas could.

“You are not in your right mind to be talking to her!” Minho said, and Thomas lunged forward enough to hit the answer button, where Minho dropped it onto the table with a curse. Thomas sent him a scowl before reaching forward to answer.

“Hey Tess-“

“None of the nickname bullshit. Why haven’t you been answering me?” She asked in a sharp tone. The volume was loud enough that his friends could hear exactly what she was saying.

He wondered what would be too much to tell her when the waitress came over and greeted them,” Now that you two have worked it out, why don’t I give you the military discount?”

“That’d be bloody great.” Newt said lowly,” I think Tommy and I will just have a coffee to start”

It wasn’t low enough apparently as the other two boys ordered and Teresa seemed to catch the conversation.

“Did someone just call you Tommy?”

“It was Gally messing with me.” Thomas lied with a red face. He never had been a good liar.

“Really, and Gally’s British all of a sudden?” She inquired, and he knew then that he should probably hang up. He should take time before giving her another call, but he couldn’t find it in him to just end it. He didn’t want her to be even angrier next time.

“It’s uh- a new thing he’s trying?”

“Thomas what the hell is going on? You told me you would call me when you woke up.” She said it in that tone that meant business, the one that made Gally and Minho call her ‘control freak.’ Newt watched in interest as Thomas pondered what to say. What could he say?

“Nothing. Everything’s okay. We just had a bit of a slight change in plans.” He said, and he felt as if he were going to throw up. Going against her like this had always made him crazy with anxiety, even if she couldn’t do anything over the phone. Memories still plagued him the few times he’d gotten caught in a lie, and it had never been met with a quick forgiveness. Though even his friends didn’t know exactly what that meant.

“Change in plans?” She asked.

“We’re not coming home today.” He said quickly. He could feel Minho watch in worry, seeing Thomas clench his fingers against the table as he tried to explain their predicament.

“Thomas! Our wedding is in three days. We still have the dinner rehearsal.”

“I know Tes- Teresa. I know, but the jeep is a little run down, and we-“

“I don’t care if you have to walk! Your ass better be here by tonight or we’re going to have an issue. Do you understand Thomas?” She practically yelled into his ear. He felt like such an idiot for thinking he could handle her call. His hands were shaking at this point, and he licked his lips nervously.

“I understand.” He said, but his voice was barely visible. He let the phone plop onto the table after she hung up without even a goodbye or a simple good luck. It took everything in him to keep it inside, the emotions that tore at him. The anxiety was bearable, but the guilt of his own actions was what killed him. He didn’t look at the others before excusing himself to the bathroom. He let the rush of water soothe him as he washed his face and attempted to calm his breathing. It wasn’t until he felt the pang in his chest that he noticed the attack that was coming. He hadn’t had one of those since high school.

He knelt against the side of the wall and cried out when breathing became too hard, just as the door opened to reveal Newt, concerned written all of over his stupidly, pretty face. He seemed to understand what was happening as he knelt beside Thomas and placed a hand on his knee.

   “Hey, look at me. Everything’s going to be fine. We’re going to find your friend, get your jeep, and you’re going to be home in time to see your future wife.” He spoke softly, calmly. Thomas tried to put his focus on anything but the way his breath came in short frantic waves. He looked up at Newt, tried focusing on the chocolate brown of his eyes, the way they watched him so closely. He let out a short breath and almost without thinking, grabbed the boy’s hand on his knee, squeezing tightly. He needed to focus, he reminded himself. He noticed the way the blonde’s hand was warm and small in his own, allowing Thomas to squeeze it to the point it probably hurt. He noticed the boy’s face- young and charming, framed by a sharp jaw line and hair that curled at the nape of his neck. He noticed how the boy was leant forward, close enough now that they could feel each other’s breath. He noticed his breathing had slowed.

He let his head fall back against the wall, and let go of his hold on the boy. If Newt had said anything else during his attack, Thomas had been far too gone to have heard.

“Everything alright?” Minho stood at the doorway, and Gally behind him. They were looking at the two in a peculiar sort of way. It made him realize just how close the two of them were, and he stood up despite the shakiness of his legs. They always felt like jelly after an attack.

“How did you do that?” Thomas asked curiously when Newt stood up to stand beside him.

“I- I didn’t do anything.”

“Oh.” Thomas said, and he felt his cheeks flush red,” Well, looking at you made it easier to breathe.” And before he could really realize what he had said, he passed his friends and entered back into the diner.

 

    He played with the wallet in his hands for a while during breakfast. Who was this Raphael and how did Thomas end up with his wallet? Everything about the day had just been so strange, almost dream like. He took in a deep breath and took Gally’s phone from the side of the table, and searched in the name of the stranger. He wasn’t surprised to see nothing. Of course his luck wasn’t going to be great. He was nearly going to give up when he had another idea. He erased the name and entered another one that brought more mysteries.

His mouth hung open in shock when the search came up.

“Minho. I think I know why they think you’re a prince.”

“Hm?” Minho looked up from his waffle mess, and peered down at the phone where it had an article about how the prince, more like spoiled rich boy, had taken time off to go to his home in Vegas. Minho dropped his fork when he saw the photo,” Ah, that is so racist. We don’t even look alike.”

Gally leaned forward in interest,” Well… If you were standing far away-“

“Racist!” Minho said, and he slammed an elbow down loud enough that Newt startled from his train of thought.

He raised a brow when he realized what the commotion was about.“This is supposed to be you?” Newt asked, unaware of the previous conversation.” Ah, what racists.”

“Thank you!” Minho said, and Gally rolled his eyes at the drama of it all. Thomas tried to read anything else that might help, but all he could find was stupid blogs about how good his cheekbones were. He rested a finger on the screen when a thought came to him.

“Do you think we met him? I mean, there’s no way you just happened to come up with his name on the spot.” Thomas said thoughtfully. If they had met this guy and were currently using his driver, then where was he? Did he have anything to do with Frypan’s sudden disappearance?

“Maybe.” Newt said,” But I still think we should check on the arcade. Someone spent three hundred dollars on tokens.”

“What?” Thomas asked,” Three hundred- what?”

“It says on the thing.” Gally informed him.” We didn’t want to tell you because you’re the only one with that kind of money.”

   Oh Teresa was so going to kill him. Eight hundred dollars total…what else had he bought in the spur of a drug induced moment? Thomas ran a hand along his face and bit down hard on his lip. He didn’t think he could take anymore surprises; but he had a feeling that was just the tip of the iceberg for them. He reached forward for his own wallet and cursed himself. Why wasn’t he paying more attention to things?

“Hey- uh, my wallet’s missing.” Thomas said sheepishly.

“Here, I’ll pay-“ Newt made a move to reach forward in his own pants, but Thomas stopped him. He reached over and touched his arm,” It’s fine Newt.”

“You don’t think I can afford it?” He asked with a smirk, but it was laced with something that tempted Thomas to fight him on it. He didn’t like that look on the boy.

“No, it’s not that.” Thomas said.

“Are you sure? Because you’ve been giving me a bloody hell of a lot of pity ever since you found out I stripped for a living.” Newt said sourly, and Thomas didn’t know what had happened. Just a moment before the boy had been calm, smiling even…

“That’s not it Newt. I don’t pity you, okay?”

Minho and Gally watched with uneasiness as the blonde rolled his eyes.

  Thomas sighed in defeat,” Can you blame me for trying to be a gentleman? I mean, we slept together- I don’t pity you, I’m just trying to make up for what may or may not have been consensual. You said it yourself, you don’t sleep with strangers- I don’t know what I did on that drug…”

“Tommy, you’re kidding me right?” Newt asked, though his expression softened immensely.

Thomas ignored the gaze of his friends. He didn’t like being in this position, not knowing whether or not he had forced someone… the hickeys on Newt’s neck had looked pretty rough. He didn’t know what had really happened, but he knew there was a dark guilt within his stomach.

“It was consensual.” Newt informed, and he leaned forward to pull at Thomas’ tee shirt, where it revealed the top of his collarbone and side of his shoulder. Gally muttered something to himself, and Minho only nodded. It took Thomas a moment to realize the same dark circles on his skin that matched the blondes. He hadn’t realized himself sighing in relief until Newt let go of his shirt.

“I bet twenty bucks by the end of the day.” Minho muttered, and it was almost low enough that Thomas missed it.


	4. Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They pretty much screw up even more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, and I highly appreciate the kudos and comments. Makes writing this even more fun :)

   Before they left they asked the woman about Frypan, if she’d seen him with them last night and came back with a negative. It was a bit frustrating, not even knowing when they’d lost the guy. Their last clue was the old arcade almost out of town, it was run by an elderly couple that bickered half the time about the building not being a day care. With half the money left over in Gally’s wallet, they called a cab and made it over there in about twenty minutes.

“This place looks like shit.” Gally informed as they all got out. The sun was high, making Thomas think it was around one o’clock or something. He hoped they had enough time to get on the road again, or find the freaking jeep at least. He noticed Minho and Gally talking about something between whispers again, and he was about to ask what it was about when the man who owned the place saw them from the window.

“No!” The man said, meeting them halfway through the parking lot,” You’re not coming in here unless I get the hundred bucks you owe me.”

“Hu- What did we buy?” Thomas stammered in frustration. Nine hundred bucks now. He’d spent nine hundred freaking bucks in one single night.

“More like what did you break.” The man muttered with crossed arms. His beady eyes watched them with a growing suspicion.” I don’t know what you guys were on last night, but you pretty much ruined my basketball court.”

“Look,” Thomas said, rummaging through his pockets for his wallet and then remembering he didn’t have it. Minho cleared his throat and dug out a hundred dollar bill to give the man, who actually seemed surprised he was getting paid.

“We don’t remember anything last night. And I’m sorry about your basketball court, but do you mind telling us what happened?” Thomas asked, hoping his features resembled less of a drugged up man, and more of an honest, regretful citizen. The man must have seen something in his face, because he pocketed the money and his eyes softened in curiosity.

“You say you don’t remember?”

“Nothing. And we’re really starting to freak out.” Minho informed him.

“Our friend, Frypan, he’s missing as well.” Gally added.

“Damn…” The man said.” You must have been on some good shit.”

“Not on purpose.” Newt retorted. Thomas eyed him from the corner to see the blondie was looking away from the sun. Thomas noticed the light strands were more golden than anything now, and that even his eyes seemed to change to more of a honey with the bright ray of lights casting down.

     “Your friend, the dark skinned one right? The one that bought out all the nachos?” The man wondered aloud, keeping Thomas from his very unhelpful thoughts.

“Okay, a lot of you owe me money.” Thomas said, because it hadn’t just been him purchasing things beyond belief.

“Can you just start at the beginning? What did we do? Did we leave with him?” Newt asked, taking control much to Thomas’ surprise. The desperation to know must have been growing by the moment.

“Well,” The man began,” Your buddy Frypan or whatever his name is came in with these two-“ He pointed to Minho and Gally as he spoke,” And raided the concession stands before trailing food all over the courts. As soon as I got them calmed down enough to play some games, I had to kick you two out of the bathroom for having sex in a stall.”

“Oh!” Gally said, with a wide grin,” You guys are something else.”

“Shut it.” Thomas said, purposely keeping his eye sight straight on the man and away from the blonde. He didn’t need to see his reaction at the moment. It would probably only make him feel worse.

“Did we do anything else?” Minho asked.

“Yeah.” The man said, and his eyes darkened again,” You started yelling about going to the chapel and then came back-“

“The chapel?” Newt practically squeaked.

“And then you came back to buy tokens and throw your rings at me- claiming you weren’t part of the materialistic world that defined love.”

   Rings. Chapel. Thomas was going to pass out, because none of this could be real. He had to be fucking dreaming. He held a hand and pressed it firmly against Minho’s shoulder as a way to keep him steady.

“We-“ Thomas couldn’t even breathe.

“I have them in the lost and found if you want them back… They’re just plastic though, so I-“

“No.” Thomas said,” That won’t be necessary.”

He had gotten married last night. He had gotten married to a complete stranger while Teresa was at home readying for their own wedding. He was the worst of the worst… What kind of person did this? He was having trouble breathing again, and the man seemed to notice as he squinted his eyes to peer at him.

“Your friend okay?”

“Tommy?” Newt asked.

“We-“ Thomas took in a shallow, shaky breath as he finally let himself meet the blonde’s eyes. They were full of emotions, but Thomas was freaking out too much to notice which ones. Newt pulled at his arm suddenly, and stood facing him as he spoke.

“Listen, we don’t know if we actually got married okay? We were drugged out of our minds. We could have went to an alleyway for all we know-“

“Actually,” The man said, and he didn’t seem like he really wanted to tell them.” You brought back pictures from the place down the street. It’s a small little business, not really a chapel, but… if you went it’s a pretty done deal.”

“Shit.” Gally said,” this just keeps getting worse.”

    “Where is this place exactly?” Minho asked, and he was eyeing Thomas like his friend might just explode. How could he not? Thomas and Newt had gotten married. Thomas thought that he was possibly the worst fiancé in history. What would Teresa think? God, what would his parents think? They would think he was mad, coming home to reveal he needed to get a quick divorce from a boy he’d met in Vegas and had accidentally slept with TWICE. Thomas wasn’t one to judge, but his parents would take one look at the blonde boy and his career- and probably disown him immediately.

“I’ll write the address down. Just wait here, my wife isn’t necessarily as forgiving.”

Thomas didn’t look as the man left. He could only stand there and try to contemplate what this meant for everyone.

“Thomas?” Minho asked,” Are you alright?”

“Alright? Are you kidding me? Teresa is going to freak!” Thomas said, unable to keep his voice down with the emotions running through his mind.

“I’m so sorry Tommy.” Newt said, and Thomas looked at the boy again to see he was biting back tears. “ If you’d never have met me, you wouldn’t have been in this position. It was my fault we even had those drinks.”

   Something in Thomas changed. It was enough that he was able to speak clearly, more softly; despite the way he actually felt.“Hey, look at me.” Thomas said, and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Newt, with a deep breath, hesitantly met his eyes.“None of this is on you. I don’t blame you. If I had been single walking into the club, then none of this would be as terrifying. It isn’t your fault that I cheated.”

Newt still didn’t appear convinced.“I’m serious Newt. I should be the one apologizing.”

Before Thomas had time to say more the man came out with an envelope. Thomas allowed Minho to take it, who looked down at it with a thoughtful look.

“I threw the pictures away, but I figured you could always get more at the place.” The man told them. Newt hugged his own chest and was biting at his lip at the thought of pictures. Thomas wasn’t sure he had the stomach to see anymore evidence of what they had done.

“I’m sorry about your place.” Minho said for the rest of them,” But thanks for helping.”

   “Oh! And your jeep- it’s still in the back. I was going to have it towed, but you showed up just in time.” The man informed, gesturing to the back of the building, and in which Thomas actually lit up. This was the one good thing that had happened to them since waking up. They said their goodbyes and he practically ran to his baby, that sat all alone in a desolate parking spot, out looking the alleyway of the building. They would have just left it there if the man hadn’t been nice enough to inform them of it’s presence. He thought the man was way too kind considering how bad they’d been for company the previous night.

“Oh thank god.” Thomas let out, gracing his fingers against the hood of beauty. It had been his mother’s, his real mother, before she had passed away when he was only three. He couldn’t bare the thought of what would happen if he’d actually lost it. Teresa would have been pissed as well, especially since they’d just gotten it remodeled.When he opened the front and took out his keys- thank God he still had those too- Gally and Minho jumped into the back, leaving an anxious looking Newt on the side.

“Guess you get shot gun.” Thomas said, and he reached over to open the passenger side door.

Newt’s fingers skimmed the seat with a sigh.” Are you sure you still want me to come?”

Thomas pushed back every bad feeling swarming in his guts and gave the boy a genuine smile,” Get in the damn car Newt. I need someone with brains for this.”

And Gally and Minho let out a few choice words in reply, but Newt seemed relieved at the statement as he went to buckle his belt and close the door behind him. He rest his head against the back of the seat and his fingers skimmed the belt in thought. Thomas took in a deep breath before putting the car in reverse.

“Let’s go find out what our wedding was like.”

 

   Most of the car ride was silent, especially since it really was just right down the street; though it looked much more like an abandoned motel than a place where people joined hands in marriage. Gally leaned forward when they stopped with a handful of gummy worms and a smirk,” Five bucks you guys had sex here too.”

“Gally.” Thomas said.

“Hm?”

“Shut the hell up.” And he pulled out the keys to the ignition and didn’t look back to see if anyone was following. Thomas really couldn’t stand his friends sometimes.

   Minho and Gally both had huge bags of candy as they entered the building, which Thomas didn’t understand because they all had around twelve hundred calories just in breakfast that morning. Except for Newt he’d noticed, the blonde had only had a cup of coffee and two bites of his meal.

“Are you ready for this?” Thomas asked him, because it wasn’t exactly going to be easy for either.

“Not everyday you find out you’re married to a model.” Newt muttered mostly to himself, but Thomas raised a brow in reply.

“Sorry, joking makes me less nervous.”

“You keep telling yourself that buddy.” Gally said with a smirk, and Minho turned to him to hit him with his bag of sour bears.

“I see the couple has returned.” A man said, stepping into view from what looked like a cramp closet. The office was a bit timid, and had tattered clothes and books one would use for a ceremony. Thomas couldn’t believe his first marriage had been in a dump like this.

“And,” The man said,” You’re still wearing my pants.”

  Thomas noticed two things immediately about the man. One, he was beyond drunk. Two, this was the guy who’s wallet had ended up in his pocket. He couldn’t help but smile,” FINALLY, something makes sense.”

“How does any of this make sense?” Gally questioned in bewilderment. Though he didn’t wait for an answer as he dug a hand down Minho’s bag of candy, bored of his own.

“Wait,” Thomas said, and he dug out the wallet to hand it to Raphael who smiled in response; a scent of liquor still on his breath,” Why do I have your pants?” He hadn’t really given the sweats much thought when there had been a huge lizard dead on the carpet just feet away. Pants had been the last thing on his mind.

“OH you remember.” Raphael said, pointing at him for no apparent reason.” You made a mess with your pants after the ceremony. I figured it was too exciting to have a boy like that and not do something, though you could have waited until I left the room.”

Newt paled.

“Yes!” Gally exclaimed,” You owe me five bucks Tommy.”

“Don’t call me that.” Thomas said with crossed arms. Okay, he thought, three times. He had cheated three times.

“We bloody did it everywhere, didn’t we?” Newt asked, though he wasn’t looking at anyone. Thomas saw the flush began to creep upon the blonde’s cheeks. How had Thomas been with this boy so many times in one night and not remember a single second of it?

“So they are- married?” Minho wondered aloud. Thomas already knew the answer. With his luck they probably bought a house while they were at it. He wondered if he was going to have anything remotely normal after this trip.

“Oh, as married as two people can be.” Raphael answered, and he reached forward to gather a book from the clattered things on the front desk. He handed it to Thomas, who was very hesitant about opening it; but he knew he should if he wanted to understand what else had happened.

   There were pictures of everyone. Frypan was in the first, leaning up against Gally as he laughed about some joke. They were waiting on the isle where the two boys had joined hands- and God Thomas thought they looked completely in love. No wonder the man had gone through with it. The pictures were pretty fucking convincing even to him. Every time he flipped to another, it would just reveal Thomas staring at the blonde like he had been his only dream.

“Frypan was here.” Minho said with a gust of relief.

“And so was our prince…” Newt said. He brushed up against Thomas’ side to peer at the picture of the Prince staring at them with a straight face. Thomas didn’t understand how all of this connected to Frypan’s disappearance though.

“Oh that guy…” Raphael said,” Not a good guy.”

“What do you mean?” Thomas questioned.

“I mean, that guy scares the hell out of me. He’s been back and forth between town threatening businesses that didn’t follow his rules. Him and his gang…”

Gally reached forward suddenly to grasp the book.

“If he’s part of a gang, then Frypan might be in more trouble than we first thought.” His eyes widened as he took out the bullet he’d found that morning.

“A lot of trouble.”


	5. Strip Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy's see some what it's like at a Gay strip club ;) Plenty of Newtmas in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this at five in the morning, tried editing a bit, but it may be a little incorrect. Hopefully not! But let me know if it is. Thank you for the comments and kudos so so so much!!

   “He wasn’t much help at all.” Gally muttered as they left the building and entered the jeep. The man had claimed to know nothing about Frypan’s movements outside of the place, and then promptly left to finish a bottle of rum. So, now they had no clues, and nothing even close to finding Prince Ashing or Frypan.

“Shit.” Newt said, looking down at the watch on his thin wrist,” I have work in an hour.”

“How far?” Thomas asked, and he turned on a busy road where people passed on the crosswalk.

“Not far. I only go in a for a few hours.” Newt informed, and he rested his elbow up on his knee- not necessarily looking pleased about his need to go in.” If you guys haven’t found anything by the time I get off you can crash at my place.”

“We don’t have much to go on.” Thomas said, and he fought back the urge to touch the boy in a way to help ease the shoulders that were tense. He gripped the steering wheel instead,” Maybe we can get a table and try to sort some stuff out.”

“At a strip club?” Gally asked suddenly. He leaned forward, and Thomas realized the boy wasn’t even wearing his belt. They had a strict belt ALWAYS rule.

“Why were you there, by the way? I mean it’s a gay club.” Newt wondered aloud. It hadn’t really hit Thomas until then, that the three boys had entered into a place where male strippers did their thing. He never gave it much thought how they had ended up there in the first place.

“I chose the club.” Minho said quietly, and then as everyone looked at him, he froze,” I meant for Thomas! I knew he was drunk already, lightweight he is. It’s kind of fuzzy, but I think I remember meeting you.”

“You did what for me?” Thomas inquired. He nearly didn’t see the stop sign in front of him.

“I didn’t think you would like it that much.” Minho only offered in reply. And yeah, Thomas was starting to question just how much his friends were really friends. He wondered what gave Minho the idea that Thomas might be into that sort of thing. It’s not like he had ever voiced his appeal for the same sex.

“So you’re saying this is all your fault.” Gally commented with a cocky grin.

“Shut it slinthead.”

   “Slin- what?” Gally tried, but Newt and Thomas had long stopped listening. The burnet tried to ignore the way his glances showed the blonde, biting at his lip as he stared out the window. He looked like a damn model, even the curve of his adam’s apple was something that needed to be captured on camera. He cleared his throat when the blonde turned slightly to peer at Thomas with questioning eyes. It was enough that he had to remind himself he was on a road.

“Any of you have a fag?” Newt asked suddenly, though he was still looking at Thomas.

“Hm?” He asked. He hadn’t been paying attention to what the boy had said.

“A square.”

   And when Thomas still didn’t seem to understand, Newt rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance.” A cigeratte. Any one want to help the lad who’s about to bloody dance for a bunch of fifty year old pigs?”

“None of us smoke.” Thomas said, and he saw the way Newt’s soft demeanor began to crack. Underneath it was something dark, something so full of exhaustion and desperation that it made Thomas pull back in surprise. It was gone in a second though. Newt knew how to put up a façade quite quickly.

“I’ll get one from my boss.” He only said.

 

   Entering the club brought no more memories than he had already had. In fact, it may have just confused Thomas even more. He blinked back against the bright lights and followed the boys to a side table in the back. A strange techno song played in the back as people accepted drinks from men, some in skin tight shorts that cupped their asses, and other’s purely nude. He wondered how Minho even came up with the idea.

“Just take a seat. If you find out anything worthy, call me over.” Newt informed them, and he looked more stressed by the second.” I’m going to go get dressed.”

“You mean undressed?” Gally asked, and Thomas could have just slapped him.

“You’re fucking hilarious, aren’t you?” Newt replied with dark eyes. Thomas wanted to apologize for his rude friend, but the blonde was already turning away to go to the changing room.

“Are you serious dude?” Minho questioned.

“Don’t be such a dick to him Gally. He clearly doesn’t like his job.” Thomas said as they took a seat in a little booth. He thought it smelled a lot like the perfume he had woken up smelling.

“Sorry. I didn’t realize.” Gally said, and because he actually seemed genuine, Thomas decided to let it go. He was definitely making the guy apologize afterwards though.

“So why are we here? We could easily be at a coffee place or somethin.” Gally wondered, and a very nude and muscular man walked past them. Thomas diverted his gaze and felt his cheeks redden when the man winked at him before he could.

“This place isn’t bad.” Was his only reply.

“Oh, it’s real great. I just love watching men lather themselves in other people’s sweat. Gives me a real boner.” Gally said with so much sarcasm that it nearly cut the sexual tension in the room.

“Really? Cause I could help with that.” And a voice came from no where, startling Gally so much that he let out a squeak. A man, this time one wearing shorts, peered down at the boys with a crooked grin.

“I need alcohol.” Gally muttered,” Can you help me with that?”

“Certainly.” The man’s smile grew even wider.

“Three beers.” Thomas said, since it seemed Gally was having trouble muttering anything else at the moment.

“I’ll be back.”

“I’m sure you will.” Gally said under his breath. When the man was just out of ear range, he looked off into the direction and exclaimed,” This time don’t drug our drinks! That’d be fucking great.”

   A few girls walked by, smiling at all that was on display before peering at the boys at the booth. They sent a little wave before going in a different direction. Gally straightened immediately. “Finally, something I can look at and not feel the need to brainwash myself.”

“Why are we really here Thomas?” Minho’s voice was calm despite their location. He was always the one with a straight head on… well, the times it counted anyways.

“To collect our thoughts.” The boy replied, obviously.

“And it has nothing to do with the cute blond you’ve been eyeing all day?”

“Nope. Not at all.” Thomas said, and he really wished the guy would come back with their drinks. He didn’t like where his friend was heading. Even Gally seemed to be interested, suddenly turning to peer at Thomas as if he were a science experiment.

“Okay.” Minho said with a grin,” Then it shouldn’t bother you at all that he’s giving a lap dance to some man whose probably thinking about all the ways he wants to screw him right there.”

    “What?” Thomas stammered, and he turned so quickly that he almost gave himself whiplash. Thank whoever made Newt wear shorts- if they could be considered that-because Thomas didn’t think he could handle seeing the boy in all his glory. The shorts though, fuck the shorts- Thomas hadn’t realized he’d completely froze at the sight. His eyes trailed over the sharpness of the boy’s shoulders from behind, the thin waist that he wanted to trail his fingers against to feel the smooth skin, the way the shorts were tight against his ass, cupping it perfectly with the dark fabric, his long legs- Thomas might have just had a heart attack. He closed his mouth when he realized the boys were staring at Thomas in amusement, and then he noticed the man Newt was almost straddling against the seat.

“Give me your wallet.” Thomas said, and he had a hard time turning to Minho.

“What?”

“Your wallet- Give me your damn wallet. I’ll pay you back.” Thomas said, and he was already standing up as Minho took it out and handed it to him. Gally looked beyond perplexed, but a sudden knowing look crossed his features. Thomas didn’t have time for them though, he was acting more out of impulse than anything. He didn’t have enough time to think about his actions before he was at the side of the seat, where the man looked up curiously.

“I’ll pay you triple whatever this man is paying you.” Thomas said, and he showed a surprised Newt the wallet in his hands.

“Get lost!” The man said,” I’m a regular.”

Thomas didn’t ignore the way Newt’s hips moved against the man’s thigh-

“I’ll pay you a hundred bucks to go find a new dancer.” Thomas said, and Newt couldn’t hide how his eyes widened in response, even as he still tried to keep working.

“Shit man.” The man pushed Newt off, who raised a brow more in annoyance than anything.” He’s good, but he aint’ that good. Give me the money.”

Thomas gladly handed it over. When the man was out of eyesight, Newt crossed his arms and stared at him.” What was that for?”

“ I don’t want to get you into trouble, but you looked miserable with that guy.”

“How would you know? I wasn’t even facing your table.” Newt replied, and he didn’t necessarily seem happy about being rescued.

“Because Newt-“ Before he could even finish his sentence, Newt pressed a gentle hand onto his chest and pushed him forward to take a seat.

“I’ll get into trouble for just talking.” He reminded the burnet.” Are you really going to pay me?”

“Of course I am.” Thomas said.” But that’s not the point. I wa-“

How the hell was he supposed to brace himself for the way the boy moved? The front was a much better view, his face was angelic enough, but the way his body moved was something even the devil couldn’t fathom. Thomas stood still, and Newt leaned in with the music, pressing himself so close, yet so far as he rolled his hips and placed a hand just above Thomas’ shoulder. He had to remind himself to fucking breathe.

“Newt,” Thomas said just as the boy moved forward between the inside of his thighs, pressing hard against them and letting his hands graze down the fabric of his sweats.

“Why do you work here?” He asked finally. It had only taken him an eternity.

“What kind of question is that?” Newt wondered, and he had somehow turned around with one quick movement to wrap an arm around to cup the other side of his face while moving against Thomas, who had to bite back a moan when his cock pressed against the boy. This was supposed to be a conversation, Thomas thought, but he couldn’t ignore the way Newt’s body was pressed so tightly against him. His back was against Thomas’ chest, and it took ever ounce of will in him not to reach out and grab the blonde’s waist.

“Seriously, you don’t want to be here.” Thomas said, and he wondered why he was so fucking good at it. “What are you really doing here? In America, I mean.”

Newt pulled back to drop to his knees. Thomas didn’t think he would ever get to see that from the boy, and it sent something warm straight to southern regions. He was being teased, and Thomas couldn’t help but enjoy every second of it. He sucked in a sharp breath when Newt moved forward, his face so close to his cock before he pulled himself up- centimeters from Thomas’ mouth. Thomas was married to this man.

“I wanted to be an actor.” Newt informed him,” But it didn’t work out. I had to feed myself somehow.”

He moved up where he could straddle Thomas, and the burnet couldn’t even be embarrassed about his obvious predicament. He licked his lips as Newt pulled back- and fuck Thomas had no idea the kid was that flexible. He arched his back, came back so he could move against him again, in a slow, teasing way.

“Newt.” Thomas said, and he could barely think at this point.” Quit your job and move in with me.”

It was enough that Newt stopped in his tracks. “What?”

“I’m serious. You can move in until you find work you actually enjoy. I have a free guest room-“

“Tommy,” And Newt began moving again after the initial shock,” I can’t make you do that for me.”

“You’re not making me do anything. I won’t take no for an answer.” Thomas said, because he knew it was the only way Newt was ever going to get out of this place. The boy deserved so much more than this.

“Please Newt.” Thomas was ready to beg.

“Teresa wouldn’t approve, I’m sure.”

“I don’t care.” Thomas found himself saying with so much honesty that it should have scared him. Even Newt seemed taken by surprise.” I want you to live with me. Newt, I don’t think I can go home without you.”

Newt had stopped completely again, to take in all Thomas’ words. He searched the burnet’s face for a while, deciphering whether or not the words were genuine.  
“Are you serious?” He asked softly. And he looked so hopeful right then, that Thomas could almost lean forward to kiss him; but he knew that was beyond a bad idea. All he could do was nod and hope his eyes conveyed that he meant every word.

“Okay.” The blonde said, and he let his confused frown turn into a full on smile. Thomas saw the boy was having a hard time keeping in the tears of relief and the newfound ray of hope that leaving the job gave him. He pushed himself off and stared in awe at Thomas.” I’ll go get dressed.” He said

He seemed to hesitate before reaching forward to plant a short kiss on Thomas’ cheek, whispering,” Thank you Tommy.”

When Thomas could breathe a little better, he sauntered off to the table where his friends were. They had clearly seen the entire thing.

“Glad your not wearing those tight pants?” Gally asked all smugly. Thomas didn’t even care. He was too happy. He had the ability to help Newt, the boy he’d only met this morning, who had somehow grown on him already. Thomas felt amazing for the first time all day.

“I asked him to move in.” Thomas said, and Minho spit out the beer he was drinking, spraying Gally who cried in protest.

“Ah what the hell man- Wait, what did you say Thomas? You did what?” Gally asked with wide eyes.

“He’s quitting right now. I told him to move in with me until he found a better place to work.” Thomas informed, and he reached for the beer that was meant to be his.

“I’m still not understanding how this all fits in your head.” Minho said. “How do you think Teresa is going to take that when she finds out you two had sex?”

“Multiple times.” Gally added.

“I don’t care.” Thomas said, and he really meant it.” For the first time in my life, I don’t care what anyone thinks. I know this looks crazy, knowing the guy for a day; But you don’t understand- I feel like I know him. I want to give him the chance to succeed, not be stuck here while we return to our normal lives.”

     Minho was still staring at him as if the burnet hadn’t been thinking fully.

“He’s too turned on to process any of what he’s just done.” Minho informed Gally, who nodded in agreement at the statement with a sigh. Okay, Thomas thought, sure he still ached for more physical stimulation, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t certain about his request.

“Does this mean you’re going to stop pretending your not gay?” Gally asked suddenly.

“I’m not gay.” Thomas said,” I’m marrying a woman, remember? Just because one guy does it for me, doesn’t mean anything.”

“So you admit you're sexually attracted to Newt.” Minho commented. And he reached for his wallet that Thomas had put on the table. “Pay up Gally.”

“I hate both of-“

    There was a sudden commotion from the side, and they all turned to see a heavy weighted man, appearing much like the Russian mafia in his opinion, gripping Newt’s arm. Thomas was on his feet in seconds. The boys followed right behind.

“You can’t just quit. I pulled a lot of strings to get you this gig, and you still haven’t met your quota.” The man said, and Newt hissed in pain when his grip tightened.

“Hey!” Thomas said, and he didn’t have time to think about how much bigger the guy was until he was face to face, but by then it didn’t matter. Thomas was on an adrenaline high. “Get your hands off of him!”

“Who the hell are you? His pimp?”

“His-“ Thomas swallowed hard, but then he stood taller as he spoke,” I’m his husband, and you better get your filthy fucking hands off him or I sw-“

   Before Thomas could even finish his sentence, Newt twisted his way to the left, and swung around to kick the back of his leg enough that the man fell to his knees. Newt waited a split second after, before bringing his elbow straight into the man’s face and then hitting a pressure point on the back of his neck, sending him out cold. It happened all in a matter of seconds.

“What?” Thomas let out.

“how in the hell-“ Gally couldn’t even speak correctly. They were all in shock, and Newt just brushed it off, readjusting his tank top onto his shoulders.

“Let’s go before security finds us.”


	6. The Actor's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas get to have a serious chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: 
> 
> Thank you so much to the people who have commented!! I want to reply to all, when I say that it means so much to me! I really appreciate the fact you took your time to comment and kudo this fanfic. Some of the comments had me smiling nonstop, and I only hope I can do you guys justice and keep writing things you like :)

   “Sorry, I’m still a little lost as to how you took down a fucking body builder back there.” Gally exclaimed, and they had just been given directions to Newt’s apartment. It was a little hard to think about anything else though. Thomas had just watched what he had once thought was a small, defenseless person take down a man who could have easily weighed three times as much.

“Seriously, how did you do that Newt?” Thomas asked in awe.

“Took classes in Europe. We moved around a lot, but my dad always had a hired trainer.” He explained, and there was this new emotion surrounding him. Thomas saw the blonde’s smile and he knew instantly it had been completely genuine.

“Here Thomas was, about to go get his ass kicked to protect his hubby.” Gally teased, and he leaned over to make a face at the two, too close for Thomas’ comfort.

“DUDE PUT YOUR FUCKING SEAT BELT ON.” He said, and Gally raised a brow before pulling back. Thomas was going to make him ride on top of the car if he didn’t start following the belt rule.

“Thanks for coming to protect me anyways.” Newt said with a smile that could end wars across the universe.

Thomas licked at his lips and turned onto an unfamiliar street.” Of course Newt. You’re one of us now.” Newt’s eyes widened at the thought, and he broke into another earth shattering grin. Gah, Thomas was really not supposed to be into Newt like this

   By the time they pulled into the run down apartments that looked ready to be robbed any second, it was around six o’clock. Six… Teresa would be calling any minute to ask him why he hadn’t began the three hour drive home yet. She was probably going to break it off, now that he really thought about it. If it happened, it happened. Thomas was tired of walking on eggshells for the girl anyways, maybe they needed a good, heated argument to tip the scales and sort out the mess they were in.

“Sorry if it’s small.” Newt said, and he rubbed the back of his head as they all peered up at the building. Some of them had boarded windows because of a previous break in, and the others looked as if the doors may just come apart from touching them. Newt didn’t look at anyone as they took the steps up to the second story.

“Thank you for letting us crash here.” Gally said, and it must have been a way to apologize for being a jerk at the club, because he looked rather miserable.

Newt threw him a smile,” You’re welcome.”

    And he opened the door to reveal the timid, but comfy looking apartment. It wasn’t really even a one bedroom. There was a mattress against the wall beside the window with drapes, and when Newt reached forward to turn the light on Thomas noticed the stack of books in a pile on his desk. From the titles he could see, he noticed they were either Shakespeare or tips on how to act from the heart. Thomas smiled at the sight. He wanted to see what Newt was like, speaking poetry into the world. The boys beside him saw the couch beside the mattress and took off to plop themselves on top of it, leaving Newt and Thomas standing beside the kitchen counter.

“We could order a pizza.” Newt offered.

“My treat.” Thomas said, and before Newt could even reply, he held a hand up and added,” Don’t even think about trying to pay. I still owe you for that dance, which was freaking amazing by the way.”

“Glad you liked it.” Newt said with a smirk,” but I didn’t even get to finish.”

“Well…” And Thomas almost caught himself, but it just came rolling out of his mouth without thinking,” there’s always next time.” Damn him. Thomas needed to get something to keep his mouth shut. He was getting married to a woman. Thomas and Teresa. Teresa. He had to keep his head straight if there was any hopes in saving his engagement.

Newt turned to him with a coy expression.” You aren’t flirting with me, are you Tommy?”

“Sorry.” Thomas said, like the loser he was.

   “Hey I’m hungry man. You have any food?” Gally called from where he had just finished wrestling Minho for the pillow. The two looked like children from Thomas’ view.

Newt turned to Thomas, and slipped out his phone,” You pay. And I’ll let you sleep on the bed.”

“The bed?” Thomas’ eyes widened,” Like with you?”

“We’ve had sex more times than I can remember,” And Thomas didn’t miss the joke as he spoke. Newt pressed a hand to his shoulder,” I doubt sleeping on the same mattress is a crime now."

The blonde kind of had a point. That’s why when the pizza was finally ordered and they were munching down on their fourth and fifth pieces, he let himself sit on the bed against the frame beside Newt. It was easy to forget the other two weren’t there, to forget that Frypan wasn’t missing in these small moments, to forget every bad thing that had come since they’d opened their eyes that morning.

   “So you’re going to be an actor and you know how to dance and kick ass, what else don’t I know about you?” Thomas wondered, and Newt looked at him curiously. Like he wasn’t used to anyone wanting to know things about him.

“There really isn’t anything else.” Newt said softly. Thomas hoped he wasn’t imagining the way Newt’s eyes darted to his lips for a brief moment before looking up to meet his gaze.

“Bullshit.” Thomas said, and Gally and Minho looked up for a brief moment. They didn’t look long before starting their conversation again. Thomas leaned forward slightly,” I bet your full of surprises.”

“What about you?” Newt wondered instead,” I know you have a fiance at home, and three best friends who are crazy enough to take you to Vegas. And I know you have a good heart- a real good heart.”

He said this with such a gentle tone that it really hit Thomas. He wasn’t used to people complimenting him in that way. Teresa would give him boosts about his sexual performance, or the way he looked in a certain pair of jeans or new car; but never anything about his heart.

“Not really.” Thomas said with a sharp breath. Not a good heart, if he was thinking about another man while his girl sat at home. Newt seemed to understand, because he didn’t say anything against it, but he did offer up a small smile.

    “Come outside with me?” Newt asked suddenly. He looked a little nervous, and it made something in Thomas’ chest swell. He was up in a mere seconds.

“Don’t break anything boys. I’m just going to have a quick smoke and show Thomas the lay out of the area.” Newt informed them, and Gally said something between bites of pizza that sounded like a crude comment about not being into voyeurism. Newt didn’t reply as he opened his balcony door, sliding it shut behind them. Thomas saw past the apartments and noticed he could actually see stars despite the bright lights just miles across from them.

“I didn’t really need to smoke. Just wanted to talk for real, you know; since you’re curious and all.”

“I’m extremely curious Newt.” He wanted to know everything he could about the boy. But Newt’s smile faltered suddenly, and he gripped onto the barrier of the balcony with a long look.

“What if I told you something that might make you second guess me moving in?” Newt asked, and he peered down at his leg. Thomas didn’t like the fact he could even think there was something that might change Thomas’ mind. This was a done deal for him. There was no going back.

“Impossible.”

Newt laughed, but it wasn’t with humor,” You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“Try me. I promise you there isn’t anything you could say to make me not want you.” Thomas blinked as he realized what he’d said, and quickly added,” I mean not want you to move in. Like, nothing could change my previo-“

“I get it Tommy.” Newt said, and this time he did grin at the clear mistake. His grip on the balcony fence loosened and he let out a deep breath before speaking again.” When I first came to America I was full of dreams, you know?" And he seemed to be struggling with something, but then his eyes lost the emotion they had once been clouded with." It was after my dad passed, and I had mourned long enough when I remembered he told me to always go for what I wanted, so that’s what I did.”

   Thomas watched very closely as the boy spoke. He didn’t want to miss a single word. “I tried out, but no one was looking for a scrawny boy who had no money to pay for an agent. I tried a lot of roles, but they told me in the end that I was too inexperienced, and that they couldn’t trust a kid living in a hotel to fulfill a contract. I was beyond poor at this point. All the money in my dad’s will had been tied up in court, and I didn’t want to go home to the step mother who never wanted me in the first place.” Newt was having trouble, but Thomas reached a hand out to grasp the boy’s hand on the railing, squeezing lightly.

Newt glanced at him with a grateful expression.

“So I met a man who said he could get me a job at a club in Las Vegas. He said it paid really well, and they’d rent out an apartment for me as long as I kept on the job. It was real shitty, Tommy. I hated every single second of it. The way men would look at me, like I was some toy to be played with- or the way people passing would see me leave. I always felt so ashamed afterwards that I would just come home and cry every night.”

“I’m sorry Newt. I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Thomas said, and he intertwined their fingers without thinking. His hand fit perfectly.” But I promise you, you never have to do that again.”

“That’s not all.” Newt said, barely above a whisper. Thomas looked at him and waited, not wanting to be too pushy.

Newt slowly slipped his hand away from Thomas’ and turned the other way.” You want to know where I got this limp?”

Thomas could only nod, even though Newt wasn’t looking at him anymore. The boy took the silence as a yes anyways.

“I thought I was going to have to be a stripper forever. Everyday, it just got worse. I had no self worth left, so I decided to climb up to the roof after a bit too many drinks.” Newt swallowed hard, and when he turned slightly Thomas noticed the sadness in his eyes “I jumped Tommy. I jumped, hoping I’d die. For some reason I didn’t, and I don’t know if it was luck- or maybe God actually felt sorry for me. But I was left with a limp, a reminder that I couldn’t accomplish anything. That maybe I really was just meant to be a stripper.”

   “No Newt.” Thomas wasn’t thinking. He couldn’t believe someone this beautiful could ever think about ending his life. He pulled the blonde into a tight hug, wrapping a hand around Newt’s waist, the other within the strands of his hair.” You’re a survivor. You took what little you had and used it so you could survive, I don’t see the shame in that. And if you thought this would change my mind, then you must really not know me.”

Newt pulled away slightly, to peer at his face.

“I want to know you. I already like you so much it scares me.” Newt said, and the honesty in his tone was almost too much for Thomas. How could this have happened? It had been a day, and already Thomas couldn’t picture leaving Newt.

“I like you too.” Thomas said, and he hated this. He hated how wrong this was.” Damn it, I’m engaged- or I was- I don’t understand it.”

“To-“

“Thomas!” A sudden voice erupted and he turned to see Gally hanging from the side of the pried open door. The two boys pulled back from each other abruptly.

“This better be good.” Thomas hissed.

“You will never believe who is here.” Gally said, and he looked downright terrified.

“Prince Ashing?” Thomas asked.

“Worse.”

“What could be wor-“

“Where the hell is my fiance?” Teresa asked from the room, and Thomas’ eyes widened at the air that seemed to suddenly chill. How, in the actual fuck? Newt looked into the room and turned to Thomas.

    Thomas tried to contain himself, to prepare himself for the shit storm that was about to happen. He grabbed onto the door and came face to face with a fuming woman. Newt stepped behind him, just enough that he wasn’t in view; though Thomas’ knew she was too pissed to notice the other boy.

“How did you find us?” Thomas asked, because he didn’t know what else to say.

“I tracked Gally’s phone, since you turned yours off. Not that hard-“ She put a hand on her waist and might have even turned red,” and what the fuck Thomas are those hickeys on your neck?”

Thomas immediately covered his neck, though it had been too late now. Minho and Gally stood on either side of him as she moved it forcefully to peer at the still present colors.” Who have you been with? Hm? Is it the whore who owns this place? Where is she? I knew you made up that whole story about the jeep.”

“Teresa-“

“Where the fuck is she?” She asked, and her tone was sharp enough that he stepped back, bumping into Newt who moved slightly to peer a the woman’s face with an unreadable expression. Her gaze met his, first with disinterest, but then with a new, understanding when her eyes caught the blonde’s hickeys. They still looked worse than Thomas’.

“I can’t believe this!” She said,” You cheated on me with him? Were you that desperate for a warm hole you had to switch teams for a bit? Answer me Thomas! What the hell are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking.” Thomas said, and he couldn’t have an attack now. This was the one time he needed to be able to breath in front of her.” That I never meant to hurt you. I don’t even remember it Teresa, I was drugged last night.”

“You’re telling me he drugged you?”

“No! Newt would never do that. We were drugged at a party, and we woke in bed together. But today we haven’t done anything, he’s just helping us find Frypan.”

“And…” Gally prompted.

“And I can tell her the rest later when she’s not about to cut my dick off.” Thomas blurted, hating his friend at the moment. Theresa raised a brow.

“What else is there? Tell me everything or I swear-“

Thomas rested a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. He tried to convey the fact he felt guilty, that he really hadn’t planned on betraying her trust.

“I’m so sorry. I know you probably don’t even want to look at me right now, but I never meant for this to happen.”

“Thomas?” She asked, “What else is there?” Her anger hadn’t died down a bit. He was so used to it. She was always angry at something; He couldn’t even remember a time where they weren’t arguing- then again they never argued. It was always Thomas messing up. It was always Thomas who screwed everything and needed to be reprimanded. It was never her fault.

“I asked him to move in, but not for the reason you think!” Thomas said quickly,” He needs a place to stay. This place is really bad, and I don’t-“

“Stop.” She said. “I can accept the fact you slept with him. I know how to have fun Thomas. I’ve slept with Aris enough times during our engagement, but I can’t accept the fact you think this whore, piece of trash is coming home with us.”

Time froze. Gally cursed, but Thomas didn’t flinch. His entire face was etched with a dark, fearless gaze towards the woman as he spoke with authority he has never had over her before. “First of all,” He stepped closer and she looked up at him in confusion,” Don’t ever speak about Newt like that. Don’t even look at him, or I swear to God-“

“Are you threatening me?” She asked in disbelief.

“Second of all,” He continued as if she hadn’t even spoken.” I need you to take your things and start moving out of my house. The engagement’s off.”

     Minho and Gally let out a low murmurs of “finally” and “needed too.”

“What?” She exclaimed,” Because of Aris? You’re kidding me right? You slept with someone who could have aids! Aris is clean. How am I the bad one right now?”

“I didn’t say you were the bad guy, okay?” Thomas was having a hard time controlling himself. This entire time he’d been full of guilt, and she’d been fucking Aris right behind his back anyways. “We’re not working though. I’m so sick and tired of being with someone because I’m too afraid to say no, because I never once thought that’d I’d find someone that makes me happy.”

“News flash, no one who gets married is ever happy Thomas.”

“I want to fall in love Teresa.” Thomas said, and he was speaking softly now. He had never realized it before…” I’m not in love with you. And I know for a fact you’re not in love with me, because you’ve never taken the time to get to know me.”

    Teresa leaned forward with a vicious glint in her eyes,” I know exactly who you are.” And she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the cheek, causing all the boys to step up and raise a commotion.

“Bitch.” Gally muttered.

She ignored him as she spoke,” You’re the dumb ass willing to throw away his life for a petty idea. I thought you were mature, a man… you’re just a child. And trust me Thomas, no one’s going to want to sit around and listen to your winey sense of relationships.”

“Ah, okay that’s it.” Newt spoke, surprising them all. He seemed to be fighting back sudden emotions as he pushed himself forward. “You- are possibly the worst kind of human I have ever met, and trust me sweetheart I’ve met some pretty shitty people. Before you start waving your hands in the air, I want to remind you, that this is my house. And in my house I’d prefer it if you didn’t talk shit to a man who you will never deserve. Tommy,” Newt turned to the burnet who was looking at him in awe,” I think you’ll agree with me that it’s time for her to leave?”

“Right again Newt.”

 

   Watching her leave had been strange. Thomas had actually stood up to her, and it felt as if he might be dreaming. This would have been one hell of a dream if it weren’t for his missing friend. Frypan… Thomas could only hope the boy was okay, that he wasn’t frightened wherever he was. It killed him to not know. Even as Gally and Minho congratulated him on ending the toxic relationship, it still wasn’t enough for him to release the dread from his mind. Falling asleep had been more difficult, but what else could they do? They had no other clues. They would have to continue in the morning in hopes they ran into something that made sense.

He lied beside Newt in his thoughts, tangled within the sheets.

“That was really brave Thomas.” Newt said in a whisper. Minho had taken the couch, and Gally spread out on the floor in a sleeping bag from the closet. From their even breathing Thomas could only assume they had already passed out.

“I used to be so frightened of her. Sometimes I’d have bruises that I had to lie about to my own friends. I never thought it was unusual, that she hit me, not until this trip.” He admitted, and Newt turned to his side so he could face him. He must not have been thinking, because he reached forward and traced a finger down Thomas’ cheek.

“I would never hit you.” He said.

And Thomas leaned into the touch.” I know.”

“Tommy, when we get back home… You know this whole accidental marriage thing, we’ll have a lot of paper work to do.” And something sparked inside of Thomas at the sentence, the fact that Newt had said home. Newt was coming home with him.

“Paper work.” Thomas repeated, and Newt’s hand fell as he sat up a little,” You mean for the divorce?”

“Well yeah… It was an accident. I would assume you’d want to fix it as soon as possible.”

   Thomas stared at the blonde. It didn’t make sense. None of it made sense for him to feel so strongly, so suddenly. Part of him wondered if it was lust, but he knew it wasn’t. This was something more delicate then a simple want for the body before him, this was a genuine want to give more than he had to the boy, to get to know every single detail, to learn what made Newt… Newt.

“I don’t think we should get a divorce.” Thomas said,” I mean, I’m not forcing you into this; but what if we can make this work? I know you don’t know me as well as someone thinks it’s necessary to be married, but I’m willing to give it a try. Something tells me we were supposed to meet, and I’m not one to ignore signs.”

“You want to stay married?” Newt asked, to make certain he had heard right.

“I know it sounds crazy-“

“It sounds bloody insane.” Newt said," You wouldn't like me as a husband Tommy."

"Why not?" Thomas asked, and he leaned forward to peer at the boy's eyes- the ones conflicted with thought.

"You're amazing. I can't think of many people who would try to make this situation work, but you really don't know me." Newt informed, and he pulled back to look at the pillow. Thomas wasn't having any of it though, and he reached forward to grasp the blonde's arm gently.

"I'm willing to get to know you. Look, I don't understand a lot of things, but I know I'd be an idiot if I didn't try. It's been a day, Newt- and I already know there's something specail about you. So..." He trailed a finger down the boy's skin and sighed. He wasn't really moving with his head. Anyone else would think they were crazy, but he knew if they really wanted too, they could make it work.

"Are you willing?" Thomas asked finally.

Newt inhaled a deep breath, and finally- after what seemed like forever, he gave a short nod.


	7. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newtmas and a big surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be a long fic, I already have most of it planned. Thank you again for reading :) It wouldn't be fun if i couldn't share it! And I will probably post later as well, depending on how it ends up going. Not sure if I want to edit the next one yet, but we will see :D

    He dreamt of her again.

He had been late coming home from Minho's, and she was already waiting on the couch, a glass of red wine in her hand. He shrugged his jacket off to place it on the stool beside the computer and prayed there wouldn't be an argument. But she was already sitting up and placing her drink to the side so she could stand. His brown eyes flickered past her and to the teal walls with a series of pictures of his friends and families. "I'm sorry." He said, licking his lip out of habit. It was hard to not be nervous when she was like this.

"Sorry?" She asked, and her face bore no expression as she came forward to stand directly across from him."Do you know how long I was waiting?"

"I know Teresa, and I-"

"Who were you out with?" She demanded.

"The boys." Thomas said, and he let a shaky breath come out," You know that."

   She looked up at him, before bringing a hand to the back of his head, where it pulled at loose strands of his hair. He bit back a reply when she tugged down hard so he was looking at her directly instead of the tiled floor.

"You don't think I see the way you look at Minho?" She asked, and there was something so cold to her that sometimes it hurt Thomas to look at her.

"Baby-"

"Don't baby me." Teresa said." I know you want to fuck him."

   Thomas froze. Everything within his body wanted to curl up into a ball and forget this conversation, but Teresa was clearly set on it. He swallowed hard and tried to say something that would pacify her," I'd never do it." He said instead. There was no use lying to her. She always seemed to be able to read right through him.

"So you admit you're attracted to men?"

This was a dangerous game she was playing.

"I'm attracted to you." He said in a whisper." I love you. That's all that matters, I would never cheat on you."

   " You." She said and she released the hold of his hair, but only to push him back against the couch. He nearly hit his head against the wall, but she didn't seem too care." You're a straight man Thomas. Do you know how embarrassing it would be to have someone find out you're checking guy's asses while I'm here waiting for you?"

"I would never do anything to betray your trust. A lot of people are bi nowadays. That doesn't mean they cheat."

"It's not about cheating!" She said with a hiss," It's about people knowing I'm not with a real man."

"You don't mean that." Thomas said, biting back the hurt. This was just an argument. People say things they don't mean all the time during fights.

"Thomas," She leaned forward and pressed a hand to his inner thigh. Her eyes were deep with something he couldn't analyze, not before she lifted a leg to straddle him." Tell me you're a man. Tell me you only want a woman."

     He looked at her, his fingers clenched to his sides as she leaned her body weight into him.

"Teresa you know I can't lie." Thomas said," Not about this," He was who he was, and he'd spent too many years in the closet while living with his parents for him to do it now. She slapped him suddenly, hard and vicious against his mouth that left an echo in the room. He reached up to touch the burning sensation and looked at her in silence.

"Do you like being hit?" She asked harshly," Real men don't get hit Thomas." When he didn't say anything, she pulled back slightly to look at him, and something made her smirk," You get off on being someone's bitch, don't you? Is that why you always do things like this? Try to get me riled up?"

"I didn't do anything." Thomas said softly.

"Really?" She exclaimed," Then why am I angry? I didn't just decide to be pissed at you all of a sudden." Her fingers reached forward and dug hard into his neck, enough that he hissed in pain. His hands came up to pull her hands off, but she only grasped harder. He was bigger than her though, so it wasn't difficult to push her hands away.

"Stop." He said," We don't need to fight."

   "Then tell me what I want to hear." Teresa said, and she purposely rubbed up against his crotch. He had no control over the sensation that brought his body a sudden gust of pleasure. It was nearly as painful as her nails, because it wasn't what he wanted. He didn't like touching her when she was trying to punish him.

"Get off of me." Thomas said, surprising himself. Normally he didn't have the guts in fear there would be another argument.

"Or what? You going to hit me? God I'd love to see you try."

"I can't hit you. I love you." Thomas said, and it was like it was rehearsed. They had had this conversation before, so many times. Teresa reached forward slightly to pull up at his shirt, where a dark bruise lay against the skin of his stomach. It had been an accident, she had said. It wasn't his fault he was right there when she'd thrown the vase. She pressed a hand there now, where it was still sore. She pressed down hard until he flinched.

"Prove it to me." She said.

    "Tess-"

"Come on." Teresa commented as she put more pressure against him. Something inside of him broke a little when he reached forward and pulled her in so he could push her to the couch and hover over her. Her fingers grazed his biceps and she peered up at him with a victorious grin.

"Say it Thomas. Make me believe you're a man."

He reached forward to put a hand under her shirt, gripping down hard on her hips. He was breaking. He didn't want to push anymore of himself back into hiding. He had fought so hard to be open with himself, and now that he'd finally thought about telling someone he was being forced to start at the beginning again.

But she was watching him, waiting. So he pushed himself up against her and made slow movements to her bra.

    "I'm a man. Only for you." He leaned forward and kissed a trail of kisses down her neck. She let out a soft moan when he began touching her, and with every part of him he forced back the tears. He felt pathetic for crying over something like this. What if he wasn't a man? He had a difficult time getting into it, but in the end she had him fuck her up against the cushions, until both of them were gasping on the couch. This was how all there fights ended. Always like this. He was beginning to associate sex with anger, and he didn't think that was necessarily a healthy thing. He leaned back against the hard side of the couch and tried pulling her in.

"Um, gross." She said, and she pushed him off so she could sit up." You know I don't like cuddling after sex. We're all sweaty."

"Just this one time?" He asked. Even with what they had done, he found himself touch starved. He would have been happy to just hold someone instead of getting off, but she never seemed to be interested. He gave her a pleading look in hopes she would give in.

"I'm taking a shower." She informed. And he watched her leave him, naked and alone on the cold leather of the couch. He didn't have the energy to pull himself up to get dressed. He let the tears come as he thought about the situation. He should have come home on time. But even then, he knew if she was in a mood she would have found anything to be angry about, He was so tired though. He was tired of being like this, with her. But it was all he had. He wasn't going to just give up on her, that's not what love was about.

 

    He awoke with a start, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling as the memories slowly came back to him from the day before. It wasn't until he moved his hand to realize someone had their head against his shoulder, and arm strung across his chest, and a leg pulled in over his own. The boy beside him was warm and small, tucked in so perfectly into a deep sleep. Thomas turned to see the boy had his lips just against the opening of Thomas' shirt. He did something purely because he wasn't fully awake; He reached a hand to move strands of blonde from the boy's forehead, enjoying the surprisingly soft, silky touch to it. Thomas couldn't remember the last time he had woken up to someone holding onto him.

"What are you doing?" Newt asked with his eyes still closed, and a small smile played at his lips. Thomas froze when he realized Newt hadn't actually been in a deep slumber.

"Sorry." Thomas said, pulling back abruptly.

"No." Newt said, and he opened his eyes to look at Thomas with the upmost sincerity," I was enjoying that you twat. Why did you stop?"

   Thomas couldn't help but smile at the british boy and his playful grogginess. He wondered if the boy always woke up like this, so warm and welcoming. Newt pulled his arm back though, and Thomas reached forward to pull it to his chest again, out of impulse." Well I was enjoying that."

" Come on then." Newt said, and he brushed his leg up against Thomas' who stilled in surprise. The blonde lowered his hand to Thomas' waist, and a few moments later began rubbing soft circles against his t shirt."Is it weird I want to cuddle with you right now?" The blonde asked, when Thomas made no move to return his hand to the boy's hair. Something in Thomas was healing. He could feel it move slowly within his chest. Not the entirety of his wounds could be removed, but at least in this moment he saw a chance that one day they could.

   Thomas decided to let it happen. He turned slightly so he was on his side, facing Newt so closely that their foreheads were touching, and the front of their bodies were pressed up against another with a growing warmth. Thomas let their legs tangle together, and he let a hand reach out to hold Newt's side. He couldn't believe how much he'd been missing. This is what being close to someone felt like.

"Not weird at all." Thomas said in a whisper in all seriousness.

"Ten minutes." Newt said with a growing smile," And then we can get coffee."

Thomas let his confidence grow when he leaned forward to press his head against the boy's neck, where his lips grazed Newt's skin. Newt pushed his head back slightly to approve of the action.

"Maybe fifteen."

"Maybe you two can not have sex right here while I'm trying to sleep." Gally muttered, surprising them so much that they both pulled apart slightly. Thomas peered down at his friend who had his hands over his ears.

"Oh and I want anything with whip cream and caramel." He added." Medium roast if they don't have anything special."

   Newt sighed, and let the covers fall as he rubbed loose strands of hair from his face. It was adorable, but Thomas didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to freak the blonde out from sudden flirtation, even if they had agreed to make the whole accidental marriage work. He knew it would take time before they could hope for more, but for now he was happy just building that trust, and getting to know Newt little by little. And maybe they occasional cuddling if he was up to it.

“You’re staring Tommy, something on my face?” Newt questioned, and Thomas looked away quickly. Way to not startle the boy, he thought with a sigh. This might just be harder than he thought.

“No.” Thomas said with a small smile. Today they were going to find Frypan. He only needed to be worried about that at the moment, nothing else. Even when Newt was so painfully right there and willing. How was he supposed to ignore the fact he would get to eventually be with this man? Newt stretched his arms before slipping off his shirt without warning, and Thomas turned away quickly.

"You need to borrow some clothes?" Newt wondered," I have some joggers you could use. They're a bit big on me, but they'll fit you."

"You calling me fat?" Thomas asked with a grin.

Newt shot him a look, but he couldn't hide the amusement in his eyes as he finished dressing." I'm calling you fit."

   "Seriously, I support you two a hundred and twenty precent. Love the idea! But shut the fuck up, pleaseeee." Gally muttered on the floor. Thomas eyed his friend, and then Minho- He was so freaking lucky to have them. Frypan, even if he wasn't there, Thomas knew he would support them as well. He wondered what they would think about keeping the marriage together though, if they would freak. He didn't notice Newt had already traveled to his closet to get Thomas some clothes.

   "Here you are." Newt said, and there was another look. Thomas wasn't going into the bathroom, because he didn't see the point. If he was afraid of changing in front of Newt, what would that tell the other boy, who had once stripped for other people, even for thomas himself? It would only lead the blonde to think it was something to be ashamed about, and that was the last thing he wanted. So Thomas pulled his shirt over his head and Newt glanced his way. He had a faint scar on his chest, and the light sun filtering in through the drapes was enough light for Newt to notice. He didn't say anything though, maybe because he didn't know what to say. Thomas quickly pulled his sweats off, his briefs riding up on his leg as he reached forward to get the joggers. It wasn't until he was slipping one leg in that he noticed Newt was still watching him. Thomas sent his a nervous grin, causing the blonde to blink and look away hastily.

When he was finished dressing, noticing how the sleeves of Newt's shirt clung to his arm, he had a sudden thought of affection at wearing someone else's clothing. It was intimate, normal. It's what people who are married do. Newt's eyes widened suddenly," You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"You look bloody good in everything, don't you?" Newt asked, sounding personally offended; but there was something in his eyes that told Thomas exactly what he really meant. The burnet couldn't help but flush at the compliment.

"I'm going to count to three, and you two better be gone." Gally said. They couldn't hold in their laughter then.

   Newt wore a simple black tee shirt outside, it covered enough that Thomas could only see one mark left, though they had faded slightly anyways. Newt rummaged around his pocket and pulled out a cheap pack of cigerattes. He lit one as they walked across the parking space, where Newt had pointed at a small donut shop just on the corner. Thomas wasn't paying attention. He was wondering if they kissed now if he would be able to taste the smoke on his tongue, and seriously Thomas knew that was more physical want than anything, so he pushed the thought back.

"You said her name." Newt said suddenly," In your sleep." And Thomas didn't miss the fact the boy seemed to be searching for something. Maybe he thought that Thomas was regretting his decision.

"Yeah, I was having a nightmare." Thomas admitted," Old memories."

"Did she do that to your chest?" Newt wondered. His arm brushed up against Thomas' when he took a long drag of his cig.

"She said it was an accident. Lately I've been kind of noticing how she says that a lot." It felt strange to be talking about this. Most people would probably laugh at the thought of a man being wounded by a woman who was much smaller, less dangerous. He knew it was hard to understand, but even with his size- Teresa always had the upper hand... or she did anyways.

"No one deserves that kind of abuse." Newt said." Especially you."

Thomas turned to glance at him, the boy he kept getting surprised by. Newt threw his cigeratte so he could wrap a hand around the burnet's arm and they fell into a comfortable pace, slow enough to talk.

"I appreciate it, Newt."

  "It's just the truth." he replied simply. It was a comfortable silence until they made it to the little cafe where Thomas leaned forward and held the door open for Newt, who smiled in return. Inside it was a bit timid, but the coffee beans blended with baked bread to form a pleasurable scent throughout the room.

"What kind of coffee do you normally drink?" Newt asked, and he pulled out his wallet as he looked at the menu in the front.

"Just black." Thomas answered," Hey, you're not going to let me pay?"

"Last time you said you would pay, you ended up stealing the money from Gally's wallet." Newt said," Plus coffee here is cheap. The owners like me."

The only reason that was necessary was because the idiot had completely forgotten he'd lost his wallet last night, but he also didn't want to go back on what he'd said to Newt.

   Suddenly a man appeared from the back, followed by a girl their age with short cropped hair but beautiful eyes. The girl was carrying a stack of donuts, and she placed them in the front glass when she caught the sight of Newt.

"Regular medium tea?" She asked, and Thomas raised a brow as he turned to the blonde.

"Tea? Really?"

"I like it better than coffee." Newt explained.

"Do you realize you're just enforcing the british stereotype right now?" Thomas asked, and he looked at the boy with a wide smile," If you don't drink coffee then I don't see this marriage working."

The girl's eyes widened and she peered at Thomas, and then Newt-" What?"

Thomas had to remember there were other people around him. He watched with amusement when Newt turned a light red because of her sudden realization." Thomas this is Brenda. Brenda... this is m- my husband?" Newt didn't look comfortable saying the word, and Thomas didn't blame him one bit. It was still not something he had his entire mind wrapped around.

"Okay but when the hell did you get married? I've known you for a year!" Brenda exclaimed, and she looked at Thomas again, examining every aspect she could possibly perceive.

"We got married recently. It's a very new thing." Thomas informed her.

"How long have you guys even been dating? You never told me about a boy Newt." Brenda replied, and she seemed too shocked to really be mad about being left out. The man beside her seemed to interested in the conversation as well.

"Oh, we're not-" Newt turned an even darker red.

"We haven't started dating yet." Thomas said, only adding to their confusion." I mean, we want to be responsible about this."

"Responsible?" Newt asked in a whisper, and he glanced at the girl with a sigh," It's a long story."

The girl leaned forward," Make it short then."

   Thomas didn't know if anyone could explain the story and not feel like it was all some joke, but Newt did his best and tried not to seem nervous doing so.  
"We were drugged. There's a gangster prince involved, and for some reason we decided to get married in the middle of all the shit that went down with the bloody dragon and three hundred dollars worth of tokens. I don't know why we did, but I'm really freaking glad it was him and not someone else, so we're trying to make it work."

The girl's eyes were going to pop out of head at this point."What?" She could only muster.

"And also we'll take two black coffees, and then a caramel iced one along with the tea." Newt said, pointing at the sign in ways of distraction." Jorge could you help me out here?"

Jorge looked at the two boys with interest," I'm not going to ask for an explanation. Mostly because I enjoy my sanity."

"Good that." Newt muttered, looking extremely uncomfortable. Thomas was maybe, slightly enjoying it more than he should have been. He couldn't help the fact that seeing the boy blush made him feel giddy. He couldn't stop staring though, that was a problem. Even when Jorge began making their drinks, Thomas could only glance towards Newt and admire the fact that this was someone who he could possibly share a future with. The thought was a high of it's own. It was so new and different, neither of the boys knew how to properly go about it.

"So are you still staying here?" Brenda asked Newt, finally able to think of words.

"We're actually leaving soon. Just need to pick up a friend."

"I'm not going to beg you to stay, but I will miss my favorite customer." She informed him in a soft tone. If Thomas didn't know any better he would think that she might even have a thing for the blonde boy. "I'm happy for you though. It's more than a little strange, but hey- who says you can't make it work?"

   Thomas wished his parents would be more like her, open and understanding. He wasn't even going to think about the fact that he'd have to tell them what happened, if Teresa didn't first.

"I'll visit." Newt said. And she waved him off with a smile, clearly not believing him. Once they said their goodbyes and Thomas had the cup holder full of coffee and tea, they headed on the same path towards Newt's apartment.

"Guess we'll have to get used to that from people." Thomas said in thought. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he hoped it wasn't too much for Newt to handle. He didn't want to force him to hold onto something that might be one sided."Hey can I ask you something though?"

"Anything." Newt said.

"In the club, how did we meet?"

Newt seemed to be remembering something really funny.

"I remember you admitting you've never flirted with a guy before and you didn't know how to do it. It was the most innocent way I've ever been flirted with. We had the drinks shortly after, but I definitely remember how nervous you were."

"But you wanted to talk to me? Like, I wasn't annoying you?" Thomas asked, and Newt eyed him in confusion. Thomas wanted to know if Newt really had been interested in the first place, not after when he was practically being forced too because of the situation.

"No." Newt said," you intrigued me. As drunk as you were, you were pretty adorable Tommy."

"Cool." Thomas said, and he did NOT turn red from the compliment. He didn't even budge. Thomas remained silent as they went up the stairs to the apartment, where he quickly put the key in and opened the door to reveal a scene that made them both freeze.

Gally and Minho were tied up with duct tape on their mouths and a gun to their head.

Four men surrounded them, but it was the one in the back that Thomas noticed the most. His eyes widened as Prince Ashing came into view, holding a gun straight at Newt.


	8. Chee Chee is dead bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Ashing informs them of his plan. And exactly why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY YOU BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS :)

   Thomas moved forward almost immediately in front of Newt, who held a breath as soon as the gun was lifted. Minho and Gally fought against the rope, but it wouldn't give.

"Now the whole group is here." Prince Ashing said with a wide grin. Thomas thought he looked a lot like a madman. He took a deep breath and tried to accept the fact he was only a trigger away from being shot in the face. Newt ran a hand along Thomas' back, and he tried to move forward but the boy refused to let him.

"Seriously?" Ashing asked," Are you two really fighting over who's going to get shot?"

The other men watched in amusement, but Minho hissed something from under the tape. Ashing paid no attention to either group, just watched Thomas like he was the most annoying thing he'd ever seen.

"Now," Ashing announced," your friends have informed me of the situation here. I gotta say... losing your memory is kind of the shittiest excuse I've ever heard to not get a job done."

"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked.

"I'm talking about the fact I could just go-" Ashing's voice lowered and moved to the side, where he had easier access to the blonde. The movement was so quick that Thomas didn't have enough time to move before Ashing pulled the trigger." Boom. He's dead."

   Thomas' face fell, and he furrowed his brows when a single bubble popped in front of his nose. Newt glanced at the prince as a trickle of water and soap shot his once clean shirt. He looked down at himself and then to the prince again," Did you just shoot me with a bloody water gun?"

"Bubble gun." Prince mused.

"What the fuck is going on?" Thomas said in frustration. He thought this guy was some gangster or something, not a freaking child who played with bubbles. The prince made a sudden gesture with his hands and a single man in the back came forward to rip the tape from Gally and Minho's face.

"He's crazy!" Gally yelled," All of them!"

"Shut it!" Ashing said," You owe me mr. eyebrows." And he pointed the bubble gun at Gally's face, who looked beyond pissed about having bubbles suddenly fly everywhere. Thomas thought he could get the drop on him, maybe reach for the knife in one of the men's hands and use the prince as bait; but as soon as he moved a single foot, another gun was being aimed at him. And this time he didn't need them to pull the trigger to find out just how real it was.

"All of you stop." Ashing scowled. He waited for them to freeze, before he motioned for a bag to be thrown onto of the mattress across the room. He leaned over it and unzipped it, revealing brick upon brick of cocaine. Thomas didn't know what to think.

"I see you didn't even realize this was in your car." Ashing said.

   "Wait, wait, what the hell do you mean this was in my car?" Thomas asked, his jaw dropping as he stared at the felony worth of drugs. THAT was in his jeep. He could have been pulled over and immediately everyone inside the vehicle would have been arrested. Why was that in his car? What the freaking hell did he do last night? His thoughts were racing as his friends seemed to be grasping the same idea.

"You took it from Xenmor." Ashing informed them," You lied and said you were me!" 

"He has better cheekbones." Gally informed," You just look like a sunken rat." And Minho looked at him with a small smile, despite the dire situation that was currently going on. Thomas couldn't believe they were choosing now to compliment each other.

He tried to practice some control and tensed his shoulders as he spoke," Well, you can have your drugs back in trade for our friend."

"Your friend was taken by the men you took the drugs from as a collateral, dumb ass." Ashing informed matter of factly, and GAH Thomas was about to lose it if things didn't start making sense. He didn't like the sound of collateral.

"So..." Ashing said," I came here to see if our deal was still intact."

"WHAT DEAL?" Gally asked," Just cut to the freaking point." More bubbles were shot at him, and some landed on his cheek as he didn't even try to bat them away this time.

"Since you nearly messed up my deal I told you to get the drugs transferred yourself, and then you were supposed to give me the money and I would personally see to it that your friend was not decapitated."

"Decapitated?" Minho asked, and he suddenly looked more serious than ever.

"That doesn't sound like a deal. Just take your drugs, and get us our friend back." Thomas said," You're the one who decided to be in a gang."

    Prince Ashing hissed so loudly that even his own men looked up warily in fear the man was losing his sanity. The freaking guy was creepy as hell to Thomas, but he wasn't going to agree to his terms. He was tired of being pushed around, and worried sick about Frypan. "You owe me! You killed Chee Chee!"

"Who the bloody hell is Chee Chee?" Newt asked, still pressed to Thomas' side like glue. They had been too cautious to move apart in fear the men would use it against them.

"My komodo dragon you imbecile!" Ashing replied and he stomped his foot. "The deal is you get me the money or else."

    "He's like a fucking three year old." Gally muttered, and he dropped his shoulders when a man put a real gun to his face." Go ahead, I honestly don't have time to go through any of this right now. Look, they bought us coffee and you won't even let us drink it." He pointed to the cupholders on the desk where Thomas had been forced to set them at. He may have appeared strangely brave to the men, but Thomas and Minho both knew this was how Gally acted when he was terrified beyond comprehension. Sarcasm was his best natural defense.

"You have until sunset tonight to get me the money. The address is in the bag, call me when you're done. I'm your new speed dial." Ashing threw a phone in Thomas' direction, and he caught it to find it was actually his. He had numerous calls from both Teresa and his parents. Freaking great, he thought.

"Good luck boys." Ashing added with a little wave, and Thomas watched with wide eyes as they followed the prince out of the apartment. What could he do? Ashing refused to get the money himself, he didn't care if Frypan died in the process... That meant they had to do it. There was no other way.

"We could call the police." Minho suggested, but Newt was already locking the door to turn on them.

"That's the last thing we want to do! We have a bag of coke in an apartment I own, with evidence it's been in Thomas' jeep, and not to mention Frypan. If they find out we called the cops they'll kill him." Newt said, and he was speaking lowly as he paced, perhaps trying to think of some sort of solution. Thomas leaned forward to rest a hand on the blonde's shoulder, to stop him from burning a hole in the carpet.

   He tried to sound calm as he spoke to them all. "I don't expect any of you to do this, but if we don't then our friend might die. I won't hold it against you if you decide it's too much though. I get it, we're not made for this kind of stuff."

"Don't be a twat about it, of course we're in." Newt said," Just give us some time to freak out for five seconds, because this is beyond insanity."

 Gally reached forward to take the drink that had caramel poured on top and began sipping away. Minho plopped onto the bed with the cocaine and rummaged through it until he found a slip of paper taped to a brick. He held it up for the others and Thomas tried to read it, but it was too far away. Luckily Gally was a loud mouth.

"Where is Xenmor Palace?"

"It's farther than the other places we've been." Newt informed," It should take an hour to get there."

"Oh." Minho said, and he stood up as if he'd just been shocked. Thomas made a move to look at what the boy had flinched at and stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" Gally asked, because he was too busy slurping at his drink to lean over to see it. Newt crossed the room and to Thomas' surprise, the blonde's expression relaxed immensely.

"It's a Beretta 9mm pistol." Newt informed," It'll be the only protection we have." He reached forward and checked to see if the gun was loaded quicker than the boys thought was possible. Thomas had to process the fact that this boy knew his way around a gun.

"Dude... we're you like part of MI6 or something?" Minho questioned abruptly. Gally back away slightly when Newt aimed the gun at the door. 

"My dad worked with the government, and this was his second favorite gun." Newt explained, and he adjusted the gun so it fit inside the back of his pants, where his shirt covered the part that wasn't concealed already.

Minho crossed his arms," You know how to use it?"

"More than I should probably." Newt admitted. Thomas made a mental note to never piss off the blonde, but then again being killed by someone who looked hot carrying a gun might not have been such a bad deal. He reached for his coffee then and decided he would need the boost if he was really going to be able to process and act on anything.

   "The only thing we need to worry about is getting caught by the police. Until we reach the actual building there's no need to think about it." Newt informed them, and he seriously knew what he was doing Thomas noticed. He was learning more and more about Newt's capability to act in a stressful situation by the second. 

"I nominate Newt as the leader of this one, no offense Thomas." Minho said.

"None taken. I married a bad ass." Thomas voiced, and Newt turned to him to give him an encouraging smile.

Thomas didn't think as his lips moved to say something else out loud."If we survive, will you let me take you on a date?"

"If we survive, you better kiss me." Newt said, and Minho nodded with a sly smirk.

And not for the first time, Thomas wondered how they had all ended up there together. Whatever the details were, he knew someone out there was watching out for them, otherwise they would probably already be dead.

 

 

 24 HOURS EARLIER

   Thomas sauntered off towards his friend, who was gesturing towards a bright sign of a club with enthusiasm. He wasn't a lightweight, per say, but he was definitely feeling a bit buzzed when he finally noticed where they were. Gally spoke before he could." Gay club? Are you kidding me Minho?"

"Thomas wants to go." Frypan said with a smirk, poking at his friend's cheek. The burnet hung on Minho's shoulder when they first entered. He always had been an affectionate drunk.

"I don't even like-" Thomas froze in his tracks."Ohmygodwhoisthat?"

His eyes widened as a boy leaned up against the bar to grab a drink. The boy had soft looking blonde hair, brown eyes that seemed to realize he was being watched. Their gazes met just as Thomas' friends realized who he was staring at. God, Thomas couldn't stop for the life of him. So he stepped a little closer.

"Come here often?" He asked, and the blonde raised a brow before hiding a smile behind his drink.

"I work here." The blond informed.

"Oh, wow- I-" Thomas lost his train of thought and looked at the ground helplessly.

   Even buzzed he didn't have the confidence for this, so Minho placed an arm over his shoulder. "He's already had too much to drink, but I think he's trying to get your name." Minho told him, and the boy seemed to glance Thomas' way to examine him. He must have saw something because he reached out a hand and let Thomas shake it.

"Newt, and who are you?"

"Finished and bored." Gally muttered," You got any good stuff here?"

"Shut it." Both Frypan and Minho muttered at the same time.

"I'm going to be honest this is the first time I'm flirting with a boy and I don't know what to do, how to do it, you know- talk with boys?" Thomas wasn't in a clear enough mind state to be coming up with cool pick up lines. He was getting married, so he wasn't going to cheat; but he also wasn't going to pass up the chance to talk to someone as attractive as Newt.

"How about we start with drinks... um-"

"Thomas." Thomas said, and he could feel his friends watching him in excitement. Well, except for Gally who kept eyeing the beers on the side of the table. There was enough for all of them, so he reached forward and took a long gulp.

" Free beer. No one's here to claim it."

"They're in the bathroom." Newt said. But Thomas was already reaching forward in hopes more alcohol would boost his ability to form bad ass pick up lines. Minho and Frypan took one too, and in their defense they could pay for them and just get the person some more when they returned. No good to have beer waiting. Newt watched the group with an unsettled expression and crossed arms.

"Let's make a toast!" Thomas exclaimed," To the cute blonde with a nice smile."

Newt burst out laughing, and Thomas realized just how amazing someone's laugh could really be.

"Ah, to hell with it." Newt grabbed the last beer and let himself toast with them, sipping the drink with eyes watching Thomas chug his own. Man, Thomas was really enjoying what drinking felt like. He was beginning to wonder why he didn't do it more often.

And then... it got a little more complicated.

  Thomas spent twenty minutes in the club before he realized he'd met his soulmate. It was so obvious! How could he not have realized the emotional strings pulling him and the british boy together? Everytime he looked at the boy, as the drinks set in, he couldn't help but want to slam him up against a wall, but also in the same sense write romantic poetry. He wrapped an arm around Newt in the booth out looking the strippers, but all he could do was stare at the blonde boy like a love struck idiot.

"I think this place is pretty colorful." Gally said with a sudden smile," Like magical, kind of colorful?"

"Tommy, you're my magical color." Newt said with a chuckle, and he turned in the booth enough that he could let his legs rest on Thomas' thigh. It wasn't enough though. Thomas wanted to feel more of the boy.

"Hey," Thomas leaned into whisper," We should get married."

"We should have sex." Thomas nearly dropped his mouth wide open, but he managed to look over excited anyways. He sat up suddenly and pretended to stretch," Hey guys, I'm going to go blow him in the bathroom. Save my spot?"

"Yeah whatever." Gally said," Frypan and I are ordering a pizza."

"A magical pizza?" Frypan wondered, and Minho laughed at something across the room. Magical pizza and blowjobs sounded like the perfect way to end whatever they were even celebrating. He didn't know anymore. All he could feel was the quick pace of his heart and the needy feeling to rip Newt's pants off right in the middle of the dance floor as the blonde dragged him into the men's room. Newt didn't bother locking the door, but Thomas wasn't worried because he knew they could just use the force if anyone decided to kick it in. He hoped no one tried to kick it in. He really, really wanted to feel the man in the back of his throat.

   He pushed Newt up against the wall, and leaned in for a kiss. It was messy, with tongue fighting tongue and the warmth of each other's skin did nothing to help relieve Thomas. He pushed his mouth harder against the boy, turning his head so they could deepen the kiss. His fingers pushed Newt's hips up against his own where he grinded down in way that teased them both.

"Shit." Newt said in between kisses," I don't do things with people I don't know."

"But we're soulmates." Thomas reminded, and he slowly bent his knees to take his place on the floor. 

Newt giggled," Oh yeah I forgot."

Just as Thomas was reaching forward to pull the blonde's belt off, he remembered Teresa. "I have a girlfriend."

"So?" Newt asked.

"True." And it was enough to convince Thomas to unbuckle the top of Newt's jeans after slipping his belt and letting it clang to the floor. He didn't think as he moved his head to press his cheek against the raised fabric of the jeans, his mouth teasing it's way up before letting his hands reach into the waist band to pull them down to the boy's knees. Newt was left in only skin tight briefs, and Thomas licked his lips at the sight. He had never been with a boy physically, but this was Newt. Newt was his soulmate. He was like at least twenty percent sure anyways. Newt pushed a hand through Thomas' hair gently," Please, I want to feel your mouth Tommy."

   Newt's voice did things to him.

"Call me Tommy again." Thomas said, and he purposely trailed his fingers slowly down the band of Newt's briefs, tucking a single thumb to feel the skin beneath it.

"Tommy." Newt whispered," I need you to stop teasing me, or I swear-"

    Newt made a noise in the back of his throat when Thomas pulled down the last of his clothing to free his cock. It was long and hard, already aching to be touched. Thomas leaned forward and gave the tip an expiremental kiss. He liked the way Newt was squirming with impatience, but he liked the idea of actually having the boy inside his mouth much more. He sent Newt a smirk before he licked up the entire shaft, just before going back to put the first few inches into his mouth. He liked the way his tongue could move against the boy's skin, collecting the new and addicting taste of precum as Newt tightened his fingers into Thomas' strands of hair. And the noises. Thomas hadn't even taken him fully yet and Newt was already letting out soft whimpers. 

   Thomas wanted to impress his boy, so he took in a deep breath through his nose and let Newt slide deeper into his mouth, causing Newt's hips to hitch slightly. Thomas could tell the blonde was holding back, but part of him wanted to just tell him to let go, to use his mouth as a release. That's when Thomas started moving, slow at first to get the hang of it. He pulled back and looked at Newt for what seemed like hours. The blonde was too beautiful to not try to appreciate the face he made while being sucked off. Thomas lost himself to the throbbing cock and the slow, sensual pace he had first set. Every now and then he would let his tongue toy with the tip, but eventually Newt was too frustrated. Thomas saw the boy grasp the counter with his free hand, and the other in his hair began moving to push Thomas farther down until he was almost choking. Thomas palmed himself through his jeans when Newt began to use shallow, quick thrusts to get a better effect. He never thought sucking dick would be so rewarding. But this was Newt. Of course every part of it was a gift.

   "Ah, oh my- Tommy. Tommy, your mouth-" Newt's moans went straight to Thomas' cock. And it was worse when the blonde would throw his head back and change his pace, so he was going deeper and faster, until it began to burn Thomas' throat in a surpisingly pleasurable way. It wasn't long before they were just frantically moving against one another, and Thomas eventually reached down into his own pants to pump himself in time to Newt's moans.

   "Fuck, fuck, agh, I'm gonna-" Newt couldn't finish the sentence before cum was pooling through Thomas' mouth. It was so much that he didn't think he would be able to take it all at first, but he forced himself to swallow it all, and he didn't once lose eye contact with the boy in fear of missing what he looked like while orgasming. Newt's lips parted and he threw his head back and let out a primal noise as he rode out the sweet bliss. Thomas was coming soon after, just from the sight. He dirtied his hand while releasing himself, but he didn't give a damn.

   When Newt finished, and his legs almost gave out, he pulled out of Thomas and fell to the floor to steady his breathing. Thomas watched him as swallowed down the last bit, and he noticed almost immediately that he didn't mind the way the cum had gone down his throat so harshly, because it had been Newt's. He turned to the blonde and watched him with interest.

"Marry me." He said.

Newt grabbed his belt from the side and began putting his outfit back together. He seemed to think about it for a while afterwards, and when Thomas said it again he only smirked.

"No." Newt answered.

"Why not?" Thomas leaned forward to cup the boy's cheeks. He tried to read Newt's eyes, but they gave nothing away.

"Because you don't have a ring."

Oh, Thomas thought, if that was the only problem, then he'd go buy one right then. 


	9. FIGHT ME BISHHHHH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting for each other...how brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I didn't post the other day. I had to move my things for college and whatnot. BUT IM BACK. Hope you beautiful baes enjoy :) Thanks again for the comments.

   The trip was more than an hour. Thomas couldn't help the fact he drove like a grandma through passing traffic in fear of being pulled over and searched. He wasn't going to make a single mistake, and he certainly wasn't going to listen to Gally yell at him from across the seat about it.

"I hope Frypan doesn't die because your lack of driving skills. You're going ten under the speed limit." Gally informed, and he leaned forward to check from the passenger's seat.

"You should really wear a seatbelt Gally, they pull you over for that." Newt said from the back, and Thomas had to stop himself from slamming down on the brakes.

"What?" He stammered," Gally what the fuck man? Put it on."

"Geez, sorry mom." The other boy muttered, but he reached for the belt to snap it on. Thomas was so close to kicking the guy out of his jeep at this point, best friend or not. Newt pressed a hand to Thomas' shoulder, and he could see the blonde send him an encouraging smile from his rearview mirror.

"We're doing just fine Tommy."

   Still, every part of Thomas was trying to prepare for what might come. He didn't know how drug deals went down, or who the Xenmor gang was supposed to even be. He didn't want to accidentally say or do the wrong thing that might put their lives in Jeopardy. He spent most of the ride trying to analyze different outcomes, and what it would mean to fail. It was when they stopped in front of a large club that it started to really set in. This was Xenmor Palace, a club ran strictly as a cover for gang related activity. They were already sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Get the bag and stay close." Newt said, and he adjusted the gun back to his pants. He bore no facial expression, but Thomas saw the tension in his shoulders as they all got out of the vehicle. It wasn't late, so there wouldn't be a lot of extra people; but there was no telling how many gang members hung out during the day.

"Why do I have to carry it?" Gally asked, and he pulled on the strap of the bag anxiously.

"Because you wouldn't stop messing with Thomas on the way over," Newt replied, causing Thomas to turn his head in surprise. He'd been so used to Newt calling him by his nickname that his actual one sounded weird on the blonde's tongue. He knew it shouldn't bother him, but for some reason it did. He tried not to linger on the thought too much though, because what they were about to do required the upmost attention.

   "Whatever happens, I want Prince Minho written on my gravestone." Minho informed. No one answered as they crossed the lot to get to the entrance, and loud music could be heard just from the outside door. Thomas took in a deep breath before reaching forward to push open the door. Newt was right behind him, pressing a gentle hand against the lower of Thomas' back before taking the lead amongst the small crowd of people lounging around with half naked women.

"I can't wait until I never have to see a club again." Newt muttered under his breath, just as a man lifted his chin from the bar to peer at them in curiosity. It wasn't long before he was making his way to them, his dark beady eyes fell to the bag Gally had.

"You've got to be kidding me." The man said," Ashing had a bunch of college kids deliver drugs. What a fuckin coward."

"I completely agree." Gally informed, and Minho elbowed him in a silent warning.

   "Well, follow me." The man gestured for them to cross to the stairs, leading to separate spaces covered with dark drapes. There was a few men who had women practically hanging off of them, and Thomas wasn't surprised to see some were even doing lines in the far back of the pool table. He couldn't wait to be at home, wrapped up in a good book, He never thought he would miss the mundane setting, but living in this world for a day had been enough. They all tensed when the man stopped at a door, knocking on it three times before someone shouted they could enter. They stepped in expecting the worse.

It was a rather large room, appearing much like an ordinary office. A muscular, light skinned man who appeared to be of french descent sat behind a wooden desk, and to both of his sides sat two other men with 12 gauge shot guns. Thomas tried not to pay too much attention to either of them.

"What do we have here?" The name plate on the desk said Xen, but Thomas seriously doubted that was his real name.

"Just a bunch of kids." The one who had brought them into the office spoke in a low, amused voice. He motioned for someone out in the hall, and another body made an entrance. The familiar face made Newt gasp in shock."Jorge?"

"Newt, what the hell are you doing here?" Jorge asked, and he crossed the room to peer at the boys in horror. He also had a gun, slung across his back. Thomas couldn't believe it. Jorge owned a little coffee shop; he didn't seem like someone who would join a gang.

"Newt..." Xen said with a small smile," You look pretty familiar."

Newt froze in his place. The man to the left of Xen let out a low chuckle," That's because he's one of Gerald's."

"I'm not one of Gerald's. I just worked for him." Newt informed with hard eyes. The man in front of his desk let out a laugh, and Thomas wanted to punch the guy for the way he was looking at Newt.

"Same thing in my book. How much are you getting? I could rent you out for more money in a week then he lets you see in a year."

Jorge turned to Newt in surprise. Thomas realized then that blonde had been hiding his daily work to his coffee shop friends.

"I'm not for rent." Newt replied, and he was getting more angry each passing sentence. Thomas could see it in the way he held himself, the way his voice nearly cracked with emotion.

"We need more men. We have plenty of women, but we have a diverse set of customers. Have you ever had a pimp that let you stay in his own mansion?" The man asked, and he reached forward to light a cigar from the table." We treat you real good if you're with us." Thomas couldn't stand it anymore.

"Did you not hear him? He said he's not for rent." Thomas said, and Gally sent him a warning look. Minho just looked very, very uncomfortable. Xen glanced at Thomas with a malicious glint in his eyes at having been interrupted.

"And who are you?"

Jorge stepped up to the desk," His husband, mind him- he doesn't understand how this works."

"I don't see a ring." Xen only replied. He was watching them now with a growing interest that made Thomas feel sick to his stomach. He wondered what the man was planning.

"We just came here to give you the drugs." Thomas reminded. And he hoped no one noticed the way his body moved to cover Newt from the man's view. Xen stood up suddenly and motioned for Gally to place it on his desk. Thomas could almost sigh in relief that the previous subject had been dropped, but the man stopped him before he could.

   "Here's the deal. You guys were a day late and I don't appreciate tardiness. Also, you aren't even the person who's supposed to be here, that's another thing I don't like. I'll give you the money." Minho released all tension from his shoulders and Gally shot up with a sigh." But-" And they both faltered.

"I want him." The man pointed at Thomas, who turned his head to look at Newt with wide eyes.

"Xen-" Jorge started, but the man raised a hand to silence him." Work for me, and I'll give you the money and forgive the horrible manners all of you have."

"Not a fucking chance." Thomas snapped. He wasn't afraid anymore. The man before him only sent his blood boiling in rage and disgust. Xen had no respect for Newt, and it was enough that Thomas didn't care if he was about to threaten a man with two armed guards.

"Tommy, stop." Newt said, and he reached out a hand to wrap tightly around Thomas' arm.

"I'm not letting you do this." Thomas said to him, ignoring the looks of everyone else in the room." There has to be another way."

Before Xen could reply, Jorge placed a hand on the desk." Dodge." He said." You like a good game of dodge.."

"Dodgeball?" Gally whispered to Minho.

Xen stopped at first, but then his expression began to morph into a terrifying smile." hmmm, we haven't had good entertainment like that in a while."

     Thomas had no idea what the hell they were talking about, but based on Newt's expression it wasn't much better than the previous options.

"What do you say? You and one of my men in a dodge challenge. Fight for your money and your boy." Xen said, eyeing Thomas up as if to see the competition. It would help if Thomas knew what that competition was.

"I don't care what we have to do, I'll do it." Thomas said, because it didn't really matter. There was no fucking way he was letting Newt stay with this disgusting pig. He would take the challenge and he would win.

"Thomas!" Newt exclaimed.

"What is dodge?" Minho asked. He looked worried for his friend, who was currently attempting to prepare himself for the worst once again.

"A fight until someone calls dodge and gives up." Xen explained, and he looked more excited by the moment.

"That doesn't sound so bad. I just wont give up." Thomas could take being beat up for a few minutes if it meant saving Frypan and keeping Newt. For some reason though, Newt looked as if he had just witnessed Thomas' death.

"You don't understand Thomas." Jorge was the one to speak," His men have been trained not to call dodge."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that they'll beat you to death before they call it, unless you can kill them first."

And then Thomas finally understood. It was a fight to the death. Jorge looked at him with a sad sigh," Are you willing to take another man's life Thomas?"

    Thomas felt dizzy. How had it come to this? He glanced at Minho and Gally, who were watching him with a mixture of emotions. They had always been there for him, and so had Frypan. If he didn't give up Newt or win this fight then Frypan would be dead. He turned to Newt again and his knees felt weak. Newt was looking at him with a small smile that made Thomas want to break. It was full of understanding, and acceptance. Newt shouldn't have to accept anything from these men.

"Tommy, it's fine. I would have been here eventually, meeting you was a miracle; but I refuse to let you risk your life or morality to keep me from it."

"No Newt." Thomas said, and he was so close to letting his emotions show. But he told himself he needed to be strong, for all of them.

"It's where I belong." Newt said, and he let his arm slip from Thomas' arm to peer at the man before them." You have yourself a deal sir."

"When do I fight? I'm ready right now." Thomas said. He could do this. He knew he could get whoever he was against to call dodge without their being any unessecary death. He had to believe it if he was going to have the courage to go through with it. Xen looked amused beyond comprehension at their obvious dismay.

"We could do it right now." The man informed. Newt shot Thomas a look, pleading silently for him to stop.

"Then let's go." Thomas said.

Xen stood up and moved towards the door." Well then."

    As soon as he was leading the way back downstairs Thomas' friends were right at his side. Jorge was just behind them, listening to every word they spoke. Thomas didn't blame the man, if anything he gave Thomas a way to help Newt. This was something he'd never done before, but he was willing; even if Gally and Minho eyed him like he was an insane man.

"What are you doing?" Gally asked," This is stupid!"

"I don't care." Thomas said. For once in his life he wasn't worried at all. He was so determined to succeed that the thought of failure wasn't in the realm of possibility.

"Tommy please." They were downstairs now and Newt was at his side instantly, but he wasn't going to let the blonde sway him in his decision. Xen reached for the microphone and a group of people turned in interest. Around them the dance floor was empty.

"Who wants to witness another game of Dodge?" Xen asked with a raised fist, and immediately people began clapping and cheering. Thomas tried to appear calm, but he had to admit he was going through all the fight moves he knew, which wasn't much. Thomas had never once been in a fight. He'd been hit plenty of times, but never had he ever physically wounded another person. This time he figured it was damn well excused.

" Seriously, we can't jump in if he starts to kill you." Minho said.

"And who will be his opponent?" Xen wondered, but a man who was way over six foot stepped forward to smirk at Thomas. Oh, he was so screwed. He stood as tall as he possibly could as the man took a place in the corner just a few feet across from them. Xen lowered the microphone, and gazed at his man with an expression of sinful pride.

"Good luck." 

   And the man was stepping forward before Thomas even had the chance to register the fight had started. Minho pushed Gally back and the three boys he had ventured with began watching Thomas in fear for his life. Thomas though, was set on winning. He raised his fists, to ready himself to either block or strike; but the man before him swung so fast that he didn't have time to move back. A sudden heat and stinging pain shot through his cheekbone as he fell halfway to his knees. He cried out with a hiss and noticed how Gally let out a frustrated sigh.

"Damn it Thomas! Punch him in the dick or something!"

   Thomas stood back up and rubbed the pain away, holding his fists up again to show he wasn't backing down. The man spoke to him in a language he didn't understand before reaching forward to catch his arm and swing him to the ground. He hit with full force, a sharp thud rang out as his head hit the cement floor. Despite his urge to cry out, Thomas kicked out his feet and hit the man's shin. It gave him enough time to push himself back up and take a position of defense. The man would move forward and he would try to move back, but every now and then he'd get hit in the side, or the stomach.

   It was one wrong move that sent Thomas to the ground again, where the man had easy access to Thomas even as he held his arms up to protect his face. The pain was growing, and it hurt so damn much that he felt a vile substance in his stomach threatening to come up. He moved on the ground enough that he could reach the man's legs and try kicking it out the way Newt had done before to the man at the club, but the angle was all wrong. "Just call it!" The man hissed, and he backed away to allow Thomas to struggle back up. The man was having fun watching him struggle.

"Never." Thomas replied. He felt all the eyes of the club watching them, but he ignored them. He needed to win, that's all that mattered. He leaned forward and let his fist connect with the man's cheek, but it was quickly returned with a jab to the side that nearly took his breath away. He was about to go in for another hit when something striked his jaw, throwing him off balance and to the floor where blood dripped out of his mouth. He was having trouble breathing from the repeated strikes, and he put a hand on the floor to steady it.

"Tommy." Newt said.

"He's done for." Gally said, and he was freaking out." Thomas come on!"

   Thomas was losing. He was so close to losing the money to save Frypan, to save Newt. He bit back frustrated tears when the thoughts hit him with full force. The man before him was watching with interest; He was probably waiting to see if Thomas was going to call it. But the thoughts fueled him. Thomas began to see every moment that caused the anger and passion inside him to build. He saw everytime Teresa had hit him, everytime his parents had mocked homosexuality, everytime he had to lie in fear, everytime he felt so broken by the world... it was a single thought though that gave him a sudden cure to the pain ebbed into his jaw where crimson stained his skin. It was Newt. He remembered meeting the boy, seeing how much he had hated his job, how he had tried to end his own life... Thomas would never give up. He hissed as he pulled himself back up much to everyone's surprise. He didn't waste a second before moving forward to ram into the man's stomach, enough to send him to the ground where he had the ability to throw punches that would later bruise his skin. He was in a daze. His fist connected with the man's face so many times that he had began to lose track. Everything around him had frozen in time, and he barely heard Gally mutter something to the men beside him," He, uh, has alot of anger he has to work through."

"Call dodge!" Thomas hissed.

The man pulled himself up but Thomas ran an elbow into his nose.

"Call it!"

   A hand came to grip Thomas' arm, squeezing so hard that he was losing the ability to pull it away. It didn't stop Thomas from getting hits in though, and the man's face quickly turned into a bloody mess- Thomas would kill this man if he had too. And he should have been afraid of it. He hadn't known he was capable of such violence, or the fact he wasn't put off by it. Suddenly though as he thought he really was going to have to end the man's life, the man mustered a single word," Dodge."

His friends before him screamed in relief and excitement. Thomas pulled back and sat on the floor with heavy breaths. What had he just done? Newt was at his side in an instant, pulling him into a hug even as he had trouble processing where he was and how he had ended up fighting a stranger. It was all too real for him.

"You did it Thomas!" Minho said," You saved Frypan's ass."

   "And mine." Newt said, even as Xen watched them with clear distaste for one of his men who had lost. Newt ran a hand along Thomas' jaw lightly, it tasted of a strong iron that he didn't really like. It didn't matter though, none of it did. Thomas had won. He looked at Newt, his eyes were so full of emotion. This was worth it. To see Newt's soft eyes look at him, and only him. It might have been the lack of brain cells he had left from being punched so many times, but Thomas saw the future in that instant. He saw them, fighting against any odd with raised fists. They would make it, Thomas knew in that instant.


	10. Help me I'm wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finished the deal, now all they need to do is meet Ashing and hope the creep doesn't screw them over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post as much as possible, but I'm not certain where I will be staying for the next week; so I might not have wifi at all times. Im hoping I will because I love posting for you guys as much as possible, since you're always so kind and encouraging. You dont deserve to wait forever to find out what happens next. Gah, I hate when writers do that, so I will try my best not too.

   One hundred twenty thousand dollars is what they received for six bricks. The number, even as it was hidden in a suitcase, freaked them out more than the actual drugs had. Before they had left Xen had offered Thomas a place in his ranks, and upon refusing immediately the boys had been met with dark eyes. He knew people didn't say no to a man like Xen. The man even informed him that one day the money would be enough to tempt Thomas and he'd come rolling back. All he would have to do is give up Newt to show how willing he was. Obviously the man really didn't know Thomas.

   During the ride, he sat in the back, unable to drive due to the aching in his head and the blood that hadn't stopped for ten minutes afterwards. He put his back on the seat and sat close to Newt, who used a wet paper towel to press gently into his mouth. It came back with blood, but it was less than it had been and most of it had even dried on the side of his chin. There was a horrible pain in his head where he had hit the cement, but he tried to push the feeling away.

Newt reached forward to move Thomas' face so he was looking at the blonde as Minho took the road that led to the onset of traffic." Does it hurt?" Newt asked, and he parted Thomas' lips as softly as he could to peer into his mouth. The entire inside of his cheek felt swollen, and when he peered down at Newt's hand he realized there was blood on his shirt.

"I ruined your shirt." Thomas said in a daze.

"I don't care about a shirt." Newt lifted his hand and placed it on the back of Thomas' neck, where it began playing with the dark strands of hair.

"We should get him some ice at a gas station." Minho said, and he looked behind his seat long enough to see his friend almost passed out. It was clear that Thomas had hit his head quite hard, and a concussion was possible. Thomas felt so out of it that he wouldn't be surprised if he did have one. He leaned in to Newt's hand and let out a soft noise of satisfaction.

"Don't lull him to sleep." Gally said.

"It's fine." Thomas replied, more like muttered. Newt's fingers grazing past the skin of his neck was the best thing he could have had in that moment. It felt warm and comforting. It made him forget that half of his body was throbbing in pain. He closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in the feeling, but Newt nudged him after a moment.

"You can't go to sleep. Not until you get checked out." Newt said, but Thomas was really, really tired.

"Newt..." Thomas whispered," It's too bright." And he pulled at Newt's arm to rest against his eyes and block out the little light that peered through the windows. He needed to sleep and here the blonde was trying to keep him awake.

"Tommy look at me. Do you know what happened?" Newt pulled away and Thomas let out a small groan of annoyance.

"I got in a fight? Man, I ne-nev, yeah I got hit."

Gally turned around in his seat with wide eyes," Dude he's out of it."

   Thomas rubbed a hand along his eyes and blinked furiously in attempt to rid himself of the awful rays penetrating the jeep. Gally must have noticed because he reached into the cupholders and handed him a pair of sunglasses. The darkness didn't take the throbbing of his head away, but it definitely helped. The seat was uncomfortable though, and he didn't like the way he could see all the commotion of the cars that passed them. It was making him feel really freaking dizzy.

"You have to keep talking to me if you want those on. I can't let you fall asleep until you learn how to speak again." Newt informed, and Thomas could only nod his head which he instantly regretted when his headache worsened. He unbuckled his seat belt and moved so he could lie down on his back, with his head against Newt's thigh. He saw the boy look down in shock, but it quickly dissipated into something gentle when Newt's hand went back to playing with his hair.

"Really?" Gally asked," I get all this shit about the seat belt, but you're perfectly fine with it if it means you can lie in your hubby's lap."

"He doesn't know what he's doing." Minho informed in Thomas' defense, but he knew Gally was just messing with him to lighten up the mood.

"I-forg-" Thomas sat up abruptly," I have to puke."

   And he did, right in the middle of the floorboard. Gally cried out in disgust, but Newt lied a hand against Thomas' back and rubbed it as the boy hissed in pain. Minho turned his blinker on just as they reached a turn for a little gas station on the service road. They had been lucky enough that Thomas had only thrown up on the floor mat, so it would be easy enough to remove. When they parked Newt helped Minho move Thomas to the side so they could throw the mat away, and Gally ran in to buy some drinks and a bag of ice.

"Sorry." Thomas said, and he felt absolutely miserable.

Newt turned to him," No, you're not allowed to apologize."

Thomas felt a hand go to his pants, and blinked up in surprise when Minho slipped his hand into his pocket to take his phone.

"I'm going to tell Ashing to meet us in two hours. I've had a concussion before, but if you want we can still take him to the hospital. He'll be fine as long as we don't let him sleep when he's like this." Minho said to Newt, who leaned up against the car door to peer at the boy fighting the urge to get lost in the darkness.

Newt ran a hand along his face and sighed," Tommy what do you think? Are you okay enough to make the meeting? I'll take you straight to the hospital if you want."

"Wann' stay with you." Thomas informed." See Fry."

"I'll make the call." Minho said, and he moved forward so he could walk to the side of the gas pump. Gally came right out with a bag of drinks, and a couple blocks of ice wrapped in paper towels. Newt moved to take it and immediately pressed it gingerly to the side of Thomas' face, who pulled back in distaste.

"N- too cold."

"Do you want the swelling to go down?"

"Don't care." Thomas said, and he crossed his arms to show the boy he was absolutely not using the ice pack given. Newt sighed in frustration but he put the ice pack to the side and glanced at Gally.

"I got you some tea." Gally said, and he reached into the bag to pull out a ninety nine cent can." I didn't know what you wanted, but I figured- hey, you're british."

Newt smiled, and accepted the drink " Thanks Gally."

   After everyone was situated and back into the car, they made the drive pretty smoothly. Thomas wasn't falling asleep, but he kept moving in discomfort. Newt's thigh was warm, and he felt as if he could lose himself in the sensation if it hadn't been for the way his legs were too long for the seats. They ended up at the arcade in less time than expected. The meeting place was kind of odd, but Ashing had been right when he said the back of the building was the best place to do business. Thomas bit back complaints when the man finally arrived in the same limo they had first taken at the beginning of this whole mess. They all leaned up against the jeep with impatience. By then Thomas felt a little less groggy, but the pain was still present.

"My, my, look at you." Ashing said when he stepped out of the vehicle. He was looking at Thomas with a very amused expression, but the burnet really didn't care at the moment. Newt had the suitcase on the ground, and he stepped up to do the talking.

"We have your money. When can we expect Frypan back?"

Ashing brushed a finger against his chin in thought," Um... about that."

"I swear to God we're going to beat your ass if you don't know where he is." Gally said in a hiss. Minho readied himself beside his friend, and Ashing only raised a brow before snapping. A door opened to reveal a well built man in a dark suit, followed by another familiar person with wide eyes.

Frypan.

    Minho and Gally screamed in excitement and jumped up and rushed to throw their arms around their friend. Frypan was alive. Frypan was right there after all this time! Thomas pushed himself off the jeep and made his way over to join in the group hug. Never before had he been so happy to be squished between men who needed a shower.

"Oh my god, you're here. I never thought I would say this but I missed you so freaking much man." Gally said, and Minho squeezed tighter with a wide grin. Their friend was here, after so much shit. Thomas didn't even care what they had to do to get there, he was too grateful for it finally being over.They were free.

Frypan pulled back and he was in tears as he spoke," You look like shit Thomas."

"Thanks man," Thomas smiled before pulling back and they all had a moment where they just let the relief flood through them.

"I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again. I woke up and couldn't remember anything, and then there was this weird bubble gun thing- fuck it was all sorts of messed up."

"Tell us about it." Minho said. And then something hit them. Minho stopped in his tracks and glanced towards Ashing who looked bored. Gally seemed to realize it too, though Thomas was still too out of it to really comprehend what was happening in that moment.

"Wait a minute. You said he was collateral, that we couldn't get him until we paid the money."

Ashing shrugged," You wouldn't do it for me if I just gave you Frypan right off the back, now would you?"

And Newt pulled out his gun and stepped forward, causing Frypan to pull back in fear." Why is that guy from the strip club here?" He asked in a whisper. 

Newt ignored the question and raised the gun to Ashing's head with dark eyes. Thomas was at his side instantly. "Newt what are you doing?"

"We could have been killed. I could have been made into a prostitute and you could have been killed, all because of him."

"We're free now though." Thomas said, and he had to fight the urge to pull back because of his head. It was still a little fuzzy, but he was trying to move past it. This was the worst time to not feel in control.

"Tommy this man's murdered people. I'm sure of it."

Thomas put a hand on the blonde's shoulders." You're not a murder though."

"I could be." Newt said, and his hand was shaking as he held the gun to Ashing, who was smiling. He knew Newt couldn't do it, and Thomas saw the man pull out his own gun before Newt could step forward to make it more of a threat.

"No." Thomas said in a whisper," I know you. You know that gun he has isn't real. You can put the gun down now and we can leave. We can go home."

   Ashing watched them with a calculated look, and then he glanced to the suitcase just before them. And Newt's eyes changed as Thomas' words washed over him, it was enough that he lowered the gun enough to move away from the suitcase, but still high enough in case the prince were to make a sudden move. They all watched as he made his way to gather it. The man in the suit followed promptly behind as he brought it to the limo.

   "Good luck..." Prince Ashing said, and he stepped into the limo. It was when he rolled his windows down that he spoke the words that made Thomas want to shoot him himself." You're going to need it when the cops show. I took the liberty of sending out the pictures from the other night with you and the drugs... not personal boys, but someone needs to tie up loose ends, and I'm still pretty pissed about Chee Chee." He drove off and Thomas could have sworn the cops showed up only seconds after he left the lot. It didn't give them enough time to try to run. They pulled up with sirens blaring, and two men stepped out with raised guns.

   "On the ground, hands on your head!" The captain yelled, and Gally cursed under his breath as they did just that. They weren't free. They were so fucking screwed. Newt dropped the gun to his side, and they immediately followed suite to handcuff them. They threw Thomas up against the car first and he hissed in reply.  
"Be careful, he has a concussion! You're off your chump if you think we have anything to do with this!" Newt exclaimed, and he was the next to be thrown up against the car at Thomas' side." This is bloody ridiculous!"

"Shut it." An officer said, just as Thomas began to feel a wave nausea hit him along with the bright flashing lights. He blinked back but the world was getting fuzzy again, and maybe it was the concussion or the fact he hadn't eaten all day, but suddenly his legs fell from under him and he was out cold.


	11. Survival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this isn't exactly how I wanted this chapter to begin, but I hope it came out better than my thoughts are telling me it did. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. Like seriously, you guys are freaking amazing.

    Newt hadn't been able to follow Thomas to the hospital, nor had he been given any sign that the boy was okay. And it frightened him. He was stuck in a damn holding cell with three other boys who looked just as worried as him, and he couldn't keep from pacing back and forth between them. Frypan rested on the long seat against the cell bars and peered up at Newt in curiosity," So... what am I missing?" There was only one other officer guarding the back room where they were located, but most of the guarding just meant surfing the web at the desk. He couldn't see the time, but he knew it had began to get late.

"Tommy got hurt pretty badly trying to save us." Newt informed, and he knew the truth. If Newt had just fought harder about staying, then Thomas wouldn't be hurt. He clenched his hands into fists and let his finger nails dig deep into the skin to limit the frustration building inside him. Thomas never should have been in this situation from the start.

"Why do you keep calling him Tommy?" Frypan wondered suddenly.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you Thomas and him got married." Gally said from the corner. Frypan's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he looked at the blonde in shock. Newt tried to pay no attention to it.

"Okay someone has to tell me everything when we get out of here." Frypan said while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Gladly." Minho said," If we get out of here though."

   And all the boys chanced a glance at the officer working away, or playing solitaire. It was pointless trying to convince the man of their innocence. Newt wished they would let him call someone, at least then he could get Brenda to check up on Thomas at the hospital. When pacing wasn't enough he took a seat in the corner, away from the boys. It's not that he didn't like them, but part of him didn't want anyone seeing him like this. He didn't want them to see just how much Thomas already affected him.

Minho trailed over to his side though to take a seat, resting his head against the bland wall with tired eyes. He let a moment pass before he spoke in a whisper."He's going to be okay."

Minho leaned forward and Newt glanced at him, aware how the other boy's were now watching him in wonder.

"I know, but still I can't help but think the worst." Newt admitted, instantly regretting it because he had no right to be worrying for a man he'd only known for three days; but those three days had been the longest days of his life. So much had happened, but still these boys had known Thomas for much longer. Minho seemed to read him so easily, and he placed a hand on Newt's shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry too much; He has something to motivate him now."

And Newt raised a brow in confusion.

"Come on, Gally and I are pretty observant. We've spent the last few days watching him follow you around like a lost puppy." Minho said, and Frypan kind of looked a little lost.

"And I overheard you guys talking about staying married and everything." Gally admitted with a sheepish grin. When Newt looked at him he raised his hands defensively," I wasn't ease dropping!"

So much for Newt pretending like he wasn't affected. He ran a hand along the ruffled strands of his hair and tried to fight back the dark shade of blush attacking his cheeks. He had been alone for so long, he almost forgot what it was like to miss someone. He hadn't opened up with anyone since he'd lost his father, and Thomas had been there for him. Thomas had saved him so much in the little time they'd known each other that it was impossible not to yearn for his presence.

"You guys are ok with it?" He wondered softly," I mean, I know you didn't like Teresa, but I'm not really an improvement."

"You're a moron if you think that." Gally informed.

"Gally!" Minho hissed, sending him a warning glance that the boy completely ignored.

Gally stood as he spoke, and Newt pulled back in surprise when he realized he was pissed." Teresa is a bitch. I watched what she did to him; He stopped laughing at our jokes, he stopped going out of the house and she even made him quite writing. Our last shot at seeing our friend was this bachelor party, and I know I sound fucking insane saying this, but I'm grateful for being drugged, because Thomas finally found something worth fighting for. Don't say you're not an improvement when you're the reason he had enough courage to break it off with her in the first place."

And Minho and Frypan just stared at their friend with the widest of eyes, as if he'd just grown three heads and a monkey tail.

"Well that was quite a show." A voice said from behind the bars, and they all turned to see a man in a dark suit. His bright blue eyes watched in interest, and the man at the desk slouched further into his seat.

"Josh, take a break." The suited man said to the guard, who didn't take long before he was gathering his things to rush into the next room.

"Who are you?" Frypan asked from his seat, and he looked at his friends to see if there was any facial recognition. Gally shrugged helplessly.

"Right... I forgot you were out of your minds when we last saw each other. Let me introduce myself, I'm Special Agent Roger from the FBI and I'm here to get you kids out."

   
  Thomas blinked his eyes back and made eye contact with a police officer. His dark brown eyes widened in confusion, because he hadn't remembered being with any policemen in the last hour or so. He rubbed a hand against the numbness of his cheek, and wondered why he felt so damn high. It was when he moved his left hand that he noticed the cuffs pulling him to the bed side. He was in a hospital room, with an Iv in his free arm, pumping him with some unknown liquid.

"I-What?" Thomas attempted to speak, but he didn't really know what someone said in this situation."Did I do something wrong?"

A nurse was just in the corner, and she moved forward when she saw he was awake." We put you on some pain med for the headache, and right now we're just going to make sure your head injury isn't serious, is that alright dear?" She had bright blonde hair and the way she spoke kind of reminded him of how his stepmother had once been to him; Before she had remarried the third time and taken on another man's views about strict discipline and punishment. That would have been fine with Thomas, if he hadn't been punished for simply liking the color pink, or wanting to be a writer when he grew up. It was the kind of rules that had trained him to be ashamed of who he was and who he liked. Now, the voice only brought back memories that made his chest hurt.

"Head injury..." Thomas muttered, letting his fingers grasp the side of his head. He looked up suddenly when he realized something else." Where's my friends?"

"A holding cell." The cop informed him with a glare. Thomas furrowed his brows, but the cop made no move to explain as the nurse sent him a scowl. She was already willing to protect her patient from the aggressive looking officer at their side.

"Do you know your name?" She asked sweetly.

"Thomas." He said, and he scanned the room in even more confusion.

"Thomas what?"

"Eddison." And when he answered her eyes widened and she looked up at the cop.

"I'm not kidding , that's seriously my name." He informed her, and he was getting a bit agitated at not knowing what the hell was going on. Why were his friends in holding cells? And why the hell was he cuffed to a hospital bed? She scanned the last name on a sheet of paper and her eyes softened.

"Do you know what day it is?" She asked.

"Tuesday? June 1?"

"Do you know where you acquired the head injury?"

Thomas gave her a look," I got in a fight."

She wrote every bit of information down and he tugged at the cuffs with a sigh," I'm fine, but why do you have me cuffed to a bed?"

A voice came from the hallway suddenly," Good question."

And Thomas peered over to see a man with a suit and a gun holstered at his side. His friends followed right after and he sat up with a wave of relief. Thomas saw Frypan and split into a huge grin, because that part he remembered. He knew they had won the fight.

"Uncuff him James."

The cop at Thomas' side pulled back," Uncuff him? He's under arrest. What the hell are they doing here?"

"They've been cleared. Uncuff him and report back to headquarters." The man said with a tone of authority. His blue eyes were unmoving. The cop muttered something under his breath and moved to unlock the tight cuff against Thomas' wrist. He rubbed at his wrist once it was free, and gave his friends a small wave. Newt let out a relieved laugh and crossed to his bed side to put a hand on his knee.

"You scared the life out of me, falling over like that."

  The police offer who had been ordered left shortly after, and the nurse sent Thomas a victorious grin. " I knew a boy with your face couldn't be guilty. You look a lot like my son, you know?"

Thomas was full of mixed emotions, but mostly it was the confusion that won out. He scanned the room and saw everyone watching him. The nurse moved to check his I.V. and the machine beside it. She glanced at how Newt's hand hadn't left Thomas' knee and she smiled warmly.

"I don't understand what's happening." Thomas said, and Gally took the seat beside Newt to peer down at his best friend.

"You're lucky I know exactly how Ashing works. He's been using innocent civilians to do his dirty work for years." Agent Roger informed," If I were you I would leave town as soon as possible."

"Well, he'll be able to leave after we run a few more tests to determine the severity of his injury. We want to run a CTE scan since he wasn't able to stay conscious afterwards, but it's just a precaution." And the nurse turned to Thomas," I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"It'll give you enough time to pack your things." Thomas said to Newt, who was playing with the end of the bed sheet absent mindedly.

He looked up at hearing the words and shook his head," You're mad if you think I'm leaving."

"Newt, I'll be fine." Thomas let his hand reach for the one on his knee. Newt's hands were warm, and it felt so strange to have everyone's eyes on them, but Thomas ignored them." Go and get your things. Minho or Frypan can drive."

"Why can't I drive?" Gally asked.

"Because you don't know how to use a seat belt."

Gally muttered something under his breath to Minho, and the FBI Agent put a hand on Frypan's shoulder," Well, I'll leave you all to sort this out." His eyes lingered for a moment longer on Thomas, who was still trying to convince the blonde at his side to leave him. Agent Roger gave them a small smile as he made it to the door," Do me a favor and never come back."

"Yeah, never in a million years." Gally said, and the others didn't have to voice the fact they agreed. Vegas was definitely not made for people like them. Thomas lifted his hand so he could push it up against the mattress to sit up better; His body still felt sore as hell, but the medicine the nurse had given him made it less shocking.

"He's going into testing in fifteen minutes." The nurse informed," Just wanted to let you guys know." And she signed one last the thing on the clipboard before leaving the room to give them space. Frypan leaned up against the wall and decided to text, reminding Thomas that his parents were most likely freaking out about the wedding that wasn't happening. He wondered what the hell he was going to say when Newt leaned forward and distracted him completely.

"If I leave, then you have to promise to call us as soon as you're finished."

Thomas smiled." Deal."

He could do this. Having Newt worry about him like this only strengthened the hope he had for their future. Thomas didn't know what people called what they had, but he was pretty sure it was something rare. It wasn't everyday that two strangers connected enough to agree to work together to form a lifelong partnership. God, Thomas thought, he would be lucky if he didn't do anything to scare him away before then. He peered at Newt to notice the warmth in those brown eyes, and the cheeks that darkened as his gaze fell to the sheets.

"Have they been doing that stare thing the entire time?" Frypan asked suddenly, and Thomas darted his eyes away quickly. He hadn't meant to start staring, especially when the boys were right there next to them. Thomas was free though. It hadn't fully hit him until right in that moment. For so long he had been pretending to be something he wasn't, and even if his friends had already secretly known about his sexuality, it wasn't until the trip that Thomas had finally been able to see a future where it was accepted. Thomas could like girls, and he could like boys. That made him want to stare at Newt even more, because now he could. He could look at a boy and smile, could linger even longer as he scanned the dark lashes and soft skin of Newt's face. He could reach forward and intertwine their fingers as he spoke," I can't wait until we go home." And everything was okay. They had done it. They had all survived.

 

  After hours of tests, they determined Thomas was fine to go home, but there was a long list of things he couldn't do until he recovered fully, and he was even informed that driving shouldn't be attempted right away. So, as he was pushed in a wheelchair that he didn't even need to the front of the hospital, he gave away his keys to Minho. He really didn't like someone else driving his jeep more than ten miles at a time. The nurse stopped the wheelchair right in front of it, giving him a perfect view of his baby that felt more like torture than anything. He pushed himself out of the chair and smiled at the woman," Thank you for everything."

"Keep yourself out of trouble." She said," All of you boys."

"Trust me, we will." Minho stated, and he leaned into Gally, who was eyeing the jeep with a scowl. The nurse glanced at them with another wide smile before turning to enter the hospital again. Thomas, in a wierd way, was kind of going to miss her. She really did feel more like a mother than his own, and he hated to think that; but it was the truth.

Frypan nudged him in the shoulder to get his attention, " You ready to go?"

"You have all your stuff?" Thomas turned to Newt, who seemed to be in another one of his deep thoughts.

He wasn't certain, but the boy appeared nervous about the whole situation. It was in the way he licked his lips before answering, and the ways his eyes darted to the sidewalk," It's in the back."

Thomas was grateful he would be able to sit with him in the back during the ride. They wouldn't have any privacy to talk, but at least he would know if Newt was starting to feel anxious about the entire trip. Maybe then Thomas could say something to help.

"Well, let's go!" Gally exclaimed," Before we find out something else we did that could get us arrested."

Thomas remembered something suddenly," Wait. I have to do something first."

And Gally whipped around to give the boy a bewildered expression. He gestured towards the car with wide eyes," Thomas I want to go home. If we don't leave right now I swear I'm going to start hyperventilating."

"It's just one stop."

   They looked at him as if he were mad when he told them it was the chapel he needed to go too. It hadn't been his original plan before leaving the hospital, but more of an impulsive need. When the jeep pulled into the front, he unbuckled his belt and ignored the way Gally was eyeing him with great impatience.

"I'll be right back." He told them, and without further explanation he left to enter the tattered building where Raphael slumped across the front desk in a drunken haze. Thomas wondered how the guy even had business when he was always so drunk all the time, but he guessed it didn't matter when everyone who turned up was usually in the same situation.

"Raph." Thomas poked the man in his side, and he glanced up with a sigh.

"We're closed."

   Thomas decided to not bother the man, and looked around for the item he was there for. It would have been a lot easier if the place wasn't littered with dirty clothes and old books. He pressed a hand against the desk and saw a stack of albums, each one was of the recent couple's receptions. His and Newt's was on the top, a bright blue book filled with numerous pictures of just the two staring at each other like love struck idiots. He smiled when he opened it to see the kiss that made it all complete.

"I'm going to take this, that okay?" Thomas poked the man once more, but he was long gone in a deep sleep. He decided that was a yes, and patted the man on the back before stepping to the front door once more. When he made it outside he saw Minho reaching over his engine to put anti freeze in. He was glad someone had remembered, because Thomas never seemed too. The other boys were outside, waiting in the darkness where the sun just barely touched the edges of the land.

When Gally saw the book he raised a brow," You came back for pictures?"

Newt peered at Thomas in surprise, and something else he wasn't quite sure of it's origin. It made Thomas smile as he made his way to stand at his side.

"We might not remember, but I wanted to be able to look back."

"Oh my god, when have you ever had a romantic bone in your body?" Gally asked, and Frypan was still staring at him the way he had when they first found each other again. Thomas had forgotten the boy hadn't been filled in yet.

"Leave em' alone." Minho said."It's cute."

"You keep surprising me." Newt said softly, and his eyes didn't waiver from Thomas. They shared a look that made Thomas believe in those abnormally perfect romance movies, the kind where it was okay to have a conversation with only your eyes. He hadn't noticed as they watched each other, they had also began to step closer. Newt took in a sharp breath when Thomas finally stopped to press a gentle hand against the blonde's arm. His fingers trailed down his skin until they were holding hands. Frypan and Gally, who had been right next to them, took a few steps back.

"So... are we ready to go, or?" Not even Gally's voice could break the moment around them.

Thomas didn't know what he was doing. It was pure emotion running through him, and it was the same feeling he had had in Xenmor Palace.

Courage.

What couldn't they accomplish after all this? He felt like he could do anything in that moment, and maybe it was the way Newt's fingers squeezed his own, or the way those dark brown eyes seemed to lighten in warmth when they peered at him. He smiled a small smile and whispered," We survived."

"I know." Newt said, still in that breathless tone.

   Thomas didn't wait for him to remember what surviving meant, because he was just as impatient as his friend, perhaps even worse. He moved the hand that wasn't holding Newt's and reached forward to cup the blonde's cheek, before leaning in to press their lips together where he could have sworn a fire began to ignite within him. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it held so many promises. Thomas wanted Newt to know that he promised to try, he promised that he wanted it, he promised that even if their marriage hadn't been the most conventional, it didn't mean it had to be any less real. Newt seemed to understand, because he pushed forward, for a brief moment, before pulling away with a smile.

Gally began to slow clap, and Minho leaned over to slap him aside the head. It was then that the two boys remembered they actually had people around them, so they turned away quickly and Thomas backed right into the rearview mirror in doing so.

Gally smirked," Do you guys find it odd, that you've had sex like five hundred times, but a single peck makes you turn into school girls?"

"I'm still freaking confused." Frypan admitted," I thought he was engaged to Teresa? Like, that was the whole point of this trip."

Newt wrapped his arms around himself and tried to hide the blush displayed on his cheeks, but Thomas just found it endearing. Frypan, after not receiving an answer, threw his hands up in the air in defeat," You know what? I actually kind of hated her- at least now he's smiling."

"How could I not?" Thomas said, and he glanced over at Newt as he opened the door," I'm married to a freaking model."


	12. Home isn't a place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they're finally home, and getting used to the idea of the whole husband situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not thank you enough!! I am seriously so lucky to have active readers with this story. You are all amazing, and thank you so so so much for the feedback. I wish I could give you all hugs and free candy, please enjoy this chapter :) I put lots of newtmas in it for you guys
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO: Someone nice enough to point this out noted the confusion of the parent situation. Im sorry guys! Okay, basically he lived with his mom until she died. He was then forced to live with his father and step mother, but his father later wasn't in the picture due to reasons that will come up. So he ended up with his step mother. Im sorry if that is still confusing. Lol, but thanks again for reading :)

  Coming back home for Thomas, felt awfully like a dream. It was around ten in the morning when they found themselves pulling into his driveway, where the other boys had parked their own vehicles to the side. Thomas knew it was stupid, but part of him was worried that the house wasn't going to impress Newt. What if he didn't like the wall colors? Teresa had picked them out, because they were the closest section to meet her eyes. What if he didn't like the geust room? Thomas eyes widened when he realized one day they could be sharing a bed every night. It was a series of thoughts that plagued him when the jeep finally came to a stop. He hadn't known he had been holding his breath until Newt leaned forward from his seat and spoke in awe," You live here?"

  "We live here." Thomas corrected, and it felt fucking amazing to do so.

Gally twisted himself out of the weird position he had been sleeping in and streched, enough that his hand came forward to hit Frypan in the back of the head. "hmm. I'm going to sleep for days. And shower. Shower and sleep and eat-"

"We get it." Minho said, rubbing at his eyes as he turned off the ignition. Frypan didn't seem bothered that Gally was still using his head to lean against, and when Thomas peered at him he saw that the boy was asleep.

"Not that I don't love you all, but don't come over for another twenty four hours." Thomas informed them, and he reached forward to open his jeep door to take a better view of their home. Newt stepped out right after, peering at the very top of the house, to the gardens surrounding it.

He shook his head slowly when he saw the gate to the side where an underground pool was. "I'm dreaming." He said," I had no idea you were this well off to be honest."

"At least you know he didn't marry you for your money." Gally said, and he fished out his duffel bag from the trip to throw it to the ground. By this time Frypan was getting out of the jeep to fight back a series of yawns.

"If this impresses you, you're going to love his gaming room." Frypan informed. Thomas wondered suddenly what other hobbies the boy had. He'd have to make certain to run to the store and get him some things to make him feel more at home.

When they all gathered their things, while Newt was walking around the flower bed, Thomas let himself see his friends off. "Thomas, I know you've been my best friend since middle school, but I'll let you know now if you break that boy's heart I will single handedly draw dicks all over your face and tie you to the flagpost of a bank." Minho said, and Thomas didn't really know how to take that.

"That's a really weird threat, but okay."

"Seriously though, I really like the guy. He's british and he laughs at my jokes." Gally informed, and that was a little more surprising. Mostly because Gally didn't usually like anyone outside of their friend group. Frypan grinned after another yawn and looked at Newt with a smile. The blonde was admiring a certain type of flower that Thomas had no clue what it even was. He wondered suddenly if the boy enjoyed gardening.

"Exactly what they said. We're going on double dates when I get a girl." Frypan leaned up against Minho' shoulders. Well, at least Thomas knew they approved.

He was just about to reply when Newt turned to meet them, his eyes still wide with wonder. "I still can't get over this." Newt said," I can't believe you have Dahlia's. They're absolutetly breathtaking, who does your gardening?"

"Um... There's a guy who comes over every other day." Thomas replied at the exact moment that Gally said," What the hell is a Dahlia?"

"He's a badass who likes flowers." Minho said, and his smile only grew," Definetely keep him."

Newt seemed to realize what he had been saying, and he blushed immensely and tried to stand tall. Thomas thought it was adorable the way he got so excited over the things that most people would overlook." I mean, yeah- It's nice." Newt tried to appear casual, but it had already been done. Now the boys knew Thomas was the luckiest man on the Earth. There was no going back.

"Well, I geuss we will leave you to it. Call me when we can all hang, I'll bring over pizza, my treat" Minho said, and the mention of that reminded Thomas of how he still had no idea where his wallet was. The thing was, he wasn't too worried. He had cancelled his cards during the drive, and any money left over was probably with someone who desperately needed it... hopefully. The only thing he needed to worry about was his driver's license, which would be an easy fix.

"Yeah sure." Thomas said, and he watched as his friends picked up their bags. Frypan sent him a salute as he trailed to his own dodge truck, which had been littered with stickers from various places on the rear end.

"Dude, that was literally the best trip I've ever taken." Gally said from across the lot, and he smiled at the two of them before Minho came to push him into the car they had come with together. Minho waved at them, just as reality really began to set in. They were home, he reminded himself. They were alive. He watched as they all reversed and turned onto the street, leaving Newt and him completely alone for the first time since they'd met. 

   Newt peered at Thomas and then to the house again." I don't want to sound rude Tommy, but how the hell did you manage this place?"

Thomas couldn't help but laugh. He was so worried that it was going to be awkward, but already he felt like having Newt was just as easy as breathing. "Well, my parents paid for half of it." And he went to the back of the jeep, unlocking the back door so he could see what Newt needed to bring in. He was surprised when it was only two bags. One with clothes, and the other with books. He definetlely needed to take this boy shopping. He wasn't going to let his husband want for anything.

"And the other half?" Newt wondered.

"Um... maybe it's best if I show you." Thomas said, and when Newt furrowed his brows in confusion, he reached over to take the bag full of books, since it seemed the heaviest. Newt took the other one and watched curiously as they made their way to the front door. Inside was just as expected. All of Teresa's jackets were gone from the side hooks of the wall, and the single picture they had of them was smashed to the floor. Newt raised a brow as he stepped over it.

"First floor is the living room and kitchen, and then we have a dining room right at the end. There's three rooms on the second floor, and the third is literally just for the boys. They like to think they have their own place here." Thomas explained, kicking at the picture to move it to the side. He would clean it up later, but right now he wanted to show Newt around. He tightened his grip on the bag and moved upstairs. He didn't miss the way Newt was staring at it like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. It made something swell within Thomas' chest. "There's two geust rooms, so whatever you feel most comfortable with, though I have to admit the one closest to mine is way bigger." And Thomas may have been exaggerating just a little, but he couldn't help but want Newt close.

Newt turned to him with a knowing smile." Okay Tommy."

So he took his stuff to the room just beside his, and when they opened the door it revealed a queen sized bed with a dark blue comforter, it matched well with the trim of the room and the white that painted the middles. Just to the back was an open door leading to a private bathroom and beside it was a desk large enough that Newt would be able to put his books, though in the back of Thomas' mind he was tempted to inform him that his room actually had a bookcase.

"This is beautiful. I can't thank you enough..."

"Don't thank me." Thomas said, and he put the bag on the bed to look at the blonde." I'm the one who's getting the most out of this, if you really think about it."

"How's that?" Newt asked.

"Well," And Thomas leaned forward, but he stopped himself from doing anymore in fear of making the blonde nervous." I get to see you everyday."

"Bloody hell, you are a romantic." Newt let out.

"Well..." Thomas didn't know why he suddenly felt so anxious. Maybe it was because he was about to share something that his family and recent fiance had only laughed about. He knew Newt wouldn't do such a thing, but still the fear was a little bit overwhelming. " I'm better at this when it's on paper, to be honest."

"What do you mean?" Newt wondered.

"You wanted to know how I could afford this house. Well, um, I sort of-" He stopped himself from speaking and held up a finger," Just give me one moment." And he left the room to venture into his own. He was gone for only a brief moment, and he brought back a book that Newt eyed in curiousity. Thomas handed it to him and felt as if he was suddenly in a classroom naked. Newt's eyes widened when he read the author's name.

"It says they're making this into a film, that's bloody brilliant Tommy. I had no idea you were published."

"Well, it was a while ago. I haven't written forever, ever since Teresa and I- She thought I was too emotionally invested."

  Newt let his finger brush against the title in even more awe than he had the house. "Redemption" had been the book he'd spent years writing. His parents never gave it a chance, his friends couldn't keep enough attention to read anything, and Teresa had only laughed at it; but no one he'd known had actually sat down to read the lines so closely connected to his heart.

"You should write whenever you feel the need. It's unhealthy to lock away a writer's pen; they'll go mad."

"I almost have." Thomas said, and he wondered how Newt knew what it was like. Perhaps it had been the same for him and acting; Newt hadn't gotten to thrive with his passion.

Newt flipped a page and scanned the first chapter," Can I read this?"

"You want too?" Thomas asked in surprise.

"If I know one thing from books, it's that the author always leaves parts of themselves throughout the story... And I want to see those parts." Okay, Thomas was definetely going to have trouble keeping his hands to himself it the boy kept saying things that made him feel like he was on cloud nine. He was just about to say something when his phone vibrated, and he reached into his pocket to peer once more at the ten missed calls from his parents. He let himself open a single text his father had sent. It read: Teresa told us you got into drugs, so the wedding's being postponed? For how long? Call me. Now.

   He was about to throw his phone. "Seriously? What the fuck?" 

"What is it?" Newt asked, and leaned forward to read the message." Oh that's messed up."

Thomas ran a hand through his hair and tried to think of what he could possibly do in a situation like this. Now they were going to think he was some drug addict who couldn't handle the responsibility of an engagement. It was going to be worse when they found out the real reason. He glanced at Newt and tried to force a smile," Well... Um, maybe you should get comfortable. Take a shower, or unpack- I'll make you something to eat if you would like, but I have to do damage control before we get to do anything fun."

"I understand Tommy. I've needed a shower for days anyways." And the blonde placed a hand on his shoulder to squeeze reassuringly. Thomas sighed inwardly when the boy went to unpack some clothes, and he clutched the phone into his hands until he was outside in the hall. Time to call the parents... He was already starting to miss Las Vegas. He dialed his mother's number and began pacing out of nerves when he heard the shower turn on. He tried not to think about anything having to do with the naked man in his home and strictly to the problem at hand. She answered at the first ring.

"Thomas I swear to God you better explain what the hell kind of drug you got yourself into-"

"Mary- I mean mom, it wasn't anything like that. And the wedding isn't postpone, it's cancelled." He explained, and he leaned up against the wall as he heard her muttering to someone from the other line.

"Cancelled? I don't understand. She said something happened, but you guys were still getting married."

"Nope." Thomas said," Not a chance Ma-mom."

Suddenly the phone seemed to crash, and another voice spoke. Ugh, Thomas thought, the man gave him the chills. He took in a deep, shaky breath before he heard the man speaking to him.

"It's fine. I've done plenty of things in my time. You get sober and I'm coming over tomorrow to talk this out. I will not have you ruining a relationship because of something as petty as a bachelor party gone wrong." And when Thomas didn't say anything, he added," Do you understand Thomas?"

"Yes sir." Thomas said, biting back a real reply. So this was Teresa's game plan, just pretend like they were still together in hopes of what? She couldn't actually believe they were still okay. He wondered why she even wanted to try; She had said some pretty shitty stuff before leaving. It made him worry more about what was going to happen when they found out about Newt. The blonde had no idea what was coming.

"Good. Now get a damn coffee and start thinking of ways to apologize to that girl." And his father hung up right after. Thomas didn't even know how he would explain the bruises on his hand or the slight discoloration of his cheek, let alone the new blonde sharing a home with him. Oh, and the whole part where he was already FUCKING married. He decided then, at that moment, that Ashing had been a slight hiccup in the road compared to his family.


	13. WOW

  Thomas took a shower after the phone call, and he let the water run over his ears for a long time as he tried to think of a plan that didn't end up getting him murdered by his own family. It was when he was drying off that he realized it was more than the scrapes that his parents would notice. The hickeys he had were still very much present. He had never had any, so he didn't know how long they were supposed to remain. He ran a finger over them and could feel the way his fingers shook against the skin. What would they say when they saw Newt was matching? He tried to push the thoughts away, but tomorrow was so soon. His father would be there and he wouldn't have any idea how to explain anything. His breathing was beginning to get short as he thought of all the things that could possibly go wrong. Why couldn't he just enjoy the fact he had Newt with him now? Why couldn't he be happy for a moment, before the world came crashing down around him? It was so delicate, the entire situation, that he feared he would lose it all if he wasn't careful.

"No, Thomas." He told himself as he stared at his foggy reflection," You will not freak out." For Newt, he had to be strong for him. He had to pretend everything was okay, so the boy didn't have second thoughts about staying. Thomas had to enjoy this day before it turned into something like a war. So, with a heavy breath, he reached for his jeans and slipped them on. He was going to be the best goddamn husband anyone had ever seen, even if that meant only for a day. He slipped on a long sleeved t-shirt and looked at the one he had previously worn. It still had blood on it, but the shirt was so dark that he figured it'd be easy to wash away. Plus, he didn't really want to throw what little of the clothes Newt had away. He put it in the dirty clothes on his way to the kitchen, and before him the worry he had, washed away. He could pretend everything was okay as long as Newt kept sitting at that table with the cute expression of concentration while reading his book. His book... Thomas licked his lips nervously and pulled out a chair.

Newt looked up in surprise." I didn't hear you walk in."

His blonde hair was combed to the side, still wet from the shower. Newt had on a similiar tank top from the other day, and Thomas did his best not to oggle the boy's lean figure as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry if it sucks."

"Please... the only thing I hate about this story is the fact I won't have time to finish it in one sitting." Newt informed, and Thomas noticed he was halfway through the first chapter, on a part where the main character was slowly realizing his world wasn't what it seemed. Thomas felt embarassed. It was weird to watch someone read his own work, especially when the person bore no expression. He couldn't tell if Newt was into it or not, but he didn't want to ask in fear of annoying the blonde.

"I can already tell his father is a bit dodgy." Newt said," I mean, a secret guest? More like mistress..."

"Oh, he's a real dick." Thomas said, and he wasn't sure if he meant the character as much as he meant the man who was coming to visit the next day. Newt read something on the bottom of the page and then closed it carefully. He looked across the table to Thomas with thoughtful eyes.

"How is your father?"

"Hm?"

"Are you close?" Newt asked, and Thomas really hadn't been expecting personal questions about his parents so soon. He should have, he had already learned about Newt's.

"It's complicated. When I lost my mom I moved in with my father, but he- ugh, I don't really know what happened. One day I came home from school and he was just gone." It felt weird to speak about it. Thomas never spoke about his real parents, mostly because he didn't know what to say. His step mother had once filled the hole in his heart, promising she would try her very best to be the woman he needed. And it had been fine. She'd been an angel, until the man who she had fallen head over heels came into the picture. It hurt to think about.

"The man who messaged you..." Newt began warily, and Thomas was grateful that he wasn't necessarily pushing the subject, but still curious enough to wonder.

"Step dad, and... he'll be over tomorrow."

"Oh." Newt said, and his shoulders tensed immediately. It was a very weird thing, to meet someone's parents so soon after getting secretly married; Thomas didn't blame him for being anxious about it. It's why he didn't want to inform Newt just how bad it might be. But Thomas couldn't do that to the boy either, have him walk into the situation completely blindfolded. It wouldn't be right. He leaned forward to touch the blonde's hand and practically had to force himself to speak the words that were needed.

   "I have to tell you something, and it may change your mind about me."

"Doubtful." Newt said. Thomas wished that were true, but he knew when you married someone, you also kind of married their family. He didn't want him to be stuck with people that would constantly be breathing down their necks with words full of judgement and disdain.

"My parents are very-" Thomas tried to think of the word," Conservative."

"What do you mean?"

"They're very religious." Thomas said, and he was really trying to make it sound less like a threat than the two actually were." I mean they don't just believe in God, they believe in every word that book has to say about right and wrong, enough that they've used it out of context to get their way. I'm worried it might scare you off."

   "You mean they don't approve of two men being together?" Newt asked, finally understanding the picture. He sat back in his chair and lowered his eyes. Thomas saw his expression and all his fear came right back, because the boy looked like he might just get up and leave right then. Newt had a way of surprising him though, and he did this time too.

"Tommy," Newt took in a deep breath," I'm sorry you had to live with that. I think it's sad- that people use Him to get their way. It's not right. It's supposed to be about love, and I don't know where the world went wrong; but it's always been about caring for people. I don't care what gods, or no god people believe in- It should never be about control." And damn, Thomas really, really hadn't been expecting that. This was single handedly one of the most understaning and caring people Thomas had ever met. He looked up at the ceiling then and wondered in what life had he been good enough to be reborn with someone like Newt.

   "So... you aren't leaving?"

Newt smiled." Not a chance."

And that had been the end of the conversation. It was around noon when they started to drift off to do lazy things their body so desperately needed. He wanted Newt to start feeling comfortable in the home, so he pulled out a comedy and grabbed a soft blanket from the side of the couch after placing some popcorn on the coffee table. Newt had watched in confusion, until Thomas stood up and gestured for him to come over.

"I never get to watch movies anymore." Thomas informed, and that had been mostly because Teresa wasn't one for cuddling, and Thomas didn't really enjoy films alone. Newt watched him and seemed to be in another moment of thought.

"You're not just trying to be nice, are you?" Newt asked.

"What?"

Newt shrugged," I don't know. I feel like maybe you have other stuff you'd rather be doing then sitting on a couch for two hours with me, which is perfectly fine. I understand, It's just-"

"Newt, I want to spend time with my attractive, new husband, and that's all I want to do for the rest of the day." Thomas thought that maybe he wasn't the only one who was necessarily self concious. It surprised him, because Newt had seemed a little nervous; but never this insecure before. He pressed play on the remote and let the trailers begin," So please get over here before I start eating this popcorn all by myself."

   And that had been enough for Newt to finally put the book down on the table and join him on the couch, where Thomas threw it over the both of them as they leaned back to get comfortable. He noticed Newt smelt like the coconut shampoo they had in the guest room, and he was so tempted to just lean in and rest against the boy's side, but once again he was more worried about Newt's comfort. He pursed his lips as he let his arm rest over the couch cushion, just slightly above Newt's head.

"What are we watching?" Newt asked, and he moved slightly, but not close enough that they were touching. Thomas was already having a difficult time and the movie hadn't even started.

"No clue, I just picked one from the case that looked funny."

Newt was silent for a moment as weird trailers began to play. If it had anything to do with the movie, then it was most likely going to be stupid. Newt stretched suddenly, and it was enough that Thomas had to pull back so they weren't pressed up against one another. He was really trying his hardest to be respectful.

"Hey Tommy." Newt said.

"Hm?"

"Can we lie down? My leg's killing me, not being able to stretch out." And Thomas peered at the boy's leg, the one with the limp, it was long enough that the coffee table was in the way from him fully resting it out. Thomas tried to hide back the smile, as he moved immediately to a position where he was backed up against the couch, just as Newt moved to pull himself up against his chest, and his good leg curled up underneath him.Thomas couldn't see his expression, but when he wrapped a hesitant arm around Newt's thin waist he was met with a warm hand. This... was something he could do forever. Thomas rested against the couch and lost himself to the feeling of the boy pressed so close to him; He could feel the wetness of Newt's hair as he pressed forward even more, enjoying the way Newt's shoulders relaxed within the embrace. The blanket wrapped tightly around them, and he was certain that neither of them even realized when the movie had actually started.

   Needless to say, Thomas didn't pay attention to it. He kept getting distracted everytime Newt would move, and one time the boy had even turned into a better position, making his tanktop ride up enough that Thomas' fingers rested against the bare skin of his stomach. Thomas hadn't realized that a single touch could affect him so much. He lost himself even more in the way Newt's body moved softly with his breathing. It was so intimate, with such a simple gesture, that Thomas couldn't wrap his head around it. He started to wonder if it was possible to get high off someone's touch. It was enough, with the added previous exhuastion, that he fell asleep only twenty minutes into the movie. He couldn't help it, Newt was someone he already felt so comfortable around.

   

  When he did awake he noticed his face had been pressed into the back of Newt's neck, and the movie had already started a second time. He wanted to check on his phone for the time, but he really didn't want to wake Newt if he was asleep, and based on his breathing he had been for a while. He noticed they also hadn't touched a single peice of popcorn, and it was probably stale by then. They would have to get something for lunch, maybe order in. In that moment though, he was perfectly fine with wrapping himself around the boy and enjoying the silence of the room. He leaned over slightly and peered at the boy's fingers that had intertwined themselves with his own. He couldn't help it. Thomas leaned forward and planted a kiss along the boy's neck, letting his nose rest against the warmth of his skin. He was just about to close his eyes again, when the door busted open and he jumped in surprise, causing Newt to shift and awake with a start.

   "Dude." Thomas said as soon as he saw who it was trespassing," When I said twenty four hours what the hell did you think I meant?"

Gally had a liter of soda, and Frypan followed right after with two boxes of pizza. They saw the two boys on the couch, and Frypan darted his eyes toward Gally.

"You said he invited us over!" Frypan hissed, and hit Gally in the arm.

Thomas sat up and removed himself from Newt, who blinked back away the grogginess of sleep. He needed to change his locks, and make sure no one ever made a spare key ever again. They never did this when he was with Teresa, so he really hadn't been expecting them. Gally put the 2 liter on the table," Okay, sure. But then we saw Ashing on the news and I decided maybe we should all hang out and enjoy some well deserved rest."

"The news?" Newt wondered.

"By rest, you meant my game room." Thomas said, and then he peered at the boys when he realize what Gally had actually said." Wait, what do you mean he's on the news?"

Gally took this as his invitation to sit on the couch at their side, just beside Newt. Minho followed in the door shortly after, looking as if he'd been chasing a dog for the last six miles. He saw the two boys and the blanket, and sent Thomas an apologetic expression.

"I promise you I did my best to stop them." He informed.

"It's fine. We just finished a nap." Thomas said, but it kind of wasn't fine, because he was really freaking enjoying the whole cuddle session they just had going on. Gally was already pulling something up on his phone to show them, so he tried to bite back the irritation to watch the youtube channel of the previous news. When he pressed play he saw the picture of Ashing.

"It has been informed that not only is he a prince, but a man bent on running good people out of town. The police are now investigating him for a series of crimes, one involving an endangered creature found in a hotel room, and for a drug bust that may top the ranks of one of the most extensive gang related crimes since last year. People are being warned to stay clear of any drinks given freely, because it's suspected he's been drugging his victims and using blackmail as a way of human slavery-" And Gally paused the video when a picture of the club they had went to showed up, surprising Thomas; because he hadn't ever thought that the two could have been connected.

"So... he drugged us? But how? How did he know we would take the drinks?" Thomas asked.

"They were sitting there. Any idiot would have grabbed them, he must have been waiting." Gally said, and Minho looked at his friend in thought.

"Weren't you the one who grabbed a drink first?"

"Okay, I get it. I'm the idiot." Gally muttered, and he pulled back to put his phone back into his pocket." Can you blame me? You forced me into a gay bar and I wasn't even slightly buzzed."

   Frypan grinned," We should have recorded him saying that." And they really should have; It wasn't everyday the guy admitted to it. Newt ran a hand through his hair as they all kind of processed what it meant. If Thomas had known the guy was that involved in this mess, he really would have bruised more skin to get a point across.

"I really hope they catch that guy." He said, because there was no telling how many lives he had ruined all for personal gain. It made him feel even more lucky to be home, safe. Frypan was in the middle of opening the liter of soda when there was a knock on the door. Thomas only knew like four other people, and all of them were definetely not needed at that moment, so he turned quickly to Newt, who froze. 

   "Hey, um- please don't be mad, but can you maybe put on a sweater? If that's anyone I know I don't want them finding out by looking at us." Thomas said, and he kind of felt horrible about asking, but Newt seemed to understand. The blonde looked down at his neck and then to Thomas.

"Can I borrow one? I don't have any."

"Of course Newt." Thomas said, and he watched the blonde get up to travel the stairs to his room. The third knock came, and he had to force himself up to answer it. He hoped to God it was no one he knew. Maybe a random stranger needed directions... And he really was starting think he was the unluckiest person on the planet.

   "Mom." He said with a forced smile." Um, I thought he was coming over tomorrow?"

She pulled at her purse and allowed herself in, completely ignoring his friends who watched with something close to horror, "I wanted to visit before, to get the story straight. You know how he is."

Yeah, and he knew how she was too. He tried to appear nonchalant, but failed miserabley when he nearly missed the counter when leaning back. She flipped her blonde hair and took a seat at the table beside Frypan, who had forgotten all about his Dr. Pepper. "Hi, Mrs. Winters."

"Awe, that's cute." She said," I told you to call me Mary."

"Oh. Okay." Frypan nodded nervously and bit his lip. Thomas could tell they were all trying to communicate with their eyes about just how bad this could go down.

   "I won't be here long. I would hate to ruin your little friend party, but I need you to be honest with me." She told Thomas, and she gestured for him to sit down. Frypan, so graciously, gave him the seat he was about to sit in. Gally and Minho tried to appear casual, but their eyes immediately went to Newt as he came down the stairs. They looked as if they had just witnessed a murder. And Thomas didn't stare. He didn't pay attention to the way his sleeves of the blue sweater were a little too long on the boy, or the way they Newt's eyes met his nervously.

"Who's this?" His mother asked, catching their gaze.

"My new roommate." Thomas said," Um, Newt this is my mom, Mary." He was already beginning to sweat through his clothes. This was literally a mine field, and one wrong move would be the death of any happiness he had ever hoped for. She glanced at Newt curiously.

"What a queer name." She said, and Newt stepped back slightly. "But anyways I'm here for you Thomas. I need you to tell me what's going on before your father comes over and decides for himself."

     "It's simple." Thomas said, and he clutched his thigh until he could feel the pain overpower the nervousness." Teresa cheated on me with that guy Aris. And, I'm not upset, and I'm not a drug addict or anything. In fact, I'm really happy it's over, more happy than I've been in a while."

"Happy?" She asked in surprise. She looked at him in thought, peering through the very depths of his soul as she touched a finger to her lips. Thomas nodded in reply, because it was the truth. They had broken up and he was estatic about it. Suddenly his mother frowned, and reached a hand to touch his. "My poor baby, I knew she was cold hearted, gold digger. I'm sorry you had to learn the hard way dear." It surprised Thomas, because she had been the one to introduce them. He was starting to think maybe it wouldn't be that hard to get this situation cleared. He even managed to smile a real smile towards her.

"Mom I really am happy though."

And she seemed to connect something." There's someone else."

"What?" He squeaked. 

"I'm not an idiot Thomas. I mean, yes I wish you would have told me sooner before I planned a wedding for you; but if this girl can make you smile like this, then I'm completely on board. As long as she is acceptable, that is. I'm a bit worried since you've been keeping her a secret- is she American?"

"Nope." Gally said," But she's a real charmer." And Thomas' mother turned to the boy who was now standing right next to Newt, who looked beyond freaked. She raised a brow suddenly.

"They know her..." 

"She's pretty freaking amazing." Gally continued, and he elbowed Newt in the side." Don't you agree Newt?" Thomas was going to fucking kill him for making Newt even more afraid of the situation than he already was.

Mary scanned Newt and titled her head slightly," You introduced them, didn't you? What is she like? I can't have my boy with another gold digger, I'll tell you that."

"Um, I- Well, I think that it has nothing to do with money Ma'am. And they seem quite happy, so I-"

"Oh heavens. Where did you meet someone british?" Mary asked in shock, which only seemed to make Newt even more anxious. This whole thing was going to explode if Thomas didn't do something. He could feel everyone watching him in interest, so he took a deep breath and clenched his fists hard." It doesn't matter. Just tell dad that this whole thing is for the best."

   "And what of your new girl?" She inquired.

"It's nothing serious." Thomas said, and he hated himself for it. He didn't dare look at Newt as he spoke, because he really didn't want to see anyone's reactions, besides his mother.

"If you say so..." She said, unconvinced.

"I do. Trust me, it's not worth talking about, so if you could just not tell dad that would be great." And he leaned forward to his mother," Seriously, I don't want him to freak over nothing."

She took in everything he said, and Thomas could feel eyes in the back of his head as she reached over to adjust her purse.

"Well, I will inform him of Teresa's fault... I'm sorry I interrupted your gathering." She stood up and looked at Newt, whose eyes were no longer nervous, but something different that worried Thomas. "Nice to meet you...um, Newt." And she didn't look back before shutting the door. Thomas bit his lip, really hard, before turning to glance at the boys. Newt looked down at the floor, and Gally eyed him in disappointment.

   "I'm going to be in my room. Kind of feel tired." Newt said, and he turned to move without even acknowledging Thomas.

Gally was in front of him in seconds," I can not believe you just told her that you two were nothing! I get that it's just the beginning of the relationship, but you didn't see him in the cell. He was already doubting wether or not he was good enough, and you had the stupid idea to tell her it wasn't worth talking about! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Frypan reached forward to touch Gally's shoulder, but Minho stopped him.

"Seriously, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but the guy's more sensitive than he seems." Minho said, and why the hell were all his friends suddenly Newt experts? Thomas pulled back and ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"I know that. Okay, I know. I'm an idiot, but you don't realize how much worse it would have been if she ended up finding out. Her words are so much more hurtful." 

"Nope. No, go upstairs and talk to him." Frypan said." No explaining to us, just go."

Thomas felt fucking awful. He hadn't realized what he had really said, until he had seen Newt's face. He took in a deep breath and began climbing the stairs up to Newt's room. Thomas really needed to learn how to deal with things before speaking, because he clearly wasn't in his right mind. He knocked on the door, and when there was no answer he pushed open the door to see a blonde boy, reading on his bed." Hey..." Thomas said.

   Newt put the book down and peered at Thomas with sad eyes. God, Thomas never wanted to see that on him again.

"I'm so sorry." Newt said, and Thomas stepped forward with shock.

"Wait, why are you apologizing? I'm the one who just got done being a coward, while saying things I really didn't mean. I promise Newt, I-"

"Tommy, did you think I believed you?" Newt sat up suddenly and his expression softened, taking him by more surprise than he had the entire time he'd known Newt." I didn't come up here because you hurt me. I came up here because I didn't want to cry in front of them..." Newt's eyes were glossy as he looked at Thomas," It hurts to think you had to live in fear, still live in fear of what your parents think of you. I completely understand what happened, it's not fair for you."

Thomas didn't deserve him, he really didn't.

"Or you." Thomas said, almost in a whisper. Newt stood up and smiled, it was mixed with so much. Sadness... that wasn't even his. Newt was already feeling for Thomas, feeling the pain; No one had ever cried for him. He didn't know what to think about it, but he didn't really need to, because Newt wrapped his hands around the back of his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I don't care what we have to do. If you're not ready to tell her, then I'm right beside you." Newt said into his ear," I get it, Tommy. This is all new, and it can be really scary, but I think as long as we trust each other it'll turn out alright." And Thomas wrapped his own arms around the blonde's waist, and they stayed like that for a while. It was beginning to become something that helped him breathe.

 


	14. Rat dude is a dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU OMG- And just so you guys know I have alot planned for this story so I may be updating quite alot tomorrow or the next day. Not sure... may start making chapters way longer instead. Which one would you guys perfer?
> 
>  
> 
> AND PLEASE READ: So just assume that Isaac Newton isn't a scientist in this universe, because I still like the name for Newt, but it would be weird if they both happened to be named after famous people. So, yeah- just go with the flow folks.

  Thomas had slept alone of course, and not late enough in his opinion. But he smelt coffee, and despite the fact his friends kept him up all night playing video games, he found himself getting out of bed. And it was actually a surprise that his friends had decided to leave, instead of staying over like they'd done when he was single. He ran a hand through his hair and stopped in his tracks, just before the kitchen.  

Of fucking course...

   He swallowed hard and tried not to stare too hard at the blonde's naked torso from behind, who was working away at the stove. He could hear eggs began popping with vegetable oil, but he could only seem to focus on the way the boy's pajama shorts rode low on his waist. Thomas seriously needed to get a grip. He didn't know what to say, so he just cleared his throat- and Newt turned to give him a small smile.

"Um... I made coffee."

"I see that." Thomas said, and he pressed a hand against the counter awkwardly.

" You sleep alright?" Newt wondered as he passed to get a cup from the cupboard; he was even nice enough to pour Thomas a cup, who seemed a little slow so early in the morning. Newt was so close, and he could have just reached out to pull the boy towards him, if it weren't the fact he wasn't certain exactly what Newt was into. He thought they should probably make some guidelines or something for this; but he was having a hard time wondering how to start a conversation like that.

"Actually I was up thinking." And Thomas tried not to rush it," about us..."

   Newt looked at him with sudden worry, and he leaned back slightly from the counter," Honesty is key. Don't be afraid to say something in fear I won't like it."

And Thomas noticed then that due to the fact he was a horrible morning person, he probably looked like he was about to break it off with Newt. Mentally, Thomas cursed himself for saying it the way he did. He didn't ever want the boy to worry about that. "I mean-"

A knock at the door startled him. It seemed like they were doomed to always be interrupted; It was when he was halfway to the door that he realized just who it could be.

Why would his father come so early? Well, it wasn't even a question. The man ran on alien time. Thomas was too tired to think anything over when he finally opened the door to peer at the man who faced him with dark blue eyes. He really had wanted to finish his conversation with Newt, but there the man was. Thomas ran a hand down across his face and slid by so Aidan could enter.

"Your mother said you would look like shit, I hadn't realized she meant the bruises." His father said with no expression. He always looked as if he was about to start a war with everyone around him.

Thomas bit his lip hard.

" You get into a fight?" The man asked, and he stepped farther into the living room where light poured through from the drapes.

"I had a good reason." Thomas informed.

"There is no good reason to let yourself get pummeled."

"Actually-" And he faltered slightly as the man stepped closer with a look that bred intimidation," I won."

   His father watched him steadily, and he seemed to be trying to scan wether or not Thomas was lying to him. He hated how the man still scared him, despite the fact he had literally had a gun pulled to his head just days before. Thomas never did really make any sense.

"Do you want me to give you a reward?" He asked.

"No sir?"

"Then accept the fact you messed up and sit down so we can have a real, adult conversation." His father pointed to the table before him, and Thomas took in a sharp, painful breath. Newt appeared shortly after, and Thomas kind of wished he had told the boy to put on a shirt. At least Thomas' shirt covered them enough for now, but Newt's hickeys were very clear.

   His father raised a brow," This is the roommate your mother informed me of?"

"His name's Newt." Thomas said, sending the boy a clear message that explained the severity of the situation, though he was sure Newt already knew.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." And Newt held out a hand so the man could shake, and when he did the grasp seemed to be a little too tight to Newt's liking, who pulled back with a forced smile. It was clear the man intimidated him too.

"What's your full name?" His father asked suddenly.

"Isaac Newton.." Newt said, and Thomas turned to him in surprise. He couldn't believe he hadn't learned the boy's real name until now. What a shitty husband, Thomas thought to himself.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty four?" Newt said, and he glanced at Thomas to ask with his eyes if any of what was happening was real. Sadly, this was just how his father treated new people. It was better than the alternative. The man seemed to really look at Newt then, sizing him up with dark eyes. It was kind of scaring the both of them, because it was hard to tell if it was a positive or negative reaction.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Isaac?"

"Um... no?" Newt furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I like my son to hang out with respectable people. And no offense, but you don't exactly look respectable."

   And Thomas had forgotten just how much of a badass the blonde was, because he was surprised when Newt raised his shoulders to peer at the man straight on.

"And what the bloody hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean I've never met you before in my life and I always have a very extensive knowledge of who he's friends with. He was either too ashamed to introduce you, or you two just met recently; which would only be possible if you had met while he was partying in Vegas. Am I correct?"

And Newt paled immensely.

"Dad, Newt's an amazing person. He just moved to the country, we've been pen pals for a while. I'm just trying to help him out." Thomas explained in a rush, and he was hoping it was believable enough for the man to leave Newt alone.

   His father rested his arm against the table in thought. At least he was talking. Thomas didn't have to worry about anything as long as the man didn't lose his temper.

"Helping random people from the internet is probably one of the reasons your fiance felt the need to cheat. You never give her attention; you're always off with your idiotic friends." And here they went... down the path towards gravestones.

  Thomas bit down on his fingernails, and when he remembered his father hated that, he stood up tall and spoke with as much clarity as he could. "Like I told Mary, I'm happy."

"Mary?" His father widened his eyes, and Thomas took a step back just as Newt moved forward to stand at his side for encouragement.

"I meant mother." Thomas said," I'm sorry I just woke up, not thinking."

"You are clearly not thinking. You haven't apologized to Teresa yet, have you? I'm not going to do it for you, you're a grown ass man. You should be able to take care of this stuff yourself by now."

Thomas hadn't realized he was pressed tightly against Newt, but he couldn't help but want to be as close as possible. It didn't seem like his father was really paying attention exactly where they stood, and it's not like they were holding hands anyways.

"I don't feel like I'm the one who needs to apologize." He said simply, and Newt smiled at him in agreement.

"I'm a man, don't try to kid me around. You went to Vegas, you probably slept with a hell of a lot of women, am I right?"

Thomas clenched his jaw." No."

"Everyone makes mistakes Thomas. You made a promise to a woman, and if you back down now you're the worst kind of man. She still loves you, she told me herself when she came to us worried sick about you. It's not right you're willing to throw it away when she had every reason to seek comfort with someone else."

   Thomas parted his lips and froze. He knew his father liked Teresa, but he hadn't known it was to this point. How the hell was he supposed to reply? He felt the bitterness inside him begin to grow at the man's words. He was so sick and tired of this shit. "Um..." Newt raised a hand suddenly, and when Thomas' father glanced at him he let it fall to Thomas' shoulder." I think you're a bit twisted in your logic, mate- no offense. It just seems like you're kind of being an ass for no reason."

"Excuse me?" He said, and Thomas' mouth dropped in the most shock he's probably felt in a lifetime.

"I'm british, but I'm pretty certain we still speak the same language."

  Holy shit, Thomas thought. Newt was speaking to a man twice his size as if he were some simple bully from middle school. He didn't know what to think, couldn't even speak. At first he thought the man might reach out and hit him, so Thomas stepped forward slightly to peer at his father.

"I'm not apologizing." Thomas said, and he had never, ever talked to this man in a way that was opposite of his views. The adrenaline was pumping through him already, because in the back of his head he knew there was nothing that could be done physically that he hadn't already felt." I hope you a very nice rest of your day, but right now I kind of want to eat the breakfast that Newt got up early to prepare."

   His father nodded slightly." I see..." And he pushed a hand out so quickly that Thomas flinched when a finger came to move to his neck, where a dark spot barely poked out along his collar. Thomas held his breath as the man turned to Newt afterwards. His father knew. He might not know the whole story, but he knew that there was a half naked man in his kitchen, sharing the same pattern of hickeys. Thomas took in a sharp breath and waited for Aidan's reaction. "I'll let you have your breakfast." The man said, but he had no emotions in either his tone or his eyes when he pulled back his hand. Thomas watched him in shock.

   Why hadn't he said anything? He stared at the man, who got up to leave without another word, leaving Thomas with a weird sense that even though no one was hurt, they hadn't necessarily won the fight. Usually he would have already had Thomas agreeing with everything he said. Thomas couldn't believe how much courage the blonde seemed to bring him. He pushed back the fear of what his father was probably thinking, because there was no way he hadn't come to the right conclusion when it was so evidently right there- and looked at Newt.

"Holy shit, we just did that." Thomas let out.

Newt seemed to still be taking it all in," I didn't know people like him actually existed."

   Thomas was still too relieved to think about later consequences. He was accepting the fact that his father had left and not said a word about them. Despite the many questions that he felt needed to be asked, Thomas felt freaking amazing. He turned so he could look right at Newt," Go on a date with me. Tonight."

"What?" Newt asked, because it hadn't been quite what he was expecting, clearly " weren't you just about to break it off?"

   And he looked so vulnerable in that moment, that Thomas didn't want to say the wrong thing. He let himself lean forward enough that Newt was pressed up against the wall with both of the burnet's hands on his waist. Newt's eyes widened, but he let his own hands come to Thomas' shoulders. He let his fingers move against the soft skin of the boy's hip bones, and then his stomach. Newt was breathtaking. How could he ever think Thomas would want to end things when they had just barely started?

"Tommy?"

"I was going to ask if it was okay if I kissed you more." He admitted, and he completely forgot about trying to hold himself back.

How could he when Newt was so amazingly brave? Everytime something happened Thomas was always taken by surprise by how strong Newt really was. It made him want to be brave too. He was tired of pretending that he didn't want Newt as badly as he already did. The little scene that morning had given him more of an urge to just go with how he felt, and if Newt wanted the same then so be it. If not, then Thomas would respect they needed to move slower.

"I wouldn't mind that."

   So Thomas did. His lips pressed forward gently at first, but they were quickly met with a warm parting of the lips that deepened the embrace, He pulled tighter on Newt's waist and pulled the boy up against him as he turned his head to move in time with Newt's heated movements. Newt's fingers reached behind Thomas' neck to intertwine themselves within the strands of his hair, pulling Thomas closer as their tongues finally met, and he had to fight back a moan when sudden friction became a problem when their bodies began moving in time to the passionate battle between tongue. Thomas had never kissed anyone quite like this before. It was both wickedly hot, and yet somehow full of emotions that made him smile between Newt's lips. This was okay, he thought. He could kiss Newt like this forever, but unfortunately the blonde seemed to have a time limit, because he pulled away hastily to peer at Thomas in shock.

"I think, perhaps, we should lay out some rules if we're going to make this work without accidentally jumping one another." And soon the thought of his father was gone completely. All he could think about was the way Newt's lips were soft against his own, the way the blonde's eyes never left his, the breathless tone of his voice...

"Okay." Thomas said, but he was still smiling," I can do rules."

"Well, I think we should definitely go on more dates before we move anywhere physically."

"You mean sex?" Thomas wondered, and Newt looked as if he had just choked on his own breath.

"Yes... because I assume eventually that- Uh, you'd want too?"

   Thomas was probably enjoying this conversation more than a respectable man should be." Newt, I think you already know the answer to that." And Newt blushed when Thomas pulled back slightly to stare at the blonde better with the upmost sincerity. There was something so amazing about the way Newt got so flustered. It was more adorable than the human eye could fully perceive and understand. 

"We can still cuddle right? Because I really enjoy that." Thomas said, and his fingers began to move in soft circles against Newt's skin.

"Yes." He said with a sharp breath," We can do that."

Thomas leaned forward to give him a soft peck," Can we keep doing that?"

"Definitely."

"So we're okay as long as we don't get naked?" Thomas asked to be certain, and it sounded like a pretty damn good deal to him. He had considered himself lucky enough to be able to have his cuddle sessions, but now he was allowed to kiss the boy... Thomas had died and gone to heaven somehow.

"Basically."

   Thomas' smile couldn't have possibly grown wider in that moment as he lifted his hand to hold out his pinky.

"You are not serious." Newt said with a raised brow.

"Come on, pinky promises are the most followed contracts to date."

When Newt saw the boy wasn't letting go, he rolled his eyes and held his pinky out so they could make the promise official.

"We promise to respect each other and keep our clothes on until we are both a hundred percent ready." Thomas said in a very serious tone, but he really couldn't hide the fact he was grinning across at the boy like a complete fanboy.

"I married a dork." Newt said softly, but there was something warm in his eyes that looked like he didn't mind at all.

 

 

   In an office just a few miles away from home; Aidan, husband of Mary, pushed back from his chair and dialed a number of a very well known friend. He was going to be late for Mary's hair appointment, but he didn't really see the need in being there to pick out a color when she always seemed to go for blonde. Besides, that had been the least of his worries. He waited impatiently until someone picked up on the other line, not giving the woman time to speak.

"We have an issue, Ava." The woman was pouring something into a glass, and Aidan only assumed it was wine because that's all she ever seemed to drink.

"Teresa's informed me that he hasn't come back."

"You can blame the stupid twink he has at home. It's only been a few days and the boy already has his agenda warping my son's mind. I can't have that, if he's going to merge our companies he needs to be loyal."

"What do you want me to do about it?" She asked in a dry tone. Aidan sat back into his chair and peered at a picture he'd found on an old facebook mostly from luck.

"Isaac Newton, I'll send you a picture. I want you to find out every speck of dirt this boy has under his nails and call me with something I can use to sort this situation out without it blowing up in my face."

"Is that all?" She asked, and there was a sudden clank of glass.

"For now it is."


	15. Dating my Husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier. My baby bro had a Bday, but I'm definetely going to try more tomorrow. And also thank you for the comments, and welcome newcomers!! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

   A date. Thomas was going on a date. He was going on a date with a boy, out in public, where everyone in town knew him. And he was fucking ecstatic. Not only did he make sure to use the only good cologne he had, but he also spent way too long trying to find out if wearing black did anything for him. He was peering at himself in the mirror, and trying to calm his racing thoughts. This was his husband. This was their first date. He told himself that years from now this would be the moments people asked about. He was just about to reach for his shoes when his phone began vibrating, and he was tempted not to answer; but he didn't want whoever it was to show up uninvited. He clicked answer and put it to his ear without seeing who it was.

"DUDE, so guess who just got fifty dollars at one of those gas station slot machines?"

"Hey Gally." Thomas said in the midst of slipping a shoe on.

"Fifty dollars that I don't have to worry about. Wanna buy some beer?" And Thomas heard Minho in the background arguing with Frypan about how he was going to be late for work. It was a wonder how the three of them always seemed to be together. They could barely last five minutes in a car.

"Actually, I have plans."

"Plans?" Gally asked," You... you have plans?"

"I'm a married man now." Thomas informed with a smirk, because he was going to be saying that for a while until he got bored, which he probably never would.

"Ew, If you wanted to have sex you could have used a better excuse."

"What?" Thomas sputtered, and he gripped the phone tightly," Dude, we're not having sex. I'm taking him to dinner, completely innocent."

"Okay sure..."

"Seriously, we agreed to take things slow." Thomas said, unsure why he was even explaining it to someone who clearly wouldn't understand. Thomas finished slipping his shoes on as they spoke and made his way to the mirror again to check his hair. Gally muttered something to the boys behind him before answering.

"So, it wouldn't be weird if we showed up at your place afterwards?"

"I will personally call Ashing himself and tell him where you live, if you come over." Thomas said, hoping the boy took the threat serious enough to back off for just the night. It's not that he didn't enjoy his friends over now that he was free from a controlling woman, but he really wanted to be alone with Newt- no interruptions at all. Gally took a moment to respond to that.

"Geez, if you aren't having sex, you need to be. You're all grumpy."

" Oh my god Gally just please tell me you're not going to burst through my door." Thomas said, just as there was a knock on his bedroom one "Hey I have to go, I think Newt's waiting on me."

He could almost see Gally smirking with the way he spoke," Hmm ok."

Thomas hung up and when he answered he couldn't help looking over the blonde with a smile in greeting, who looked at Thomas with wide eyes,

" I'm underdressed." Newt said, and he peered at the burnett's black, buttoned up shirt and then to his own simple t-shirt with a sigh. Thomas didn't think about anyone being underdressed, because that would lead to thoughts he wouldn't be able to surface from.

"Newt, you could be wearing your pajamas and still look a million times better."

And Newt glanced at him with a sudden, knowing grin. The blonde seemed to gain sudden confidence as he leaned up against the door," You've used that line before."

"I have?"

"In your book, when Jonathon and Riley start hooking up."

  Thomas didn't know wether to be embarrassed or impressed. In the end he could only try to fight the blush forming along his cheeks at the thought Newt really had been reading it, not just skimming along to be nice. He would have to go through a few of his favorite scenes and try to remember not to say anything remotely close, unless he wanted to look like he really didn't have an idea what to say. Well, he didn't, but Newt didn't need to know that. "Well, I'm not lying." He replied softly." Besides-" And Thomas stepped closer to lean up against the same side." You would make a perfect Riley."

"She's a girl." Newt informed.

"And blonde and sassy."

  Newt pushed himself off the side and met Thomas' eyes with a challenge." You think I'm sassy?"

  Thomas brought a hand to place it under Newt's chin, before leaning in to place a soft kiss and whispering," Extremely."

He was so going to use this kissing privilege up as much as he possibly could. He liked being able to surprise the blonde with sudden, warming affection. Newt always seemed so shocked, even if it was a simple touch to the shoulder; but he never seemed to mind. He looked at Thomas afterwards and adjusted the collar of Thomas' shirt, smoothing it down with something close to awe. Thomas caught the blonde's hand when it pulled back, and he tried to remember how his characters did it. Certainly, he could use some sort of technique to keep this date going in the right direction.

   "Actually, can I be completely honest with you?" Thomas asked.

"Of course." 

Thomas ran a finger across the palm of Newt's hand," I have no idea how to do this. At all." When was the last time he had even been on a date? Teresa and him went out, but there was never a goal to completely allure her. Most of the time he was just trying to get it over with so he could go back home and hopefully convince her to let him write. This was an entirely new thing, because now instead of using writing to get away; All he wanted to do was write a book about Newt.

"Tommy, I know." And before Thomas could really register the comment, Newt leaned forward to kiss him again. And it was the first time that Newt had been the one to make the first move, and it was so freaking adorable the way he pulled back after a moment, looking as if he'd just found something worth fighting for." Neither do I."

   By the time they actually got into the jeep, Thomas had to run back in two times. Once, because he realized he didn't have any of his debit or credit cards, so he had to break into his spare money. And again when he completely forgot to lock the house. Needless to say, he might have been just slightly preoccupied with his thoughts as he finally started the engine. Newt was patient the whole time, even sparing him an understanding grin when they finally were able to actually leave. 

  "What do you like to eat?" Thomas asked, because there was twenty places he knew of just a few miles down the road.

"Anything cooked." Newt looked out the window to peer outside to the passing scenery. He looked completely enthralled with the fields of flowers separating different shopping centers and neighborhoods.

"So no to sushi." That didn't exactly give him much more to work with. He tried to think of all the places he'd visited before, but Thomas didn't necessarily want to take Newt somewhere when Teresa and him had already been. He wanted this to only be about them. When they finally made it the small shopping center where little restaurants aligned, Thomas saw a place that was perfect. The italian heritage of the owners spoke out with hanging lights from their patio, and a soft lure of music coming from the entrance. It was small, but Thomas had passed it enough times to know it was pretty popular.

   "Italian?" He asked, and he felt warm all over. The nerves hadn't kicked in all the way until his mind had fully grasped the fact that this was actually happening. 

"I've never been on a date before." Newt said suddenly, and Thomas noticed the way the boy gripped his bad leg tightly; though he was almost certain it wasn't because Newt was in pain this time. Thomas took in a breath to steady himself before reaching forward to lay his hand across Newt's, hoping his eyes revealed just how nervous he was too.

"This is us." Thomas said softly," If we can fight off Komodo dragons and gang members, then I don't think we need to worry about dinner."

"It's a lot easier when you're not being so cool." Newt informed, and Thomas pulled back with wide eyes.

"Cool?" He asked, pointing to himself." I'm literally freaking out on the inside right now. I'm the opposite of cool."

"The opposite of cool is still hot." Newt replied, but he was smiling again. Thomas knew what he meant. It was a lot easier to interact when they were just playing around, not worrying if they looked like idiots while doing so. That's another thing he liked about Newt. The boy could be full of anxiety, but he would smile almost instantly when Thomas let go off the structured way of conversations and just talked to him like this. It was nice, just being happy; not having to worry about the right thing to say in fear of being judged.

   Thomas beamed like a weirdo in reply." Come on, I heard this place is pretty amazing." 

And when Thomas got out of the car, he traveled quickly to Newt's side because he would be damned if he didn't hold open the door for his hot date.

Newt laughed, but it was clear he found it warming," Thanks Tommy." And his hand brushed up against Thomas' arm as he got out. God, Thomas really needed to start thanking whoever the hell was in charge of the universe: God, Buddha, the mystery fairies of the forest... Someone was on his side. He placed a small hand on Newt's lower back and they trailed to the entrance of Nikki's. 

  Thomas was taken by surprise to just how beautiful the place really was. There were paintings of angels and vines from Italy, where they surrounded small booths and tables lit by false candles. A man in the center played a guitar with a tip jar just beside him, and Thomas would definitely need to give him some change; because his music was mesmerizing.

"Table fo- Thomas?" 

Thomas looked up to see someone he hadn't been expecting at all. Sonya, step sister to Aris, who he hadn't seen in a little over six months. She looked at him and then to Newt, but much to their surprise it had no malice or ill intent to the movement. She smiled instead as she grabbed two napkins wrapped around utensils." Follow me boys."

   She moved them beside the window, where they could see the sky begin to grow dark, and an array of flickering lights filter past the growing garden. She watched as they took seats across from each other, and Newt eyed her warily.

"I was- well, to be honest I was going to call and apologize for my brother, but it seems you're doing way better off." Sonya said, and she kept looking at Newt in wonder. It made the boy slouch in his seat slightly.

"Much better." Thomas said. He felt weird. He really hadn't thought they'd run into someone he knew well. It didn't matter though, because Thomas had made the decision to ignore anyone who said anything against them. Not that Sonya seemed to be against them. In fact, she seemed quite excited about the situation.

"I'm sorry." She said, shaking her head," I just never thought I would see Thomas Edison out with a man. It's about time, I was beginning to think my radar was off."

Newt lifted his head," Radar?"

"Every gay person has a radar for other gay people." She explained, and she put a hand on her waist and smirked," Welcome to the club, now what can I get you to drink?"

 

   They ended up ordering pasta, a simple, but safe dish. Every time Sonya would pass she would send them encouraging looks and even once a thumbs up after she put bread sticks on their table. Thomas was probably turning a bright red, because if she knew, then everyone was going to be talking. He never did like gossip, but now he was going to be the center of it.

"She's bloody adorable." Newt said, and he reached forward to take a garlic bread stick while glancing their servers way. Thomas raised a brow in response, but he was distracted suddenly when Newt let out a satisfied noise at the taste of the bread. Thomas' leg leaned forward to brush up against the blonde's.

"You playing footsie with me?" Newt asked.

Thomas grinned," No."

And Newt pushed his foot forward in response. It was hard to find anything to say when all he wanted to do was just stare at the blonde. He was grateful when Newt finally spoke," Are you worried?"

"About this date?" Thomas asked, and he leaned forward," Should I be?"

"No, I meant about your dad."

And Thomas sighed at the mention of his father. That was the last person he wanted to be thinking about right at that moment." It's fine Newt. He knows, and he didn't feel the need to kill me." Thomas bit at his lip nervously, but he forced himself to smile," Come on, I'm sure there are much better things to talk about on a date other than my father."

   "We could talk about your movie." Newt said," I'd like to see who's being casted as my favorite character."

"And who would that be?" Thomas asked with sudden flush that he tried to fight back. 

"Jonathon definitely." Newt said, and he put his bread back on the appetizer plate, to peer at Thomas with thoughtful eyes." He reminds me of you. Everytime I read, it's hard not to picture you."

"What? The clumsy, weird, socially awkward-"

"Beautiful, courageous, goodhearted Jonathon." Newt finished, and he raised his glass to bring it to his lips. Thomas looked at the boy in awe. Jonathon had never been someone to stand out; He'd written him as the main character, but still Thomas always thought of him more as a back up for the girl who won his heart.

"Think about it," Newt finished his drink and leaned forward," Jonathon is always thinking of what's best for Riley, despite the fact his illness keeps him from living a full life. "

"How far have you read?" Thomas asked in surprise, because the illness was never mentioned until half way into the book, but he hadn't seen Newt reading that far into it. He realized then just what Newt was saying, and there went his cheeks again. He wasn't used to blushing so damn much. Newt had just compared him to someone he didn't think he could ever really be, not someone that selfless anyways.

"I read a lot last night." Newt admitted," I'm at the part where he showed her his favorite place in the woods."

"Then you already know how amazing Riley is." Thomas said, ignoring the fact that Sonya was now waiting on the table just behind them, just in earshot." The passionate, strong woman that makes Jonathon realize what it really means to live. She's my favorite anyways, because she's always there for him even when he's afraid that falling in love will only break them."

And they both just stared at one another, letting each other's words sink in.

Would falling break them?

Thomas surprised himself when he realized he didn't care if being with Newt meant the world around him was destroyed. His life had been a series of explosions, but meeting Newt had been one of the moments he wanted to keep. If he had to lose the only parents he had left, then Thomas would let it happen.

"Your food will be right out." Sonya said, interrupting the both of them from their thoughts. Thomas didn't look at the girl as she passed, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Newt. Even as the food came out, and she kept refilling their drinks, Thomas was to enveloped by the emotions that speaking with the boy brought. This really was a piece of literature.

 


	16. I Went Shopping and Found The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so sorry for not updating as quickly. I woke up feeling a bit under the weather :) Everything is all good now, hope you guys enjoy the new chappy

        The date went better than Thomas had expected. They talked about everything, flowers and books, to the way coffee was superior to Newt's favorite tea. It was amazing that they could just be in a moment and let it happen. During the ride home, Thomas kept glancing at the blonde's hand on the middle console, and when the temptation was too much; He let his hand reach out to hold Newt's. It was only a ten minute ride home, but Thomas found it painfully long. He just wanted to be able to sit on the couch and put in a good movie to fall asleep too, perferabley with Newt at his side. The blonde's hand was warm within his own, and Thomas could only think about the way they'd fallen asleep that way before.

When he pulled up into the driveway, he waited a moment before turning to Newt. The burnett's thumb ran across the edge of the boy's skin while he spoke.

"Was that okay?" Thomas asked

Newt's previous nerves about entering the car for the little outing had long disappeared, and it was now replaced with something far more gentle. Thomas could see it in the way the blonde glanced at Thomas' eyes, then to his mouth.

"I can definitely see us doing things like that more often." Newt informed in a soft tone. His thin fingers squeezed Thomas', who smiled in reply. He didn't want this date to end, fortunately for him the two lived together. He would be able to see Newt however long he'd like.

"Maybe next time we'll have a waitress who won't keep staring at us creepily." Thomas joked, but really the only thing he could think about was the boy's lips.

"She wasn't that bad." Newt answered, and his voice was low, his eyes darkening as the gaze between the two only strengthened. Thomas cleared his throat and leaned forward. He wasn't going to be able to hold himself back from touching the boy, if he kept looking at Thomas like that.

"Do you- um, is it okay if I kiss you again?" He asked suddenly.

  Thomas had lost his train of thought again as soon as he saw Newt licking his lips and peering at him with those big brown eyes. Newt didn't answer with words. Instead he pushed himself up and leaned forward to press his lips against Thomas, who let go of his hold on Newt's hands, so he could trail it down his arm. Their lips parted against another, and soon only their movements filled the car with sound. Thomas kissed back with a growing want, and Newt reached forward to grasp the front of his shirt to pull him even closer. Thomas didn't know how long the kiss was, but when he pushed forward so he could gain better access of the boy's mouth, he was pulled back from the seat belt still strapped across his chest.

"Seriously, I hate these things." Thomas said, but he went right back to kissing Newt, fumbling to undo the seatbelt from the side. Newt put a gentle hand on his chest and parted slightly, enough to whisper.

"We should go inside." He said," More room there."

And Thomas was letting go to unbuckle his seat belt so fast he wondered if perhaps he had hidden supernatural abilities. When Newt followed him outside he couldn't help, but move in for more. He traveled to Newt's side of the car and grabbed the blonde's hips to press them tightly against his own.

"This okay?" Thomas asked, and he hooked his fingers in the loop of Newt's jeans, as he looked at the blonde to see his reaction. It was heated, and there was no visible sign that that the blonde didn't want more; but still Thomas wanted to be certain he wasn't moving too fast.

"Yes" Newt said, and his hands came to rest against Thomas' chest. He hoped Newt couldn't feel the way it was racing, anyone might think he was about to have a heart attack." As long as we don't do anything we promised we wouldn't."

"So..." Thomas leaned his forehead against Newt's," if we went in there and made out on the couch, that would be completely okay?"

Newt took in a deep breath, and they were so close that Thomas could feel his body move as he did." That sounds like a perfect way to end a date."

   They barely made it into the living room before Thomas moved to capture his lips again, and they nearly fumbled on their way to the couch when Thomas's leg hit the side of the coffee table; but they were both too preoccupied to give it much thought. Thomas guided Newt to the cushion, lips smashing against one another as if it held the secret to immortality. Thomas felt like it did. He hovered over the blonde boy as the kisses became deeper and more desperate. His hands were curious as Newt finally opened his mouth enough to allow Thomas entrance, and it made the kiss so much more intimate. His fingers trailed down the blonde's side until they reached his thighs, and he squeezed hard as he pushed up against Newt's lips. Thomas couldn't help but want to be closer. Every part of him wanted the blonde.

   He wanted to feel Newt pressed against his body, so Thomas pulled the blonde's thighs up until they were wrapped around his waist. Every movement of their hips would send sharp waves of pleasure throughout their bodies, and Thomas was beginning to worry he was losing control. He moved his lips to press against the boy's neck, and his hand lowered to trace under the beginning of Newt's shirt to feel the soft skin of his stomach. It was like a drug. Every moment spent holding Newt was making him feel high, especially when Newt- after kissing a sensitive part of his neck- let out a soft moan.

Thomas stopped abruptly, pulling back with heavy breaths. He turned away slightly so he could peer at anything but the boy.

Newt sat up, his breathing just as heavy." Did I do something wrong?"

"No, God no." Thomas said, and he bit back the impulse to jump him right there." I just- well you know." Thomas had been pressed up against Newt, so it wasn't like the boy hadn't just felt Thomas' predicament. He ran a han through his hair and mentally cursed who thought of making out as an innocent activity. It was far more dangerous than he had once thought.

Newt nodded slightly." Right. It's probably best that we stop for a little bit." Thomas thought the boy made it sound easier than it actually was. He forced himself to take a deep breath and decided right then that his kissing privilege might be more of a curse than a gift.

 

    The following days afterwards proved to be both. They went on with their daily routine, which mostly meant waking up to see Newt cooking breakfast, and a few times even sharing some coffee with the gardener. It had been a little odd to walk out of his room to see the man complimenting Newt's advice on growing fruits, while sipping on Thomas' favorite mug that Gally had won in an auction. It had a bunch of quotes about Star Wars, with a few of the characters printed on the side. Thomas would always wave and then take his place at Newt's side to listen to the boy talk about anything. 

  His dad would send him the occasional text, but lately the man had been acting really strange. Thomas kept telling himself he was going to call to make sure everything was okay, but he still wasn't sure what his father was going to do about the whole Newt situation. He decided that it didn't matter, if the man was going to distance himself, then Thomas should allow it.

   Newt was a miracle, but he was also slowly testing Thomas' ability to think straight when he was constantly putting himself in appealing situations. Newt started to rest his head against Thomas' lap while reading, and sometimes the boy would move to press his cheek down so he could lie on his side. Thomas would watch the TV and play with the end of the couch as a distraction, because he didn't know what else to do. Being so close to Newt, but not really being with him was torture. Sometimes, especially when Newt leaned forward suddenly to kiss him and they lost themselves like they had that night; Thomas had to pull away and count his breaths.

   During the days, Thomas would get a call from his previous editor asking why he hadn't produced anything in a little over a year. He told him it was coming. Words were flowing through him, and he was ready to get back to publishing, this time with a story that bore more truth than fiction. It's what he did when he first woke up Monday morning, trying to plan an outline that didn't suck. It was after another night that had been finished with a cold shower, and racing thoughts in his bed. He kept entering in new words, but he could never find the right ones.

"Tommy!" Newt said suddenly, and the boy sauntered from the living room to the table with a large newspaper. Thomas looked up to see excitement within Newt's brown eyes.

"There's an acting position just five miles from here, look!" Newt said, and he brushed up against Thomas to point at a column. Thomas looked down to see the ad was a little over two months old, he raised a brow suddenly in thought.

"Newt, you'd have a lot easier time using the internet than reading the paper."

"Internet." Newt said softly." Do you have a laptop I could use or something?"

    Thomas still was no where close to finishing the first outline of anything, so he pushed back from the table and looked at Newt.

"Come on. We're getting you a phone, and a laptop." Thomas moved forward to get his keys from the counter, but Newt remained in his position. The blonde looked a little lost as he took his finger from the newspaper.

"You can't just buy me things like that." 

"Why not?" Thomas asked, and he reached to cup the blonde's face with a smile," You're not telling me that it's illegal to spoil your own husband nowadays, are you?"

Newt crossed his arms," Tommy, don't waste your money."

"You need this stuff, Newt. Besides, we needed to go grocery shopping anyways." And Thomas removed his hand to make his way to the kitchen, so he had a drink for the road.

 

  It was when they actually managed to get to the store, that Newt seemed to realize it wasn't only the phone and laptop Thomas was planning on buying. He wrapped a hand around Thomas' arm and stopped him from reaching out to pick out anything else.

"Tommy, this was not the deal." Newt informed, but the burnett was past convincing otherwise. He had already put some basic hygiene things into the cart, and was now scanning the tea isle for something decent. 

"What? Are you saying you don't want tea in our home?" Thomas asked, feigning confusion that only seemed to make Newt roll his eyes. He pressed to the blonde's side, and tried to get him to smile.

"Come on, pick out something. I have no idea what the difference is in any of them." He informed, reaching forward to look at something called Thai' wonders. He wondered if the color meant anything, but Newt took it from his hands and put it back on the shelf. Thomas watched with a grin as the boy scanned the isle, fingers dancing across different items until he found a box in the center.

"Americans and their labeling..." Newt murmured, but he tossed the new box into the cart and allowed a small smile towards Thomas." I really appreciate all of this. Thank you, even if I think you've gone completely mad in doing so."

"Mad?" Thomas wondered," Is it because I asked if you'd like the strawberry toothpaste? People actually buy that product and enjoy it immensely, I'll have you know."

Newt let out a chuckle and Thomas considered it a mission accomplished. He didn't want the boy to feel weird about receiving things, not when Thomas really did actually enjoy doing it for him. 

"So... how do you feel about chicken tonight? Minho doesn't work, and Frypan's calling in sick." Thomas explained, and they turned an isle to the frozen section, where a long line of meat was displayed before them. He could always make chicken with a side of fettuccine noodles, something the boys would actually eat. Newt looked it over and shrugged," Gally coming?"

    "He's jobless. Of course he's coming." Gally had once worked at the cafe down the street to the supermarket, but something having to do with marijuana brownies and mix up in the customers order had gotten him fired instantly. Thomas didn't blame them a bit. Gally was lucky no one pressed charges.

Newt leaned forward and checked the date on one of the packaging when a sudden, familiar voice spoke up in surprise." Thomas?"

They both turned to meet the wide eyes of Teresa, who wore a long sweater that looked a lot like the one Thomas had noticed missing when he first came back from Vegas. He let go of the cart and tried to remember they were in public, so she most likely wouldn't start any arguments. It still didn't help the fact standing there felt extremely awkward under her gaze. She'd been calling him over the last few days, but he never answered, or listened to the voicemails.

"Teresa, how are you?" Newt asked in a sour tone.

"I've been needing to speak to you." She said to Thomas, then she glanced at Newt and the way he stood close to the burnett's' side." It's really important."

"Can it wait? We were in the middle of shopping. I have a dinner to plan." Thomas informed, and his arm wrapped around Newt's waist as a way of making a statement. He still remembered everything she had said about him. And it hit him suddenly that she wasn't standing tall with intimidation, she was gripping her cart tightly with something close to panic. Thomas had never once seen Teresa afraid to speak, and it worried him; but before he could ask her what was going on she was speaking again.

"We can talk during the brunch this weekend." She said.

"The brunch?" He asked.

Teresa was her old self in a near second," Seriously? Your mother throws one every month. Sleeping with trash rots away your mind." And she pushed past before either of the two could register the comment, and as soon as Thomas did, he turned sharply.

Newt pulled him back almost just as quickly," Tommy, no. It's not worth it."

"I am really starting to question how I ever got with her." He said, but he let himself fall back against Newt again as they watched her turn a corner. Thomas didn't care what she had to say. She wasn't a part of his life anymore, despite how badly his father wanted her to be- for some strange reason that he still didn't understand. He sighed, pushing the thoughts away. He didn't need to know, because it would never change his mind. He was certain of it. Newt ran a hand through his hair and looked at Thomas," I'm thinking chicken is good."

 

   Making dinner was easy. Thomas cracked open a cold bottle of beer and watched how the chicken began to darken in the pan. He wasn't normally a drinker, but the boys would consider it rude not to have during dinner. Besides, Thomas wasn't worried that store bought alcohol was drugged. Newt didn't seem to be interested, though he did watch as he began biting down on a toothpick from the container nearby. Thomas gave him a questioning look," Nervous about something?"

Newt looked at the toothpick and sighed," I'm trying not to smoke."

Thomas realized then that he hadn't seen the boy pick up a single cigarette since Saturday evening. Even then the boy had cut down a lot since Vegas, only going for around three a day. He wasn't sure how much the blonde usually smoked, but it definitely seemed like it took a lot of effort. Thomas sent him an encouraging smile." I'm proud of you, Newt."

"Don't speak so soon. I'm beginning to regret it."

"I believe in you." Thomas said sincerely, and someone came from the doorway with even more beer. Thomas shouldn't have been surprised when Frypan and Gally moved it to the table. Minho closed the door behind them and sent the boys a welcoming smile.

    "So domestic already." Gally said, and he glanced at the two men making dinner. His hair had been recently cut, and there was a faint scar along his cheek. Thomas didn't have to ask to know it was from Gally's next door neighbor's cat. Everytime they had a one night stand he'd come back with scratches from the peeved creature. The boy always smiled about it though, because in his words," She has the best ass in the entire complex."

"You should get their numbers." Thomas ignored Gally and looked at Newt," Now that you can actually text."

"Ooooh, I can send him funny memes." Gally exclaimed, and Minho raised a brow at his over enthusiastic friend.

"Memes?" Newt wondered.

"You can get everyone's numbers, but Gally." Thomas said. 

   Frypan grabbed a beer from the case and opened it up before traveling to the kitchen where it smelt of seasoned goodness. He already had his phone out when he leaned up against the counter beside Newt." I promise not to send you weird texts."

Thomas watched them exchange numbers, the two other boys following suite. There was something really pleasing about seeing Newt fit in so perfectly with the group. He had a sense of pride for his friends for being so open and accepting of the blonde. It was definitely a nice change from the way they had treated Teresa, though he knew now that it hadn't been their fault.

"The game's on tonight." Minho informed, and he grabbed himself a beer as well. Newt finished getting everyone's numbers and looked down at his phone curiously, still not understanding how a touch screen worked completely. Thomas had watched him for an hour, trying to find out how to navigate through pages and save images from google. It had been kind of adorable, but of course Thomas hadn't said as such, since the blonde seemed to be more annoyed by the technology than anything. Though he was still extremely grateful, thanking Thomas around a handful of times before accepting the fact it's what Thomas wanted to do. One of these days, Thomas knew he was going to convince Newt to let him do stuff like this more often- eventually.

   "We don't like sports." Thomas said, and he turned the stove off once the chicken looked complete.

"We do now. Minho's dating the sister of one of the players." Frypan informed with a smirk. He was clearly proud of his friend for doing so well in the dating scene, though Gally only scoffed.

"Wouldn't call it dating. More like mindless sex, which is beneath you by the way." Gally took a sip of his beer and peered at Minho with a scowl. 

"What do you call what you did last night?" Minho retorted." Love?"

"Okay, we're not getting into another argument." Frypan announced, and he sent Thomas a look that explained that he had already had to deal with one before coming over. Thomas hadn't been aware that Gally cared enough to be mad about his friend's sex lives. Though, he shouldn't be surprised, because Gally had literally been the first one to ask about Thomas'. Gally was a bit difficult to read sometimes. He was always sarcastic about everything, yet he always seemed to care the most. That's why they usually let him have his moods when he did, because they all knew he usually did it because he cared.

   "Well, congratulations?" Thomas said with uncertainty. Minho looked up from his beer and smiled in response.

"Thanks man." He took a seat at the table and finished off his drink in a few gulps," It's nice to see you two doing so well too." He said after wiping his mouth.

And Newt glanced at Thomas in silent communication. His eyes told him that he agreed they were doing more than well, though the boys didn't need the details. It was obvious anyways, especially after dinner when they all curled up on the couch with their beers- and Newt stood up when he noticed their wasn't any more room. Thomas had given him one look, before gesturing for the boy to sit in his lap. Newt turned red, but Thomas wasn't going to give him enough time to worry about what the others would think, because he reached forward and pulled the boy on top of him.

   "Just trying to make things easier." Thomas said in a whisper, right against his ear.

"I'm sure you are." Newt whispered back sarcastically, but the blonde didn't seem to really mind his seating position. He moved against Thomas' chest until he was comfortable, sitting right in the middle between his thighs. Thomas wrapped an arm around his waist and rested it against his stomach in the dim room. Before them the game was just starting, but Frypan chanced them a glance.

"I really need a freaking girlfriend." He said.

Thomas couldn't help but smile. This was the life: A group of friends around him, some clean beer, entertainment, and a model trailing his fingers down Thomas' jeans absent mindedly.


	17. Brunch

Thomas gripped his steering wheel and glanced over at the boy, who was chewing away on a toothpick with hard eyes. It was an early Saturday morning, and all the boys had decided to go grab some drinks at the small cafe Gally had once been a part of. Minho was supposed to be introducing his new girlfriend, but Newt seemed to be in a fit of nerves all morning. The entirety of the week had gone down pretty smoothly, but it seemed Newt still had his doubts. 

"It's just the boys." Thomas said," Nothing to worry about." They had been hanging out a lot lately. A couple of times Thomas came home from running errands to see Newt playing video games with Gally, who seemed perfectly fine staying as long as possible. It never gave Newt and Thomas any private time, but he guessed that was a good thing if he was having a hard time controlling himself. Sometimes he almost traveled to Newt's room to ask if they could sleep in the same bed, but he figured if the blonde wanted that he would have already done it himself.

  Newt thrummed a finger against the seat and sat up to peer at oncoming traffic. Thomas wanted to reach for his hand, but the swerve of cars before him were making it near impossible for him to take his eyes off the road. When he finally was able to, Thomas glanced his way and tried to read his expression. It looked beyond miserable.

"Newt, what's wrong?" He took a street that wasn't normally busy, and put his hand down to rest it on the blonde's thigh. "You can tell me."

Newt with a long sigh, took the toothpick out of his mouth to throw it out the window, " I'm not worried about the boys. I'm worried about the little party your mum's throwing, surrounded by the entirety of your family, who not only adore Teresa, but think I'm some evil stranger who's stolen their son."

"Oh, yeah. That."

"I mean why call it brunch if it's at twelve o'clock in the afternoon?" Newt asked, a tinge of frustration marking his tone. He pushed his head back up against the seat and Thomas began running his thumb along the side of his thigh to calm him down.

"Hey, you don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing." Thomas told him, like he had when they first spoke about going. He didn't want Newt to have to deal with these people if it wasn't necessary. Thomas would be fine going by himself, he had long gotten used to their destructive stares and words.

"I am not letting you face them alone." Newt said, and his expression grew more determined. Thomas almost didn't see the turn to the cafe, and he took his hand from Newt's thigh to make a sharp entrance to the parking lot. Before he turned off his jeep completely, he turned to Newt and offered up an encouraging smile. 

"I never liked going either. At least this time I have a hot date." And he watched as Newt's eyes betrayed him. They sparked with humor, as he forced back a smile to appear serious. Thomas moved his hand to unbuckle his seat belt, but his eyes remained on Newt. The blonde's shoulders were still tensed, but Thomas knew there were ways to ease the boy's anxiety.

"Sonya might be there."

"Sonya? Are you related somehow?" Newt asked in surprise. 

"Her mother is partners with Teresa's father. They run a research drug company or something." Thomas was never too certain what they actually did, but he knew his father had helped them with more than a handful of major projects just in the last five years. It was one of the reasons he'd even met Teresa in the first place.

   At the mention of Teresa, Newt pulled back with a frown," Maybe they can research some medication for overly controlling, selfish-"

"Newt." Thomas said in a whisper, and he picked up the box of toothpicks in the blonde's lap, looking them over," I think, maybe- these aren't working."

"Are you saying I'm moody?" Newt asked with a raised brow, and then he faltered. He let out a little sigh, and slumped farther into his seat. It was adorable, like many things Newt did; but this time Thomas thought he looked a lot more frustrated.

"Not moody, just more anxious than usual." He said.

"What's the bloody difference?" Newt asked and he crossed his arms with a scowl. Thomas didn't mention how this only proved his point, because Newt seemed to realize when he unfolded his arms and peered at Thomas with an apologetic look. Thomas took this as his chance to grab his hand.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine. You're going to get through this day, smoke free; and if my family does anything to insult you, I will personally throw wine at them."

"Okay." Newt said, and he took in a deep breath, and let his shoulders fall. Thomas moved his hand to unbuckle Newt's seatbelt and offered him up a smile.

"Come on, let's go meet up with them before they start a search party."

 

    The cafe was small, but the tables in the back were long enough to sit ten people. Minho sat in the middle of Frypan and a woman with long, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Thomas put a hand on Newt's back as they walked over to join the table, sitting across from the other three. They already had drinks, and Frypan was munching on a bowl of fruit.

"Where's Gally?" Newt asked suddenly.

Frypan darted his eyes to his fruit, "Uhh, he couldn't make it."

And Thomas furrowed his brows at the way his friend had said it. Minho didn't seem to notice, because he had a beautiful girl at his side, who leaned against him when he spoke.

" Newt, Thomas- this is Alex." Minho introduced with a grin. She looked over the two boys with something close to interest and shock. Her eyes lowered to Newt, and Thomas almost could have sworn it was meant to be seductive. She held a hand out suddenly towards the blonde with a grin and a very unneeded lick of her lips.

" Nice to meet you." She said, and the smile quickly morphed into a smirk.

" Likewise." Newt let out, though it was clear he was a little thrown off as they shook hands. Thomas eyed the girl with a raised brow, pulling an arm over Newt's shoulders to tell her to back off silently. She only seemed to find it amusing. Thomas glanced at Minho, but he hadn't seemed to notice any of what had just happened. Or maybe he was used to the girl sending flirtatious looks to everyone.

"We were just talking about tonight before you came up." Minho explained, and when Thomas looked at Frypan for answers, the boy only nodded. He eyed the girl with mixed emotions, and Thomas decided he would definitely need to have a chat with Minho later.

"What about tonight?" Newt asked.

Minho wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders before speaking, "We're going to a club."

Thomas furrowed his brows,"We- Do you not remember what happened last time we were at a club?" It had worried Thomas when he saw that being nearly killed by gang members and a crazy prince did nothing to dissuade them from going out to party.

"You met Newt." Minho pointed out.

"Okay, but we nearly got ourselves thrown into jail." Thomas added, because he really didn't want to step foot in a club ever again. They only led to trouble and migraines.

"We did actually get thrown in jail." Frypan said, and he looked at Thomas as if he were blaming him for not experiencing it too. Thomas thought being handcuffed to a hospital bed had been experience enough for him.

"I get it. But this time we won't be drugged. Besides, it's not for us," And Minho took his hand off of his girlfriend's to send his friends a pleading look," It's for Gally."

"Gally?" Thomas asked.

" He's going through some things right now. I mean, two of his best friends finally find someone, and he doesn't know what to think. I think it bothers him that he isn't able to connect with anyone like that." Minho explained, and Alex only seemed to find Gally's predicament a humorous tale. Thomas really didn't like her.

"What about cat lady?" Thomas asked. Gally wasn't actually alone; He had just visited her last night.

" Cat lady doesn't exist." Fypan informed, and both Minho and Thomas turned to him in shock.

"What the bloody hell about a cat lady?" Newt asked, and he looked at Minho for explanation. Alex shrugged helplessly with a small smile towards the blonde, and even then Thomas thought she was looking too much at Newt.

" He goes over to his grandma's place and sleeps on her sofa with the cat." Frypan informed, looking horribly guilty about having spread the information

"He told you that?" Minho asked with furrowed brows." Why wouldn't he tell me that?"

"Trust me, it wasn't hard to find out." Frypan said, and he pushed away his fruit to send Thomas a conflicted look.

"See, exactly my point. Gally needs to get out there and conversate with the single ladies." Minho used this to his advantage, but Thomas wasn't sure the club was strictly just for Gally. He glanced over at Newt, who was trying to look away from the deep stares of Alex.

"Newt?" Thomas asked.

"I think we kind of have to go." Newt said, resting a hand on Thomas' thigh while peering down at the menu. Alex finally gave up and took a chance to look Thomas over, who didn't know what to do either.

"I was afraid you'd say that." He said, because now they were going to be stuck at a club with a woman that looked as if she'd jump anyone there. Here Thomas thought Minho was the smart one, the one who could read nearly everyone. He looked at his friend in wonder. What the hell was going on?

 

   After drinking tea that Newt claimed to be detoxifying, they all parted ways and the two readied themselves for what was about to happen. It was a bit breezy, despite it being summer; but it was near perfect for what his mother was doing. They usually had music and a little buffet at her brunches, sometimes even speakers. Thomas thought that if Newt was impressed with their house, then he was going to lose it when he saw Mary's place.

"Are you alright?" Thomas checked again. It wasn't too late to back out.

"I'm fine. Let's just head over there, before I begin to talk myself out of it."

"That wasn't reassuring in the least." Thomas said, but he started the car nonetheless. He noticed Minho and Frypan arguing about something in the parking lot, and considering the way Minho had an arm wrapped Alex it must have been about their relationship. Frypan wasn't one to start arguments... Thomas pulled up to them and rolled down his window.

"Everything ok?" 

Minho stared at Frypan, who raised his hands in defense." Sorry I brought it up." And he lowered his hands to move past the vehicle to get to his own truck. Minho ran a hand through his hair and tried to force a smile.

"He's jealous." Minho said simply.

"Okay..." Thomas didn't believe him at all, but it's not like he had the time to interrogate him in the middle of a cafe parking lot. So, he put his seat belt on and waved a goodbye to his friend as he passed.

They ended up being ten minutes early, but people were already in the backyard, chained by a white fence. Past it, they could see the pool and hot tub, along a row of garden that probably cost more than Thomas'. A large buffet table with maroon napkins set aside the dishware and the meat, as it dragged it's scent from the party to the driveway. Newt looked at the floorboard, as he pulled at the fabric of his shirt in thought. Thomas leaned forward to touch his cheek.

"Hey, look at me." He said. "Everything's going to be fine."

Newt didn't speak, but he forced a smile that revealed he was at least going to try to believe that. It disappeared when they made it outside, and Thomas came to him immediately to grab his hand and intertwine their fingers. He looked out to the party, where people conversed over glasses of wine, and caught the sight of Teresa. She was drinking water, hand wrapped around Aris' arm with a grin. At one time in his life, Thomas had considered it a miracle he was the man she always clung too at things like this; but now he could only grasp Newt's hand and hope he never had to be that man again.

Newt seemed less nervous while they remained touching, so Thomas didn't remove his hand, even as they made it to the gate and saw Mary. She took one look at the two boys and sauntered right over. "We need to talk." She announced, and she set her glass of wine on a nearby table with perfectly white chairs. "Alone." She added, looking at Newt with a mixture of emotions. Thomas wasn't surprised to see confusion in her gaze.

"I'll be fine Tommy." He said, and Newt looked at him softly," Go ahead."

Thomas wanted to argue, but he knew he had to get this conversation out of the way. It was going to happen, and it might as well as be before they handed out knifes. So he squeezed Newt's hand tightly before releasing his hold and turning to follow his mother to the corner of the party in the back, where a large willow tree produced shade. He waited for the screaming to come, but it never did.

"Is it true? Are you two seeing each other?" She asked.

This was it. There was no going back after this. Thomas took in a deep breath and realized he'd been holding it ever since they'd parted from Newt. He ignored the fact people were probably watching him in interest and spoke as gentle as he could."I know how disappointed you may be, but I meant when I said I was happy."

"With him? With Newt?" She questioned in uncertainty.

"Yes." Thomas felt like he was going to pass out. And then he almost did, when two hands struck out to pull him into a tight, unexpected embrace. Thomas softened at the touch, and he pulled his arms around her to return the hug. He didn't understand, but he knew he missed it.

" Thomas, why didn't you tell me?" She whispered, pulling back to peer up at him with something Thomas never thought he would ever see in her eyes.

Acceptance.

"I didn't want you to hate me." He admitted, and she stepped back in surprise.

"Hate you?"

"Because of God." He explained, and he tried not to look her in the eyes in fear he would see them change. When she lifted a hand to cup his cheek, he almost flinched out of shock. He must have been dreaming, he realized. It had been so long since she'd looked at him like that.

"Honey, I would never hate you for anything. He calls us to love, not to hate. I can't believe you thought I wouldn't accept this." She said, and she looked disgusted, but not by Thomas. The idea that he thought she could hate him for being like this seemed to rip her to the very core. Now he felt guilty.

" You're always laughing when dad makes jokes about stuff like this. You let him punish me when I thought our next door neighbor was cute." He informed, remembering the little eight year old who had brought him flowers on Valentine's day. His father had insisted that liking someone with no financial gain was pointless, and that liking a man would never produce offspring to continue the family company. He had been eight. Thomas hadn't even understood what company his father was talking about, when he made Thomas go to the boy's house and write a list of things that made being gay wrong.

"I know." She said, and she looked as if she were about to cry, "That's my fault, that I don't speak up. I laugh at things that shouldn't be joked about, and I am so sorry that I put that fear into your head. I want you to be able to come to me with these things." She moved a strand of his hair from his face and smiled softly," I want you to be happy, and if that's with Newt- then I will welcome him."

Thomas couldn't help the tears that fell at hearing those words. He moved to pull her back into a hug, and a huge, sudden weight was lifted off of his chest. It felt like freedome," Thank you."

She pet the back of his head and smiled when they met each other's eyes again."I love you Thomas."

Thomas didn't care if she wasn't blood; She had been there for him during the darkest parts of his life. And they had their differences, she was still against things that went on around the world, and she definetly wasn't the most gentle; but this was his mother.

"I love you too mom."

 And she pulled back to glance at Newt, and when Thomas did the same he saw his father was speaking to him." The only issue I have with him is that he isn't American. You know how foreigners can be, especially the English!" But she seemed to notice what she was doing, and shook her head," I'm sorry. I won't judge."

"Dad will though." Thomas said, and he moved past her without thinking. There was no way he was going to trust his father to be alone with Newt. When he made it to the blonde's side, the man turned to him with a smirk. He was sipping away on white wine, and had a hand on Newt's shoulder. Thomas noticed the boy clenching his hands into fists.

"I was just telling your friend how excited I am to converse with him during the meal." And Aidan took a sip of his drink," It should be a very interesting one."

   Thomas watched him leave with wide eyes. He was at Newt's side, as close as he could get without drawing attention," What did he say?"

Newt shook his head, and bit down on his lip. It was clear the man had said something to rouse him. Thomas touched his side, tried to see if he could read the boy's eyes; but they were mixed with so many things. 

"I don't like that man." Newt said with a heavy breath, but he let himself melt into Thomas' touch. Newt rested his head on the side of Thomas' arm, as they stood there facing the back of Aidan. Thomas didn't need to ask; He already knew his father was up to something and it seemed they would find out during the meal, what it was.

 

 


	18. Hatred Rots the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my fellow readers!! Here's another update because you guys dont deserve to wait to see what happens :P

   Before the meal, Mary pushed the two boys to the end table to sit beside her. Newt had looked rather confused at her sudden interest in him, but it seemed to ease his worries- not all the way though. There was something causing the blonde's hands to shake slightly as he moved to place them in his lap. Thomas put a hand against the back of Newt's neck and began running soft circles above the collar of his shirt." Is this a thing?" A familiar voice asked. Thomas looked up to see his Aunt Lisa, hovering above the table to scan the boys with curiosity.

Mary smiled brightly." It is."

Aunt Lisa cooed softly, as if they were still in middle school and she was watching puppy love." You could practically be married with how close you are. I'm a psychic you know, I can sense emotions."

"You're not psychic." Aidan interrupted suddenly, and he took a seat across from the boys," You're just insane." He eyed Thomas' hand against Newt, but he refused to do anything different just because his father was present. His mother had given him enough support to not feel so afraid of his reaction. Newt leaned back into his touch.

  "Be nice." Mary said, and when her husband sent her a glare, she turned away to grab a drink from her side. Thomas knew he wasn't the only one afraid of Aidan, but she might just be the only one he actually liked. Thomas glanced down at Newt, and leaned forward to press his lips close to his ear.

"He doesn't exist right now." Thomas whispered," Just ignore him."

And Thomas told himself to do the same, especially with Teresa, who was making her way to the table now. Aris followed right after, helping her into a seat beside his father. It was the worst of combinations; but Thomas wasn't going to let them win. Teresa flipped her hair, and moved to put her purse on the ground. He noticed then that Aris was watching him with something close to guilt.

   "Hey Thomas." Aris greeted. Waiters hired by his mother were readying the table and going to people for orders, and Thomas wished they'd hurry up, so he wouldn't have to speak to the boy for long.

"Aris... nice to see you." Thomas took his hand off of Newt's neck, so he could rest it on the back of his chair instead.

"Thomas! Newt!" Sonya came from the gate, wearing a short white dress, while dragging along a woman Thomas had never met. Aidan rolled his eyes in annoyance when she came over to speak.

"This is Harriet." She introduced them to the woman at her side, who looked at Sonya as if she were the only one in the room. Thomas smiled in greeting and held his hand out to shake, followed by Newt.

"These are the two men I mentioned earlier." Sonya explained, reminding Thomas a lot of an over excited twelve year old. He didn't blame her though, being with someone you cared about, really brought it out." And you met Teresa and Aris-" She faltered when a woman, who had been following behind her, stepped into view to peer at the young adults, and then Aidan.

"Ava, nice to see you." Aidan said," Come for the show?"

"Why else?" She asked, and everyone turned to them in confusion. Thomas was beginning to worry even more, and he felt Newt's shoulders lift and his entire body stiffened as the woman with blonde hair took a seat right between Newt and Mary. He didn't like how his father and Ava were looking at each other, as if they knew something no one else could even hope to percieve.  
  
"Well, let's have lunch." Ava said, and she leaned back to smirk into her drink.

 

After everyone finally had their food, conversation began to flow throughout the yard. There was around twenty five people, some of Thomas' grandparents and aunts huddled in close to their area; but he didn't really get to speak with any of them. He kept brushing his fingers up and down Newt's thigh. He noticed lately that the action seemed to ease him as well, being able to have contact with Newt.

"So, Isaac..." Aidan began, after finishing a second drink," You never did get to answer my question."

Thomas glanced at Newt.

"It was a rather rude question." Newt answered, and he reached for a drink a waiter had given him a few minutes before. Thomas watched as he took long sips.

"What is he talking about?" Thomas asked him, but the blonde was determined to ignore anyone who was speaking at the moment.

"I was just trying to get to know the boy, since you seem so keen on keeping him." Aidan informed, almost in a hiss. Mary looked at her husband with uneasiness, and Teresa straightened her posture before clearing her throat.

"It's a simple question Isaac." Aidan added.

Newt took in a deep breath, and he seemed to be struggling with something. Thomas wished he knew what the hell was going on, but no one seemed to want to tell him anything. Newt brushed a hand through his hair and bit at his lip again," I can't believe you bloody researched me."

"You did what?" Thomas nearly yelled.

"Not again, Aidan." Aunt Lisa said with a frown. Harriet seemed at loss, watching the stranger's conversation as she leaned into the side of Sonya.

"You do this everytime we have someone new at this table." Mary exclaimed, and it was clear she wasn't happy in the slightest. Aidan just appeared bored, and he darted his eyes towards Ava with a silent message. Thomas still couldn't believe his father would be that bad. He knew the man had the need to know everything, but it had never been to the point where he went behind Thomas' back to do it. Then again, this was the first time Thomas had kept someone from him.

"I was just checking his story. There's a lot of people out in the world who are looking for a rich, young man to use." Aidan informed them, smiling across at Newt as if it were a simple conversation that a lot of people had.

"Can we perhaps do this another time?" Mary asked in a short whisper," When the entire family isn't here?"

"No." Aidan answered," This is the perfect time."

Newt clenched his hands into fists against his thigh, and Thomas was ready to guard him against anything his father said.

"Why don't you tell us the story about your father Isaac? About why you really came to America? I'm certain all of us would love to know how the son of an ex-war hero ended up on the streets of Las Vegas as a stripper."

And Aunt Lisa spit her wine out across the table, spraying Aidan and Teresa who looked at her in disgust. Aris wiped a little off his shoulder and raised a brow. Thomas could feel the tension in the room as his family glanced at Newt in even more interest. He had never wanted to hit his father so much before. Another one of his aunts, related by marriage, turned a finger in her curls as she looked at the two boys," You do keep interesting company, don't you Thomas?"

"Can't you see why I'm worried? I've met gold diggers like you before. No one can blame a father for looking out for his son." Aidan finished, eyeing Newt with a smirk that bled with malevolence.

"Newt doesn't need to explain himself." Thomas said, sitting tall in his seat, and surprising the entire table. No one had seen Thomas stand up to his father before. Mary looked taken aback by it all.

"Do you even know, Thomas?" Aidan questioned," has he told you where his father is now?"

"My father passed away." Newt informed, and his voice was already cracking with emotion.

"Really? Is that what you're telling people?" Ava interrupted once again. Mary looked at her in shock, and she peered at Newt to see his reaction. She looked full of sympathy and worry- Thomas wished she would make the man leave, but he knew she didn't have the power. Newt took in a sharp breath, and Thomas glanced his way.

"What are they talking about Newt?"

"His father single handedly murdered eight American soldiers in the line of duty. He betrayed his country, and it's allies. A hitman, working for an unknown organization- It's said he trained his son to be the same." Aidan said, and with each word his smirk only grew. He was enjoying it far too much." Now his whereabouts are a mystery, and to have his son suddenly appear in America... It just seems suspicious."

Thomas' eyes widened and he peered at Newt." You told me your father was dead."

"It was easier that way." Newt explained, and he looked down at his hands; The same hands that knew how to knock out a man twice his size, the same hands that loaded a gun faster than Thomas thought was possible, the same hands he was always reaching for to grasp in comfort... This was Newt. Thomas bit back the feelings that came with finding out Newt had lied to him, because it didn't matter. Thomas knew who Newt was. He knew that Newt wasn't a monster, even if his father had been. Thomas' father must have thought this would convince him to change his mind about the boy.

"You must not have done as much research as you thought, father." Thomas said suddenly. Sonya peered up from her dinner plate, and Mary eyed him in a silent warning. It seemed everyone was watching at the edge of their seats to see the ending. Newt looked ashamed to even be in his seat. Thomas hated his father for it, for reminding Newt of things he had tried so hard to forget. He didn't know Newt, but Thomas did.

"Why do you say that?" Aidan asked with a challenging glint to his eyes.

"Because you thought it would affect us, right? This whole thing is to stop us from seeing each other..." And Thomas kept his arm around Newt." If you had dug a little deeper, maybe you would have seen it's pointless."

"Spit it out Thomas. What are you trying to say?" Aidan was getting frustrated, and Mary kept glancing back and forth in worry. Thomas didn't care if the entire neighborhood heard him at this point.

"That you have no control over this relationship-" And Thomas took in a deep breath," Because we're married."

"What?" Teresa dropped her mouth open and another wave of spit came from the direction of Lisa. Mary eyed her boy with wide eyes, completely taken by shock as the rest of the table began frantically whispering, some in interest and others in disdain. Newt seemed to freeze beside him, but after a moment he looked at Thomas in relief. Had he really thought Thomas would have ended it due to Aidan's words?

Aidan's jaw clenched and he looked at Ava, more silent messages being passed in the midsts of the table's mess of a conversation. It was Sonya and Harriet who brought new attention to themselves when they suddenly broke into applause.

"What are you doing?" Ava questioned with a scowl.

"Um, celebrating?" Sonya said, as if it were obvious. Aunt Lisa leaned forward to grin at the boys, who weren't so sure what they should do next.

"Don't listen to him. He hates everything good in the world." She said about Aidan, who looked extremely pissed about the change of atmosphere. He ran a hand along his jaw and stared at Newt, as if he were ready to lunge for him. Aidan had no power though, not anymore.

   " Oh you better have pictures at least, letting me miss that!" Mary exclaimed.

"We have plenty of pictures." Thomas said, ignoring his father completely. And Newt looked at Mary with eyes full of emotions. He seemed so surprised for her to be excited about it, that he almost looked as if he might cry from the initial shock. Thomas squeezed Newt's shoulder and kissed the side of his head, right in front of the people who probably hated him for it. This was his husband, and he would kiss him whenever the hell he wanted.

 

    After everyone let go of all the questions, and they all moved to leave- Aidan left in a limo without a single word. Mary told Thomas not to worry about it, and he really, really wasn't. Newt seemed nervous at first, but when Mary kept complimenting them on how good they looked together, he finally gathered the strength to wrap a hand around Thomas' waist to lean into his shoulder. It was a pretty amazing change, definitely not what Thomas had been expecting at all. His friends were going to freak when they told them.

"I can't get over how cute you two are. And what did I say? Married! A psychic knows." Aunt Lisa informed with excitement, and the pair were so grateful for the kindness their way that they couldn't help but smile. At least, until Teresa pulled at Thomas' free arm.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

Thomas didn't spare her a glance," Can it wait?"

"Not really."

"Thomas, you have to let me take you guys out to dinner. I think I deserve the story behind all of this." Mary was saying, unaware of Teresa's sudden presence. The girl scanned Thomas and ran a hand through her hair with impatience.

"I'm serious Thomas!" Teresa exclaimed. And it was loud enough that everyone turned to see what the commotion was. Thomas remembered everytime she had used intimidation to scare him. Everyone knew it. They knew he had been weak to her words... but not today. 

    He turned to her and frowned," I told you to wait."

And Teresa looked as if she had just been slapped. She didn't say anything as she moved to brush past his shoulder hard. Thomas didn't mind at all. He was certain she most likely wanted to talk about something that would end in manipulation. Newt sighed," Bloody hell, how did this turn out going well?"

"It was meant to be." Thomas joked, but part of him felt it. Thomas and Newt were meant to be together. To hell if his father tried anything else to change it. No one could control them, and anyone who tried would regret it.


	19. Dancing Up A Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, For real, please enjoy :) I know I say that a lot, but I'm serious. It takes time out of your day to read my updates, and I really appreciate it.

    Aidan clenched his hands to fists at his side as he took a seat in Ava's office. The entire room smelt like liquor and normally he would insult her about her constant drinking, but today he willingly poured whiskey and chugged it down. She watched him from the corner of the room with a sigh.

"We've failed." Aidan said," Thomas doesn't even want to run the company, and now we have that blonde cutting off any possibility of changing his mind."

Ava crossed her arms and peered at the man, as if he were a small child, throwing a tantrum.

"We have not failed just yet." She informed him.

"How so?" And he didn't really care to hear her answer, because he knew there was nothing that could change his son's feelings. The boy had always been on the emotional side, so much like his actual father before his dear demise.

"I have something that might change his entire mind about it all. It may be enough that he asks for a divorce almost instantly." She explained, and this piqued his interests enough that he sat up. His blue eyes watched her with a growing interest.

"Tell me." He demanded.

And she looked at him, and let her lips grow into a smirk.

"Let me call Teresa. I'm sure she's dying to tell you."

 

 

 "Are you mad I lied?" Newt asked after a while. It was later in the day, and they were just about to meet the boys at the club, if traffic wanted to move anytime soon, that is. His mother had given them both huge hugs before leaving, and then Sonya had went on and on about the empowerment of same sex married couples. It was a lot, but Thomas was glad he could bring someone hope for the future, especially someone as innocent as her.

"I'm not mad. I get it," Thomas stopped at the third red light in a row," You barely knew me when you told me the story."

"Still." Newt said, and he reached forward to turn the radio down." I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth afterwards."

    Thomas glanced at the boy in wonder. It was hard to take in at first, to hear someone who had done such things, be the father of someone so amazing. Thomas didn't blame Newt one bit for hiding the truth." You trust me though, right? I want you to know you can tell me anything, and I won't judge you, ever."

The boy needed to know this. He needed to know that no matter what outside forces tried to sway Thomas, that he would never leave Newt.

"Of course, Tommy. I trust you with my life."

"Good." Thomas said with a smile," Because you're going to be stuck with me for the rest of it." 

And Newt didn't seem to bothered by that, for his face broke out in a huge smile and his cheeks reddened at the thought. He sat comfortably in his seat the rest of the ride, and Thomas noticed that it had been a few hours and still the blonde didn't seem to need the toothpick as a distraction. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride towards Newt. When they finally managed to make it to the club, the boys were already waiting by their vehicles, and based off their expressions, they had received Thomas' text about the brunch that went way better than expected.

   "Congratulations on winning the family over." Gally said through the window, on Newt's side. He was close enough that Thomas could smell the booze all over him. He'd started drinking before they even had the chance to get there." Well half of the family anyways." He added after thought. Thomas parked close by, and he eyed his friend, who stumbled to lean on Frypan's shoulders. Thomas didn't miss the fact that Alex was standing much too close to the other boys, instead of her actual boyfriend.

"Seriously, I'm happy for you guys." Frypan informed, once they were finally out of the car and in the sudden breeze. Thomas was glad it hadn't warmed up any, they wouldn't want to be hot and drunk, not that he was planning on drinking any more than he had at the brunch.

Minho smiled at the both of them too," We are celebrating so much tonight. You two are doing well, Alex and I just got together, and maybe Frypan and Gally will get lucky tonight."

"Ha!" Gally laughed," You're kidding me right?"

Frypan reached over to whisper something in his ear, and it made him falter slightly. Thomas decided to ask him about it later, but for now he just wanted to relax with his friends and forget any of them had other issues, waiting to be dealt with. He brushed up against Gally to make sure the man could make it into the club without falling over, and they all entered with only one thought: To have fun without dealing with gangs afterwards. Thomas thought it was a pretty reasonable want. When the sudden combustion of techno music, and dancing couples surrounded them; Thomas remembered that he had no idea what normal people even did at clubs.

   "Dance with me?" Alex asked flirtatiously, and she pulled at Minho's collar with a smirk. He nodded almost instantly, and sent his friend's a thumbs up, before being dragged into the middle of the dance floor with the illuminating, colorful lights above. Frypan scanned the place and put a hand on his side.

"Anyone for a drink?"

"Please." Gally said.

"Are you sure he needs anymore?" Thomas asked, but Gally turned to him with sharp eyes that challenged him to fight it. Thomas raised his hands slightly, in defeat, and he waited for Frypan to find a place where they could all fit along the bar. The man did all the ordering for them, just four simple beers- even though Gally insisted a single beer wasn't enough. Thomas didn't think he'd ever seen him so keen on getting drunk before. Newt reached for his and smiled a small smile, while in obvious thought.

"This has been strangely amazing." Newt said.

"It feels pretty good, doesn't it?" Thomas replied, and he leaned forward to send the boy millions of words that he couldn't quite say out loud. Newt understood though, because he leaned forward too, to place a quick peck on Thomas' lips. Gally looked at them with great annoyance.

"Seriously?" He asked." What is it with men, showing off who they're with? We get it. Fuck everyone else who doesn't have anyone." And Thomas raised a brow, feigning confusion.

"I thought you had that one chick, the girl with the cat." He said, hoping his friend would decide to just be honest and tell them the truth. Frypan was already shaking his head to tell Thomas it wouldn't work.

   "Yeah, but she's not as hot as I'd like."

"You never think any girl is hot." Frypan pointed out," That's why you're single."

"Maybe he should try men." Newt suggested as a joke, but Gally got up from his seat to stand with his beer. 

"No, not men!" He said, and he pointed at a random thing on the wall." I've tried one man. One stupid, pathetic- Ew, I spilled my drink" And Gally looked down to his shoes were some alcohol had spilt with sad eyes. Newt put a hand to his shoulder and tried to keep him standing still.

"Maybe you should sit down. I'll buy you some water." Newt said soothingly. It was clear Gally was half out of his mind, so Thomas didn't give his words much thought. In the morning, he would probably regret everything he was saying anyways. Frypan sighed inwardly, as if he'd been dealing with something like this all day, perhaps he had.

   "Go ahead and dance guys. I'm not really in the flirting mood anyways." Frypan announced.

"What about Gally?" Newt had already asked for a water, and the bartender slid one onto the counter. He opened it and gave it to Gally, who was murmuring about how he regretted the fact he didn't have a job at the moment.

 "I got him. Really, go have fun." And Frypan waved them off, before rubbing a hand against his friend's back. Thomas scratched the back of his head and looked at the crowd of swaying hips and locked lips.

"I don't know how to dance." Thomas admitted. Newt ran a hand along his arm until their hands were together, and offered him up a playful smirk. 

"I do."

   Right, Thomas thought, not only was Newt physically the most attractive person in the club, but his dancing skills were enough to get anyone going. And Thomas was kind of afraid of that, because they had this whole thing going on where getting hard wasn't supposed to happen. He couldn't just straight out tell Newt his reason for not wanting to dance though, not in front of Frypan and Gally anyways. So he took in a preparatory breath and let Newt guide him to the dance floor.

   Thomas kind of stood there like an idiot for a moment, before Newt let out a small laugh and guided the burnett's hands to his hips.

"Seriously, Newt. I'm awkward and physically incapable of doing half the stuff you do with your body." Thomas warned, just as the boy placed a hand on his chest and began moving to the music.

"I doubt that." Newt said, and his tone held something that Thomas wasn't used to from the boy. It was laced with a confident flirtation that nearly had Thomas leaning into kiss him again." I bet you could do a lot with your body, Tommy."

"Okay." Thomas said," You're not allowed to say stuff like that while you're pressed up against me."

And Newt turned around, Thomas' hands still on him tightly, as the boy pushed back against him. It was like the club in Vegas all over again. Newt knew exactly how Thomas' body would react, and he was using it against him without even sending him a glance. Thomas decided he could play like that too, so he ran a hand dangerously close to Newt's crotch and pulled him down harder in time to the music, enough that Newt could feel just how quickly Thomas was affected by his movements.

   Thomas ran his lips across the boy's neck as he moved his hips, a series of couples around them completely ignored them, too entranced by their own bodies being touched.

When Newt pulled away slightly, Thomas tightened the hold on the boy's waist." Something wrong?" he asked, playing innocent.

"My neck's sensitive." Newt said over the music. And Thomas went right back to kissing along under his ear, all the way to the part where his shirt opened up to reveal skin. He could feel Newt's body lose it's ability to remain still. Newt arched his neck slightly to give him more room, and he smiled in victory after another movement of their hips had Thomas' cock pressed painfully against the blonde's ass.

   Newt turned to him suddenly, and Thomas forced himself to not grind up against him.

"What if we went home early?" He asked," I mean- this is stupid, right? We hate clubs. We could be at home."

Thomas smiled slightly." At home?"

And Newt leaned in to press a slow, sensual kiss to his lips before whispering," In bed."

 

   It took all of two minutes for Thomas to inform Frypan something had come up and they needed to return home as soon as possible. He didn't bother to look for Minho, because he was probably making out with his new girl anyways. All Thomas could really think about was the way Newt had whispered those words. He could barely contain himself in the jeep on the way home. His hand kept moving against Newt's waist, and as they grew closer, Thomas let himself reach down to cup Newt through his jeans, rubbing teasingly slow as they passed a green light. Thomas loved the fact he hadn't gotten any red lights now. And he loved the way Newt arched forward to press more against Thomas' hand with a look that almost had Thomas jumping him in the middle of the road.

   Once again, they barely made it into the living room before their lips were crashing against another. This time was different though. This time they allowed themselves to follow into his room, and Thomas slid up so he could hover over the boy on the mattress a moment, before bringing his body down, so they could grind against each other as their kisses became sloppier and more frantic. He would move up and fight back the noises in his throat when he felt Newt's hardness match his own. The boy was already unraveling underneath him, and they hadn't even taken their shoes off yet.

   He slipped his own off in the middle of slipping his tongue into Newt's mouth, his hands reaching below to cup the blonde's ass tightly. Newt somehow managed to get rid of his shoes as well, and pulled at Thomas' shirt after another snap of his hips, that nearly made Thomas cry out in pleasure. For a moment he had to stop himself, and he tried to even his breathing as he spoke- as Newt pulled back to lift his own shirt from his body, revealing the lean, perfect skin that Thomas always ached to touch.

"What about our pinky promise?" Thomas asked suddenly. And Newt wrapped his thighs around Thomas' waist and pushed up again.

"Tommy." Newt warned, and he put his hands on Thomas' collar and made a gesture that told the other boy to take it off.

"We promised." Thomas said in between heavy breaths.

"And we are ready, aren't we? Bloody hell, I don't think I could be more ready." Newt informed, and when he grew too impatient, he sat up slightly to lift Thomas' shirt off himself. Thomas had no words, as the blonde moved a hand to trace the scar on his chest, leaning forward to plant a wet kiss against it. It made something inside Thomas grow hot with want. Newt stared at him, as if seeing him for the first time. His thin fingers didn't stop as they moved softly over the bare of Thomas' stomach.

"You're beautiful." Newt said in a whisper.

"No, you are." Thomas replied, and his own hand came to cup the boy's cheeks before kissing him hard. Newt needed to know just how lost Thomas was on him. Everyday he found more and more things that made him want Newt to the point it hurt to wait for this. He wanted all of Newt, every single part of his body, mind and soul.

    "I've never done it with another man, not that I can remember anyways. So I might not do something right." Thomas explained, and his fingers moved to trace themselves along the waistband of Newt's briefs. He was certain the boy would guide him, however they ended up doing it. Thomas wished he could have remembered the first time and seen if he had done okay. He wanted to be able to bring pleasure to Newt. 

"It's okay, neither have I- that I can remember." Newt let out, just as Thomas' hand went into his pants to grasp his cock through the fabric of his underwear, and he leaned forward to plant another kiss on his neck, when he noticed what the boy had said.

"I didn't know you were bi too." Thomas said, and he moved his hand suddenly to pull down the barrier between their skin, so he could run a tentative finger down Newt's length.

"I'm not." Newt said, and it was muffled between a sharp moan, laced with surprise when Thomas smoothed his thumb over the tip. Thomas pulled back suddenly and Newt widened his eyes.

"Why did you stop?"

"You've had sex with a girl before though... right?" Thomas asked.

Newt watched him carefully, as he spoke." Are you going to laugh at me if I tell you I was a twenty four year old virgin? It's not exactly easy to meet people when you live miles from civilization."

And suddenly Thomas felt like the biggest jerk to ever exist. He ran a hand through his hair and sat up completely. Newt followed, watching the burnett with worry.

"So you're saying- that I took your virginity? And we can't even fucking remember it." Thomas was the worst. Newt had never told him. This entire time Newt didn't want to burden him with the guilt of being a horrible human being. Thomas couldn't fucking believe it. 

"I'm sorry Newt. I'm so sorry."

Newt reached out a hand to touch his cheek," Don't be. We're married. We can have a new first time."

"We will." Thomas said." Definitely, but not right now." And When Newt looked at him in disbelief, Thomas grabbed his hand." I want the first time you remember to be really special."

"This is special." Newt said." Being with you is enough."

"No, I mean really special." Thomas said, and he looked at the disappointment in Newt's eyes. He could feel his own body begging to continue, but he couldn't- not after learning that Newt had never done it. Not really, anyways.

   "Just give me some time. You deserve something more than a hook up after getting too heated at a club. You deserve to have some romance."

And Newt looked at him, really long; before sighing and plopping back onto the bed." I can't even be mad at you right now! Why are you such a gentleman?"

Thomas lied back on the bed at Newt's side. Their breaths had evened out by then." Because I care about you."

 

   And Thomas went to bed feeling both like a jack ass and a complete idiot. He wanted Newt. God, he wanted him so much. The cold shower hadn't done anything to ease his sudden discomfort, and it wasn't until he was cumming with Newt's name on his lips that he was finally able to breath steadily again. Touching himself, only made him want Newt even more though. And he laid in bed, wondering if the boy was thinking about the same thing. Hours passed, and he still wasn't able to fall asleep. The boy was just across the hall, and Thomas wanted him at his side. He wanted to hold him, to assure him that they would be together completely soon. He just wanted it to be everything Newt deserved.

   It was around one in the morning when he decided that he was going to stop being a coward and ask Newt to sleep in his room. He pushed himself from the bed and made his way to Newt, knocking on the door in hopes the boy was still awake. If not, he may just get into the blonde's bed anyways.

"Yeah?" A voice came from the other side, and Thomas moved forward to press the door open. He wasn't expecting to see the blonde in tears, looking as if he'd been crying for hours. Thomas' eyes widened, and he could barely find his voice at the sight.

"Newt?"

And the blonde was out of his bed, with his arms thrown across Thomas so quickly that he barely had time to register it. Thomas pulled him in closely and smoothed down his hair.

"Newt, what's wrong?"

"I-" Newt let go of Thomas enough to wipe away at tears, and it was then that Thomas noticed he was smiling. The blonde gestured to his bed," I finished your book. It was so damn beautiful Tommy. I couldn't sleep... I can't believe he left her, and the note he wrote- God, I hate you for making me cry so much right now."

   Thomas had never seen someone react to one of his creations so deeply before. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt, despite the fact he had his husband crying right in front of him.

"I'm glad it moved you." Thomas said.

"More than bloody moved me!" And Newt had finally gotten a hold of his emotions," I can't believe I'm awake at one in the morning, crying over two people who aren't even real. That was one of the best books I think I've ever read."

Thomas blushed, and the lights of the room were enough that Newt could see it plainly.

"Wait." Newt said, and he cleared the rest of his tears to peer at Thomas with interest." What are you doing up so late?"

Thomas didn't know what to say without sounding pathetic. This was Newt though, he doubted the boy would judge him for needing someone to cuddle with. "I- Uh, was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to bed with me? Not to have sex or anything! But, to just...sleep." He finished weakly. Why did Thomas find this so difficult when they had literally been about to rip all of each other's clothes off?

   Newt grinned," Thought you would never ask."

And when Newt followed him to his bedroom, Thomas felt at ease. That was, until the blonde stripped himself of his shirt. When Thomas looked at him, more like stared creepily, Newt only gave him a simple shrug.

"What? I always sleep like this." And he went to undo his pants, slipping them off of his slender legs. Thomas was beginning to think that maybe asking Newt to sleep with him hadn't been a very smart idea.

"Is there a problem?" Newt asked, and the way he spoke made Thomas realize he was doing it on purpose. Newt was teasing him. Just the image of Newt in his skin tight underwear, the memory of what it felt like to slip his hands under them, took Thomas' breath away.

"Nope." Thomas said, and he darted his eyes far away," Not at all."

"Good. You should take your clothes off too, so we don't get hot during the night."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly why you want me to take my clothes off." Thomas replied, but the two were smirking at each other playfully, as if testing both their limits. Thomas already knew he was the weaker one when it came to wanting the other. He didn't mind though. He liked the way Newt followed his movements, until he was only in his underwear as well. He caught the way Newt seemed to hold his breath suddenly.

   "You coming to bed?" Thomas asked, and he pushed back the blankets to get underneath. Newt followed shortly after, and immediately Thomas moved forward to wrap an arm around his waist, to pull the boy until his back was against Thomas' chest. His legs moved against Newt's, feeling the warmth of skin as the boy moved a little to get comfortable. Newt moved again, suddenly- 'accidentally' brushing up against Thomas' crotch as he settled into his new position.

"Um, Newt."

"You know what I find special, Tommy?" And Newt moved his ass against Thomas again, who was really starting to regret stopping him earlier. He tightened his hold on the boy's bare waist and let his fingernails dig a little into the warmth.

"Hm?" Thomas let out.

" When people get to live long lives, together, forever. Not die in a car accident after being cured of cancer." Newt moved in a sharp wave, and Thomas tried not to press himself deeper into his body.

"You're mad about the ending, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" Newt asked. And he made one final, movement against Thomas, making his entire body warm all over again, to the point he was about to just give in and taste Newt's mouth again, to feel every inch of the boy's body- when Newt settled down, far enough that Thomas could no longer feel his ass on him.

   "Oh, that's not fair." Thomas said.

"Night Tommy."

"Newt..." Thomas whispered. But there was no reply. Thomas was really, really starting to rethink his earlier decisions.

   

 

 


	20. The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be a little shorter, because the next chapter has some important things and I wanted to be able to write into it without adding so much breaks
> 
> Sorry for the length, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!

   Thomas awoke, with a head full of hair tickling his nose, and warm fingers that clung to his shoulders. Newt's face was pressed against the bare skin of his chest, and every breath was shallow and languid. Thomas peered down to see that Newt was awake, and he was fighting the edge of sleep when he saw Thomas. The blonde pulled back slightly, only to nestle closer to his side, letting his fingers graze the scar before speaking," I can't believe you killed my favorite character."

Thomas lifted a brow, because this wasn't exactly what he had thought the first words of the morning would be. His own hand rested on the skin of Newt's lower back, as he tried to think of how to reply. "Sorry?"

"Sorry?" Newt sat up and he peered at Thomas, his fingers still dancing across his skin," I had a really horrid dream where Jonathon came back to start a fight with you. He kept throwing oranges in hopes you'd rewrite his story."

Thomas furrowed his brows," What's so horrid about oranges?"

"Nothing, but he was all cut from the crash. It was very disgusting, I'll have you know." And Newt couldn't bite back the smile anymore. And Thomas couldn't even be mad about the teasing that had went on last night. Newt was beyond beautiful first waking up. His blonde hair was a mess, his eyes kept blinking back grogginess, and his body was small compared to Thomas, wrapped tightly within the thin sheets- enough that he could see the way his hips raised the blanket. Thomas couldn't believe that Newt had only been touched by him before, that this man before him was his, and his alone. No one else would see the brim of sleep leave him, as he smiled softly with eyes that told more than their mouths could speak.

   No one else would graze their fingers against the blonde's hips, to see the way the light caressed his smooth skin, to kiss the soft lips that parted in surprise.

"Move in." Thomas said, without thinking.

And Newt pressed forward again, brushing his nose up against Thomas' cheek.

"I thought I already was."

And Thomas sat up to look over the man in his sheets," I meant to my room." 

   It wasn't enough that he could just trail over to the room whenever he wished to see Newt. Thomas wanted to wake up like this every morning, to share the things married couples were supposed to share. He wondered if perhaps he was being stupid, in thinking the blonde would want to move forward to the next step of their living arrangement. Sleeping with each other was one thing, but actually sharing a bed and closet was entirely different.

"You want me to?" Newt asked in surprise.

"Only if you're okay with it. I mean..." Thomas turned slightly to glance at his bookshelf," I have a better set up."

"You're tempting me with a bookcase?" Newt smiled at the thought. And he ran a hand along Thomas' stomach as he took in his words. Not so long ago this would have been a simple dream, to have someone like this at Thomas' side.

The burnett watched him carefully, hoping to see some sort of agreement in Newt's eyes.

   "Okay."

And the simple word unlocked something within his chest, making him feel lighter as the moments passed. Thomas pulled him in closer and smiled against the blonde strands of hair. They stayed like that for a while as the morning crept further in through the drapes. It was a morning full of soft words and sweet kisses shared between laughter. Neither of them wanted to move to get up just yet, so they ran hands across each other's bodies, memorized what it felt to have their chests pressed up against each other, and their legs intertwined in a mess between the sheets. 

   "We should probably get up." Newt said, but he made no move to do so.

Thomas pulled the blankets up and yawned ," Yeah, probably." And Newt gave him an amused look at their predicament. Thomas would be okay if they just lied there the rest of the day. But he wasn't that lucky, because a sudden loud thud emanated from the living room, causing them both to stir. Newt looked at the bedroom door with wide eyes.

"Don't worry." Thomas told him," The doors were locked last night. It's probably one of the boys."

And when Thomas slipped from his covers, he immediately wanted to jump right back in. The warmth of Newt's body was already leaving him, as he leaned over to find his jeans from the floor. Thomas looked away from the bed when he put a leg into his pants, pulling them up over his ass. He could see the blonde from the mirror beside him though, looking at Thomas they way he had last night.

"We could be naked right now." Newt informed him," Just wanted to let you know that."

And Thomas took in a deep breath. He really didn't need to have that thought moments before seeing one of his friends. He reached forward to the ground and grabbed Newt's shirt, throwing it to the blonde who raised a brow in response. 

    "Trust me, Newt." And Thomas ran a hand through his hair, " I know."

When they were finally fully dressed, after a few moments of Thomas wondering if they even should be, they walked along the hall to see what commotion had been about. Gally lounged across the floor, beside the coffee table. Thomas saw the half finished beer beside the TV remote and looked down at his friend with a sigh. 

"He must have fallen off the couch." Newt said, and he leaned over to look at the boy to see if he was alright. Thomas followed suite, putting a hand on Gally's shoulder in hopes of rousing him awake. The boy pushed Thomas away, muttering in the middle of sleep. After a few more nudges, Gally finally opened his eyes to peer at his two friends.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked, running a hand across his eyes.

"We live here." Newt informed, and he eyed Thomas to show how worried he was. The guy looked like he had been taken through multiple fights.

"Oh." And Gally pushed himself up, wincing as a hand came to feel his forehead. He leaned back against the couch, and blinked back until his gaze lingered on the room before him with confusion." I don't remember coming here."

    "Dude." Thomas sat down across from him, and Newt left to retrieve a water bottle from the fridge- and Gally took it with a forced smile.

"You were beyond pissed last night." Newt said, and it took Thomas a moment to realize the boy hadn't meant angry." You're head hurt?"

"Extremely." Gally informed.

"Maybe you should take it slow on the parties." Thomas said. He never knew what was going through his friend's mind, but lately he'd seemed different. Ever since the trip from Vegas, more things had started to affect him- things that Gally usually wouldn't care about.

   "Yeah. I will." And Gally put his bottle on the coffee table," I'm looking for a new job today. Going to get my life back together."

"That's good." Thomas said, trying to speak softly as to not worsen the headache his friend already had.

" And I'm going to go on dates. And stop drinking- God, I'm definitely going to stop drinking." Gally pushed his hand from his face and looked at the blank TV. 

" Next time Minho tries to get us to go to a club, let's just order a pizza instead." Newt said, and Thomas completely agreed. Nothing ever good happened at clubs, well not twice anyways. And Gally's eyes seemed to darken suddenly.

"Oh, it was his idea?" He asked, and he leaned further into the bottom of the couch," Of course it was. Can't blame him for wanting to show off his new girl." And Gally sat up completely to run a hand through his hair. He looked beyond exhausted, to the point he may just pass out again.

"Alex is- uh, she's a bit much." Thomas said, scratching the back of his head. He wasn't sure if Gally knew about how horrible she already seemed to be.

"Don't" Gally said with a sharp breath, surprising them." Don't talk about her. About Minho- just don't talk about anyone right now."

Newt eyed him with a thoughtful expression, and his eyes seemed to find something that shocked the blonde. "Gally..." Newt let out, looking at the boy with a new understanding, and Thomas looked at both of them in interest, as the blonde put a hand on their friend's knee.

"What?" Thomas asked.

   And Gally eyed Newt, looking as lost as Thomas felt.

"I'm going to make you some coffee, okay? Don't worry about anything else." Newt told him in a soft tone. And he smiled down at Gally before getting up to move to the kitchen, leaving Thomas to eye his friend in wonder.

 

   After the coffee and Newt's tea was made they situated themselves to watch the morning news, and Gally kept leaning back to close his eyes for a brief moment until he was fully, ready to awake. Thomas wasn't paying much attention to it, he was too worried about his friend, who hadn't said a word since they'd joined him. Thomas brought a hand to nudge Newt, and when the blonde turned he gestured to Gally and whispered," I saw that look you had earlier. What's up?"

Newt only shook his head," I'll tell you later."

And Thomas was about to say something else, when his phone went off on the table- and he looked at it to see the caller ID of Teresa. He darted his eyes away suddenly, and ignored the rings in determination. He really wasn't in the mood to speak with her, but Newt grabbed it and handed it to him with a sigh.

"You might as well. She's going to keep pestering you until you listen to her" And When Thomas eyed him in disbelief, he added," If she says anything cruel, let me speak to her."

    Thomas took one last sip of coffee and stood up to cross to the dining room, so they wouldn't have to hear whatever the hell she had going on this time. When he answered, he noticed Newt move over to whisper something to Gally.

"Hello?" 

"Thomas, I need you to listen to me." And Teresa sounded as if she'd been crying, but that couldn't be possible. Thomas had never once seen her cry. He knew it had to be some play at his emotions, to get him to stay on the phone." Please."

And that's what really got him. How many times had she said please? She'd been frantic at the grocery store, at the brunch- Thomas bit his lip and kept his eyes away from the men on his couch as he answered." What is it?"

"Meet me at the park, the one you proposed at. If you ever loved me, even a little bit, you'll be there."

And she hung up. Thomas dropped his phone to the counter and let out a shaky breath. He didn't want to go, but every part of him felt like he needed too. Whatever she had to say was important enough to make her cry, and that terrified him. Thomas turned to see that Newt and Gally were watching him, waiting for his reaction. He didn't speak as he went to his room to slip his shoes on, and he could barely muster a word when he finally came back to the living room to grab his keys.

   "Tommy?"

"I- I have to go. It shouldn't be long." Thomas said, and he wasn't sure what to tell them, because he had no fucking clue what was going on.

"Everything alright?" Newt asked, and he stood up to meet Thomas' eyes fully. Thomas made himself smile, to ease his worries. It was apparent the blonde didn't believe him one bit, as he took his hand in his."You can tell me."

"She wants to talk." Thomas said," It's probably to yell at me for making decisions she doesn't agree with."

"Want me to come?"

Thomas squeezed his hand," No. I think this is something I have to do alone."

 

 


	21. Beginning of the End

   The humidity of the air was enough for Thomas to rethink waiting outside. His hands graced the fountain's edge, and he looked at the water that had once reflected a proposal that had taken months to plan. It had been simple then, when Thomas had been too afraid to think for himself. Now, every decision he made- every mistake, was his fault. It worried him sometimes that he wasn't making the right ones, but then he would look at his friends and Newt... They would assure him it wasn't mistakes at all that got him where he was today. It was more like fate.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice took him from his thoughts, and he turned to see Teresa looking at him the same way she had looked when they first met. Her eyes were soft, peering up at the boy who watched her carefully, as she crossed to stand at his side. "Sometimes I come here to remember... what we once had."

"We never had anything." Thomas said, and his voice came out weaker than he'd like.

"Oh Tom..." And she reached forward to rest a hand on his cheek, which he turned away immediately with a scowl. She lifted her head," You can tell yourself that you love him, but you will never be able to forget us. We have our issues, but we love each other."

   And Thomas bit his lip." Love?"

"You're here, aren't you?" She asked, and she spread her arms wide to gesture at the place where it'd all began." You wouldn't have come, if you didn't still love me."

"Teresa," And Thomas peered at her, trying to see what she was getting at," Why are we here?"

She looked at him again with something darker, something that caught him off guard enough, that he didn't register she was leaning into kiss him, before her lips were already on his. She tried to press further, but Thomas grabbed at her arms and threw her off, wiping away at his lips with wide eyes."What the hell was that Teresa?"

   "Thomas, you need me!" She said, and it was frantic and cold.

"I'm happy! I'm with Newt, and I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work." He said, and his voice was growing sharper as he tried to bite back the urge to yell. He wasn't going to let her manipulate him into anything." You know what? This was clearly a mistake!" And Thomas turned around to leave, to make a promise to himself that was the last time he would ever willingly see the girl. She caused nothing but pain. 

"Thomas!" Teresa yelled after him, and the plea came out desperate.

He bit his lip, and clenched his hands into fists when he stopped to look at her. "You don't get to do this." He said, and he took a step closer to speak the words that wouldn't stop," You won't make me feel guilty for finally finding someone I'm happy with. Not when you- you hurt me Teresa. You took everything I wanted to be and told me I was sick. You made me believe I was worthless, unless I had your approval." And he realized his hands were shaking when he pointed at her, his eyes were watering from the emotions held back for so long." It was my fault I ever let you get that control. But, I'm not ever going to make the same mistake."

   And she was crying. Thomas lowered his hand in surprise.

"Thomas..." She reached to take his hand, but he pulled back again.

"Thomas." She said, and it was so soft that Thomas barely recognized her voice," I'm pregnant."

 

 

   Newt sat far back against the couch, and watched as Gally slowly became a human being again. He hadn't gotten a text from Thomas, so he assumed everything was going as smooth as it possibly could when Teresa was involved. He leaned a hand to Gally suddenly, who was sipping down on a second cup of coffee.

"So..." Newt began.

"No, Newt." Gally reached for the remote and changed it a few times, before stopping at an action movie that wasn't even in English." I want to watch Tv."

"Gally, come on. We're friends, right?"

And Gally glanced at him with a sigh," Of course we're friends. You're the only one who doesn't annoy me right now- Well, I guess Thomas is okay."

   Newt bit at his lip in thought, trying to see what the best way to start a conversation was without being halted. He knew Gally was trying to distract himself from the migraine, but he also knew what he had seen earlier in the boy's eyes. And Newt wasn't really one who knew how to beat around the bush, he was more of a rip the bandaid off- kind of guy.

"How long have you known you were in love with him?"

And Gally spit out his coffee and sprayed it all over the table. Newt had seen way too many people do that lately, but he didn't say anything. He knew Gally probably needed some time to process the question.

"I-" Gally wiped coffee from his mouth," have no idea what you're fucking talking about."

"Okay." Newt said, and he pulled back to seem uninterested. "But I'm just saying if you did happen to have a small crush on a certain man with a girlfriend, then it would be completely fine- and your secret would be safe with me."

   Gally ran a hand along his jaw and clenched his fists. The man on the Tv got his head cut off by a toothpick, and it spurted out green goo. Newt frowned with distaste.

"Ah, bloody hell, what is it with these productions?" He asked, but Gally was still too enveloped by his own thoughts. It was a moment afterwards, after a commercial came on, that Gally finally spoke.

"Thanks Newt." He said, and he didn't look at the blonde when he said it. Newt reached over to pat his knee though, and offered him a smile, even if he couldn't see it.

"No problem Gally."

 

 

   Thomas froze. The words hit him like a bullet, and he feared his body was readying to go into shock. 

Pregnant.

He couldn't breath. Everything he had ever hoped for was beginning to be replaced with a frantic worry of what the word meant. He couldn't-

His hands were shaking, and he was having a hard time opening his mouth. This couldn't be real. None of this was real.

"Mine?" He asked, and she watched him with wide eyes- nodding in reply. Her hand came to touch his shoulder, and he was so lost that he didn't even move it away.

Teresa... 

His child. His baby, they were having a baby.

"I haven't slept with Aris in three months. It's yours Thomas."

   He couldn't stop the tears that continued after the news, or the way his body began to fight for air that didn't seem to come. Everything seemed like it had frozen in place. It was all surrounding him in a foggy cloud of a dream.

"I know." She said," I didn't want to believe it either, but it's true. We're having a baby." And she placed both her hands on his chest, and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"That's why we need each other. We need to be there for our child, Tom." She rested her head against his chest and took in a deep breath," You wouldn't abandon your child, would you?"

    Thomas tightened his fingers against the back of her shirt, wanting for some stability. He couldn't think properly.

A single image came into his head then, of his father. Thomas had been abandoned by his father, his real father-

He'd just left. He'd left Thomas to the cruel world of other men, leaving him with the constant fear of being left all alone. He couldn't help but hate the man, but also- he just wanted his dad to come back and ask for forgiveness, to hug his son and tell him it had all been a big mistake. 

Thomas swallowed hard, and he found himself pulling her into a tight hug," I am nothing like him." He said.

And she nodded against him," Oh, trust me Thomas. I know."


	22. His decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO... the last chapter was really short and kind of angsty, so hopefully this makes up for it! BTW next chapters are going to be normal length, I just wanted this one to be separate. 
> 
> So sorry again for the short length

  Thomas sat alone for a while after Teresa left. He needed to think things through before seeing anyone else. Even when she insisted he come to her new place, he told her really needed to clear his mind. It was racing fast, going through different scenarios that could easily end the world around him. It hurt so damn much, to feel so lost, to know he would have to tell Newt. He wasn't ready to tell anyone. Thomas couldn't bare the thought of the blonde hearing the words, and shrinking back- telling Thomas it would be easier if they just parted ways; because that's what any good man would do. They'd be with the mother of their child and only worry about taking care of them. But Thomas wasn't that good. He didn't want to lose what he'd just found...

  His fingers dug deep into his thigh now and he took in a deep breath. There had to be something he could do. He looked at his phone and saw it had been roughly two hours, and he had a few missed calls. Some were from Newt, the other's from Gally... They were probably worried sick. He had to go back eventually, so he put his phone back into his pocket and tried to level his breathing. It wasn't a long walk, and he really didn't want to drive; so he left his car in the small parking lot and decided he would get it before the park closed. He needed the extra minutes anyways to make sure his eyes weren't glossy, and his hands weren't as shaky. 

   By the time he made it to his street, he was able to breathe like a normal human again. He cleared his throat and told himself he wouldn't freak when he entered. No matter what, Thomas was going to be strong. A baby... Thomas closed his eyes for a moment and tried, with fail, to push the thought away. When he opened the door to his living room, Gally nearly fell from the table, and Frypan let out a small shriek. It was enough of a distraction, that Thomas could forget about Teresa for a brief second. He widened his eyes and looked at his friend, who tried to get better balance.

"What are you doing?" Thomas asked, and Newt shot up from the couch.

"Thomas, where the hell were you? I thought something happened-"

"Fixing the light." Gally said, interrupting Newt, who crossed his arms to send a scowl Thomas' way.

   Thomas forced a smile." Sorry, my car died. I had to walk."

"And she wouldn't give you a ride home?" Newt questioned, but it was clear that the anger was only because he'd been worried. Thomas didn't blame him, not with everything they'd went through.

"What a bitch." Gally exclaimed, and he twisted the light and it finally flickered enough that he pulled back to look at it with a grin. Frypan gave him mock applause. Newt was still watching him with tense shoulders, it was enough that it made Thomas feel even worse about the entire thing. Not only did he have Newt worrying, but he also had a secret that would most likely end their relationship.

"Newt, I'm sorry." Thomas said, and his friends seemed to understand that a private conversation was about to happen, because Gally got off of the table and gestured to the stairs.

"We'll be in the game room."

   Newt bit down on his lip," I thought- maybe you had decided-" And he looked ashamed as he spoke," I'm sorry. I should have trusted you."

"Newt?" Thomas reached forward to touch the blonde's arm, and he tried to read his expression. It had been more than worry.

"I thought you weren't coming home." Newt said," She's a girl, you know? You know what that's like- and we aren't doing anything, so I guess- I kind of thought-"

"You thought I was going to sleep with her?" Thomas asked in shock.

"No." And Newt's eyes grew determined." I know you would never, ever do that. I just let my thoughts sway me, but I know you." And he reached forward to cup Thomas' cheeks, looking at him as if he were the most perfect man in the room. Thomas wished he wouldn't ." I'm sorry, if I ever start doubting things- sometimes it's just hard to grasp that this is real, that we're together." And Newt was so honest with him. He was always laying out his heart, and trusting Thomas to handle it with care. It's why he couldn't keep his composure; It's why he started to break down right in front of him.

   "Tommy?" Newt asked, and he saw the first tear and immediately pulled Thomas to his chest, wrapping his hands around him tightly, smoothing down his back." What happened?"

"Don't leave me." Thomas let out, gasping for air." Please, just-"

"Never Tommy." Newt said into his ear, and he tightened his hold of Thomas. And he held him for a while, letting Thomas lose himself to the emotions building inside. Thomas couldn't remember the last time he had cried so much, or the last time someone had held onto him while doing so. After, when Thomas could manage words, he pulled away slightly to look at the man who bore no judgement in his feautres, at least not yet, Thomas thought.

    "I have to tell you something." Thomas said.

Newt lowered his arms and looked at him for a long time," Okay."

"Teresa-" And he forced the fear to leave him, so he had enough strength to speak. Newt deserved to know the truth, but it was so hard when he was looking at him like that, like Thomas could never do anything wrong.

"You can tell me Tommy."

Thomas took a deep breath and looked at the ground, his arms falling to his sides.

"Teresa's pregnant."

    And Thomas didn't dare look at Newt. He didn't think he could handle seeing the boy's disappointment. Every part of him was readying for the blonde to lash out, to tell Thomas that he had ruined everything- but Newt was Newt. He wasn't her.

"Is it yours? I mean- do you know for sure?" Newt asked, and he seemed tentative in doing so. It made Thomas want to see exactly what Newt was thinking, enough that he looked up to meet those big, brown eyes. They were desperate, and sad, shocked- but there was no judgement.

"Yes. It's mine." Thomas replied, barely above a whisper.

"Do you want to be with her?" Newt's voice was small, and it hurt Thomas to think what could be going through his mind." Because I get it. I get why some people think that-"

"No." Thomas said, and he found the motivation to speak in a determined tone." I want you." And he brought his hands to Newt's waist, who looked surprised. Thomas wasn't going to let anything get between what they had. He had made a promise to himself. " I want to be there for the child, to be a better father than either of mine were; but I want you beside me. I will never, not want you Newt. And it's not even about what you give me, because that's not why I love you. I love you because of who you are. I want to give you everything I have- And I get it, if it's too much for you too soon, but I can't help how I feel... I'll understand if you leave out that door right now, but I needed you to know that. I will never love Teresa the way I love you."

   Newt froze for a moment, registering the words that had come from Thomas, who hadn't even realized himself, until they were standing in silence. Newt was the one to break it.

"You love me?"

Thomas could finally breathe," I love you." He repeated, reaching a hand to wipe away a tear on the boy's cheek. Thomas never knew that saying those words could feel so enlightening, and he wanted to keep saying it. He wanted to say it every moment he possibly could- that is, if Newt didn't run away.

"I love you too." Newt said, and Thomas lowered his shoulders and looked at him in shock. He really hadn't been expecting the boy to say it back. But he had. Newt was in his arms, and he wasn't moving. Nothing... Thomas was beginning to realize that absolutely nothing could stop them from fighting for each other. And that's when he learned that love had always been like that. No one in love ever stopped fighting. No matter what.

 

 


	23. Companies Exist for A Reason

     A week and a half later Thomas' mother called to set up a lunch, though somehow it turned into a pool party, and all of his friends followed. It was bright, and Thomas kept looking over at Newt to make sure he wasn't getting sunburn, since the boy had refused to use it; but still decided to go shirtless. He kept basking in the sun, letting the harsh rays touch his delicate skin. Okay, Thomas thought he might be just a little over protective, but this was Newt. And sunburns hurt. Thomas was certain the reflection of the light on the water didn't help.

   Beside him Gally leaned back in his patio chair, and Thomas looked up to see Minho and Alex making there way to sit down across from them. Alex was revealing the most skin, in a tight black bikini that barely cupped her breasts. Frypan muttered something under his breath, but soon Thomas' mother spoke from her seat, distracting him."I'm so happy to hear you aren't letting this situation hurt your new relationship." His mother said, just as he peered a second time to check to see if Newt looked as pale as he had started. Newt eyed him and shook his head with a sigh, but there was a warm smile directed Thomas' way. 

"Good guys are hard to find, Mary." Gally informed, and he raised his glass before taking a sip.

"I must be one of the lucky ones." Alex replied, leaning further to Minho's shoulder, as she darted her gaze directly at Newt, who shrunk back into his chair with a frown.

"What a bitch." Gally muttered low enough that only Thomas could hear

"Anyways, while I have you here," His mother scanned the group," I'm throwing a little get together Friday at the Lake house. Of course, everyone's invited." And it was clear she saw the way Alex winked at Thomas' husband before turning to peer at Mary.

"I'm up for a party." Frypan exclaimed.

"Will there be alcohol?" Gally asked suddenly, and he reached forward for another drink in the middle.

"What time?" Thomas asked, though he was much less excited than his friend's seemed to be. He also wasn't excited that Gally had starting drinking after only four days of quitting, but there was only so much he could control.

"Twelve." His mom informed, and she lifted a glass to her lips.

"Oh, I can't do that. Teresa has an appointment at eleven, and it's a real far drive." He explained, and everyone seemed to grow uncomfortable about the mention of her directly. When the boys had found out they had been ready to insult her to the ground; but Thomas didn't want it to be like that. This was a child in the mix, not some petty argument between two exes. In the end, they did end up being more supportive than Thomas had first thought. Actually, they had even hugged him and offered to babysit the future "boy".

"Okay, then we'll move it to Saturday." His mother suggested. She had mixed emotions about it all. When Thomas had told her, she started out smiling and ended up crying. She insisted that she would be a perfect grandmother, and would even help him battle Teresa's parents if needed.

"I can't ask you to move your whole party for me." Thomas said, and he ignored the fact his friends were looking at him as if he had just kicked a dog.

"Just did. Now I'll have time to get to know the man you kept me from for so long." Mary announced, and she put a hand on Newt's shoulder with a welcoming grin. Her eyes looked over him for a moment, before furrowing her brows and turning to her son," You do know that everyone knows, right?"

"Yeah, kind of figured they would at the brunch." Thomas answered.

"Then why are you still hiding your rings?" She pulled Newt's finger up to the group to reveal the bare skin. Alex raised a brow at the sight.

"Um..." Newt hesitantly pulled his finger away to drop it to his lap, and he glanced at Thomas and gestured for him to do something. He wasn't sure how to explain the fact he let them get thrown away, because they were plastic to begin with. It's not like he had expected to actually fall for the stranger he'd unwillingly married. Damn, Thomas thought, he'd been really freaking lucky.

"They're getting cleaned." Minho piped in, as smooth as ever. Though it looked a little odd that he seemed to answer faster than the two men the rings actually belonged too. Mary didn't have time to say anything back, because a sudden, familiar voice called out," Thomas."

Thomas shrugged his shoulders at the one worded reply, and tried his best not to make it obvious he was mocking him, "Dad?"

His father watched with a conflicted expression, but it was soon concealed by a layer of patience that Thomas wasn't sure was really there."May we speak?"

"Okay." Thomas said, leaning back in his chair, enough to put an arm on the side of Newt's.

His father bit down on his lip and took in a deep breath," I meant alone. I want to show you something." 

   Thomas ran a hand across Newt's arm, and gave his friends a look, before getting up to follow his father back into the house. The inside was freezing, due to the fact Thomas was still wet from an earlier swim; but he refused to appear weak in front of his father. The man led him down the basement stairs, where he flicked on a light to reveal the same boring room. He was about to ask why they were having a conversation in the basement of all places, but his father reached forward to move a painting from the wall to press a big blue button in it's place. Thomas raised a brow, and fumbled back when the wall began to slide open to reveal another room he hadn't even been aware existed. His eyes widened when he saw what looked like a lab, a little smaller than their living room, but with plenty of resources to make him feel like he was in a sci-fi movie.

" What is this?" He wondered aloud.

"Years of research." His father explained, and he moved to a wall of pictures, and stopped at one of a ten year old girl with cute pigtails. Thomas looked up in confusion, but before he could ask, his father leaned forward to scan the picture." Six months ago a child nearly killed herself, she was experiencing hallucinations and other behavioral disadvantages that hindered her ability to live a full life." His father moved to another picture of a woman crying from clear joy as she held the same girl." This is her mother, after we created a new drug to target specific areas to heal her daughter's mind. We saved her. Now, instead of an institution or the morgue- Abigail spends her time in the garden, helping her father plant flowers. What do you think about that Thomas?" And the man turned to his son to cross his arms, waiting for an answer.

"I think it's amazing." Thomas said honestly.

"What if I told you, that you could save more than this girl by agreeing to run the company?" Aidan asked, and his voice was softer than it normally was. He wasn't demanding for respect, and Thomas didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

"If this is another plot device to get me to be a business man-" Thomas started.

"No. Only the raw truth is laid out before you." Aidan answered, and he placed a hand on Thomas' shoulder," You see, my hands have been tied. I haven't been able to bring in a single donation for research since last year- and even then they've been dropping as soon as the laws changed." And he squeezed his shoulder with a sudden, hopeful tone." But you- they want a young man with a pretty face to be the head of the campaign that could save millions, and all you have to do is gain customer's trust by looking like a sweet, goal oriented, goodhearted college kid, thriving to help the mass."

"It's not my thing. I really appreciate everyone this is helping, but I don't see how I would help in the slightest." Thomas admitted, but in reality it seemed like Aidan only wanted him to manipulate people into liking his product, which Thomas didn't necessarily want to be a part of.

"That's the thing. You don't need to be worthy. You just need to sign a few papers, and let me do the rest. Think about what this job could do for you? Your unborn child is going to need a future, and that book deal isn't going to feed you forever." His father said, a little too close for Thomas' comfort.

"And there's nothing else you aren't telling me?" Thomas asked, remembering just how his father worked," Where's the part where I have to sell my soul?"

His father raised a brow, "You don't trust me?"

"No, not really."

"Mmm, so disrespectful." Aidan commented, and he quickly hid his expression and formed it into nothing but a blank, "Just think it over." His hand came to pat his son's cheek, and he looked at the pictures once again, seeing Thomas hadn't been able to take his eyes from it. Thomas forced himself to turn away, to leave the room before Aidan said anything else to get into his head.

"And Thomas?" His father called, just before he could make it to the stairs.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"Good luck on keeping your marriage intact when the woman you love is carrying your baby. I'm sure Isaac won't be jealous at all, with how cool headed he seems to be" And it was clear the man thought anything, but. Thomas didn't reply, because he knew the man only wanted a reaction. Thomas kept walking, but he could hear what his father said as he made the last stair," I wouldn't be surprised if he loses it before the child's even born."

   Thomas tried to ignore his father's words throughout the entirety of the day. It was difficult, especially when he thought about the book deal; because his father had been right. It wasn't going to last forever, and that meant some day he was going to need another way to receive income. Thomas knew he wasn't going to be able to write a new hit anytime soon, so he would have to look- hopefully, away from a company that only wanted use him to bring people peace about testing on human subjects- even if some of the drugs did actually help people. Not all of them were successes; He knew that much.

   Later that night, he still had it in his head though. He couldn't help but be curious about what they did exactly. He sent one last message to Teresa about how she was feeling, just to keep a level of peace throughout the whole process. He didn't want to be her friend, per say; but he definitely didn't want to be her enemy; not when she was carrying his child. Newt looked up from the bed, a book in his hand having to do with Shakespeare, and seemed to noticed how tense Thomas looked after putting his phone onto the charger.

"I'm not surprised she's already giving you trouble."

   Thomas turned his way to see the boy quickly dart his eyes towards his book. Thomas noticed how the boy was only in his briefs, his thin body hovering over the book enough that Thomas could make out the sharpness of his collarbones. He also noticed the scowl Newt was sending to the words below.

"Everything ok?" Thomas asked, and he lifted his shirt to throw it to the side of the room. It had been a little over week since the blonde had moved his things in. After the initial shock of everything, they seemed to go back to normal; but there were moments where Newt would have trouble grasping the fact his husband was having a child with another woman. Thomas really didn't blame him. He could barely process it sometimes

."It's just-" And Newt clenched his hands against the binding of the book as he shut it," Are we ever going to have sex?"

"That- " Thomas was halfway to slipping his jeans off, and he finished to look at Newt awkwardly," was not what I was expecting."

"I don't mean to sound like I'm rushing you, but sometimes it seems like you don't even want too." Newt informed, and he sat up to peer at Thomas with a sigh," I mean- I walk around half naked and you don't even bat an eye. I think I could tell you to take me right now, and you wouldn't even be affected- which makes me wonder, do you not want to sleep with me?"

"Woah, wait." Thomas held a hand up, and he tried to understand how Newt could come to such a conclusion, "What?"

"I feel like you're so determined to be a gentleman, that you're afraid to touch me." Newt said, and the boy wrapped a hand around his knee and looked absolutely miserable in admitting how he felt.

"I touch you all the time." Thomas said.

"Not like that." Newt replied in frustration.

"Newt... " And Thomas stepped forward so he could sit on the bed. He leaned forward, and put a hand against the blonde's inner thigh." I definitely, one hundred percent want to sleep with you." He hoped his eyes conveyed what he couldn't speak into words. Newt must have known just how crazy Thomas went everyday in attempt to not touch him. Thomas pushed forward with his hand to prove his point." There's just something I want to do first."

"what do you mean?" Newt asked, and he leaned into the touch.

"It's a secret." Thomas already had a plan, one that Gally had informed he would help with, almost immediately after hearing it. 

"Tommy." Newt warned, and Thomas lifted his head so he could press their lips together.

" Just trust me."

   Newt faltered slightly, but he let Thomas kiss him. Even when the blonde seemed peeved at secrets.

" Can we at least make out then?" He asked after a moment, and Thomas had to force back a laugh.

"Definitely." And Thomas was already trailing kisses down Newt's neck, pulling the boy closer to his body so they could feel skin against skin.

 

 


	24. Plans

    Gally leaned up against the glass that said "no touching" and peered down at the long trail of over priced items with a scowl at Thomas' side," I have no idea what I'm even looking at here, but it costs more than you're worth."

"Gally, you said you were going to help." Thomas said, and he pushed a finger through different catalogs the employee had given them to make looking a little easier. This had been the third place they'd gone too, and Thomas was starting to think they would have to go to a fourth.

"I am. I'm helping you keep a roof over your head." Gally muttered back. 

Thomas gave him a look. He was grateful though, that he didn't have to do this alone. Gally was the only one of his friend's who was free, and the fact he had so willingly come with Thomas meant a lot to him. Still, it didn't actually make looking any easier. Thomas had never been good at shopping; He got distracted too much.

"Any particular ring?" A sudden voice came from behind, and they turned to see a man in a nice, blue suite that probably cost as much as Thomas' house.

"I just need two male engagement rings, something that kind of looks alike." Thomas moved the catalog to show the man a simple section he was interested in, when he noticed how the man before them eyed Gally and Thomas with an interested grin.

"Not for us." Gally said suddenly, and he took a few steps back with a nervous laugh, "I would never get with this guy." And he seemed to notice how rude it had sounded to the complete stranger, so he added," I mean I'm not gay. I've never liked a man once in my life." 

"Okay, thanks for helping me with my already low self esteem." Thomas replied, and the man seemed to soften his expression- as if not realizing it was a joke. Maybe Thomas would get a good price if he could get the guy to sympathize with him; He's sure that's what his father would try in a situation like this. But Thomas wanted to do this the right way. Ever since the pool party, and even before; Thomas didn't like looking down at Newt's fingers to see nothing. It just didn't feel right. If they were married, they should be able to show the world. And it would definitely ease his mother's worries about the whole thing. She had become quite invested in their relationship already, mostly because she saw how happy they were. In a really shocking way- his mother had become their biggest fan.

"Here," The man looked over the catalog and flipped to rings that had a selected pair, mostly for same sex couples," do you have a certain price range?"

"Not really?" Thomas had no idea how much a normal ring was supposed to cost. Teresa's had been given down by her mother, who insisted everything go as the generation before had. This would be the first time Thomas ever bought someone real jewelry.

"There's some simple ones we have over here, if you're looking for a sale." The man continued, and he turned to the glass to gesture to some cheap rings, though they were a bit bland in Thomas' opinion. The man seemed to notice, and trailed a few feet until he was standing at a ring that started at two thousand dollars, which wasn't as bad as Thomas had been expecting."Though I'd much rather wear something like this."

"I'm sure you would." Gally commented, but the man ignored him.

   In the end Thomas found something labeled as Lashbrook black zirconium and decided he liked the way it looked, the way it would always be on Newt's finger. He didn't care much about how expensive his was, so he rummaged around and bought something that matched the other ring. The employee was ecstatic about making two sales, and Thomas tried not to wonder how much this was cutting into his savings, because this was far more important. He waited at the counter, and the man rung them up and slipped two separate boxes into a bag that could easily be hidden in his jacket pocket. They left, and Thomas could finally breathe.

   Thomas' car was parked down the street, just outside of the small shopping center with a mall right in the middle. It had an assortment of cafes and little bars bordering the pathways, and it seemed today a lot of people had decided to venture to them. Thomas and Gally passed through a crowd and tried to not lose each other when a few kids went right through the middle of them.

"I think that went pretty well." Thomas said, after they weren't at risk to be run over by six hundred twelve year olds.

"Can we eat now?" Gally asked. Thomas had promised to take him out afterwards, but he hadn't realized just how late they were. Newt was probably wondering what the two were doing for so long.

"Aren't you supposed to be job searching after this?" Thomas remembered suddenly. A cafe would be the perfect place to sit down and eat, while Gally filled out an application. He wanted his friend to be able to stand on his own, even if it was hard starting.

"I have an interview tomorrow at three." Gally informed with a smirk, and they passed by a little BBQ place, overtaken by the sudden scent of roasted chicken and warm steak.

"Really?" Thomas slowed his pace, and offered his friend up a smile. He really hadn't been expecting Gally to do it himself, not when the guy was usually hung over nowadays. Today though, he seemed a little better. Whatever was bothering him, must have been dealt with; though Thomas wished Gally would just tell him what it was already.

"At the pet store, please don't tell anyone else because I'm slightly embarrassed." Gally said, and he looked over at the Pet Smart across the parking lot, besides the Toys R Us.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about smelling like dog shit all day." Thomas informed. And he didn't miss how his friend glanced at him in shock, before his lips parted into a humored smirk.

"Ouch. Nice one for Thomas!" And Gally offered him a hand for a high five, and Thomas smiled like an idiot before going in for it. Gally looked over his friend with pride, "When did you start making jokes?"

"I kind of have too now." Thomas informed," My husband's as sarcastic as you." Being with Newt, had not only made him the happiest man alive, but it had also trained him to constantly be ready for quick replies when it came to playful banter. Newt was sharp with his tongue, and it'd given Thomas the incentive to just let go a little and stop being so serious all the time. 

"Newt?" Gally asked with a raised brow, "I'd like to see him try to out sarcasm me."

And his face seemed to falter suddenly as they passed a little cafe, where Thomas stopped to see Minho and Alex sharing a coffee on the patio, under the umbrellas.

"And- we are walking away." Gally said in a whisper, pulling at Thomas' sleeve;  but the girl seemed to notice them, because she flipped her hair and waved a little. Thomas didn't like her still, but he forced himself to hold a smile as they stepped closer. That's when he realized that when Minho said he had been busy, he'd meant because of her- not his job.

" Thomas, and uh, what was your name again?" She asked, barely sparing a glance at Gally. Minho smiled at the boys, but didn't offer up an explanation why he wasn't currently in his office.

"You're a real crowd pleaser aren't you?" Gally asked her, and he crossed his arms to peer at her in irritation. Thomas knew Gally didn't like her, but he always thought they were going to keep it on the down low until they could get Minho alone and explain to him what a horrible idea she was.

" I see you're in a mood." Minho said, and he looked at Gally with a frown," Again." 

Gally widened his eyes and muttered something low enough, that only Thomas caught," I'll show him a mood."

Thomas decided to be the peace maker, because seeing Gally clench his fists was never a good thing. He offered the two people a smile, and turned to Minho, " Hey do you want to come over later? You know, it's been a while since we've hung out as a group."

" We were at your mother's pool party yesterday." Alex informed with a scoff. And this only seemed to peeve Gally off more, as he tried to restrain himself from saying the usual remarks towards people that annoyed him. It didn't last long though.

" I think he meant without dead weight"

" Gally." Thomas warned.

" That's funny, because Minho never seems to care when you show up." Alex replied, and she licked her lips as she leaned further into her boyfriend's side.

" I will hit a girl." Gally whispered, and he leaned forward to point a finger at her," I swear to god- minho, do you not realize who you're dating? She's literally the devil."

And Thomas scratched the back of his head, " Kind of."

" Excuse me?" Minho asked, and he looked at his friends as if they had gone completely mad. Thomas realized, Minho really hadn't noticed what she was like... He put a hand around her shoulders protectively, but she didn't seem bothered in the slightest.

" I'll take that as a compliment." She informed, playing with the ends of her hair.

"How- " Gally furrowed his brows in disbelief as his annoyance only grew," how the fuck was being compared to the devil, a compliment?"

" He's drunk again, isn't he?" Minho asked Thomas, who noticed how the tension of the air only grew thicker. It didn't use to be like this... not since the girl had come into the picture.

"Um-" But Thomas was interrupted.

"You really need to get your life together Gally." Minho said, and it was sharp. His eyes grew darker as he looked at the boy." I get it, you're lonely; but that doesn't mean you have any right to insult my girlfriend, when she has been nothing but nice to all of you."

"That's it." Gally said, running a hand through his hair. "I'm done." And he pointed at all three of them as he spoke," Screw you, and screw you- and you!"

"What did I do?" Thomas asked in confusion.

Gally shook his head," I don't know, but I'm mad." And he walked off, leaving Thomas to face the couple alone. 

 

   He didn't end up staying long. Thomas really wanted to go home, and even if Gally insisted he just leave him there, after finally catching up with him; He still felt kind of bad for not being able to drive him home. Thomas was used to them bickering, but never enough that he feared it would hurt their friendship. His thoughts on the matter were quickly put elsewhere when he realized he needed to hide the rings until his plan was complete. Thomas put them in the little compartment of his car, knowing Newt never rummaged through it and they would be safe and sound. When he made it to the door, he opened it to lose himself in the scent of garlic bread. God, Thomas was starving. He and Gally never did get to go out to eat.

   "You're home!" His mother surprised him when she stood from the dining room, rushing forward to hug him in greeting. He noticed her nails had just been manicured and her hair had a few more obvious highlights.

"Hey, um- where's Newt?" Thomas asked, and the blonde leaned past the entrance of the kitchen to offer him up a smile.

"How were things with Gally?"

"We ran into Minho and Alex." Thomas informed, and he placed his keys on the counter and kissed the blonde on the cheek quickly, making his mother smile wide at the sight.

"Oh." Newt let out," Um, how's Gally?"

"Greatly annoyed." Thomas informed, and he noticed then that Newt had a pot of water boiling on the stove and a box of noodles to the side." Uh, what's the special occasion again?"

   His mother nudged Newt in the shoulder, like they had been best friends since the third grade," I came over because I had extra meat that needed to be cooked. And I wanted to see if he could provide food for the table. You know- since you can't."

"Mom, I can cook." Thomas said, and Newt bit his lip, clearly holding back a smile. Thomas' eyes widened when he realized what it could be from," Please, tell me you didn't tell him the story."

"Which one?" She mused, " The one about the blender? The chicken that wasn't chicken? How about what we can and can't put in a microwave?"

"Okay, I get it. Geez, he's going to think I'm an idiot." Thomas said, and he looked over at Newt, who really did seem like he was trying to be supportive; but the amusement won out. Newt brushed a hand against his cheek.

"You're not an idiot." And he lowered his hand to place it on the counter with a soft smile, " You're just- never going to be allowed to cook us a full meal." Before Thomas could say anything Newt moved over to the other side of the kitchen to pour the dried noodles into the water. Thomas thought anyone could boil water, but then he remembered last time. Last time he had forgotten it was even there and came back to the food and liquid boiling over. Apparently, cooking took patience.

    "I'll show you." Thomas said, and he gestured to both of them with his finger," One of these days I'm going to make a five star meal and you'll both be wanting me to cook a lot more often."

Thomas wondered suddenly which places were best for delivery.

 

   

 


	25. Appointments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things are about to get a little more difficult...

     Teresa pursed her lips as she scanned the scenery outside the window. She hadn't planned on staying long, but Ava had been a little late after a long meeting with the board. Her hands came to her belly, where no one was able to tell what she'd been keeping a secret. Now that everyone knew, she was ready to walk the halls with pride about her success.

"I know your heart still longs for him." Ava said, entering through the doorway to see the girl's thoughtful expression. Teresa clenched her hands to her side, and turned to peer at the woman with dark eyes.

" You said you could make him love me again." She said, and she tried to hold her head up high," But he's still with him."

Ava crossed over to place a hand on her shoulder. It was cold against Teresa's skin, and she pulled back in distaste.

"Patience, my dear." Ava said, ignoring the girl's reaction. She let a smirk fill onto her face, as she reached over to pour herself a glass of wine, "I mean, I am the genius."

" A slow one." Teresa informed. And when Ava made no move to ease her worries, Teresa stepped in front of her drink "What do you think my father will say to merging the companies when his grandchild is forced to be born a bastard?"

Ava turned slightly, watching Teresa with caution. Ava knew, if anyone, just how intelligent the woman could be when it came to words. She knew how to twist and prod until she got her way. It's why Ava often wondered how she was the child of such a kind hearted man.

"If I were you, I'd hurry the hell up with whatever you have planned, or I'll have to find help elsewhere- with less gentle men." Teresa continued, stepping forth until there was barely any room between them. Ava could only stare.

"Now excuse me." Teresa brushed a strand of hair from her shoulders and grabbed her purse from the desk. She made sure to brush up against the woman's shoulder, as she passed." I have an appointment to get too."

 

 

   Thomas leaned far back into his seat in the parking lot of Wicked and waited. He often wondered who had come up with such a name, when it was supposed to be a company that helped people. Thomas couldn't believe his father wanted to one day take over the company, however he planned on doing that; because it would only make the man look more like a mad scientist. He thought it would be best if the man worried about his own issues, instead of trying to befriend other companies. It didn't matter in the end though, because Thomas wouldn't ever touch either. Teresa's father had even once offered him a spot, but even if the man was a kind man- Thomas wasn't one for business. 

   He took in a deep breath and opened the compartment with the rings. It had only been a few days since he'd gotten them, and he was already setting a date to give one to Newt. He was thinking some time after this weekend's party at the lake house, after Newt went to the little drama theatre they had in town to see if they had any plays coming up in need of new actors. It was a small place, but Thomas was certain it would lead to more choices in the long run, if the boy was accepted- which he would be. Thomas was certain of it. 

   A sudden knock on the window startled him enough that he closed the hiding space to the rings and looked up to see Teresa. He unlocked the door for her and she opened with a smile that seemed forced. He waited until she was buckled before starting the car again, and his hand came to a water bottle at his side

"I bought you some flavored water. I didn't know if it was okay for pregnant women to have coffee." He said, and she looked at him in surprise. He tried not to give it too much thought.

"Thank you Thomas, as thoughtful as ever." She took the bottle, but she didn't seem as happy as her words had been. She pressed an elbow up against the side of her seat and looked out to the window.

" Well, I want the kid to be healthy." Thomas informed, and he checked his rearview mirror and began to back out. He was already dreading the ride over there. And as the minutes passed, and awkward silences continued, he was beginning to wonder why he didn't have her drive and just meet him there. Now, he was stuck not knowing what to say or how to act. He nearly sighed in relief when she turned to him to speak.

"So, how are you and your new play thing?" And then he he realized he preferred the awkward silence.

" Husband. " Thomas said, gripping the wheel, "The word you're looking for is husband."

" Well?" She asked, growing annoyed already.

"We're doing amazing. Thanks for asking." Thomas put as much force behind those words that he could muster, which wasn't much because he didn't want an argument.

"I only ask because I care. I think I've been pretty decent considering you left me for him." She informed, and her blues eyes were going to bore a hole into the side of his head.

"I didn't-" Thomas started, and he didn't know what to say," you know it wasn't like that."

"Really? Two weeks after you broke off the engagement, you show up with him and announce you're married." She raised her voice, and slammed the bottle into the cup holder," I think I have the right to be a little upset."

" And I think I have reason to be angry about the fact you slept with Aris. Or the fact you kept being pregnant a secret, until you found out I was with someone else." He said, and she seemed to be surprised that he could even speak against her. He darted his eyes away from her and to the road ahead,"  How long have you known anyways?"

"I'm only six weeks along." She informed with a shrug.

"Only?" Thomas muttered.

 

   The doctor's office was worse. They had to sit in those little plastic chairs, and sit in a room full of women, some with children screaming at the top of their lungs or rummaging through the bookcases. Needless to say, it more than worried Thomas. He was already fidgeting with anything he could get his hands on when the nurse finally said Teresa's name. It took another few minutes to even have her actually on the table. And then there were things Thomas didn't quite understand- some weird health questions, and finally during the midsts, the nurse smiled at them and asked," How long have you two been together?"

" We aren't-" Thomas began.

" He left me for a man, can you believe that?" Teresa interrupted, and Thomas looked at her in disbelief. Did she really have to tell everyone their whole story? Thomas couldn't help his remark that followed.

" And she slept with someone who used to be my friend. We're both pretty screwed up."

"Well..." And the nurse took her gloves off with wide eyes," I'm glad you came in early." She grabbed the clipboard at the counter and read through the page," Your diagnosis might make it more difficult to have this child, but I assure you we will try our very best to keep you two healthy through this process."

"Diagnosis?" Thomas asked.

" Uh please. I was on a long term diet, not an eating disorder." Teresa informed with a roll of her eyes.

" I'm only trying to help. A lot of women who struggled with such a thing usually have trouble when it comes to conceiving, but lucky for you! Don't worry, you're working with the best. " The nurse squeezed her shoulder with a smile that Teresa completely ignored. The woman took her hand off and made her way to the door," One moment, the doctor will be in shortly."

As soon as she left, Thomas glanced at her with a frown ,"Teresa."

" Don't start with me, Tom." She replied, refusing to look him in the eyes.

" When you lost all that weight, that's what that was?" He asked, and he felt horrible for not noticing she had been struggling. It didn't matter what had happened between them, no one should have to deal with that kind of pain." Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were too busy paying attention to your book." And she wiped away at her eyes," That's all you ever cared about, wasn't it?"

"No..." Thomas placed a hand on her arm and tried to soften his expression," That's not true."

 

   Later Teresa had Thomas drop her off at her parent's home, where she had a small guest house in the back she'd been staying in, since the break up. She watched as he drove the car off, and adjusted the strap of her purse before sauntering towards the original house to stop in her tracks. Ava stood before a man gathering her bags to the side of the door, beside a long limo where Aidan stood. "What is this?" Teresa asked, her eyes widening when they threw her blanket on top of the suitcases.

" You wanted me to take action." Ava said, and she gestured to the pile," This is it."

" You're getting rid of my stuff?" She hissed.

"Your mother has already agreed, though it's best if you don't tell your father. I don't want him changing his mind about everything." Ava continued, ignoring the glares that were meant to be intimidating.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Teresa took a step forward, and Aidan followed right after.

" Your mother, she's kicking you out." He informed.

"What?" Teresa glanced at the home and to her mother's room "Ava, I don't understand how sending me and my baby out into the streets is helping anyone." 

"Not to the streets." Ava informed, and she glanced at Aidan, the man who sported a smirk, "To Thomas."

Teresa raised a brow.

"We need him to join the company, but we also need him to see how you two will need each other. If he see's you need the help, he'll offer you to stay at his place" Aidan informed, as if it were a simple conclusion."- and eventually realize that the company is the only way he's going to be able to provide for you in the long run."

Teresa furrowed her brows in thought, and she let the idea slowly sink into her.

"Trust me, Teresa." Ava said," If you want to drive those two boys away from each other, then moving in is the best thing you could do."

 


	26. Move in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Thank you so much even if you're probably mad about this chap. I mean it's a 50/50 tbh, but either way ENJOY :)

   After the appointment, Thomas walked into the house to see Newt peering at a book on the couch. He leaned forward to kiss the boy on the forehead, before telling him he was going to take a quick shower. He didn't tell Newt it was because some woman in the waiting room threw up on their way out, and he still couldn't get the image out of his head. It took fifteen minutes, and a ton of soap for Thomas to feel better about walking through his home. He dressed into something comfortable, and when he returned to the living room he wasn't surprised to see Newt was still reading away, with the news playing in the background.

   Thomas' eyes lit up when he gazed at the sharp collarbones of the boy, as he leaned forward to flip a page, his eyes furrowed in concentration. Thomas sat beside him, and was a little thrown off when the blonde didn't even glance his way. He let a hand sneak up to touch the boy's knee, his fingers rubbing soft circles into the bare skin that still didn't have Newt turning. Thomas remembered suddenly, what the blonde had said- running around half naked, thinking Thomas wasn't affected. If only Newt could read his mind now.

"How was it?" Newt asked, but he was far too into the play that was probably invented before the pencil, to look at Thomas.

"Well, no one died." Thomas ran a hand higher up Newt's leg, pushing up the bottom of his shorts slightly. When Newt still didn't react, Thomas grasped the book and placed it on the coffee table, "Come here."

"To-" Newt looked up in shock, but was quickly distracted by Thomas' lips against his own. When Newt tried to pull back to speak, Thomas pulled down on his waist until the boy was lowered to the couch; so he could hover over him, as he parted Newt's lips with his tongue. Their legs intertwined, and his fingers ran across Newt's bare sides, where they came down to dance under the band of his shorts, and Newt leaned in closer- his own hands running along Thomas' back.

"I was stuck in a car-" And Thomas leaned up to plant a kiss on his favorite spot of Newt's neck," For way too long with someone that wasn't you."

"That bad?" Newt asked, but his voice raised slightly when Thomas slid his tongue across his skin, going back to trail more than one deep kiss. Eventually it was too much, and Newt gave in to the movement of their bodies up against one another. His fingers came to twist in the strands of Thomas' hair when the burnett decided that he was going to leave a mark. Thomas could feel him harden against his thigh, and he moved his hips so he could hear Newt let out a soft moan. A sudden knock on the door was enough to part them from each other only enough that Thomas could call out," We're busy!"

   Newt laughed in reply, before pulling Thomas down for another kiss. If it was any of their friends, then they could wait. If it was a stranger, then they could leave. Thomas could ignore the door as long as his hands could continue to travel down Newt, until he pulled again at the shorts, this time pulling them down to reveal Newt's dark underwear. Their lips collided against each other in a mess of movement. Thomas surprised Newt completely by running a hand behind the blonde and slipping his fingers inside the fabric to grasp his ass, causing Newt to thrust his hips forward against Thomas', who let out a low moan in response.

And more knocks came, more frantically- as if someone were about to be shot.

"Just ignore it." Thomas said, squeezing Newt tightly, and running a curious hand down the curve of him. Newt pushed him away though, so he could pull his shorts back up to peer at the door with great annoyance.

"Trust me, I want too." Newt ran a hand through his hair, and he reached down to adjust himself, until it was a bit less obvious." But they sound like they're dying."

And another knock came right after. Thomas was ready to kill whoever just interrupted the beginning of a hot make out session. Thomas marched to the door and readied to stare down whoever the hell had decided to come at the worst time possible. When he did open it, he could only frown in confusion.

"Wha- Teresa, hey?" He looked down at the girl who seemed rather anxious about being there. Newt was at his side instantly when he heard the name.

"Why do you have luggage?" Newt questioned suspiciously, and Thomas noticed there were about five suitcases behind her with a rolled up blanket. 

"My mom kicked me out, and she cut me off from all her money." She said, and her eyes widened as she spoke, as if reliving it all over again. Thomas stepped closer to put a hand against her shoulder, and Newt just leaned against the door to watch.

"Are you okay?" Thomas asked, and when it seemed like she needed more than a simple touch, he pulled her into a quick hug that she leaned into. Her fingers tightened into the back of his shirt, "Why would she do that?" He asked, and pulled away when he heard Newt clear his throat. Thomas sent him a look that told him he didn't need to worry.

"The baby" She bit at her lip, holding back tears that were bordering her eye," And now I don't have anywhere else to go." She pushed a hand against her stomach and stared down at the floor, when a trail of water stained her cheek.

"Do you need money for a hotel or something?" Newt offered, and Thomas noticed the impatient tone in his voice. Teresa looked up in shock, and then anger at his words.

"A hotel? Thomas, this man is perfectly fine with sending a woman with your child to a dirty, crime infested hotel!" She stepped forward to stare at Newt with hard eyes, but he didn't back up a single centimeter.

He simply shrugged his shoulders and peered at her with a sigh," Didn't say it couldn't be a nice one."

"Would you do that?" Teresa turned to Thomas, pleading with sad eyes. She placed a hand up against his chest, "Would you really push me away?"

    Thomas pulled her hand from his body and let it drop to her side. Even then, he couldn't let her walk away without helping her.

"No." He answered softly; because he couldn't. Thomas knew she knew that, it's why she'd come in the first place. There was no way in hell Thomas was going to be able to let her sleep in some crowded hotel, completely unprotected, with his child... Thomas wasn't able to do it.

Her eyes brightened after he spoke, and she pushed past the door- past Newt, to make her way into the living room.

"Thank you! Really, you're a life savior." She said, and Newt's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Um... okay, but I'm not the only one who lives here." Thomas said, and he reached forward through the door to get the three suitcases she couldn't carry herself. Newt followed right after, with a raised brow.

"Tommy, can we talk?" And he grasped Thomas' arm and gestured to the woman now going through the home, as if she'd only just seen it for the first time. Before Thomas could say anything the blonde was pulling him into the kitchen."Do you not realize she's playing you?" He hissed, and Thomas wouldn't be surprised if Teresa had heard it.

"She's not-" He began.

"Do you seriously believe she doesn't have a single person she could go to other than you?" Newt asked incredulously. 

"Have you met Teresa?"

"My point exactly, she could intimidate anyone into letting her stay. But she came here." Newt explained, and his eyes darkened as he glanced enough that he could see her trailing a finger across the book that he had just been reading. Newt ran a hand through his hair, as it looked like he was trying to process what was currently happening, "I can see it Tommy. She's playing a sympathy card to try to weasel her way back into your life."

"She's pregnant Newt." Thomas took in a deep breath," And I don't like leaving people who need help." Newt must have understood. Thomas couldn't sit back and let someone be alone or homeless- It was how he'd fallen for his husband in the first place, because he wasn't able to let him go. Newt seemed to remember too, how the burnett had refused to leave him in such a dark place; because he lowered his shoulders and softened his tone.

" You and your bloody, good heart." Newt said.

Thomas reached a hand to cup his cheek, looking him right in the eyes with upmost sincerity," Hey, I know this whole situation sucks; but it's still us, okay? Nothing is going to come in between that."  And when Newt still didn't reply, Thomas leaned into place a small, reassuring peck against his forehead. "I love you Newt. This is not going to change anything."

"Promise?" 

"I'll find someone else she can stay with as soon as possible." And Thomas wrapped a hand around Newt's waist," Until then, I promise it won't change what we have."

    And Thomas decided to prove it then, by kissing him again. Newt was still hard, Thomas could feel him pressed tightly against his body as they continued what they had started on the couch. Newt let out a soft noise of protest though, when Thomas reached his hand to squeeze his ass again.

"She's in the living room." Newt reminded, and Thomas leaned forward to rest his nose against Newt's neck.

"I don't care." Thomas whispered, and he found the light spot on Newt's neck where he hadn't been able to finish, and began sucking lightly over the sensitive skin. He smiled in the middle when Newt grabbed onto the back of his shirt and his knees almost gave out. When Thomas pulled back to see the mark was dark enough that Newt would be able to see it easily, he finished his movement by leaning in for one, soft peck.

"What was that for?" Newt asked with wide eyes, and his fingers came to touch where Thomas' lips had once been, " Not that I didn't approve. You should do that more often Tommy."

" Couldn't help myself." Thomas said with a grin, and he began to think about all the things they could soon be doing, just after the trip. God, Thomas didn't even care that Teresa was going to be living with them for however long; He just wouldn't leave his room. "I'm just a little hyped for the lake house." He added, and his smile grew when Newt raised a brow in confusion.

"Are you sure that's it?" Newt asked.

" Who knows, Newt?" And Thomas wasn't going to ruin the secret of his plan, so he tried to confuse the boy," Things are always happening around us, it would be a shame if we went through those moments in a bland state, completely unaware."

" I forgot." Newt replied with furrowed brows, "Writes don't speak english."

"What about a Lake house?" A voice asked suddenly, and they parted from each other to see she was standing to the entrance of the kitchen. There was no telling how long she had been there.

"Bloody hell, can no one ever get any privacy in this house?" 


	27. The Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is coming, but I can't say what or when o-0

   The sun beat down on the lake house, where mostly young adults spread around to converse and dip their feet into the body of water surrounding them. Some lounged around on the patio to drink refreshments, while the older adults stayed inside to play a game of poker. Thomas, his friends, and his husband were the kings of the hot tub that centered around the small tables with umbrellas to keep the shade. They refused to let anyone else enter, but no one really tried because as small as it was- they wouldn't be able to fit in anyone else. Thomas laid his arms out on the side as he leaned back to enjoy the warm jets after a little swim in the lake. This was honestly where he wanted to live forever.

"I can not believe that she invited herself." Newt said suddenly, and he looked across the patio where Minho, Alex, and Teresa were in a conversation that had too many jokes. The rest of the boys glanced their way with a mixture of emotions.

"I know." Thomas said.

"I can't believe you agreed to let her stay. " Gally added, and he leaned forward to sip on a beer. He had already informed Thomas that not letting a man get drunk at the lake was probably against the law in some states. Frypan had one beside him as well, though he sipped on it much slower.

"Newt, you put up with a lot from him." Frypan informed, gesturing to Thomas with his drink.

"I'm aware." Newt replied, but there was a small smile on his face when he darted his eyes across the hot tub to Thomas. Minho whispered something into Alex's ear suddenly, before traveling over to squish himself in between Newt and Frypan. Gally nudged Thomas in the shoulder by accident as he did.

"Well, the girls are getting along." Minho announced, looking back for a split moment to peer at the way the girls already seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

" That's not really a surprise, considering how alike they are." Gally muttered into his drink, before finishing it off completely. He put the empty bottle to the side, and Minho looked at his friend with sad eyes.

"Gally, can we please stop?" He asked.

"What?" Gally asked, and tried to appear nonchalant; and Thomas noticed both Frypan and Newt tense in reply.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you the other day, Okay?" Minho said, and all humor from his face from his previous conversation with the girls was gone," You're one of my best friends, and if you seriously think she's that bad" He took in a soft breath," then maybe you're right."

"Woah, wait a minute-" Gally began, and he looked more shocked than Thomas had seen him in a while.

"Did something happen?" Thomas asked.

   Minho seemed more like himself in just those first few seconds before answering. Thomas hadn't realized just how long it'd been since they'd all gotten to have a conversation without dealing with drama about girls.

"She wants to have a threesome, but not with me." Minho finally said. 

Thomas had known she was bad, but to actually tell Minho about it- He didn't really know what to think.

"With who then?" Frypan wondered a loud, for all of them. Minho rubbed a hand over his tired face and glanced at Newt, and then Thomas.

"She said having sex with two gay guys would be really hot." He informed.

Newt's eyes widened immensely."First of all, Tommy's not gay. He's bi-" 

"What's the difference?" Gally asked, sounding pissed," She wants a guy who knows how to handle a dick."

   Newt scowled at him for interrupting, but he turned to Minho to continue what he was saying ."Second of all, how the bloody hell are you still with her?"

" Because she was honest about everything." Minho said, and he reached forward to take Frypan's beer to claim it as his own. Frypan didn't seem to mind too much," Because maybe this is my first relationship and I don't want to just give up so soon."

" So what... you're going to let her sleep with other people?" Thomas asked in disbelief. This couldn't be right. Minho was never a pushover, and now he was letting a woman walk all over him- for what? The guy could be with literally anyone if he tried. Even Thomas had once had a small crush on him when they'd first gotten close, so he didn't understand why Minho was settling for someone who treated him like this.

" We can't all live a happy, perfect married life like you." Minho said, and it came out sharp, surprising even the boy who'd said it.

"Perfect?" Newt asked with a raised brow. Thomas didn't have a chance to speak before the blonde was off with his own words," Aidan is this close to killing me to keep us from seeing each other." And he made a gesture with his fingers, then looked to Thomas," and he's having a baby with his crazy, ex fiance- who also just decided to move in for who knows how long. We are no where close to perfect. You don't need perfection to find happiness Minho, but you can't force what's not there to get it. It happens. Love isn't something you can create out of thin air, especially with someone who doesn't respect you enough to treasure you and you alone."

    God, Thomas wanted to kiss him again.

"Damn... I think I might have just fallen in love with you myself, Newt." Frypan said with a smirk.

"Hey." Thomas said.

Minho raised his head, and a new strength seemed to wash over him." You're right." He licked his lips and turned his head to look at the girl in the dark bikini, as she pressed up against Teresa with a flirtatious look in her eyes."But I'm going to have sex with her first."

And Gally widened his eyes," Why?"

"Why not?" Minho leaned back and shrugged his shoulders," She wouldn't even care if I said I wanted to break it off right after."

"Because sex is more than just getting off." Thomas said without thinking, just as his mother passed in a sundress, and she stopped in her tracks to look at the boys.

"Thomas is right." She said, and Frypan looked beyond freaked out, as she came closer to take a seat beside him, where she had enough room to dip a single foot into the water. " I didn't have sex with my second husband until six months into the relationship." And when she noticed how Thomas looked at her, she smiled brightly at him," I think you were six then-"

"Mom!" He exclaimed, turning a bright red as the boys around him found it both funny and disturbing.

" It's perfectly natural to be curious about things like this! Sex is a God given gift, and I will not have any of my boys wasting it with someone who doesn't love them." She said, eyeing Minho in a very motherly way. Thomas couldn't remember the last time she had called them her boys. It had stopped shortly after when they were sixteen, and his father had finally reprimanded her about it- claiming they didn't want other people to get the wrong impression.

She seemed to notice how awkward it had become, because she cleared her throat and slipped her foot from the water," Anyways, I'm checking to see who's staying tonight. We only have three bedrooms here, but some people brought tents."

"Wait, we're staying the night?" Newt questioned, and Thomas perked up at the thought. He wouldn't mind sharing a tent farther out on the land, under the stars, alone with Newt...

"As long as I can get a ride before two tomorrow. I have work." Gally explained.

"What job?" Minho asked. Thomas had forgotten that Minho hadn't been there when he announced to everyone of his new position at the old place. 

"Pet store." Gally said," It's part of this thing that I'm trying, you know- getting my whole life together." And it was clear Gally was still a little upset with what Minho had said at the cafe, but it definitely wasn't as angry as he had been.

" I'll drive you home tomorrow." Minho told him, and suddenly the world was okay, because Thomas finally got to see his friends stop with the death glares.

"What?" Gally looked at the boy in bafflement. It was clear Minho had been the last person he expected to offer, even if the two literally used to drive together all the time.

"You came with Thomas right? I'll drop you off." Minho stated, and Newt was smiling so much at the transaction, as he nudged Frypan in the shoulder, who nodded in agreement about something. It wasn't until Thomas caught Gally's glance towards the boy who had spoken that he finally noticed. He looked as if every part of his body could finally relax, and his eyes lingered on Minho for a moment longer than friends usually did. Thomas saw Gally's mouth move to make a joke, and the way he lit up when Minho laughed about it. That's when it finally hit Thomas.

"Holy fuck."

"Thomas!" His mother exclaimed.

"Sorry." Thomas said, but he was trying to think about everything he could have possibly missed to not have noticed. It made sense now. Gally always teased Minho the most, was always trying to get him to laugh- he was the one who seemed to hate Alex the most, the one who hadn't stopped getting drunk since they'd become a thing. 'One man...', Gally hadn't only been drunk, he'd also been telling the truth.

   "I'm going to kill the both of you." Thomas said to Newt and Frypan, who looked at him in confusion. Man... How clueless was Thomas really? Were there other things he wasn't aware of? He fought back another urge to curse in complete shock from the sudden revelation and realized his mother was still waiting for an answer.

"Um, I think we're all going to stay." He said.

"Okay, I know a few other kids want too. I'm leaving you in charge of the liquor cabinet, Thomas. Drink responsibly, because I won't be here to get you out of any situations you find yourself in." She said this to all of them, and Thomas furrowed his brows.

"Wait you aren't staying?"

"No, just a few of the younger adults are. I figured you'd all want the party." And she gave him a knowing smile, which he wasn't really sure what it was she was supposed to be knowing. She looked off and Thomas followed her gaze to see Sonya and Harriet making their way to the edge of the lake, with Aris just behind. He passed Teresa looking absolutely miserable. They were all staying the night... How the hell was shit not going to happen?

 


	28. Love is Sweet

   The fire brought a new warmth against the changing of the weather. Before it had been humid, but now a slow breeze brushed past the people sitting around the camp, some with more drinks, other too enveloped by their partners to care. Thomas didn't know a few. He knew they were distant cousins or something, but he sat farther from them, with his own group. Newt sat against his side, curled up with Thomas' arm around his shoulders. It was absolutely beautiful, and being around everyone gave Thomas a sense of belonging in the vast world before them; but still- He really couldn't wait until they all decided to go to bed. The rings in his jeep were calling to him, and even if it hadn't been his original plan, he was set on doing it that night. Thomas was determined. He was going to make love to Newt.

   The blonde nestled in closer and smiled as Frypan finished some song off of a guitar they had found in one of the rooms. Beside them, Alex whispered something into Minho's ear that made him adjust his pants before clearing his throat. 

"I had no idea you could do that." Newt looked at Frypan and the instrument before him in awe, and suddenly Thomas wished he had some sort of musical talent to impress him; But if Thomas was completely honest, the last time he'd tried to sing, his mother had told him he sounded like a dying frog.

"You've wooed me." Gally informed, and he seemed to be in a better mood, but Thomas noticed now that his eyes were glancing back and forth between Alex and Minho. It was nice to be in the loop, but now Thomas felt horrible watching his friend suffer. He was wondering how long it had been going on when Alex reached over to touch Minho's knee, whispering something even longer than the last. This time she didn't give him time to react, before she pulled him up to stand with her.

   "No one follow!" Minho said, and he gave his friends a thumbs up before following her through the woods. It almost seemed like everyone immediately turned to Gally, who held a bottle of rum tightly in his hands. Thomas didn't have to ask to know he was going to keep drinking until he either passed out or threw up his guts.

 

 

   Minho's hand clenched tightly to the woman before him, as she trailed through a small path to an open clearing beside the lake. She stopped in her tracks and leaned forward to kiss him hard, her hands gracing past the barrier of his shirt. When his hands came to cup her ass, she allowed herself to bring a free hand to trace his dick through his jeans.

"Wait." She said, and when she pulled back Minho looked at her in confusion.

"I have something for you." Her voice was thick with seduction, as she trailed a hand over her breasts, glancing to a part of the woods where another, familiar woman stepped into view. Minho froze in his place when Teresa stepped forward to rest a hand against Alex's waist.

   "What's going on?" Minho eyed the two women, who looked him over in deep thought.

"Thomas doesn't love me anymore." Teresa informed softly, and she leaned forward to plant a kiss along the other girl's breast, before looking up at Minho with interest." I don't know if he'll ever come back to me, but I refuse to be pathetic and wait without having fun."

Minho's eyes widened as he watched Teresa sneak a hand down Alex's skirt, the one covering her bathing suit. Her fingers moved behind the fabric, and she trailed hot kisses down the girl's throat, when a sudden moan erupted from her. Minho took a step back into a tree.

   "Come on Minho." Teresa said, and his eyes didn't leave her finger as she brought it back up to her mouth. Alex peered at the boy, almost with a plea.

"Come have some fun." And Teresa didn't waste a moment in pulling the strings from Alex's top; It fell to the floor to reveal the perky breasts he hadn't even had the chance to see before. Minho gulped hard, and he scanned the girls before him, who were willing to do just about anything to be entertained.

 

 

   Back at the campsite, Sonya and Harriet took turns with Frypan to decide which songs should be played. One of them had been one of the most sappiest things Thomas had ever heard, but he loved the way Newt turned to smile at him in response. Just as the song ended, Thomas pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Gally, who was lying on the floor with clear distaste, looked at them like a child had just witnessed a bug being eaten.

"Stoppp, you guys are nasty." He was much more drunk than Thomas had seen him at the club, or even since he'd first started to binge drink. Thomas didn't blame him, because if Newt was in the woods about to sleep with someone else, he might just lose his mind and be willing to murder- not Newt though, obviously. Thomas didn't think he would ever be able to hurt him. He would just kill the other guy.

"Because we're boys?" Newt asked, and he moved a hand to push strands of hair from Gally's face. His hair had grown much longer since he'd last cut it, and Thomas didn't know if it had been because he chose to grow it out, or because he'd been too out of it to notice.

"Durrrr" Gally exclaimed, fighting Newt's hand," Boys are nasty." And he laughed at something suddenly before putting on a sour face," I hate em, hate em' all- Wait that's like the pokemon theme song." Gally sat up so fast that he nearly bumped his head against Newt. Gally's eyes seemed to widen as he realized something important, and Harriet put down the guitar to look at him with a raised brow."We need to make a remix."

   Sonya brushed her hand up against Harriet and they both looked at Gally with a growing sympathy; though Thomas assumed they weren't aware as to the reason why he had decided to get shit faced in the first place. He watched as Sonya yawned and put a head on her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Can we put the tent up? I wanna sleep." The blonde girl asked, and Harriet turned to her to give her a look he often gave Newt.

"Okay. Let's leave the boy's to their own party." Thomas watched them leave hand in hand after they said their goodbyes. They already had a tent to the side, so Harriet picked it up and trailed it farther from the lake house and to the field surrounding the opening of the woods. Thomas didn't think he could do it anymore. He was physically growing sick from waiting, seeing Newt and those pretty brown eyes only made it worse.

   "Newt, come on." And Thomas got up to grab a lantern from the side. Newt looked up in surprise, but he stood to follow Thomas where ever he planned on going.

"Fry, I hate to ask this-"

"Go." Frypan said, taking a sip of a non- alcoholic drink this time." I'll watch him."

"I owe you so much buddy." Thomas really, really did. He squeezed his friend's shoulders and moved past towards the house. They always had a spare tent in one of the closets, so he told to Newt to wait outside while he rummaged around to get it. His hands were practically shaking with nerves and excitement. He had packed a bag along with the rings and some other things he hadn't known he would be able to use so soon in his car. This was supposed to happen the next day, but even then Thomas kept thinking he'd find some way to chicken out. He knew he couldn't now though. This might be the only time he and Newt had away from Teresa or the boys in a while, considering the situation.

   "We're using a tent?" Newt asked, and his eyes searched Thomas' for some sort of explanation. The burnett refused to give anything away though. He adjusted his hold of the small tent and gave Newt the large rolled up comforter from one of the beds to hold. And they started on the path to a new destination.

 

   Minho went walking for a while. He kept cursing at himself for being such an idiot. What kind of guy turned down a threesome with two, hot chics? He knew though. He knew he could never touch the woman who had put his friend through so much pain. Thomas might be able to forgive him after a while, but the betrayal would constantly be in the back of Minho's head. Besides, he thought, sleeping with Alex wasn't the best idea to start with, not when he had no idea how many people she had actually been with.

   He kicked at stray rocks, fumbling through aimlessly past trees that all looked the same. It had been about twenty minutes when he noticed there was someone else present. Minho picked up a stick and scanned the woods around him. He wasn't in the mood to not swing at someone. A snap of a twig caused him to turn and lift the stick, ready to swing- he stopped barely an inch from Thomas' face.

"Woah, woah!" Thomas said, and he held his hands out as Minho widened his eyes.

"Dude! You scared me." 

"What? Were you going to kill me with a twig?" Thomas questioned, and his eyes lightened when Minho dropped it with a sigh.

"You didn't sleep with her, did you?" Thomas asked, and Minho crossed his arms to look back at where he'd come from. He was pretty sure he had just finished walking in four large circles, but the darkness of the woods didn't really help at all.

   "No, uh- she found someone else."

Thomas furrowed his brows," Who?"

"Teresa..."

"Teresa!" Thomas' pulled back in shock as the words began to filter through his brain, " She gave me so much shit for liking the same sex..." It was then that Minho noticed how the thin blonde wasn't at his side like usual.

"Where's Newt?"

At the mention of his husband, Thomas seemed to immediately forget about Teresa. His lips formed into a wide grin, and he leaned forward to speak to his friend in a low voice and with anxious breaths.

" At our campsite. I'm running to the car to grab a few things- Hey, can you make sure no one comes this way, if you seem them walking over when you get back?"

"I'm not getting laid, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop you from it." Minho said, and he forced a smile in hopes it gave his clearly, nervous friend some courage." I'll tell everyone to stay clear."

"Thank you!" Thomas said, and Minho watched with a sad sigh as his friend departed. He knew one thing, Thomas deserved to be happy. Minho was going to support him in every way he could, even if that meant watching the painful scene it was to see two people so clearly, madly in love.

 

 

 

   


	29. Words Whispered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WONT POST TOMORROW.
> 
> So sorry, I'm going camping and no internet :(, but I will post as soon as I get back on Sunday!

   The tent was easy enough to set up, and the large blanket was soft against Newt's body as he trailed a finger against the fabric with a sigh. Thomas had left just five minutes before, but Newt felt as if he'd been waiting forever. He lied back against the small pillow, and wondered what his husband had in mind. His husband- Newt would never be able to fully grasp the fact that Thomas was married to him, or that he even wanted to be. Thomas had a heart of gold; Sometimes Newt couldn't believe how much the man cared for other people, even people who had left their fair share of bruises, both mentally and physically. It just didn't seem right. Newt didn't deserve someone like Thomas. Newt was cold, and bitter on his best days. He had things from his past that still bled against everything he touched.

When he was twelve, his father taught him how to use a gun. Newt already knew the basics, had since he was capable of writing, but this time his father wanted to perfect his aim. Newt remembered looking for a target, and a series of bottles stood out before him on a piece of wood. His father readied his Beretta and put a hand on his shoulder," One day, you might find yourself alone in this world."

"That's why you're teaching me to shoot?" Newt asked, and he pressed the weapon to his hand with a frown. He hated the way it felt normal to hold something so dangerous.

"I know it's not what you want to be doing, but think of it like this- if you want to be an actor one day, you're going to have your haters, right?" His father made it sound logical, but Newt knew one gun would have been enough. His father not only taught him how to shoot, but also how a man's throat could be cut using the dullest of blades, or how to get out of handcuffs with a simple paper clip; It's why Newt always carried one now, just out of habit.

   "Tell me the truth." Newt had said," You don't think I'm going to be able to do it."

"That's not it, Newt. I want you to chase your dreams." His father put his own weapon down to peer at his son's face. Newt loved him more than anyone back then, because in a way not only was this man his father; He was his best friend. He didn't ever leave the reservation, and only a few times a month did a delivery man ever come to drop off supplies, so Newt had never gotten to meet any one else." You'll get there, but that doesn't mean you can't learn how to survive in the mean time. You never know what's going to happen, and eventually you'll have people you'll want to protect."

"Doubtful." Newt said," I'm not a people person."

"You're twelve, you have no idea what you are. You'll fall in love and be grateful you have a way to take care of her." His father patted him on the back, before glancing at the targets again." Now shoot the one on the far right. Remember to breathe."

   And now, even knowing his father was on the run for murdering those men, he couldn't help but miss him- who he used to be. Newt had raised a gun to Ashing's head without even thinking, and Thomas had stopped him. But what if he hadn't? What if Newt had pulled the trigger? It frightened him not knowing wether or not it would make him feel guilty. Sometimes, if he was really honest with himself, he was afraid of turning into his father. And that's why he knew Thomas was too good for him.

 

   Minho made his way to the campfire, and he noticed that most of the people had venture out either into the forest or the house before them. His eyes lowered when he saw Frypan leaning over someone, throwing a splash of water in their face. Minho wasn't surprised when he saw it was Gally, who had decided to take a nap way too close to the fire.

"Is he okay?" Minho stepped to the side of Frypan, when their friend below finally pulled himself up to peer at them in shock.

"Why am I wet?" He drawled, but it didn't necessarily seem as if he cared for an answer, when his eyes made their way to a bottle of Rum. Minho took a hold of it as soon as the boy reached a hand out. He refused to let his friend get any more wasted than he already was. Gally cried out in annoyance as he sat up completely to fight for the item, his eyes were bloodshot.

"Gally." Minho said," Seriously, come on."

"You come on!"

Minho eyed Frypan with a sigh," I can't keep watching him do this to himself." 

   Gally eyed him with something dangerous in his eyes," Then kiss me."

Frypan grabbed Gally's shoulder as quickly as he possibly could, and tried to force a laugh," Wow, you're really drunk." He tried to move Gally to walk towards the house, but the boy stopped in front of Minho with wide eyes. 

"I might be drunk, but at least I'm not a pussy." And he nearly stumbled as he reached forward to grab a handful of Minho's shirt and planted a wet, sloppy kiss right on the boy's lips.

 

   Thomas tightened the grip he had on his duffel bag, and made his way to the clearing on the slight hill, where he could see the dark green caress the endless scape of land. Newt was outside, messing with a stick that was buried deep within the ground. Thomas couldn't help but smile at the boy, when he snuck behind Newt and wrapped an arm around his waist. The blonde immediately leaned back into the touch.

"I almost thought you got lost." Newt whispered, brushing a hand along the one over his stomach. Thomas let go of Newt so he could meet his eyes, they shun with a mixture of emotions- Thomas hoped none of them were negative.

" Almost did." Thomas admitted, and his heart was racing again now that he finally had Newt in front of him. He readjusted the heavy bag, and Newt raised a brow at the sight. His brown eyes lowered to scan it in confusion.

"Um... Tommy, you aren't planning on murdering me, are you?"

   Thomas grinned." Only with affection."

At that, Newt parted his lips and looked at Thomas for a moment that seemed to escape time. Thomas wasn't going to let any nerves ruin this for them, so he took a deep breath and brushed a hand against Newt's cheek as he spoke in a low voice," Get inside the tent. I want to show you something." They both took there shoes off beside the tent to spare if from getting dirty. And something changed in Newt's expression, something that made Thomas want to kiss him right then, as he watched the blonde slowly trail into their little set up- glancing at Thomas occasionally with a growing interest. When they were both in the tent, Thomas zipped it closed and laid the duffel bag to the side, where Newt brought his knees up to his chest to watch curiously.

"What- did you bring books or something?" 

   Thomas forced his shoulders to lower, and his hands to stop fidgeting in response to the blonde's voice. He sent a warm smile Newt's way, but he didn't answer him, as he reached forward to finally unzip his duffel bag. Newt leaned forward, but the way Thomas held it, kept him from seeing anything. When his hand came back, Newt looked at him- slowly beginning to understand.

"You brought a candle?" He asked, and Thomas saw the way the boy glanced at him in surprise.

"Actually," And Thomas offered him a grin, to ease the moment between words," I brought three. And their fake- I didn't want the wax to melt in the car." He placed the large plastic on the ground after turning the little switch and seeing how they lit up the tent dimly, remembering how long it had taken for him to find something that was able to withstand more than twenty four hours in a trunk. Newt took in a sudden, sharp breath. Thomas didn't give him time to reply, before he was digging out a new, clean sheet. It was a velvet red, because Thomas had found the color romantic.

"And a blanket?" Newt barely spoke above a whisper.

" Our blanket." Thomas informed," I didn't want to use the same sheets from before."

   Newt lowered his knees to stare at him, eyes wide," Wait, are we- do you mean-"

And as Newt spoke, Thomas moved past the distance between them to give him a gentle, assuring kiss on the lips. Thomas' hand fell to Newt's knee when they parted after a moment, and his eyes traced the multitude of colors within Newt's gaze.

" I might not remember the first time we met, but I don't need to, because I know I found you absolutely breathtaking." And Thomas brought a hand to cup his cheek softly," And if you don't believe me, then believe what I see now. Everytime I look at you, there's this warmth within my chest- it hurts how beautiful you are, to know I only have a lifetime to look."

Newt's breath came out slow, and his eyes never left Thomas as he continued, stroking his thumb softly over Newt's cheek," And I don't just mean your looks Newt. God, your physical body is absolutely gorgeous, but it's no where close to what's on the inside. I don't even know the exact moment I fell in love with you, because from the first time we met I knew there was something about you that made me feel drawn to every word. " Thomas wasn't even thinking at this point, he just let it flow." It's like I knew we were going to end up together. After you told me your story, I started to want to be a part of it. And maybe, that makes me sound crazy for wanting you after barely just meeting you... but, can you blame me?"

   Thomas noticed that Newt was tearing up, that Newt's hand lifted itself to hold the one on his cheek. 

"I'm sorry, Newt." Thomas brushed a finger to collect a tear," I'm sorry that we've had bumps in the road, and that the way we did things wasn't the most conventional, but I'll be damned if I don't ever get another chance to ask you to marry me."

"What?" Newt let out, and his eyes were wide with wonder, as he watched Thomas.

"Humor me, okay?" Thomas lowered his hand and pulled the bag close to his thigh, so he could rummage through for the box he knew was Newt's. He smoothed down the top, before bringing it to his husband's view.

Newt took in another sharp breath, and raised his head to look at Thomas with a mixture of disbelief and a warmth." You didn't-"

"Isaac Newton," Thomas smiled wide," My Newt. I have waited my entire life to fall in love, and meeting you was the beginning of a new dream for me." Thomas positioned himself on one knee, the complete nerves before were long gone, because Newt was smiling at him like they were the only two in the entire world. " Will you marry me?" And when Thomas realized the blonde still seemed too in shock to move, he added," Again?"

    Newt laughed, and it conveyed every bit of emotion he was feeling. Thomas could see the confusion, the surprise, the raw passion as Thomas lifted the lid to reveal the ring he'd taken hours to pick out. 

"Tommy, I'd marry you a thousand more times." He said, and the warmth between them filled the room as Thomas took the ring to place it on Newt's finger. He silently congratulated himself on getting the right size. It hadn't been very easy, scanning Newt's finger as he slept to try to decipher what would and wouldn't fit. Newt looked down at it with one of the biggest smiles Thomas had seen on him, and it was beginning to fill him with over powering emotions. Thomas grasped the boy's hand and leaned forward to part his lips with his, grazing his fingers gently over the jewelry that would let everyone know that Newt and him were one.

   When they pulled back, Newt ran his fingers across Thomas' cheek. He hadn't realized he'd been tearing up until then.

"Where's yours then?"

Thomas beamed at him, and he reached in the bag without looking to pull out his own. His had been a lot cheaper, but he hoped Newt wouldn't notice, because he knew the boy was weird about having money spent on him. Thomas put his own on, and he looked down at their hands when they joined. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

    "I love you Tommy."

Thomas couldn't help himself anymore. Newt was so close, and all he wanted to do was love him. He wanted to feel the boy against him, to be completely connected in the warmth of a physical and emotional embrace. "I think it's illegal to love someone this much." Thomas said, and he pressed himself forward to kiss him more deeper than the last two had been. This time, instead of coming up for air, Thomas deepened the kiss with tongue.

   He trailed a hand past the beginning of Newt's tank top, and licked against the bottom of the blonde's lip. He smiled when he realized he could taste the presence of dark chocolate from the campfire just hours before, and the sweet natural scent of Newt began to affect him when his thoughts caught up to his movement. Thomas was going to do this. Newt- was right there, so willing and beautiful... Thomas pulled back and tried to catch his breath before speaking," Do you want to lie down?"

"Okay." Newt said, but before he could move Thomas gripped their sheet to place it in the area before them. Newt lowered himself afterwards, and Thomas followed right after, pressing his body gently up against the blonde. They both leaned in for a long series of kisses that left them breathless, and Thomas' hands traced the boy's body before he pulled back shortly to lift his tee shirt up- still in the midst of kissing. Thomas pressed a knee in between the space of Newt's thigh, and when he went to pull his shirt completely from his head, he realized he'd somehow gotten an arm stuck. Newt leaned back and let out a soft chuckle," Do you need help?"

   Thomas sent him a playful glare, and took a moment to find the right hole, until he was finally free of the restrictive clothing. He threw it to the side and hit one of the candles, covering the little light it provided.

"Smooth." Thomas muttered to himself.

"Just be glad it isn't a real candle, Tommy." Newt said, and the blonde could barely contain the nervous laughter. It made it easier for Thomas though, to see that he wasn't the only one dealing with the anxiety of the second 'first' time.

"Maybe you can do better." Thomas leaned over Newt again and ran a hand under his shirt, against the bare warmth of his chest. Newt moved enough that the shirt came off with ease, and they celebrated with another embrace of the lips. Thomas wanted to see all of him though. They'd been married, and Thomas still hadn't seen Newt completely naked. The thought both excited and terrified him. It was another step to the closeness he craved.

   Thomas knew how to help Newt ease into it. His neck had always been a place that sent him into an entirely different world of pleasure. So, Thomas planted a wet kiss against the blonde's lips before gracing over to the spot just above his collar bone, letting his hands draw a map over his lower stomach, until they played at the waistband of Newt's jeans. As Thomas licked, and sucked on a sensitive part, Newt trailed a hand across his back, and then to grasp Thomas' ass- pulling him hard against him.

As soon as Thomas let out a soft sound of surprise, Newt turned his head and moved his hands to his own jeans. His fingers began to unzip his pants, when Thomas stopped him with his hand.

"Newt, let me."

   Thomas thought Newt had undressed himself enough for people. This time, Thomas was going to show him it wasn't just about wanting to see Newt's body. He wanted the boy to know how much Thomas cherished him; So, when Newt pulled his hand away to give Thomas room, he leaned forward to began kissing Newt's chest. The blonde wrapped a hand into Thomas' hair, pulling at the strands, as the burnet trailed lower to his stomach. When he lifted his face he could see Newt looking at him, already breathing heavy. Thomas didn't lose eye contact, as he reached for the button on Newt's jeans. His hands pressed against the fabric, until he reached with both hands to tug them down his thigh.

   When his jeans were thrown to the side, Thomas undid his own- leaving both of the boys in only their underwear.

" Are you nervous?" Newt asked, and he smoothed a finger across Thomas' hip.

Thomas could only nod. His eyes were too busy scanning the way the blonde's chest moved with his breathing.

"Come here then, I know what will help."

Thomas lowered himself again, and he was taken off guard when Newt slipped a hand into his briefs to trail a hand up his dick, before wrapping his hand completely around it- and moving in soft, slow rhythms until Thomas could barely even remember he had been nervous in the first place. Thomas breathed in time to Newt's hand, biting back a moan when the blonde swirled a finger against his tip. To have Newt's skin against his most intimate parts was driving him fucking mad- and they hadn't even fully undressed yet. There was no way Thomas was going to last long if he kept losing himself like this.

   "O- Okay, yeah- that definitely did something." Thomas was hard- more than hard. He blushed when Newt smiled at him, and he ached for more when the hand on his hardened cock was removed to replace it against his thigh. Thomas felt like he was a prepubescent twelve year old all over again. Thomas wanted to grind up against the blonde's thigh, but he remained still so he could use his own hands to pull the last of his clothing off. Newt took in another quick breath as his eyes lowered.

   Never before had Thomas really given being naked in front of someone so much thought. It felt embarrassing at first, to be so bare in front of someone who could easily have anyone else in the entire world. His worries were erased quickly when Newt met his eyes," Are you real?"

Thomas sighed in relief," Newt, I'm having a hard time convincing myself any of this is real."

And Newt pulled him in for another kiss, and this time Thomas was bare, pressed up against his stomach. He didn't want to wait any longer, so Thomas took the single barrier left, and pulled them all the way down from Newt's body- so he could finally see the blonde and all his beauty. Newt moved in discomfort, but Thomas refused to let the blonde think anything bad about himself for even a second.

   "There will never be enough time to memorize the perfection you are." 

"You aren't allowed to say stuff like that." Newt informed," Not you- not when you're so much better."

And Thomas was set on proving the blonde wrong. First, he kissed the blonde's chest again- a single, quick peck before meeting his eyes. 

"You-" And Thomas kissed another kiss just below his rib

" Are-" Another one landed on the spot just above the boy's hip, and Newt held a breath.

" Perfect." And his lips came down to kiss the blonde's cock, before he let his tongue lick all the way up the length, causing Newt to hitch his hips slightly, and his hands to come down to grasp Thomas' shoulders. Thomas wasn't finished though, he licked his lips and took a deep breath before putting Newt into his mouth. The sensation wasn't something he could put into words. It wasn't even the way Newt's cock moved against his mouth as he moved to trail his tongue, getting used to the feeling- It wasn't the act itself that made Thomas even more turned on. It was the fact that Newt was enjoying it, the way his lips parted slightly and he tilted his head to peer at Thomas, eyes already fogged with lust. Thomas was getting off just from pleasuring him, and he would have kept at it- he would have kept sucking him off until he came into his mouth, if Newt hadn't pushed him off gently after a little while.

   "You ok?" He asked.

Newt's eyes widened when he saw Thomas lick his lips to taste precum.

"Shit Tommy. I'm more than okay."

"You still want to-"

"Yes." Newt said quickly, " Please. Right now, I don't care how- I want you."

 Thomas sat up, and fumbled over to his bag again." Okay, uh- I don't..." He pulled a bottle of lube and a condom to hold them up, while Newt watched with impatience.

"Who's going to- you know, " And Thomas clenched a hand around the lube as he tried to fight off the way his face grew red as he spoke." Receive?" Thomas really was a fucking twelve year old- It's just, this was Newt. He wanted Newt to enjoy this. They were both memory virgins to gay sex, and google hadn't really helped as much Thomas had thought it would.

   Newt sat up and reached forward to cup the boy's cheek, giving him a soft smile," Hey, this is us. Remember? Just breathe, Tommy."

"Breathe and do what?" Thomas still didn't know how Newt wanted to do this- He froze when the blonde put his lips against Thomas' ear.

"I'll show you." Newt reached forward to take the lube from his hands, and opened the bottle." I'm going to need at least two fingers, before I can take you."

   And now Thomas could barely fucking think..."Okay."

His eyes widened as he watched Newt pour a decent amount of lube onto his thin fingers, before lying back down to get comfortable. Thomas could only stare- his heart racing- as Newt lowered his hand and traced a finger down his ass, until it disappeared from Thomas' sight, and Newt let out a moan. Thomas' mind was shutting down. Every part of him could only analyze the way Newt's hand moved back and forth, while the tightness of his ass was stretched slowly. Thomas' body took over. All doubt was gone, and his eyes portrayed a deep, primal need when he leaned forward to grasp Newt's hand.

  "Let me."

Newt faltered slightly, but when he saw Thomas' gaze he immediately slipped his finger out of himself and parted his thighs to give Thomas better access. Thomas reached for the lube and coated two fingers, and with his clean hand he gripped on the blonde's waist to use as leverage, as he trailed the other one down Newt's ass- and then finally to his hole. Thomas let out a soft breath, before his finger pushed past the rim of Newt's ass to bury itself in the warm tightness. 

"Fuck." Thomas hadn't known what it would feel like, hadn't known the muscles would clench up against him as he pushed his finger deeper.

"Okay, now just-" Before Newt could guide him, Thomas was already moving in a slow, but deep pace that had Newt throwing his head back against the blanket with a muffled noise against his arm. The blonde hitched his hips, but Thomas' arm held him down as he picked up the rhythm slightly. His cock was already leaking at the sight of the blonde underneath him, unraveling before his very eyes.

   Thomas knew a second finger could be added at this point, but he wanted to distract the boy first, to ease the pain until he grew comfortable. Thomas' lips grazed past every inch of skin he could reach, before squeezing in another digit, which had Newt breathing roughly," Hmm, just-" His fingers dug into Thomas' arm as he took in a sharp breath.

"Okay, Tommy. Just do it. Please-" Thomas fingers were deep inside him," I need you."

 Thomas thrust his fingers in an angle that had Newt crying out in pleasure, and he realized then what he had just done. Thomas pushed forward again, enjoying the way the blonde nearly lifted himself from the floor, his eyes shutting for a brief moment as the wave shot through him," Wait." Newt stopped him," I'm ready- God, please Tommy. Just do it."

   Thomas obeyed this time, too desperate to know what it would feel like to tease the boy any longer. Thomas ran a quick hand down his cock, and he grabbed the condom beside their bodies to put it on.

"No, wait." Newt struggled to sit up, and it was clear he was having a hard time thinking." Thomas, we didn't use a condom the first time."

"Oh." Thomas' eyes widened at the sight of the package in his hands. He didn't have to ask to know how Newt had known, or what he was insinuating now." Are you sure you don't want one this time?"

"I want to feel you inside of me." Newt said with dark eyes, and he was playing with the tip of Thomas' dick as he spoke." Not that thing."

    It was enough convincing for Thomas, who threw the condom to the ground and followed Newt back to the ground to their original positions. Thomas ran his hand down Newt's thighs, and he lifted them to rest against Thomas' waist. He pulled back slightly though, so he could part Newt's ass to view the waiting entrance. Thomas moved as slow as he possibly could, his cock slipped past the rim, and Thomas gripped the back of Newt's thighs as a way to steady himself. He didn't want to accidentally hurt Newt, but the feeling was single handedly the best thing his body had ever witnessed. Newt ran a hand through his own hair and his face twisted in the midst of pain and pleasure.

"Didn't know-" Thomas pressed in a little more, with a heavy breath," It was going to be so tight."

"Fuck, just keep going." Newt let out," All the way."

And Thomas pushed through the warmth, and he tried to ignore the throbbing of his cock as the temptation to begin thrusting became near impossible to escape. This was Newt. His Newt. At that moment, Thomas and Newt really had become one. He waited for what seemed like eternity, before Newt finally whispered in a deep voice," Okay, move."

   Thomas pulled back slightly, and thrust back into him. A moan erupted from his throat, followed by Newt, who begged him to move again. Thomas situated himself better, so he could kiss the blonde, and still have a good angle to reach his prostate after a few more quick, shallow thrusts to get him used to being stretched completely. Eventually the kisses were a mess, Newt's fingers grasped the strands of Thomas' hair as he pushed his his cock deeper into the boy. 

"Faster. Jus-" Newt let out another moan as Thomas listened to the boy's pleas," Agh, Tommy."

   Thomas moved his hands to grasp the sheets above Newt's head, and soon only the sound of skin against skin and heavy breaths could be heard in the midsts of uncontrolled moans. Thomas buried his head into the blonde's neck and thrust faster and deeper, crying out when the muscles began to tighten around his leaking cock. He didn't know how long it lasted, or how long they had even been in the tent; but he knew eventually, when a hard thrust sent him over the edge; He could see the stars begin to collide against the sky with a combustion of heavenly clouds. Thomas cried out as he came," Newt, ah, love you. I love you." His fingers tightened around Newt's waist and slammed hard into him, as he rode out the orgasmic bliss. Newt cried out, and he reached for his dick and began pumping in time to Thomas' thrusts- until he was spilling cum all over his stomach. 

   Heavy breathing filled the room, and Thomas could feel himself began to soften, still inside Newt. He pulled out softly, and rested his head against the blonde's shoulder, who brought a hand to curl around the back of Thomas' neck. Newt tried to catch his breath, as he spoke." Bloody hell- that... We could have been doing that this entire time?"

"I know." Thomas said, and he took in a deep breath before chuckling at the revelation at just how awesome sex with Newt was. Thomas was an idiot for waiting for so long, but he didn't regret seeing the boy's face when he had finally seen the ring. He lowered himself now, to press up against Newt's side where they were still sticky and sweaty. He was just about to move himself to give the blonde space, when Newt reached out for him.

"Can you-" Newt lowered his eyes," just hold me for a little bit? We can take a swim in the lake to clean up later if you want. I just don't want to move right now."

   Something powerful moved within Thomas' chest as he immediately brought an arm around the blonde's waist. He reached forward to get a corner of the blanket and cleaned Newt's cum off so the blonde could rest comfortably. Thomas' lips touched his shoulder," Never be afraid to ask me to hold you, okay?"

"Okay."

And Thomas didn't blame either of them for not being able to keep their eyes open, as the darkness and high of their activities enveloped them completely.

 

   

 

 

 

 


	30. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I really wanted to update, before going on the trip this is a shorter chapter. The next one things will pick up alot more.
> 
> AND WARNING: If anyone is triggered with an ED, then please be warned. It's not very descriptive, but I still want to make sure to let you guys know throughout this story it will be mentioned a little bit.
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL> ENJOY

    Minho stared into the ashes of where the fire had once been. The sun began to kiss the edge of the water at this time, and he sat there on the jagged log, watching it rise slowly. Beside him Frypan chewed on a blue berry muffin he had found by someone's tent. Minho didn't blame him, none of them had thought to bring any food, and he was getting a bit hungry himself. His thoughts stopped him from reaching for anything though.

"I can't believe he kissed me." Minho said.

"I can't believe he threw up right after." Frypan glanced over at their friend, who was passed out cold with a small jacket the boys had put under him as a pillow. They had kept little shifts at first, making sure he didn't wander off and drown in the lake; Gally was definitely going to be feeling something when he awoke.

"He seriously needs to get a girlfriend." Minho rubbed a hand along his eyes and blinked back the lack of sleep portraying it's way onto his face. He looked over at Gally, and shook his head with a sigh," Really, really needs too."

"I'm taking you still don't believe me?" Frypan asked, and he took another muffin out to open the small package. His dark eyes scanned Minho in interest.

"Fry, don't even start." Minho said in frustration," The dude's not in love with me. I don't know where you got that idea, but it's really starting to weird me out." Gally stirred in his sleep suddenly, and it made both boy's stop to see if he was in fact waking up. When Gally remained still, Minho released the tension in his shoulders.

"I kiss my friends all the time." Frypan announced in mock reply.

Minho glared at him," He was drunk off his ass. Thomas has done it before too."

"Yeah." Frypan said, and he looked at his friend as if he were speaking to someone who had forgotten how to breathe," Because he had a crush on you."

"Oh my God Frypan! Not everyone has a crush on me!"

"Well, I don't." Frypan shrugged his shoulders," You're too girly for me."

Minho reached over to the box of muffins and threw it at the boy, who caught it without issue and planted a smirk upon his face in victory. 

 

 

   They'd awoken a lot during the night. The first time, Thomas reached to the side to give Newt his underwear, and he put on his own so they could pull the clean comforter on top of them and not have their bare skin against the uncomfortable fabric of the tent. The second time Thomas was the only one, and he reached his hand to trail his fingers over Newt's back, until eventually the boy leaned into the touch. His eyes opened to peer at Thomas, and it was enough that Thomas had to hold him again to fully grasp the fact Newt was really there with him. When they awoke for the last time, in the brim morning, as a wave of light filtered through the thin opening of the tent; Thomas looked down to see Newt had already been awake. The blonde was looking down at the ring on his finger with a soft smile that melted Thomas' heart.

"Hey beautiful." Thomas whispered in a soft greeting.

Newt bit his lip, but couldn't contain the grin that widened in response when he raised his eyes to meet Thomas'. They lied on their sides with Thomas' arm wrapped around the low of Newt's waist, who had his arms against the burnet's chest, tracing a little pattern with his fingers against the warmth of skin.

"I never want to leave." Newt informed, and he pressed more firmly against Thomas as he spoke. Their legs parted to rest against each other in a mess between the blankets, and Thomas took in a deep breath as the memories began to flood through him. Everything they'd done had been beautiful, and it made him feel that much more connected with the blonde beside him at the thought of it all. Thomas realized then, that he might have had sex plenty of times before, but last night had been the first time he'd ever made love.  

Before Thomas could speak, to tell Newt just that- his phone began ringing in an awfully loud tone. He let out a frustrated, sleepy groan when Newt rummaged through Thomas' jeans beside them to check to see who it was.

"Um... Phillip?" Newt read the caller ID out, and Thomas took the phone to silence the horrid music.

"It's just the producer for the movie- don't know why he's calling now." And Thomas read the time to see it was only seven in the morning. Phillip hadn't been in contact with him since writing the contract.

"Shouldn't you answer then?"

Thomas tossed his phone to the side, and tightened his grip of the blonde's waist before smirking," No. Not when I have you half naked beside me."

Newt surprised him suddenly by moving forward to wrap a thigh around Thomas' waist, so the boy could straddle him as he dragged a hand across Thomas' chest. Thomas looked up at the boy with a growing interest.

"Good." Newt said, and he leaned forward to kiss Thomas. The haze of sleep was replaced with something far more active within the blonde's eyes, as he pulled back before licking his lips," I want to try something." And when Newt rubbed his ass along Thomas, the burnet realized just what he'd meant.

 

   Teresa smoothed down her hair, after finishing breakfast. It had been a few bites of bacon one of the men had made in the kitchen, and a little toast that sat in her stomach uncomfortably. She trailed through the woods and found a spot where she knew no one would be able to see, leaning down in frustration as the tears began to spill. Her hands shook as an avalanche of memories began to spread out before her. She remembered the words of her mother, insisting her life reflect the perfection of the Agnes household- Her mother had always wanted her to marry someone who could provide- someone her father would agree to merging the company of Wicked with, as soon as she had first met Aidan.  
  
Thomas was her lifeline in so many ways. Without him, she was just a pregnant woman with no where to go.

And it infuriated her. Teresa bit back a sob, remembering how Thomas wasn't hers anymore. She was nothing now- That's what her mother had told her when she saw the blonde leaned up against her ex fiance. She knew she deserved it. She knew she had treated him harshly, had put him down so many times until he was afraid to leave... Clearly, she hadn't tried hard enough like her mother had wanted. Teresa wasn't allowed to fall in love, but with Thomas- she realized she should have tried. Maybe then, instead of hurting him; She could have made him love her instead..

With a sharp intake of breath, she leaned over a bush and forced the food out of her stomach. Making herself throw up, was sometimes her only relief. She sobbed as it came up, as her legs began to shake and she nearly felt as if she would faint. She wiped her mouth after she was finished, and turned around to see a familiar boy.

"You're going to kill your kid that way." Aris said, and his eyes darkened as she peered up at him. His expression softened immensely when he realized she had been crying. Her face streaked with tears, and she struggled to breath.

"I- I can't." Teresa's hands shook even more," I can't do this anymore!"

Aris came forward to pull her into a tight hug, his hands coming down to smooth the back of her head as she let her emotions pour. "I know baby. I know." Aris whispered softly into her ear and tightened his hold of her. Teresa wasn't allowed to be in love with him, she wasn't allowed to want the man to be the father- not Thomas. Happiness didn't equal success, and her mother had ingrained that into her mind since she'd been old enough to speak. 

   For now though, she let herself pretend that it wasn't like that. She let herself pretend she wasn't a horrible human being.

 

   Thomas finished getting the tent back into storage and headed to the burnt out wood to his friends. They had been a little preoccupied to show up when everyone else had. It had taken a while afterwards to convince himself enough to get dressed again, and even as he met Frypan's eyes- he wanted to just go back in time and live it all over again.

"Fuck." Gally muttered, and he scanned Thomas, who couldn't stop smiling like a freaking idiot." What's with you?" 

"I can't just be happy?" Thomas questioned, and he wrapped an arm around Newt's shoulder as the blonde nibbled on a muffin that Thomas had no idea where he'd gotten from.

"Happy... you look manic." Frypan informed, and he eyed Minho from the corner who looked the exact opposite. Gally looked worse, though he had been much more drunk before Thomas had ventured into the woods. He felt kind of bad about it now, that he had just had the time of his life, while his friend drenched his insides to ease the pain of a crush that wasn't returned.

   "You guys haven't even been together that long and you already remind me of those stupid, married couples that have been married for fifty years." Gally said, and he took in a sharp breath when his hand came to his forehead.

"Just because it doesn't make sense, doesn't mean it's any less real." Newt informed, and he was looking at Thomas as he spoke. Thomas had no idea how they were ever going to get anything done now that they'd finally allowed themselves to touch each other. It was so much more intimate, every look- He really did feel as if he'd always been with Newt. He didn't care if only a brief moment had passed in the span of their life times, because it was these moments with Newt that would leave the deepest mark across the world when they were gone.

 


	31. Living Conditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy mother's day to all the mothers reading this :)

   It took an entire month before Thomas started to wonder if he should have even allowed Teresa back into his home. It had started rather well, she stayed in her room most of the time and kept to herself, allowing Thomas and Newt to live out the married life they swore to themselves they'd have. Though, little things bothered Thomas throughout the passing days. Teresa, the first week in, had come out of her room in a tee shirt that barely covered her laced underwear to give Thomas a small smile," Can you unhook my bra? I can't quite reach it."  
  
Before Thomas could ask why she didn't just remove it completely, Newt sauntered over himself- having heard- to use one finger in a quick movement to unhinge the clasp with a smirk." There you are." He said, and he passed the two to move back to his book on the couch.

Teresa sent the boy a scowl," I asked Thomas."

   And then there were times when she interrupted moments with things that should never be said. One night, he leaned over boiling water and stirred in some macoroni while Newt watched to make sure he didn't burn the house down. His brown eyes sent Thomas an encouraging glance when he added in some salt to keep the noodles from sticking.

"I don't understand why we don't cook it in the microwave." Thomas said with a frustrated sigh," It's quicker."

The blonde pressed his chin against Thomas' shoulder and brought a hand to his waist. The burnet leaned back into the touch, though he frowned down at the pot before him.

"You're doing just fine, Tommy." Newt said, and he bent his head to kiss the side of Thomas' face. It had just been a few hours since Newt had returned home from the small theatre in town where he had just been casted as a regular. It didn't pay much, and not a lot of people went; but Newt had been so excited about the new oppurtunity to start his dream. Thomas had already planned ahead to see a few of the shows, though he'd rather go to all of them. He didn't like waiting to see Newt until later in the night; but he definitely wasn't going to complain when it made Newt so happy.

"Um... is it supposed to be bubbling?" Thomas asked suddenly.

"Tommy." Newt sighed, but it held a very affectionate tone," Calm down."

"I used to blow him in the kitchen all the time... I was very good at relieving his stress."

The boys turned to see Teresa in the entrance. Newt pulled back and sent her the usual scowl that seemed specially made for her.

" Give us some privacy and I assure you he'll be comatose he's so calm." Newt replied, making Thomas turn a dark shade of red as Teresa eyed them in distaste. She didn't stay long after, and when she was gone Newt released the tension in his shoulders and muttered one of those british curses that Thomas always found kind of, secretly, adorable. Thomas distracted him by planting a kiss on his lips, and when they pulled apart Newt ran a hand along the dark strands of Thomas' hair.

"I love you Tommy, but your house guest is driving me mad."

    It was small things here and there, as the second month rolled in, and usually Newt handed them rather well... and then there were times where he couldn't keep from acting on the impulse to react to the girl. Teresa was pregnant. Thomas understood that pregnant people had certain needs, and some of those needs could only be met by people in the vincity. It's why, when she plopped herself onto the couch with a groan, that he looked up from his laptop to see what she needed. He was willing to run to the store for a sudden craving, or rent a movie when she was feeling rather moody; but he didn't know what to say when she asked for a massage. She leaned forward with a small pout," Come on Thomas, I'm aching all over."

"Um... I don't think Newt would like that very much." He informed, peering back at the glass door that led to the outside garden. Newt was giving tips to Cody, the gardener, about how much fertilizer was too much for the new, blooming flowers and they'd both been outside for a little over an hour together. Teresa didn't seem to care the blonde was just outside.

"Do you know what it feels like to be pregnant Thomas?" She rubbed at her shoulders and turned her back to him," You put this baby in me, and I swear to God if you don't make this pain go away I'm going to be moody all night."

"Oh my God." Thomas muttered," Fine." And he moved his laptop from his lap to put it on the coffee table. She leaned back and flipped her hair to the front, as Thomas tried to analyze wether or not this was necessarily an okay thing to do. Though, he was certain Newt trusted him enough for him to be able to touch the girl's shoulders.

His hands came to rub at the spots she gestured too, and as he put pressure on a certain place she let out a satisfied noise that was way too close to a moan.Thomas would rather be doing a lot of things, but she kept informing him of new aches that he'd missed. Just five minutes into it, Teresa leaned back into his chest, and he raised his hands in confusion.

"Um..."

"Just touch me Thomas." She said, and Thomas tried to pull back as she turned around to face him. It was then, that a single streak of water shot her across her face, and she shrieked in surprise as she nearly stumbled to stand.

Newt looked down at the spray can in his hand with a raised brow," Bloody hell, these things are amazing."

   Thomas looked at his husband with a mixture of disbelief and amusement, as Cody stepped into view with a soda can." Yeah, they're pretty great."

  All of these things combined: The constant complaining about his relationship, the need to make moves on Thomas when he least expected it, the indecency for their privacy... None of it bothered Thomas as much as one thing Teresa did. The one thing, that he couldn't quite fathom, was how little she really seemed to take the pregnancy seriously. It had been a sunday night and Thomas was just going to tell her dinner was ready, because he hadn't seen her eat all day. He knocked twice, heard her gasp out a reply, and walked into see she was doing crunches. Her face was streaked with sweat, and her hands were shaking as she came up for air.

"Teresa, you shouldn't be working out like that." Thomas said, and she stopped for a moment to look at him.

"I always work out like this."

"You're pregnant now." Thomas leaned up against the door and noticed the scale from the bathroom was on the side of the bed. She had always been an active person, but this wasn't okay. He could tell she was struggling to even keep her eyes open, and he worried she may just faint.

   "Obviously! I'm only going to get fatter Thomas. Do you know how much self control it takes to be like this?" And she pushed her hand down to give herself leverage to stand. She wasn't much bigger, but it was obvious now she was carrying more in her stomach. It made Thomas feel more cautious around her, more forgiving.

"You don't want to over exert yourself."

"Don't I?" She hissed," You don't know anything about what I want. I didn't want to be like this-" And she ran a hand through her hair as frustrated tears began to form in her eyes," And now I'm nothing. I'm just turning into a big pile of fat! Not even you are going to want me after this."

"Teresa." Thomas looked at her, really looked- and what he saw made his feautres soften. She was struggling. Teresa, despite everything she had made him feel, was just a human being. He took in a deep breath and crossed to her, where she had taken a seat on the bed." You're going to get bigger, because a baby is growing inside you. That's a miracle. Not a reason to hate yourself."

   "You don't understand." Teresa replied, clenching her hands into fists on her knees. Thomas sat down beside her and ran a hand across her shoulder to help her calm herself.

"Then help me." He spoke softly, because he feared she might just break with one wrong move. Never before had he seen her like this. He'd seen her cry, seen her yell- but this level of desperation and self hatred had never been obvious to Thomas before. He realized then with a new guilt, that maybe he hadn't been paying enough attention.

"Do you find me attractive?" She asked suddenly, and he turned to her in confusion.

"Tere-"

"Answer the question Thomas." Her words cut like ice.

   With a sigh, Thomas took his hand off her to place it into his lap." Teresa, you're beautiful. Anyone can see that."

Teresa breathed in a shaky breath and nodded softly. The room fell into a soft silence, as Thomas wondered what he could say to make her stop feeling this way. He didn't have to though, because Teresa spoke first." Did you-" She pursed her lips and tensed her shoulders," Did you ever love me? Even once? After everything I did to hurt you, I get it. I know it's not possible to love someone like that, but you're different Thomas. You could love anyone."

And then Thomas began to understand a little, that working out and skipping meals wasn't because of her weight. It was because it's all she had to rid herself of the pain. 

"We might not have been in love Teresa, and we might not have been happy- but that doesn't mean I don't care about you." And it was the truth. Despite how much she had lashed out both physically and emotionally, Thomas couldn't not care about her. They'd spent so much time together, planning a life- Thomas couldn't ignore the fact he had grown to love her even when it hurt. It might not be the love she wanted, but it was enough that Thomas was willing to sacrifice things to make her feel better.

   Teresa bit her lip, " Right, because you're happy now, with him."

"I'm sorry that it happened the way it did, but I found something with Newt I never thought I'd find." Thomas put a hand on her knee, and he noticed the anger that usually embedded itself on her face while speaking about the blonde wasn't present. Maybe this baby really had began to change her.

"I get it." She said," You love him..." And then she seemed to be taken away in a deep thought, before smiling a sad smile." I think I know what that feels like." Before Thomas could ask what she had meant, she stood up to rest a hand on her side. She blinked back the tears and looked at him like she'd never done before.

   "I'm sorry Thomas- for how I was. I know I hurt you, and I know I made your life hell; but you still care about me. You deserve more-" And her eyes became determined," You deserve to be happy, even if that's with Newt." She grabbed her phone from the dresser and held it up." Now excuse me, I have to call someone and tell them I've changed my mind."

"Wh-"

"Privacy!" Teresa said, and she gestured for the door in impatience. Thomas knew she wasn't angry though. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but he was pretty certain something big had changed- wether or not it was good, he guessed he'd find out.

 

    Later in the night she came out of her room to eat, and Thomas sent her an encouraging smile as he sorted through some bills on the table. She spooned some fajita meat into a tortilla and took a tentative bite.

"Newt." She said suddenly, and the blonde who was working on a script beside Thomas looked up in caution. Thomas readied himself to guard against an attack, but what came out of her mouth took them both by complete surprise." You have a lot of abilites, and cooking is one of them." It seemed to come out with discomfort, but Teresa's eyes showed she really was trying to be kind. Thomas wasn't used to seeing this side of her at all.

  "Thank you." Newt said, and he turned to Thomas in shock, who could only shrug in response. The rest of her meal was quite, but as Thomas scanned the endless list of bills and absence of a check he had been promised would come, he faltered slightly. The movie contract had three sets of payments: He was to get paid as soon as signing it, when they began filming, and when it came out considering how well it went. Thomas had only recieved one, and based off his conversation a few months ago, he should have already had one in the mail.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Newt put a hand on his knee, and leaned over to see the paper work. Thomas stared down at it with a frustrated sigh. He was kind of counting on the next check to hold them over until he found another source of income.

"I was supposed to already be getting paid." He'd already called them that morning, but he'd gotten the voicemail. Just as he was about to look at his phone again, the front door opened wide. Gally shut the door behind him, and turned around to reveal he had a new baby pit bull, staring at the new people in excitement. Thomas noticed the pink collar with little gems when Gally reached to kiss her forehead, the ID read: Darcey. Teresa sat up and her eyes widened as her lips parted into a smile.

"You have a puppy?"

   "Darcey's my new baby girl. I've sworn off dating completely, and decided dogs are way better." Gally explained, letting her down on the floor and watching with a grin, as she trotted over to sniff everyone curiously. Teresa leaned her face forward and the dog began licking her face with a quick wag of the tail. Thomas noticed that with the appearance of his friend, he could ease his worries for just a little bit. He hadn't seen Gally in a few weeks, though most of the group had been really busy.

  "She's a real beauty." Newt informed, reaching forward himself, to scratch Darcey's head. 

"Want a beer?" Thomas asked, he always had some in his fridge now, even if Newt and him weren't really big on it. It saved the time of having to hear his friends complain about it.

"Actually..." Gally shuffled through his pocket and pulled out a white key tag," One day at a time."

"That AA?" Thomas asked in surprise. Gally had never mentioned anything about keeping away from the drinks, and the sudden knoweledge formed a sense of pride for his friend. Gally placed it back into his pocket, and made his way over to the table to take a seat, where Darcey immediately followed.

   "Waking up in some stranger's bath tub with a wig and fur coat on was kind of my rock bottom."

"What?" Teresa asked, and she raised a brow that Gally ignored. He still didn't really like her, despite the fact Thomas had tried to get his friends to be more open to nice conversation. Gally simply raised a hand in defense when Newt and Thomas scanned him.

"I'll tell you later when princess satan isn't here."

Teresa glared at him," Fuck off."

"Not to the thought of you." Gally replied smoothly, and Darcey barked in reply, as if agreeing with her owner. Suddenly, an obnoxious, stupid ringtone blurted out beside Thomas; He reached over and sighed in relief when he saw it was Phillip.

   "Hey I have to take this real quick." Thomas went into the kitchen for privacy he didn't really have. When he answered, Phillip already seemed a little off.

"Hey... Thomas."

"Hey, I'm sorry to bug you so late, but I just noticed the check is running a little late; Is everything okay with production?" Thomas didn't want to sound pushy, but he had kind of been spending money, thinking the check would come at the right time.

"Actually- we're shutting it down."

And time began to freeze.

"What?"

" I'm sorry man, I tried calling to warn you a few weeks back-"

"What do you mean you're shutting down?" Thomas pushed a hand through his hair and it dropped to the counter to clench against the side." We have a contract."

"I get it. I'm sorry for the inconvienence." Phillip sighed," But someone's paying us alot more than we would be sued for breaching it. It's a good script, but it's not going to make as much as they're offering us."

    Thomas couldn't believe any of this was happening. He couldn't fucking believe it.

"Who?"

"I don't know. Some big organization; They're anonymous, but I'm guessing it's someone who doesn't appreciate the fact it doesn't help encourage cancer patients."

"It's not-" Thomas took in a deep breath, and still he was beginning to grow past the level of frustration," I was counting on that money Phillip."

"Guess you're going to have to find a new job. Sorry bud." And the phone hung up, leaving Thomas to sort out what the hell had just happened.

 

 


	32. Wicked Business

   Thomas turned his car off in a fit of frustration, and his hands came down to grasp his phone tightly. This isn't what he wanted to do; He didn't like arguments, but he needed to know. He took in a deep breath as a bead of sweat collected at the nape of his neck. Not only had he been given the worst news about his financial situation, but now his damn air conditioning was out.

   He unbuckled his belt and hurried past the parking lot of Wicked. His father had to be there. He wasn't at his own office, and he wasn't at home; the only other place was the company his father had fallen in love with. Thomas entered the office building with a burning rage he didn't know where to direct, just yet.

   It was his luck that the man was in the lobby, sipping on a coffee in a chair at the tables provided. Thomas ignored the fact he was speaking to Sonya's mother and rushed to the table to place a hand in front of the coffee that Aidan had just put down. His eyes were dark as he spoke. "Did you do it?" He asked, and he was so angry that he didn't realize he was being watched by every other person in the room.

Aidan spared him a bored glance," What are you talking about Thomas?"

"The movie. An anonymous company my ass- No one's going to pay money to have a little film shut down; not unless it directly affects them."

Ava glanced his way with a smirk," Perhaps someone read it over, and decided the world would be better off without it."

  Thomas glared at her, but he forced himself to turn to his father, attempting to read the man's expression. Aidan sipped down the rest of his coffee and sighed." I didn't do any thing to your stupid movie deal. Do you really think I would be so petty?"

"You know I'm relying on it." Thomas said with a sharp breath. He hated the fact he even had to assume such a thing; but this was Aidan- The man was willing to take anything he didn't agree with and throw it to the fire without a single glance. Thomas couldn't find it in himself to even fear talking to him like this.

"I'm being honest." Aidan said," You know me. I might be cold, Thomas; but I'm not a liar."

   Thomas ran a hand through his hair and came back with a shaking hand.

"Then who?" He asked, barely above a whisper. His father was right. The man was as cold as they came, but he had never cared enough to have to lie about his actions. Thomas felt Aidan would be honest if he had done the deed. Ava pulled back in her seat suddenly, before standing up with her cup.

"I'll give you two some privacy." She said, and she glanced at Aidan," Remember what we spoke about."

  Thomas didn't watch her leave, he was too enveloped by his own thoughts. He couldn't understand why someone would do this- He felt his life had finally started to make sense, and now this was just another bump that would only cause strain on the relationships he had. How would he fend for Teresa, who no longer had her family's help? Or the baby- babies cost money. Newt? There were so many things relying on this deal, and now it was gone within a single phone call. Thomas didn't know what to do.

"You know, if you really need the money I have an open spot for you." Aidan said after a moment.

"I'm not doing it." Thomas replied, shaking his head," I've told you-"

"Yes, I know. You're not a business man." Aidan pursed his lips and his shoulders lowered with a sigh," But imagine what twenty five dollars an hour would do for you, with a five thousand dollar check as soon as you start working... It could be the solution to your current financial issue."

    Thomas stopped. His eyes peered at the man for a long moment before speaking," How would you even manage?" He asked softly." I thought your company was in the toilet."

"No... we've made certain progress recently." His father's eyes darkened immensely, but Thomas was trying to count the numbers in his head. It was way beyond what he had first thought he would be receiving if he joined.

"Think about your soon to be family." Aidan said, and then he rolled his eyes," Or that blonde boy you're keeping as a pet."

"Newt." Thomas whispered. Suddenly, he wished the boy was there with him. He still hadn't told anyone about the situation, and he was kind of afraid too. He didn't like disappointing the people he loved.

"Wether you want to see it or not, this is the best oppurtunity you have to provide for the people you care about."

   Thomas hated that he was right. Any job he got now wouldn't be as much as they were willing to pay him, and unless Thomas somehow wrote a best selling novel in the next month, then he was screwed. "If I do this-" And he ignored the way Aidan's eyes lit up," you have to promise me to stop saying things about Newt."

"Done."

"And, I want you to apologize."

Aidan looked up at Thomas with an intrusive glare. The man before him reminded him of every single time he'd study Thomas before punishing him, as if determining wether or not Thomas was afraid. To Aidan, it wasn't worth getting angry if no one feared him.

"For what?" 

"For everytime you put me down, put Newt down. I won't work for you if you're not sorry." 

Aidan stood tall, and the people around the lobby all darted their eyes as he stepped closer to Thomas. Something in his father seemed to change as a wave of confliction bordered around his features. Thomas almost held his breath, but he had longed decided he would never give his father the satisfaction of seeing him intimidated. It was just another one of the things brought on by a husband who supported Thomas unconditionally.

   "I'm sorry." Aidan said, and Thomas pulled back in surprise. He hadn't actually thought he would ever hear those words come from him. And even if the man didn't seem genuine, Thomas held a hand out. 

"When do I start?" He asked, and Aidan shook his hand with a tight grip.

"Tomorrow morning, as early as you can make it to the office."

 

   When Thomas left, after an agreement that would certainly prove in everyone's interests, Aidan glanced over to the woman who had been watching from the hall. Ava smoothed down her skirt and trailed to his side with a smile.

"You've done it." She said," Does he suspect anything?"

"It won't matter now. He thinks the company is the only way." Aidan informed, as he watched out the window where his son entered the jeep. It was a bright, humid day; but Aidan wasn't expecting to be outside much. He had a lot more to finish at the office now.

"Good. Now we can commence step two." Ava's grin widened, and she put a hand upon the man's shoulder." Getting rid of the blonde."

"Yes." Aidan replied. They were only a few steps away from winning over her husband's company, a few steps away from the power to change their status within the world around them. He really hadn't thought Thomas would be so easy to manipulate, but then again Thomas had always been a sucker for taking care of people.

 

   Thomas went straight home, and upon entering he smelt a strong scent of roasted chicken and something sweet. He peered into the kitchen to see Teresa wiping away sweat after closing the oven. He offered her a small smile and leaned up against the entry way," Cooking dinner?"

"Obviously." She said, but it was with a grin. Something about her had changed. Ever since the talk they had, she'd been more likely to respond in a positive way towards him and Newt. It unsettled him a bit, but he wasn't going to start questioning her when it felt nice to see.

"You alright?" She asked, and he realized he'd been staring at her. He cleared his throat and glanced at the ground, wondering how she would even take the news. He never was sure how she felt about him being in business so close to her family. They were almost the same company with how often they shared deals.

"I- uh, yeah." He decided he didn't want to tell her first. It was something he wanted to speak to Newt about, because Newt was the one he knew would ease his worries. He forced a smile and tried to think of something to say without sounding like he wanted to leave." I'm going to go take a shower. I'm sweating like a pig." And he left before he could see her facial expression. He traveled up the stairs and into their room to see it was empty, but the light on the bathroom was still on, so he pushed the door open and was met with a sight he would never get used too.

   Newt turned his head while in the midst of pulling a towel from his waist. His hair was drenched, and he still had little droplets of water gliding off of his pale skin. Thomas stepped forward to turn the sink on, so he could wash his face and get rid of the horrible layer of sweat that collected on the drive home. Even the wind hadn't been enough to fight off the horrid heat wave. Though, before he reached to cup water into his hands, he glanced across at Newt and admired the perfect body he was allowed to have all to himself.

"You're staring." Newt informed, and he reached towards the counter where he kept his clean clothes.

"I hate it when you do that." Thomas said.

"Do what?"

"Get dressed." The burnet smiled when Newt glanced at him with a raised brow. Newt was always able to turn his mind from the thoughts that plagued him. He was the perfect person to go to if he ever needed to feel emotionally balanced, though lately Thomas wondered if it was possible to overdose on happiness. Half the time he was on cloud nine, even when things around them were slowly becoming more complicated. Newt just had this thing about him.

   "Well, maybe we can move somewhere they allow nudism." Newt put on his underwear and smirked at the thought. Thomas wouldn't mind that a single bit. He pushed a little water onto his face and realized he'd have to tell Newt sooner or later, might as well as be while Thomas had a nice view to calm him- so he pursed his lips and steadied himself before speaking.

"Newt, I got a new job."

"Really?" Newt was halfway to slipping his jeans on, and when he finished buttoning them he looked at Thomas," Where?"

"My father's company."

"Oh." Newt bit his lip, and Thomas noticed the blonde take a step closer, deep in thought. He wondered what he was thinking, if he thought Thomas was making a big mistake.

   "I never wanted to work for him, but someone paid a great deal of money to end the production of the movie."

"What?" Newt's eyes widened in shock, his shirt long forgotten beside him." Who the bloody hell would do that?" 

Thomas wished he knew. Not knowing might just kill him- the movie was going to bring a bigger light to the book he'd spent so much work writing, but now there was nothing left but an old title on a piece of work that would never make it in a world full of technology.

"I don't know." Thomas said," but my father is going to pay me twenty five an hour, five thousand forward."

   "Still..." Newt reached a hand to touch Thomas' cheek," I know what this meant to you. I'm so sorry Tommy. I swear if I knew who did this I would march right over to their place, and -"

"Newt, it's okay." Thomas assured, hoping he could convince himself." It's just a movie. Actually I don't really want to think about it right now." The water still ran beside him, and Newt reached a hand over to turn it off, before moving closer to face Thomas.

"You want me to get your mind off of it?"

"Please." Thomas whispered, and he thought Newt had meant a movie or something, so his eyes widened in surprise when the blonde got down on his knees and reached for Thomas' belt.

"Wait." Thomas placed a hand on Newt's shoulder and squeezed," You just took a shower. You don't need to do this for me."

Newt unbuckled his belt and slid it off in one, graceful movement." I want too, and as long as you don't get cum on my face, we'll be fine." Thomas lost the ability to think straight as soon as his husband had said the word cum. He let Newt open his jeans and take him into his mouth, losing himself to the sound of his own moans and the wet sounds of his cock against Newt's tongue. It was a release, one that he desperately needed. For a little while, Thomas could wrap his fingers in the blonde strands of hair and lean up against the bathroom wall, forgetting the world around them.

 

   "Yes, I told you. I got it." Minho answered into the phone, as he stepped into a little alleyway separating Frypan's apartments from the series of shops that made up a small market. He had a new video game in the crook of his arm that Frypan had insisted was necessary to take the night off for. Minho only agreed because he knew pizza would be included, and he really did miss playing games to lose time like they used too.

"I'll be over in five. Tell Gally to save me some parmesan." And Minho hung up right after to trail in the darkness. It was just nine o'clock, but people were already stumbling to parties and sporting beers on top of their patios. It wasn't a nice path, but it was easier to walk the five minutes, instead of wasting gas. Minho turned a corner and was just about to cross to the other side of a road when he noticed a limo slowly passing, which he hadn't seen once on this side of town. He looked it over and decided it was probably some rich teenager looking for a quick hit on the streets. As long as he didn't look like a drug dealer, Minho would be able to pass without being stopped.

   He took a step forward and expected the limo to keep moving, but it halted to a stop just in front of him. He glanced in the window, but wasn't able to tell who the hell had decided to make him feel uncomfortable enough to reach for his phone, just in case. When the back door opened, Minho nearly dropped it. A large man stepped out and threw his arms out, throwing a hand over his mouth before pulling him into the seats where he hit his head against the side. He kicked at his legs, and tried to move back- but another man stopped him. Another man he recognized.

"Go, I don't want to take a lot of time." Ashing said, and the man before him waved a little wave as the door was shut. Minho felt a sudden prod at his thigh, and he glanced down to see the heavier man had a gun. He started to breathe heavy and tried not to make any sudden movements.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Sssh, you'll find out." Ashing patted him on the cheek and smiled a wide smile that reminded Minho of the serial killers found in horror movies. Minho didn't know what the crazy ass prince was planning, but he knew it was probably going to hurt like hell.


	33. BANG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely people! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos again!! Things are starting to pick up, so it's going to be a little crazy

     Gally situated himself onto the couch, and Darcey placed her head in his lap with droopy eyes. She'd taken a huge ass bite out of half of one of the pizzas when they weren't looking, and the loads of cheese didn't seem to sit well in her bloated stomach. Gally pet her head, scratching behind her ear softly in attempt to lull her to sleep; He didn't necessarily feel bad for her. It wasn't like they'd stuffed it down her throat. He moved his knee so she could get more comfortable and scanned the clock on the wall of Frypan's apartment.

"He said five minutes." Gally reminded.

"It's fine. He probably stopped at the gas station for some drinks." Frypan replied, as he finished hooking up the game system on his little TV. He really needed to get a better one, but it seemed he never had the time to just go out and look for the best deal. He was either always working, hanging out with the boys, or playing video games on his old one... which usually tired him out enough that he didn't mind the quality was shit.

  "Hey- uh, is everything okay with Minho though?"

"What do you mean?" Frypan asked, and he noticed the way Gally played with a loose strand from his shirt sleeve in thought.

"I mean, he's just been acting really weird around me, like more than usual. I tried to give him a high five the other day and he flinched- Why the fuck is the guy so on edge?"

Frypan gulped. It had been a while since Gally kissed Minho, which the boy didn't seem to remember at all; but Minho did very vividly. It didn't bother him at first, not until he started to take Frypan's words more seriously, and looked for signs that it was in fact true. It was so obvious sometimes that it was a wonder Minho hadn't realized sooner. The guy literally complimented Minho's cheekbones regularly, and sometimes he would laugh like a freaking girl when Minho's jokes weren't even funny. Frypan guessed that Minho had always thought it was just Gally's personality.

   "Okay." Frypan sighed in defeat," I'm going to cut the crap."

"I never did understand where that line came from. Why were they cutting crap in the first place? Is the stench comparable to the situation?"

Frypan was so done.

"You got drunk off your ass months ago and kissed Minho, so he kind of knows you're in love with him."'

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Gally shot up from his chair, and Darcey barked in reply as her head nearly drifted off of the couch. Gally was pacing the room as the information soaked in, with a look of complete terror." I- What? No. Nope. He doesn't know. I was drunk. Thomas has kissed him when he was drunk too! You don't see Minho going around accusing Thomas of being in love with him."

"Well, it's much more believable for you to be." Frypan informed, a little hesitant.

"What the fuck does that mean Fry? I don't go around writing little hearts in a god damn notebook." Gally ran a hand through his hair and he nearly tripped over a controller when he made his way in front of the TV.

"No... but you get jealous of any female that shows him attention, you constantly tease him and send him those weird looks when you think no ones watching. It's gotten pretty bad lately, so bad that even Thomas noticed. And he's seriously the most oblivious guy I've met sometimes."

   Gally huffed a short breath of air," I'll tell him I'm not. I mean, because I AM NOT. Not anymore anyways, I have Darcey now."

"What... you're going to make love to your dog?"

"Can you just stop fucking talking?" Gally asked in clear frustration. Frypan held his hands up in defense, eyes widening as he peered at his clearly insane friend. Now that he had started to deal with drinking, Frypan thought he shoulder really start with his anger. Suddenly his phone vibrated, and Frypan unlocked the screen to read a message from Minho.

"Ran into old friend. Don't call me." He read a loud, and Gally was at his side in seconds.

"The dude's ditching us? Ah, what a dick."

 

   Minho struggled against the rope that had him against a plastic chair, in an old hotel room that looked as if the walls were going to erupt into flames and have the girl from the ring come out to eat their souls. Well, Minho thought so anyways. He hissed in pain when a praticalur tug bit at his wrists.

"Agh, what do you want?" He yelled, and Ashing sat on the hotel bed whilst waving a gun. Minho wondered if he yelled loud enough if someone would hear, but suddenly the man that looked like a body guard came to stand behind him with a raised weapon to the side of Minho's head. Ashing leaned forward and titled Minho's head, as if admiring the boy's face. Minho was so close to him, that he could smell the foul bitter scent of garlic against the man's lips.

"I need your help little asian."

Minho furrowed his brows," You can't call me asian. You're asian too, it cancels out."

"What?" Ashing asked, and he faltered a bit." Stop. I'm not here to speak of Algebra! I am here because you and your little friends ratted me out to the FBI! I can't even get a hold of my money because of you jackasses."

   Minho tried to appear steady as he spoke," Jackasses? You drugged us!"

"Besides the point," Ashing twirled the gun in his hand, suddenly calm. It frightened Minho how much Ashing seemed to change in just seconds- He really was insane." I have had to use the last of what I have to buy protection from the Xenmor gang. And I don't like being some kind of helpless-" Ashing pressed the gun into Minho's mouth, who pulled back in horror when he realized it felt too real," poor, pathetic-"

"Ashing." The body guard said.

Ashing pulled the gun away and Minho let out a gasp of air. "What the fuck do you want?"

'I want..." The prince drawled," to get out of the country. There's an export in California willing to smuggle anyone out for twenty five thousand."

"Okay... Then go. Do it. Leave." 

Ashing squished the side of Minho's cheeks and stared right into his eyes," Did you not hear me little asian? I said I don't have any money left." Minho pulled away from his touch with wide eyes; He couldn't fucking believe this was happening again. He thought he had seen the last of Ashing.

    "What do you want me to do about it?" Minho asked," I don't have that kind of money."

"No..." Ashing smiled wide, and he rummaged through his pocket until he pulled out a wallet. Thomas' wallet... he dropped it on Minho's lap," I researched you guys. Turns out your little friend is very well off."

"Thomas doesn't just have twenty five thousand dollars to spare-"

"His father does." Ashing informed, looking much like a six year old during a christmas carol.

"Well, he's not going to give it to you willingly." 

"No, you're going to take it." Ashing pushed up and placed a hand on Minho's thigh. The boy wanted to knock the prince's teeth out, make him feel for everything he'd put him and his friends through. He hated this man more than anything.

   "You think I'm going to work for you?" Minho hissed," Not a chance!"

Ashing's eyes went cold as he leaned in again, his lips parted slightly as he tightened his grip of Minho's leg." I'll give you an incentive."

 

   Thomas had turned his phone off to charge last night, and as he rummaged through his jeep now, he realized he had also forgotten it at home. It was just six in the morning, though he woke up around five to look for a suit to wear, one that wasn't too much. Newt had woken up in the midst of him getting dressed, and with sleepy grin he sat up to peer at him. 

"I'm going to miss waking up to cuddles." Newt said, and he rubbed at his eyes before sitting up to scan Thomas. The blonde strands of his hair were always a mess so early in the morning, but Thomas always found the look of sleep on Newt endearing. He finished his tie just as Newt stepped out of the bed to place his arms around the back of Thomas' waist," I'm going to miss seeing you."

"You should come up to see me during lunch. I'm sure Minho would drive you."

    Newt planted a kiss against the back of his neck and sighed," God, seeing you in a suit is going to kill me. You might have to take a long lunch."

And Thomas raised a brow at the thought. He wouldn't mind having a little break, if Newt meant what he had said. He turned around so he could face him, admiring the dark eyes that watched him closely.

  Thomas couldn't get Newt out of his mind now, as he turned off his ignition in the parking lot; especially after the blonde had insisted they make use of the little time they had before Thomas needed to go in. It had been enough that Thomas ended up later than expected. Thomas had promised himself he wasn't going to let himself get distracted, but already his mind was remembering the way Newt had kissed him before reaching for his tie to undo it.

  Thomas shook the thought, and took in a steady breath. He needed to focus. He entered the building with a cup of gas station coffee, and upon stepping a foot in he was immediately met with his father, who was speaking to a woman at the front desk. Aidan offered him a warm smile, which was really going to start messing with Thomas, if it started to be a regular thing.

"Thomas!" Aidan said, and he met his son with a pat on the back," I'm glad you could make it so early."

"Well, first day and all."

   For most of the morning his father trailed through different hallways to show him the different sections of business. The lab was strictly off limits, of course. Though, Aidan had informed him that what he'd be doing didn't need to be involved within the process. Actually, Thomas was a little taken off guard when he had finally been told exactly what that meant.

"You... want me to just sit in an office all day?" Thomas glanced at the large room, where a single desk sat beside a large window out looking a few other business across the parking lot." What do I do?"

"Nothing, Thomas." Aidan said with a grin," For now, I can give you a few files to organize, but really we just need you to show face."

"What does that mean?"

    Aidan placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed tightly," There's a few organizations- wicked for example, who doesn't want to deal with any one they don't strictly approve of; Teresa's father likes you. If he thinks you're running things, he'll be more likely to invest with us."

"So we're manipulating a man who gives to charities for kids?" Thomas didn't like any of this, and it had only been a few minutes in his own office. Aidan took his hand off of Thomas to place a hand on a stack of papers along the desk instead.

"Don't think of it like that. He's not losing any money by investing. In fact, we're tripling his income." Aidan seemed so certain of everything, but Thomas felt strange, wearing a suit and being in an office. It just wasn't him, but he knew this was the only way he'd be able to keep things comfortable for everyone around him. He forced a smile and turned to his father, who was watching Thomas in a newfound interest.

   "Well, I guess I'll do some of that filing then."

"Good to hear." Aidan grinned wide again, and Thomas was really starting to wonder why seeing a man happy startled him so much. Being alone, eased his worries about the first day though. In the first few hours he just signed some papers that every new employee needed, and after a while his father had someone send up files that needed to be alphabetically organized. It was easy to get lost in the long names and data provided about some drug research that helped ease mental disorders of all kind. Thomas found himself reading more than needed, because the curiosity of what the company stood for was only growing. Most of it didn't seem very controversial, but he knew there were definitely things that people like Teresa's father would never approve of- It's why Aidan needed him in the first place.

   Around ten o'clock he was already finished with everything, and he scanned the computer with a sigh. He didn't know what he was supposed to do to let the time pass, but just as he figured solitaire was good enough; the office phone beside him started ringing. He leaned forward and answered," Hello?" He didn't really know if the company had some automatic way to answer a phone.

"Hello, Mr.Edison, there's someone in the lobby wanting to see you. He said his name is Minho. Shall I call security or let him through?"

Thomas furrowed his brows. He hadn't told Minho or the other boys about working, but then again Newt might have done it for him. He scratched the back of his head and ignored the way it felt weird to have security waiting for his orders." Uh, let him up. Please." God, Thomas thought he was the worst when it came to this kind of stuff. He didn't even know how he was supposed to be talking to other people in the office.

  The woman hung up without a reply, and Thomas waited on the third floor like a dog waiting for his master. What could he say? Thomas was beginning to miss social interaction, because being stuck in a room all day with only technology as his companion sucked- a lot. He might have been a writer, but he hated being alone. Eventually there was a knock on his door, and Thomas moved to let his friend in, who looked as if he'd just been through a traumatizing event.

"Hey-" Thomas looked at him in confusion," Why are you wearing a jacket? It's ninety degrees outside."

"About that." Minho trailed into the office and ran a hand across his face with a heavy breath." Um, okay- well, you know-" And he stopped speaking, because suddenly he was about to have a panic attack. Thomas reached a hand out to steady his friend, who was nearly wobbling.

"Minho, what's going on?"

Minho's hand shook suddenly as his eyes widened," Don't touch me!" Thomas backed away in shock." Whatever you do, don't fucking touch me."

"Minho." Thomas said," You're scaring me. Are you high right now?"

"High?" And Minho laughed, but it held no humor as he reached forward for his zipper. "I wish I was high right now." He unzipped his jacket to reveal a strap across his chest- holding what looked like a bomb.

Thomas' jaw dropped and his eyes widened in horror. Suddenly their world became that much more terrifying.

Minho. His best friend had a bomb strapped to his chest. One wrong move could mean immediate death. Minho's breaths were still shaky as he spoke," If I don't get twenty five thousand dollars in twenty four hours, then this thing is going to explode."

 


	34. The Bad Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you are doing well! Sorry if this one seems short, but I wanted to update before tomorrow, and the way the chapters are- it just seemed better.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :)

  Ava moved with a new determination through the hall of the underground hideout, where a long hallway spread out to a single door. Her eyes ignored the guards on either side and scanned the passcode that required a thumb print. She reached forward to unlock it, revealing a small, cemented room where a man's hands were chained to the wall above him. The side of his face bled from earlier beatings to quite his resistance. Ava was used to seeing people in this room half beaten to death, but the team at her side had done a rather rough job in making sure he couldn't sustain enough energy to move out of the locks.

"Do you know how long it took to find you?" She asked, and he lifted his face to peer at her with piercing blue eyes, but he refused to speak.

"You might be confused why we have you here," And she moved her hand to touch dried up blood against his head, where he pulled back with a hiss." You see, I have a blonde I need to get rid of, and someone told me you would be the perfect person to get me what I want." It would be very soon- that very day, when Isaac Newton would no longer be a problem anymore.

  

  "What if we cut that part off?" Thomas pointed to the side of the strap, biting down at his nails as the situation began to sink in. He was trying not to freak out, but that was near impossible because his friend had a dangerous weapon pinned to his body, and Thomas had no way of knowing if twenty five thousand dollars was even achievable. Minho tried not to move too much, even though the fear and frustration was killing him.

"If you cut it off, I die!" Minho shrieked," If you call the police, I die! There is no way around this. I'm going to get the money somehow or I-" And he flicked Thomas' finger away." Will die!"

  Thomas thought that was way too many dies in one sentence, but it didn't matter. He needed to be busying himself with a solution. He tried to think of something that would be the easiest way out, but the nerves were short circuiting his brain. Minho had told him all about Ashing and his need to get out of the country, but even then Thomas could barely pay attention, because he had been to busy staring at the bomb. Suddenly, Thomas couldn't breathe.

"Damn it, out of everyone in the entire world this guy had to come to us." Thomas paced the room and stopped in front of the office phone. There had to be someone who knew what to do, someone he could call.

"I can ask my dad for money." Thomas said, and Minho immediately released the tension in his shoulder.

"Please, oh my god- As much as I hate your dad, I'd kiss him for twenty five thousand."

Thomas pulled the phone up and dialed his father's office number, waiting with impatience as it rung out. Finally, after Thomas nearly took off to find the man himself, he picked up.

"Thomas, what can I help you with?"

"Hey- um, so this is a strange question, but say that someone needed money in less than twenty four hours or they'd die; You'd help them out right?"

"Are you in danger Thomas?" Aidan asked, and it revealed no surprise for the strange request.

"Um. Not me, bu-"

"Teresa?" Aidan inquired.

"No, dad, liste-"

"Then I have no reason to be on this phone. I have to go, I have an important meeting to get too." And Aidan hung up, leaving Thomas to wonder if his father would even care if it had been him. Minho's eyes fell when he saw Thomas' expression. He lifted his hands and ran them through his hair, his chest moving rapidly. Thomas feared even breathing too hard might do something.

    "He's not going to help us- I'm dead. Thomas, I don't want to die." Minho said, and this was the first time Thomas had ever seen Minho so afraid. Who wouldn't be? Thomas was terrified of what might happen. He couldn't lose Minho.

"Give me your phone." Thomas said, holding his hand out. Minho reached for it very carefully in his jean pocket and gave it to him, eyes lowering to the floor. Thomas called the first person he could think of, the first person who he knew would come immediately. Gally answered on the first ring.

"Minho, how are you?" Gally asked in a sweet tone that Thomas was definitely not used too. The sounds of birds chirping could be heard in the background.

"This is Thomas. I need yo-"

"Why do you have Minho's phone? He's with you, isn't he? Did you know he ditched us last night?" When Minho leaned over to hear, Thomas put it on speaker phone." I get it, the guy feels a little weird hanging out with me now and everything, but he doesn't have to be a fucking dick about it. He just left right in the middle of game night."

"Um.. you're on speaker phone and he's right next to me." Thomas informed awkwardly.

"Good." Gally said," You're a dick, Minho." And then after a few moments Gally sighed," Is everything okay?"

   "No." Minho answered, eyes dark," I have a bomb strapped to my chest and I'm going to die in the next twenty four hours if we don't find a way to get twenty five thousand dollars to Ashing."

"Woah, woah- what?" A dog barked on his side of the phone, and someone muttered something at Gally's side," Chill it Sandra! No one's even here right now, so I'm going to take this fucking call and you're going to sit over there and try not eat the dog treats."

Thomas clenched the phone in his hands," Gally did you hear him?"

"Yeah I heard him. It's not even a classy joke man, like Ashing would appear out of nowhere. Tch, we're not that unlucky."

Minho grabbed the phone and something in him seemed to change. It was the desperation that drove him, the fear for his life that gave him the strength to speak without shaking." Gally, I'm sorry I skipped out on game night, but I was busy being pushed into a limo by an insane man, who put a BOMB on MY chest. This isn't a joke. If you care about me at all, you'll get Frypan and come down to Aidan's company and meet me and Thomas in his office. ASAP."

"I-I'll call him and we'll be right over."

 

   It was thirty minutes of constant pacing and freaking out when Thomas finally got a call to let them through. Gally was at the door in a matter of minutes, looking as if he'd ran the entire way. His eyes widened when he saw Minho." Oh my God..." And he reached a hand out to touch his shoulder, but Minho flinched and backed away. Gally bit his lip, but he didn't say anything.

"It's the bomb." Thomas said," He's afraid any physical contact might set it off." 

Frypan entered through the door a minute after, followed by a blonde he really wasn't expecting. The last thing he wanted was Newt involved in this. Frypan's jaw dropped and he scanned the room as if looking for hidden cameras. Newt crossed to Thomas' side, his eyes never leaving Minho.

"Ashing did this?" Newt asked in shock.

"That fucking asian-"

"You're asian." Gally said," I don't think you can really call another asian- asian."

Minho was in front of him in seconds, reaching out to grab the front of his shirt with a sharp look," I think I have every right to say whatever the hell I want right now. You might find this funny Gally, but I don't. So shut the fuck up unless you have a solution." And he seemed to realize just what he was doing, because he pulled back abruptly, and Gally looked at him with wide, conflicted eyes.

   "Look, the worst thing we can do is fight right now." Newt informed, and Thomas watched in awe as his husband stood tall, no nerves whatsoever on his thoughtful face." We need to think. Where would we find twenty five thousand? And how do we get it without getting thrown in jail?"

"Or killed." Frypan added, glancing at the walls again.

"What about your father?" Gally asked, and he was standing the farthest he could from Minho; It was apparent he'd taken his word seriously.

"Tommy?"

"He won't help." Thomas said, and he chewed on the inside of his lips as the thoughts cascaded through him. Aidan wouldn't help, but Thomas was certain there had to be someone else who would. Thomas stopped suddenly, and slowly- his head turned to peer out the window where a large, dark building worth billions almost touched the sky just across the street.

"Wicked." He said, and his friends followed his gaze. It was insane, more than that; it was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever thought of, but it was a plan." Someone in there has to have money."

   Newt seemed to think it over," Instead of getting it from one individual, why don't we take it from the company itself? Twenty five thousand is nothing with what they're making."

They all looked at each other, and not for the first time Thomas wondered how it had come to this. Everything they'd went through though, had always been together. He knew that even if it frightened them, they would never abandon one of their own. 

"Teresa mentioned a vault, something about money for emergencies." Thomas was so fucking happy now that Teresa had spent hours explaining everything she could about Wicked. At the time it seemed more like she was trying to boast, but now Thomas could only be grateful. It might just save his best friend's life.

  "If you get me a blue print, I can get us in and out." Newt informed, and Thomas had almost forgotten in the passing months that Newt was a bad ass, who knew how to work like a solider. It felt strange to let someone he'd recently just had a cuddle session where tickling was involved take control of a serious situation involving a bomb; but Thomas knew Newt was their best chance of surviving.

"Wait-" Gally stepped into the center of the room with a raised finger," Let me just get this straight. We're going into a multi-billionaire company to go into a vault your crazy, lying ex-fiance claims is there, while tugging around a bomb that may be touch sensitive in the hopes no one gets shot while we attempt to not only break into that vault, but steal twenty five thousand dollars?"

"Yep." Thomas said, breathing hard," Sounds right."

"Okay," Gally sighed, and then glanced at Minho," Where do we start?"


	35. His Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And someone's missing from this, but I promise Frypan's fine lol. It'll explain next chap why he wasn't there during the execution of the plan.
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY BEAUTIFUL PEACHES

   "Listen closely, this is the plan." Newt laid out the blue print Teresa had willingly sent over at Thomas' request, though she had been a little curious to why he was all of a sudden interested in the details of her father's company. He had simply shrugged it off as simple curiosity, now that he was a business man. If only she knew... Newt looked up suddenly to make sure everyone was paying attention before speaking, and Thomas met his gaze with a slight nod of the head.

"Gally, you're the distraction." 

 *

   Outside of Wicked, Gally pulled on the leash of Darcey and started reciting the serenity prayer that they teach everyone at AA. His heart was already thrumming through his chest furiously, and he felt the leash slip a little due to the sweat collecting on his palms. "Okay... let's do this." He said to himself, after a brief moment to finish the line in his head. He reached his hand out and slammed the lobby door open, causing everyone to look up with wide eyes. Darcey barked, almost as if reading Gally's thoughts. Gally still couldn't fucking believe he was doing this.

* 

Earlier, Newt had turned to Thomas to give him the next instructions," Thomas, find a hat. You're going to need to be in the lobby before Gally gets there. When he causes the security guards to tackle him-"

"The fuck?" Gally asked sharply." I have to get tackled?"

"Do you want to help?" Frypan leaned forward to give his friend a look.

"Yeah, I want to help, but I don't want to get tackled!"

"Fine." Newt muttered," You don't have to be tackled, but it has to be enough for Thomas to be able to slip through the main lobby and into the hall without being seen."

 *

  Thomas watched carefully, with an old baseball cap he had found in the back of his jeep. They had all ventured to Gally's place to gather a few things to ready themselves, so he had the chance to change into a simple tee shirt, and out of the suit that would only bring unneeded attention. He scanned the room, and sipped on an empty cup of coffee, just as Darcey picked up speed to chase down a receptionist. 

"You can't have a dog in here!"

"Someone call security!"

   Gally didn't look at Thomas, but he held his hand up in the air and formed a thumbs up, just as the two men guarding the hall seemed to hear the commotion. Thomas stood abruptly, pretending to be frightened just as a few woman were of the puppy that only wanted a croissant roll from the table. When a man stepped into view, hiding Thomas from the crowd; He moved along silently and trailed behind the desk where the long hallway awaited. He really hadn't thought it would be that easy. And then he heard a loud commotion and could only assume someone had just busted a table.

 *

"After you get into the hall, there's going to be a back door right here-"

"If there's a back door why don't we just sneak through there?" Gally asked suddenly, and he peered at the prints with squinted eyes.

"Because you can't open it from the outside." Newt informed, he turned to Thomas again." You'll let us through and we're going to go straight to this room." He pointed to something labeled Section A08, and they all looked at Newt in confusion.

"It's the camera room. We can't go through the building with a guard there watching, now can we?"

 *

  Thomas half jogged to the specified door and pushed it open, where Minho and Newt slipped in easily. Newt offered him a pat on the back before leading both of them through the hall with movement that really did remind Thomas of a soldier. Newt stopped at a specific corner, and glanced both ways before motioning for them to continue into a section that looked familiar on the blue print. He brushed up against Thomas, and held a hand out to stop him from moving forward.

"Stay close. There's cameras in this hall, and if he's paying any attention he may just see us before we get there." And Newt slid out the gun from his side, the one Thomas still felt off about. Newt had said it was precaution, but Thomas didn't like it at all. Newt moved gracefully, as if the gun were a simple extension of his hand, and it didn't seem to bother Newt that anyone might shoot in self defense at the sight of a weapon. 

   When they got to the room, Newt knocked on the door and waited for the man, who pulled back in surprise when he saw the gun in his face, enough that he couldn't make out their faces. Newt didn't give him time to react, before knocking him out cold with the end of the gun to his head. He moved the man to the side, and Minho shut the door behind them with wide eyes.

"You didn't tell me we were going to be knocking people out." Thomas said, and he couldn't help the fact his nerves were making him on edge." These are good people."

"What did you think Tommy? That we were just going to read them a bedtime story?" Newt matched his tone, stepping forward to look at Thomas with a stubborn gaze.

"Woah." Minho said, and he looked at the two men before him," Come on guys. Let's just get this over with and worry about morales later." And he took a seat in the chair beside him, looking over the cameras. According to screen 001, Gally was being escorted out of the building. Darcey was trailing right after him, wagging her tail like a maniac.

   "Sorry." Newt lowered his eyes from Thomas," I know you don't like violence."

Thomas placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed," I might not like it, but I understand why."

"Make up, break up, forget the fact your friend has a bomb strapped to his chest with a time limit..."

"Sorry." The boys both said, and they turned to look at the screens Minho was eyeing. There were around twenty, all aligned in rows and columns that split into four other screens with different areas. Minho ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"How do we get past all this?"

"You're going to stay here. If anyone comes lock the door, and we'll get you out when we come back around. For now it only seems like there's two guards we need to worry about on the bottom floor." Newt was way too damn good at this, Thomas thought. 

"What about this guy? What if he wakes up before you come to get me?" Minho asked, and he nudged the man with his foot.

    Newt adjusted the gun back beside him," If he wakes up and we're still here, then we've taken way too long to get this done."

*

   Thomas leaned up against the table and tried to take it all in. This was alot- this was fucking insane.

"Tommy, are you good?"

"Um... The vault, how do we even get in once we find it?" And he looked at the lab it was behind with a growing sense of doom. There were so many different numbers and colors coordinating with things he didn't understand.

"We're lucky. It's not a normal vault according to this, so we won't have to cut through anything." Newt ran a finger across the paper," All we need is one of the guard's thumbprints."

"How do we do that?" Thomas didn't understand how any of this was going to be able to work.

"Leave it to me Tommy." And Newt sent him an encouraging smile, as if all this was just in his element. Thomas reminded himself, again- that it was. He watched with anxiety as Newt rolled up the blue print and looked them over.

*

   Thomas followed him through the hall, feeling as if he may just have a heart attack. The easy part was over, and that's what scared him. Whatever lie ahead would certainly be near impossible to accomplish, but Newt still seemed completely in control of his body and emotions. Just as he was about to turn a corner, Newt pulled him back and they fell back against the side of the wall.

"That blonde chic, from the brunch." Newt whispered, and Thomas was close enough that he could hear her speaking to someone just a few feet away. 

"Ava, shit- what do we do?"

"I have a back up plan, but you might not like it." And Newt rummaged through his baggy jeans to pull out a ski mask," Actually you definitely won't like it."

"Oh my God..." Thomas said." We're going on vacation after this, you hear me?"

"Oh, I hear you Tommy." And Newt reached over to place the dark mask over his head, readying his gun. Thomas swallowed hard before following suit. Newt held a hand out to tell him to wait, and just as the two people seemed to part, Ava headed the way they were. As soon as she passed the corner, he grabbed her by the arm and stabbed the gun against her lower back.

"The vault." Newt said, and Thomas was surprised to not recognize Newt's voice, as it had done a near perfect american accent. Ava tensed, but she didn't cry out. She glanced at the two men behind her without turning around." I will shoot you!" Newt said, pressing the gun tighter against her. Thomas hated this. He hated that they had to put someone in this position, but he knew it might just be the only way. Ava, after a while, began walking forward.

   "If we run into anyone, I will kill you." Thomas hated the way Newt sounded so cold... but he knew it was an act. He had to keep telling himself that.

"There's people all around the building." She informed, not a single trace of fear in her voice.

"Take the least traveled halls. You know your way around, so don't give me any shit."

    They didn't run into anyone on the way to the lower floor, but before Ava scanned her thumb print along the lab entrance, she turned to look at them.

"You really are something, aren't you Isaac?"

Newt froze, but the hand on his gun tightened immensely. 

"You might be wearing different clothes, but there is no hiding that limp." And she scanned the door before raising a hand," Security."

Thomas eye's widened when Newt threw his mask to the ground, and threw an arm around her throat- placing the gun against her head. Two men with guns stopped in their place at the sight, raising their weapons to Newt and Thomas. The burnet rid himself of his mask, to stand beside Newt." Newt, stop. They're going to shoot!"

"Then so will I." Newt informed with dark eyes. They were so intense that Thomas was taken aback in surprise. He couldn't tell if it was acting anymore.

Ava seemed to laugh suddenly," Then I'll call your bluff." And she pulled out something faster than they could register and shot Thomas right in the neck with a dart that had him out instantly. Newt cried out when he hit the floor, and lowered his gun enough that Ava had the advantage to shoot him as well. The guards before her watched with wide eyes. She could only send them a scowl.

"Why do we pay you?" She asked in clear annoyance," Take the burnet and any one of his friends in the building to my office. There's a man outside with a dog as well, get him and don't make a scene."

One guard moved to get Thomas, and the other went to Newt- when she reached over to grab his arm.

"Did I say the blonde?" She hissed," Get me another man down here. And someone call Aidan and tell him to ready a car."

   She watched as they pulled up Thomas and made their way out of the room. She couldn't believe the inability of some of their people sometimes. With a heavy sigh, she tried to remind herself she shouldn't be annoyed at the moment, not when Newt had come crawling right into the spider web. She really hadn't been expecting to get him so easily. Ava leaned forward over the boy's body and moved a strand of blonde from his face.

"You're the one thing keeping me from this company." She moved his cheek, so she could peer at the dart within his neck," But now I will kill the weed that grows."

 

 


	36. The Fall of Good Men

   Thomas blinked back the grogginess and opened his eyes fully to peer at the wide office he found himself in. Beside him sat Gally and Minho, who were just waking up as well. The three office chairs looked over a large room where a kind, old man scanned them with a mixture of emotions. Charles Agnes... Thomas bit back the words that wanted to come. What could he say in a situation like this? Ava came into view before he could think of anything.

"I told you I could handle this." Ava informed the man before them, and Thomas eye's widened suddenly when his mind became more clear.

"Where's Newt?" He demanded. Darcey, from the ground before them, let out a low growl at the strangers, but made no move to attack. She was to busy chewing on a raw piece of steak to really care at the moment. Gally eyed his dog, and then the people scanning them.

"What's happening?" He asked, and it was obvious he still wasn't all there.

   "What did you do to Newt?" Thomas yelled, and when he made a move to stand he noticed he was cuffed to the back of the chair.

"Your friend escaped before we could get him." Ava informed, and she had her arms crossed with eyes that could kill. A sense of relief ran through Thomas though, because at least Newt had gotten away. At least Newt was safe... He couldn't say the same for themselves. Charles met his gaze and let out a soft sigh.

   "Thomas, what were you doing?" 

"I-"

"The bomb." Minho grumbled, biting back the coldness from the dart," I'm gonna die."

"You mean this?" Ava picked up the strap Minho had been wearing and revealed the back, where a small plastic piece of what once was a remote surrounded batteries taped on the side." Maybe if you had taken your jacket off, you would have noticed it's a toy."

"WHAT?" Gally exclaimed," you've got to be fucking kidding me."

All this then, Thomas realized, had been for nothing. Once again Ashing had put them in a dangerous situation with a threat that hadn't even really been a threat. And now they were most likely going to be thrown in jail. All... for nothing.

   "Who did this to you?" Charles asked," Ava mentioned you were going for the vault. Did someone threaten you to come here?"

"Prince Ashing." Minho answered, and the words came out bitter. Thomas was shocked to see Charles didn't look upset in the least, more disappointed than anything. He took a sip of alcohol on his desk and tapped a finger along his desk.

"Thomas, you're engaged to my daughter, the father of my future grandchild; Why didn't you think you could come to me with this? I would have given you anything."

Thomas furrowed his brows, because there was no way this man hadn't been informed of the break up, unless someone had purposely been lying to him for some reason. He was going to open his mouth to correct him, but Ava held up a hand to stop him.

"He must have been terrified..." She shook her head and gazed down at him," It should ease your worries to know the man's been found and arrested. It's all over the news."

   Arrested? Thomas couldn't believe it. Ashing had been arrested, and here they were about to go through the same. What kind of luck did they have to always find themselves in situations like this? He pulled back when Ava rested a hand against his shoulder. She wasn't normally soft, but her expression suddenly changed when she looked at him.

"We are very forgiving, aren't we Charles?"

"I understand why you did it. And while I am very hurt you didn't trust me enough to tell me, I'm not going to punish you for something you did to save your friend."

Thomas' jaw dropped, and Gally's eyes widened in shock. Minho still seemed to out of it to notice what was happening, because he was still muttering something about the bomb and explosions.

"Wait... where's Frypan?" Gally asked. Thomas turned quickly again to see he was missing- AGAIN. He was supposed to be manning the get away car, and he was probably freaking out by then. If they had gotten Gally, they must have noticed him talking to him...

"He's fine." Ava said." He hit his head during the fall, started bleeding. We just wanted to make sure he was alright."

   "How kind of you." Gally muttered. And Ava smiled a wicked smile... Thomas didn't like it at all. It was as if she knew something they didn't, and perhaps she did.

 

   Newt awoke just as the limo was being pulled into a strange, arid land with no buildings in sight. He fought back the urge to fall asleep again, and noticed his hands were cuffed behind his back. A man sat beside him, a gun in his hand. It was quickly aimed his way when he realized Newt was awake. The blonde didn't say anything. Instead, he sat up straight and tried to reach for the small paper clip he had in his pocket. If he could undo the locks, he would have a split second to ram the gun from the man's hand and bring it to his head. With wide eyes he realized his usual lock pick wasn't there.

"You really think we weren't going to search you? We know who your father is, we know you're just as dangerous."

"You afraid of me?" Newt asked, trying for humor; though the back of his throat was dry and it came back harsh.

"No." The man smiled," I'm afraid of the man we're bringing you too."

   And Newt faltered just as the vehicle stopped. He could only remember Ava shooting them with the darts, but certainly this couldn't be her doing. He didn't understand why she would have him separated from the group and brought here. He realized then that maybe they had all been placed in different cars, and he might be able to see them soon.

"If there's one scratch on my husband, I'm going to kill all of you." Newt informed, and the man seemed to tense at that. So he was afraid... Newt would have to find a way to use this to his advantage. Before he could really think of how though, he was being pulled from the vehicle by a set of hands that were connected to a man he recognized. Newt's eyes widened as he peered at Aidan in the face, who bore more hatred then Newt had thought was possible for a single man.

   "I should have known you were involved with this." Newt let out, and Aidan tightened his grip as he pulled him along with guard following right behind. They passed a build up of rocks that surrounded a wide door in the ground, with a single scanner sticking out from the gray. Aidan motioned for his guard to unlock it, and the man pulled his thumb out to press it against the lock. It turned a little light above the door a bright green before he reached forward to open it.

"Where's Thomas?"

"I promise you, at the end of this, you'll be able to see him one last time."

Newt cried out when a sudden sharp pain shot through his neck again, and he looked down to see Aidan had shot him with a needle found on the table of the entrance.

"Wh- what did you give me?"

"Just something to weaken your body. I don't want you fighting back." Aidan explained, and suddenly Newt felt as if his entire body weighed a ton, and he was having trouble dragging his legs- especially with his limp. He was brought to a large oval room, where Aidan collected a phone from a guard waiting to the side. Newt couldn't believe this place even existed. It looked like something found in a science fiction novel. It looked a lot like an underground space one would use for the apocalypse; with guns on the side of the walls, men pacing around like they were military, and a series of boxes packed to the side labeled different things.

   "Ava, I'm ending phase two. Do they suspect anything?" Newt turned to see Aidan was on the phone. 

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Newt barked out.

"No." Ava said on the other line," He thinks Newt escaped."

"If you touch him I swear to God-"

"Silence." Aidan said, and a smirk began to grow." I have something I want to show you." When Aidan hung up, he turned to a side door before them. He barely snapped his fingers before a man with a gun came forward to unlock it. Newt braced himself for the worst. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he knew something very bad was about to happen. As Aidan opened the door, he pushed Newt forward and he struggled to stand when a dim, small room faced them.

Newt froze.

There was a man, shirtless and cut and bruised, chained to the wall with his face down. His long blonde hair was drenched in sweat and blood, and Newt realized suddenly that the same was about to happen to him.

   "You might be wondering why you're here." Aidan said, and he closed the door behind him," We're here to make a deal Newt."

"A what?" He couldn't keep his eyes off of the man before them. He knew Aidan was a monster, but never had he thought he was capable of such cruelty. Before Newt had thought the man was a coward, but now his gaze held something predator like.

"You're going to leave Thomas." Aidan said," You're going to go to him and break his precious, little heart. You're an actor I know you can do it."

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Newt hissed, and he fought the cuffs around him," You're insane if you think you're going to scare me into being your bitch."

Aidan chuckled darkly, and traveled to the man before him. He reached forward to grip the man's hair," I'm not here to scare you Isaac. It's a deal, like I said." And he lifted the man's face that was far more bloody than Newt had thought. His eyes widened and he nearly tripped on his own feet at the sight. The man before him...

"Father?" Newt's voice trembled.

Aidan grinned," What do you say? You give me what I want and I let your father live?"

 

 

 


	37. Actor's Biggest Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So THANK YOU, for everyone, especially people who commented last chapter. Yes, I know it's getting a bit angsty... I literally had trouble writing this chapter, fair warning.
> 
> But literally to the people who are always commenting, you make writing this so much more fun. THANK YOU AGAIN A MILLION TIMES   
> <3

   Newt couldn't break. He wouldn't allow himself too. His hands began to shake though, as his father opened his eyes and looked at his son with a painful expression. This was hell. Everything inside Newt felt as if it were close to slipping away, as he watched Aidan drop the hold he had of the man before him. Despite everything he did, this man was still his father- his first hero as a child.

"Why?" Newt asked, and he fell to his knees as his breathing came out rushed, desperate." Why do you hate our relationship so much? To want this? To threaten someone's life?"

Aidan stared down at him." Because if Thomas doesn't get married to Teresa, then everything I've been working so hard for-" He leaned into Newt's face, so the boy could feel the warmth of his breath and see the intimidating glare," Will be for nothing."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need too." Aidan informed, and he stood up tall to walk towards the center of the room. Newt could barely look at him. He could barely think." You're going to convince Thomas you never loved him. You need to leave him with no hope for a future with you, so he can turn his attention elsewhere- to the person who matters." Aidan rubbed a hand through his hair and let a smile slip, it was something Newt thought the devil would appear as." It shouldn't be too hard, with Teresa carrying his child... I give it a month before he jumps back into bed with her."

   "Shut up." Newt said through a pained breath," He won't."

"He will." Aidan tilted his head slightly," I'll keep your father locked in here until they're married, so you better hope it's quick. Who knows how long he'll be able to stay while holding onto his sanity?"

"St-" His father bit back on his bloody lip," Stay away from him."

Aidan's eyes darkened even more, and he lifted a single hand to slap the man, causing his head to swing and him to cry out. He was already so bruised, Newt couldn't stand it." Please," And Newt noticed the tears slip past his guard." Please just stop hurting him."

But Aidan did it again, pushing his thumb into a wound just across the side of his head, where he screamed louder than Newt had ever heard him scream. It was agonizing- Newt stumbled up despite the heaviness of his body and pulled himself in front of his father," I said stop it!" And Aidan pulled a hand back, to watch him carefully.

"Just- stop." Newt begged, and he hated it. He hated this man in front of him for making him feel so weak. He hated himself for still caring about his father. If he didn't, then maybe he wouldn't be in this position.

    "Do we have a deal?" Aidan asked, and he lifted a hand," Because I can do this all day." He struck the man again, and then wrapped his hand around the sensitive part of his throat, cutting off his circulation. His father began to turn red in the face as his body struggled against the pressure. Newt feared he would lose his ability to remain conscious. He- couldn't fucking do it.

"Okay! We have a bloody deal! Just stop!" Newt cried out, and he stumbled to the floor again when the drug in his neck sent a wave throughout his body.

"Good." Aidan released his hold, and his father coughed- sucking in a sharp gust of air as his eyes fell. He could barely even stay awake." I should warn you, that I have eyes and ears everywhere- so if you try to inform Thomas what's going on, I won't hesitate to kill Vince immediately." By eyes and ears, Newt could only figure he'd meant bugs- it would make sense. Aidan was a horrible human being, who would do anything to get his way.

   And that's why, when they dropped him off a few blocks from his home, he didn't try to think of a solution. Newt knew there wasn't any other way. He knew they'd lost. Thomas- His beautiful, loving husband, who had opened so many things in Newt's heart- was about to have his heart broken. He trailed on the sidewalk, trying to make the walk last as long as he possibly could. He needed to be the actor. He needed to not break when he did it. But God, Newt was already trembling at the thought.

   When he made his way to the front door, he took in a shaky breath and demanded himself to remain calm. He told himself it was all just an act. He told himself that afterwards Thomas and him would laugh about how stupid of a play it all was, to think they would let a monster get in the way of their love. When he pushed open the door, his eyes met his friends- Frypan had an ice pack on his head. Teresa was helping him hold it up, and Gally and Minho were conversing over the table about a fake bomb. It wasn't them that his eyes stopped at though- it was Thomas. The gorgeous brown eyes that met his, the long arms that pulled Newt into a tight embrace, the voice that could end wars just above his ear," Where were you? I heard you escaped- I was freaking out when we made it here. Oh my God, I'm so glad all of that's over."

   Newt pulled away," I'm sorry. I had to walk all the way here, didn't have a car."

Thomas grinned," Don't apologize. You're here, you're safe-" He cupped Newt's chin, and the blonde could feel his heart stop." We did it Newt. We won. Ashing was arrested."

"He was?"

"Yeah," Thomas eyed his friends, and then lowered his voice into a whisper," Now we can go on that vacation, I'm thinking a nude beach." Newt didn't want anything else than to leave with him. He tried to convince himself to do it. Newt could leave his father, let him die for the men he'd killed... but he was his father. It didn't matter. None of it did.

   Newt pushed himself away from Thomas and darkened his eyes," I need to be alone."

Thomas faltered slightly, but it was mostly out of confusion," Okay." And he leaned forward to kiss Newt's forehead," Take all the time you need. I'll get you when dinner's ready." Newt could sense Thomas watching him in worry, but the man was so good that he let Newt walk to his room alone. 

   When he was alone, he still wouldn't let himself break as he pulled out a duffel bag from the closet and began packing. He tried to ignore the framed picture up on the dresser, it was taken a little over a month ago when they'd decided to trail up a little hill for a picnic. Newt was in his arms, mid laugh, as Thomas leaned to kiss the side of his head. It was adorable, but it gave Newt such an intense pain and longing that he had to place it down away from his eyes.

Newt wondered if he could write a note, tell Thomas the truth- but what if Aidan was watching now? What if the one move ended his father's life? He forced his clothes into his bag, and someone knocked on the door. Newt turned his head to see Teresa, standing with a hand on her stomach.

"I- what are you doing Newt? Why are you packing?" Her eyes widened as he reached for his books. He wouldn't be able to take all of them, but he was only worried about one.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sharply, and he hated her too. He hated her for winning, for having a kid with his husband.

"I came here to check on you. I know how Ava is, and Thomas' story seemed a little off."

"Well... congratulations, you're getting what you wanted. I'm leaving." Newt stuffed the last of his things into the bag and clenched his fists against the straps. Teresa was in front of him in a matter of seconds.

   "No. No one wants that." She said, and her eyes scanned him, as if attempting to read his thoughts.

"Aidan does."

"Aidan?" Teresa's face fell, and her expression morphed into one of horror," No, you can't let him do this Newt. I know what he is. I know what he wants... You can't let him do this!"

"Why do you fucking care?" Newt yelled, and he didn't even care if they could hear him downstairs," You're on their side, aren't you? This is all to get Thomas back. Well, you're doing a bloody good job of it, no need to play innocent."

   "I-" Teresa took in a shaky breath," I love Aris. I changed my mind Newt. I don't want to fight for something that was never mine."

"Well, good for you." He said, and he wiped away at his eyes, forcing himself to remain solid, to remain cold." Don't say anything to Thomas. Don't you fucking dare-"

"What does Aidan have on you?" Teresa asked suddenly," Tell me, and I-"

"Hey, is everything okay?" Thomas' voice came from the doorway, and his eyes scanned the two people standing over the bag on his bed." I heard screaming..." Newt forced himself again to remain steady. He could do this. He needed to do this.

   "Teresa leave the room. Thomas and I need to talk." Newt wouldn't call the man Tommy; It was a sign of affection that he couldn't show anymore, not if he really wanted Thomas to believe him. Teresa begged him with her eyes as she passed, but he had long made his decision, despite it being the hardest one he'd ever made. He turned his back on Thomas and zipped the bag all the way up.

"What's with the bag?" Thomas asked, and Newt felt the warmth of his body as he took a step closer. " Packing early?"

Newt turned it all off. He turned the emotions of being human like a switch on a light, just as he did to get into any character he had ever been. He turned slowly, after he was certain his eyes wouldn't betray him. It still hurt though, to mutter the words that would begin the end." I'm leaving you Thomas."

   Thomas pulled away, and he took a step back- his face morphing with confusion." What?"

"I'm done." Newt said, and he tried to look cold," Honestly, Thomas I thought it would be obvious."

"What are you talking about?" Thomas' looked into his eyes, tried to find the old Newt that would explain. Newt cleared his throat; It had to be awful, if Thomas was ever going to go back to her.

"I don't love you." Newt informed, and his heart must have combusted right then, as he forced himself to laugh," Seriously? You really thought all this time we had some fucking magical connection?"

"Newt, babe- don't do this." Thomas eyes were already watering," I don't know what Teresa said to you-  but we can get through anything, remember? Just-"

"I. Don't. Love. You." Newt repeated, each word was a thousand tons on his tongue.

"Don't say that." Thomas said," Don't- we love each other. I know you, just tell me what's really happening." And when Thomas moved forward to touch his face, Newt pulled back- making Thomas' hand tremble in response. It hurt so god damn much. His parents might have hurt him, but Newt was the one who was going to break him.

   "I'll tell you." Newt said, stepping forward with angry eyes," I've been with a lot of men in my life. I've fucked plenty until they were convinced enough to give me what I needed, but never before have I met someone who was dumb enough to believe we were in love after two weeks of knowing each other."

And Thomas looked as if he'd been slapped.

"Really? Are you seriously surprised?" Newt took in a deep breath," We weren't in love Thomas. I played you, and I played you good." He reached for the bag on his bed, clenching hard on the strap again," But now you're more trouble than you're worth." He moved forward to brush past Thomas' shoulder, but the burnet stopped him. Tears streamed down his face, as he tried to muster words.

"You're lying." Thomas said." I know you."

"You don't know anything." Newt yelled, and it was more at Aidan than anything, but Thomas flinched," I'm an actor... It's what I do. Did you really think you were going to make a husband out of a no good stripper?" Newt was halfway out the door when he remembered something, and it hurt more than any of the words combined, as he reached to his hand and pulled the ring off. Thomas was a sobbing mess, but Newt couldn't break until he was out those doors.

   "Needless to say," Newt hated himself," I want a divorce." And he put the ring on the dresser before moving out of the door to leave the love of his life gasping for air.

When he made it to the kitchen the boys looked up with confusion. They had no idea what was going on, but Newt couldn't cry in front of them either. He turned to Teresa as he made his way to the side door. Just as his hand came to touch the knob, Teresa looked at him- as if she were breaking too." You don't have to do this Newt."

"Take care of him." Newt said, biting down on his lip hard," For the love of God, please take care of him."

And he left without looking back. The setting of the sun was enough to hide the tears that streamed his face as he made his way through the neighborhood that had once been his home.

 

 

 

 

 


	38. Hearts Break

  For a while, Thomas couldn't move. It was if the entire life from his lungs had been taken from him, as he sat on the floor, grasping a shirt Newt had worn to bed. Every gust of air, stopped short as he struggled to see straight. His hands shook, and he couldn't control the loud sobs that racked his entire body. His Newt- He cried out as a darkness in his stomach began to envelop everything within his body until it hurt to be awake. He didn't even notice the door open, and his friends entered the room- eyes wide at the sight.

"Shit, he's having a panic attack." Gally moved forward and knelt beside him, running a hand along his back. Minho and Frypan followed after, and Teresa didn't move from the doorway. He didn't care that they could see him, or that he couldn't breathe. Maybe he'd be lucky and pass out from the lack of oxygen. 

"Thomas, you need to breathe." Minho said," Hey- breathe."

"What the hell did Newt say to him?" Frypan asked, his eyes watched his friend in shock. At the mention of the blonde, Thomas' breathing roughened to the point he felt as if he may just throw up. He couldn't even think. He didn't want too. Nothing mad sense anymore... Newt- Newt didn't love him.

   "Look at me!" Gally said, and when Thomas met his eyes he saw the worry tinting his friend's face." Breathe in with me, okay?"

Gally made an exaggerated breath and Thomas tried to follow. He let himself get lost in the pattern of air, even as the feeling in his chest only grew worse. He was still crying after a while, but eventually he could speak enough that had his friends ease their shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Thomas said, and he ran a hand through his hair. Gally smoothed down the back of Thomas' shirt, and Minho placed a hand on his knee. Thomas didn't deserve them... He darted his eyes away when he saw Frypan eyeing him like he were a small child.

   "What the hell happened?" Gally took his hand off, but he didn't move away from Thomas' side. None of them did. When Thomas couldn't answer, Teresa stepped into the room to do it herself.

"Newt left." 

"Yeah, but where?" Gally asked.

"No." Thomas said, and he noticed his hands were still shaking," He left me. He-" Another sob stopped him short," He said he never loved me."

    The boys peered at Thomas as if he were insane.

"There is no way he said that-" Gally began.

"He said it!" Thomas yelled in frustration," He was just using me." And Thomas wanted to hit something, to hurt someone- anything that would take the feeling inside and throw it to the outside world. Minho squeezed down on his knee, and Frypan sat back with a thoughtful expression.

   "I knew it seemed to good to be true..."

"Fry-" Teresa was about to say something, but it was if he hadn't even heard her.

"Thomas just happens to find a stripper who's willing to get married because they're the perfect match? Nah- Newt fucking knew what he was doing." And there was a new hate for the blonde in his voice. Thomas didn't like it. He didn't want anyone to hate Newt- But then, the Newt that Thomas was so protective of didn't exist anyways. Thomas had fallen in love with someone who wasn't even there to begin with. And that was something that Thomas wouldn't ever be able to grasp.

   "No!" Gally stood up and shook his head," You are all out of your damn minds if you think he doesn't love Thomas. This is Newt we're talking about! He's our friend- I can't believe you would accept the fact he's a monster just like that."

"Gally." Minho followed right after, standing to face him as Thomas watched with wide eyes," Shut up!"

"Why?" Gally hissed," It's the truth and you know it. Newt isn't like that."

"Don't give him false hope just because you can't deal with the truth. Thomas needs to be able to move on without you putting doubts into his head." Minho pointed a finger to his chest," Newt left. He used us all, and that's it. So stop!"

   Gally looked pissed, as he pushed Minho's finger away to glare at the boy before him." You don't know anything about love! You were ready to fuck a girl as soon as she showed you attention-"

"What? And what do you know? You've been single since fucking senior year." Minho barked back, and Frypan put a hand on Thomas' shoulder to help ease him, though he couldn't stop staring at the men before him. Gally took in a sharp breath and glared at him.

"I know a lot-" And he stepped closer, enough that Minho faltered," about love. I've only been in love for the last four fucking years, so shut your mouth and listen-"

   Thomas couldn't stand it anymore. He brought himself up and everyone immediately turned to him.

"Stop it." He said, and the crying had stopped for a brief moment," I know what I heard, and I'd rather be alone right now."

"Th-"

"Gally, stop." Thomas said sharply." Just stop."

   And Thomas didn't say anything else, gesturing for them to leave the room. He didn't hear if they said anything, because suddenly he was to entrapped within his thoughts again. Thomas waited for the door to shut before sitting down on his bed, next to a picture that had been placed face down. He lifted it to see something that only broke him more... as more memories came surfacing to the top.

 

   It had been a night full of passion, embedded so deep within their skin that if left trails of warmth with every touch. Thomas held the blonde against him, tightly. He wasn't worried about anything then, because Newt fit perfectly against him. He planted a kiss along Newt's head, who smiled in response.

"Tommy, I think I believe in God now." Newt surprised him with his words," I mean, I kind of did before- the idea; but now I really believe."

Thomas tightened his grip on the boy's waist and glanced down at his eyes that lit with a beautiful fire. "Why's that?"

"Because-" And Newt nestled in close to his bare chest," He sent me an angel."

 

   Thomas gripped the picture tightly.

Newt...

He couldn't let himself start to wonder, because it would only hurt more. All he could do is remind himself that, while those precious moments had seemed so real, Newt had told him straight out that it had all been an act. Thomas couldn't let himself go to a place where they were anything but improv from a man who'd taken his kindness to use it against him. 

But- Newt... His Newt. He knew him. God, he really thought he had.

None of it made any sense. How could someone be cruel enough to fake everything they'd been through? To not care? Thomas ran a finger across Newt's face in the picture and another round of sobs began to fight it's way through his throat.

 

   Inside the kitchen the boys followed to the table, not knowing what to do. Gally leaned up against the counter and tried not to have another outburst, but it was really difficult. Suddenly, from the living room- Darcey trotted forth to peer up at him with her pretty hazel eyes.

"I know girl. Newt has shitty friends."

"Dude, I told you to shut up." Minho hissed, and it was clear he was hurt by the revelation Newt had left too.

"What?" Gally asked, arms wide open," Thomas can't hear me, and I'm only speaking the truth."

"You're delusional." Frypan informed, though he seemed more exhausted than anything.

   Teresa took in a deep breath," Gally, I believe you."

"What?" 

"I said I believe you." She informed, her eyes completely serious," Newt's in love with him. He always has been."

Minho got up and grabbed his bag from the counter suddenly, and Frypan eyed his friend in worry." That's it! I can't fucking take you spitting lies everywhere. It's not healthy-"

"Where are you going?" Gally asked, when he noticed the boy had his keys.

"Home. I just got done, thinking I had a bomb strapped to my chest while breaking into a company worth more than all of us combined- and then learn one of our friends doesn't give a shit about us... Yeah, I'm going to go get drunk and fuck the free world." Minho didn't look back as he left, slamming the door behind him. Frypan stood, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Um... I kind of want to do that too- the drunk part anyways." Frypan reached for the door," Tell Thomas to call me. I'm not going to let him suffer alone."

   When they left, Gally slowly turned to Teresa, who seemed to be in the middle of a conflicting thought. He rubbed a hand along Darcey's head to steady himself.

"Please tell me you know something we don't." He eyed her with hope, because if everyone gave up then Newt really was gone. He couldn't help but feel something wasn't adding up though. They never said Gally was the brightest, but he definitely wasn't someone, who took what the world gave him and believed it without proof, especially when it was something against his friends.

Teresa nodded slightly," I can't tell you exactly, but I think I have a way to find out."

"Okay..." Gally started," And that would be?"

And suddenly she seemed to realize something, because she made a gesture for him to remain silent." You know what? It's better this way. I might feel a little guilty, but I'm glad he's gone. Now Thomas can be with the mother of his child, where he belongs." And she took out a pad of paper from her purse and took a pen to write, while Gally stared at her in confusion. He looked at what she had written and his eyes widened.

< This home might be bugged. I'll explain later.>

   "I guess now I have to call Aris... do you think he'll mind sharing?"

"Um... you're fucking insane." Gally informed, but he nodded slightly to show he understood. He had no clue what was going on, but if it helped Newt and Thomas get back together, then he would willingly work with used to be princess satan.


	39. Help

    Gally situated himself in the car uncomfortably. It was a little strange, to be working along side a woman he had once, still kind of, hated to the very core. She gripped the steering wheel of the old car sitting in Thomas' garage tightly, and she glanced his way with a thoughtful expression. It was going to be a miracle if this one made it without breaking down.

"Where does it say?" She asked, and Gally peered down at the phone to read the directions. Just a few hours ago, Teresa had hacked into Newt's cell phone and found his location, though most of it was coming back in bits and pieces of turns. Still, Gally hated to admit that she was kind of a bad ass when it came to tracking. 

"Um... Wait! It's giving me the full location-" Gally squinted his eyes to peer at the little text provided in a small circle with Newt's whereabouts," It's a Motel 6."

"God, I hate those places. They're so dirty-"

"Well, if we succeed maybe Newt can come home." Gally knew he was being optimistic. He knew it was going to take a lot more than a single night to unfold the situation that was happening before them. Outside of the jeep, just before leaving, Teresa had informed him all about Aidan's need to have her and Thomas married for the merging of the company. It didn't make sense, but he knew Aidan was at fault for all of what had just happened.

   "The Motel 6 on Glenview?" She asked.

"Yep, but there's no way it's going to give us a room."

"Not a problem. I have a plan." She sped up a few miles and Gally looked her over in surprise once again. He really, really hadn't ever seen this happening, but he guessed the world was a strange place. Darcey licked his ear suddenly from the back seat, rousing him from his thoughts, and he wiped away at the wet trail with a groan.

"What did I say about doing that?" Gally asked, and she peered at him with a full on grin. He swore this dog was more human than anything sometimes.

 

   Ava sat in her chair with a smirk along her glass of wine. Beside her Aidan watched out the window.

"Teresa tried to talk him out of leaving. It may be a problem... I think she wants to back out."

"Please-" Ava looked at him with a scoff," Teresa may start acting rebellious, but in the end she wants acceptance more than she cares for Aris. She'll come around as soon as Thomas needs her."

"And if she tells Thomas the truth?" Aidan asked, he was already fretting what may come. Ava only wanted to celebrate though on a job well done. It had went more smoothly than she had imagined.

   "Aidan, seriously, just relax. I've known her since she was a child; She doesn't have it in her to stand up against us." Suddenly there was a knock on Aidan's office door, and they both looked at each other in surprise. They hadn't been expecting anyone, but it was clear they had been important enough to not be rung up by a receptionist. Aidan left the window to open the door, and before them a man, who looked as if he'd lost everything stood grasping his side.

"Thomas?" Aidan asked," What a surprise..."

"He left me." Thomas said, and he pushed force through the door with more force than Aidan thought was possible for someone who appeared so broken. He ran a hand through his hair, and Aidan sent Ava a glance.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, you're not." Thomas informed." But it doesn't matter, that's not why I'm here."

   Ava sat up in her seat and placed a glass down to scan him in interest. Thomas was pacing now, just before planting a hand along the wooden desk in the center of the room. He struggled with his breathing for a moment, but after he turned to face Aidan again- there was a new determination.

"I want to be a test subject for the X09 pills." Thomas said.

"What?" Aidan questioned," How do you even know about that?"

"I read it, in the file. It's a numbing agent for emotions right? I want it. I don't care if there's side effects, just give it to me."

   Aidan stared at his son for a while. His thoughts appeared conflicted before he reached a hand to grasp Thomas' shoulders," You really don't Thomas. It's addicting, not something the leader of a company needs to get a hold of." Thomas already knew. He had read the effects were a lot like heroin in ways. That's why he wanted it. He needed to stop feeling like this or he might just lose it completely.

"You're willing to give it to patients, so give it to me. You need the test subjects anyways." He was so desperate, that even Ava looked at him with pity. She smoothed down her skirt before standing to send Aidan a smile.

"I think it's a good idea." She said," One that would certainly improve his understanding of just how much this company needs a higher setting. If he witnesses, firsthand, just how amazing our work is, then perhaps he'll become a better leader."

   Aidan seemed to understand something that wasn't being said, but Thomas was too impatient and broken to care. He just wanted it to stop. His father sighed suddenly, and squeezed Thomas' shoulder," Alright then, let's go to the lab."

 

   Teresa stopped in front of the shabby hotel, and glanced at Darcey," She has to stay in the car."

"Um, she gets separation anxiety." Gally informed, and Teresa raised a brow in reply- looking over the dog that waited for them to let her out.

"Fine. Stay here." She took her phone from Gally's hands and put it into her pocket, before moving to get out," I'll be right back." Before she could even walk away she heard Gally whispering sweet words into his dog's ears. She really couldn't believe that out all of the friends Thomas had, she had to get stuck with the one she found the most annoying. She trailed to the front office and looked at the ring she'd gotten from her purse. It had once been a promise of Thomas' and her future, but now it was a simple step in making sure he had one with Newt. What could she say? Teresa was sick and tired of being the bad guy.

  "Hello." She forced a smile when she entered the office, and a dark, heavy set man eyed her with a great boredom.

"Yeah?"

Teresa wasn't going to let his non- enthusiasm for her presence cause her to falter. She leaned up against the counter and ignored the fact it smelt like old, sweaty cheese." Hi, Again- Um, my husband rented out a room, but he didn't tell me which one; and now he isn't answering my calls. I think his phone died, he's always forgetting to charge that thing."

The man stared at her, and she couldn't tell if he was convinced. He cleared his throat and looked at his computer," What's his name?"

"Isaac Newton?"

"Nope, no one's here under that name."

Teresa mentally cursed," Maybe he's under his nickname. Newt?"

The man typed it in and scanned the screen," There's a Newt Edison."

Of course, she thought. The guy would use Thomas' last name... if that wasn't proof that he was in love with Thomas, then she didn't know what was." That's him! Sorry, I forget he prefers his middle name."

   " He's in room 627, do you need a key?"

She bit back the reply that would inform him of the security breaches that were bound to happen, because he didn't seem to care enough to hold back keys without proof of their story. Though, being pregnant might have helped a little bit. She placed a hand on her stomach and held out a hand," Please, just in case he's already drunk. It is our honeymoon."

"Some honeymoon." The man muttered, and he handed the key over to her palm."The walls are thin."

   And Teresa didn't reply to that little comment, because she may sleep around; but she would never in a million years touch Newt. Not that he wasn't attractive, but the guy was Gally's level of irritating- though, she probably wouldn't say no to Gally. Aris had this thing where he didn't mind open relationships as long as he was allowed in. She saw him in the car, receiving kisses from the dog and immediately changed her mind. 

"That's not hygienic." She informed at the side, and he only rolled his eyes in response.

"Darcey, she thinks we're disgusting." And Darcey licked at his cheek before placing a paw up on his chest." Aww, you wanna go outside? Hmm, good girl." He scratched her chest and cooed softly, while Teresa watched with a sigh. She held up the key to get his attention.

"Do you want to help your friends, or do you want to continue making out with your dog?"

Gally pulled back to send her a glare, and opened his door in one, not so graceful movement that had Darcey slipping out of the car with a yelp.

"I am so sorry baby." Gally bent over and kissed her forehead, and he turned to Teresa," See what you made me do?"

   Teresa was really going to end up killing him before they even got to the room. She didn't wait before turning to go to the one that the man had given her, hearing Gally and Darcey follow right behind. It was just around the corner, on the bottom floor, and because she already had a key- she slipped it in and unlocked the door. Gally stepped in first, noticing how only a dim light lit the room, and when he turned just a fraction- a body hit him in the side and pushed him up against the wall with a knife to his throat in a matter of seconds.

Gally cried out in surprise, and Newt's eyes were fierce, and then they looked at him in confusion. His hand on the knife loosened, and he pulled back with furrowed brows." Gally? What the hell?"

 "Wow, you seriously need to find a better way to answer your door."

"Answer? You came barging in!" Newt ran a hand along his face, and Gally noticed even in the darkness that his eyes were red. He looked like shit, but Gally wasn't going to say so, because he definitely knew how to use a knife. Teresa stepped forth, ignoring the fact Darcey was attached to her leg.

   "We came to help." She said, and Newt seemed to only notice her presence now. His eyes darkened and he threw the knife to the dresser beside them.

"You-" Newt bit his lip," You told Gally? I told you not to tell anyone-"

"She didn't." Gally answered for her," I'm just not an idiot. I know you love Thomas more than anything."

"Do you?" Newt wondered with a testing tone." I don't give a shit about him."

Gally took a step back in shock.

"Newt, you don't need to keep lying. We aren't going to tell anyone else. We're going to help you figure out whatever Aidan has over your head, and then we're going to get you and Thomas back together." Teresa informed, and Gally just nodded along. He could help too.

   "My father." Newt said after a moment," He has my father in some hideout. I don't know where it is, they blindfolded me on the way back; but they threatened to kill him if I didn't leave Thomas."

"Oh my God, I was right." Gally sighed in relief, because the moments leading up to this had been full of doubt. Of course, he was going to give the benefit to Newt, but there was still that small fear within him." I knew it."

"Easy." Teresa stepped forward," We can get into Aidan's office and find out."

"And what? Rescue my father?"

"Yes." Teresa informed," 'Exactly."

Newt took in a deep breath, and pushed himself forward so he could sit on his bed," I'm not putting you two in that position."

   "It'll be fine." Teresa reached forward to put a hand on his shoulder, and after the look he gave her she pulled back in frustration. She was still new to this whole comforting thing." I'll get into his office, find the location, and then we'll form a plan. Maybe if we sent a secret message to Tho-"

"No!" Newt was on his feet quickly, much too close for her comfort," You can't tell him anything. He'll want to help! I can't let him in this- not a chance."

"Okay fine! We'll find another way." Teresa backed up and rolled her eyes at the dramatics of his tone." I'm going to the office right after this though. We need to move fast, before Aidan has time to suspect anything." She placed a hand on her stomach and sighed.

Here she was, pregnant and about to go up against a man who made the Devil shiver.


	40. High Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a slight bandaid for the wound I made the last few chapters... :C I know, it hurts me too

  X09 was nothing like heroin. Thomas didn't know much about the other drug, but he knew the one he had now far surpassed it. His fingers were heavy and warm as he trailed one down the edge of the floor where he lay in an office. The ceiling kept moving, in a mixture of swirls of blue and whites, as a wave of intense euporia began to replace what was once desperation. He couldn't even remember why he had been so upset in the first place.

"It'd be best if you spend the night, not work a vehicle. You can stay in my office, or I can move you to yours." Aidan informed suddenly, and Thomas lifted his head with a confused expression. How long had that weird looking guy been there? He didn't care. His voice was smooth, and it erupted into a million echos as it left his lips.

"O-kay." Thomas tried to form the words, but it was difficult when he felt as if his entire body was floating along the world before him. He wouldn't be surprised if he were about to have an out of body experience.

"Well..." Aidan moved forward, and Thomas could have almost sworn his body was moving much too slowly for the world's time. Aidan put a water bottle at his side and smiled down at him." I'll see you tomorrow. If you at any moment think you're going to die, just ignore it. Anxiety is a common side effect, but it's not a physical threat unless you binge on it."

   Thomas forced a thumbs up and it probably looked like a raised fist. Aidan left shortly after, and Thomas figured he should probably be upset about being left alone, but the floorboard had him distracted. Everything around him was fucking breathtaking. He glanced a the water and poked a finger against it with a wide grin. And then his mind began to fill with a combustion of memories, overtaking him with a wave of something else.

Longing.

"Newt."

Even out of his mind, the blonde was someone he would never escape.

 

   Teresa turned a street corner, and Gally thrummed a hand up against the seat.

"This is great. We could be like the Avengers right now, working together." He informed, and Newt raised a brow from the back seat where Darcey was. The blonde eyed him with a mixture of emotions as he spoke.

"The what?"

Gally hit his head against the seat because he turned too fast," You don't know what the Avengers are? Marvel? Have you been living under a fucking rock?"

"I lived miles from civilization." Newt reminded.

"Seriously?! Thomas is going to kill you with a Marvel marathon. The guy literally has a boner for the new Spiderman."

"He would." Teresa muttered," The actor's british."

   Newt furrowed his brows as she pulled into the parking lot. He didn't know how he felt about this sudden, new information. "Can we stop talking about my husband's boner?"

"Sure." Gally smiled wide," But only because you said husband and I'm still riding this ship like it's the damn Coast Guard." 

Teresa rolled her eyes and turned the ignition off," I'll be back." Before she could open the door, Newt had a hand on her arm and was peering at her with worry.

"Be careful, you may have a kid but I don't think it will matter if Aidan finds out you betrayed him." And he'd never felt the need to protect her, but now everything was a bit screwed. He might not like it, but things were changing faster than any of them could percieve. Teresa nodded her head, a hand still on the door.

"I know."

    It wasn't even necessarily breaking in for her, because Aidan trusted her enough with a key. She had always been on his side, and even now he probably thought so.

Her thoughts went to Aris as she trailed to the hallway, past the empy desk in the front. He had cried with joy when she told him that she was done fighting for Thomas. He didn't know what she was doing now, but this was something she was responsible for. If Teresa had never given Aidan and Ava hope about the marriage, then maybe they wouldn't be fighting so hard for it. She exited the elevator and ignored the click of her heels in the sudden silence of the hallway. The sun was just setting, so she knew Aidan would already be home in bed. He always did perfer to have an early morning, instead of a late night.

  She reached the door she knew well and took the key out, sliding it in with ease. When she stepped in- she froze in shock at the sight before her. Thomas. She dropped her purse and ran to the boy on the floor, breathing heavily with glossy eyes that couldn't seem to focus on a single thing. She brought a hand to his forehead and he was burning, even in the simple tank top his body was drenched with sweat." Thomas!" She called out, and her eyes met the bottle before them. She grasped it tightly with wide eyes.

"How much did you take of these?" She asked, and her hands were shaking," Do you know what this does to people? Thomas?"

"Tess? Wh- you doing here?"

She sighed in relief. If he was talking, then he was fine. She had seen enough of the trials to know, it wasn't dire unless they started to lose the ability to speak. She rubbed a hand against the side of his face and shook her head," I can't believe he would do this to his own son."

"I- want.."

"What?" Teresa hovered over him," What is it Thomas? Water? What do you need?"

"Newt." And Thomas parted his lips, as his eyes scanned the ceiling before him.

 

   Newt leaned far back into the seat and took in a deep breath. He didn't know why he had come. It's not like he could be any help, but still- He would have felt wrong if he just let the two go off to find the file without him. Darcey lay against his lap, and Gally turned suddenly to show Newt a picture of some guy on his phone.

"Who's that?"

"Tom Holland, the guy Thomas would have married if you hadn't come." And When Newt glared at him, Gally pulled back," I'm just trying to educate you."

It had been nearly twenty minutes, and Newt was beginning to grow impatient. Ten minutes later, he spotted Teresa holding someone in the dark, a hand around the man's waist to steady him. He nearly chocked on air when he realized what was going on. Gally leaned forward," Thomas?"

   "Relax, he's out of it. He won't remember anything tomorrow." Teresa informed the blonde that was nearly about to leave the car altogether. His eyes widened when Thomas nearly fell as he tried to grasp the side of the car.

"What's wrong with him?" Newt pushed open a door, and wrapped a hand around Thomas' waist, who looked at him in confusion.

"Aidan offered him drugs." Teresa held up a bottle and Newt faltered. He hated Aidan more than anything, for making Thomas like this... But then, Newt knew it was his own fault that Thomas was even broken enough to not fight it. She pushed the pills back into her purse and adjusted her strap," I got the files, but we need somewhere we can take him."

Newt helped Thomas get into the car in the back, and when he had the boy comfortable he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He needs to rest." Teresa said," somewhere without the risk of being watched."

"The Motel." Newt moved strands of sweaty hair from Thomas' face and nearly teared up when the boy leaned into the touch. He missed this already. A day had been enough. Teresa looked as if she wanted to disapprove of the location, but she hardened her eyes and turned to get into the car instead. Newt tried to control his emotions, but as soon as Darcey fled to the front seat, Thomas kicked a leg over and lied down across them. Newt really wished he'd stayed at the hotel now.

    But then he didn't, because his longing for the man before him greatly outweighed the need to stay away. Newt lifted Thomas' head slightly as he slipped in and let it fall against his thigh. Thomas' watched him with tired eyes, as the vehicle was finally started. Newt ran a hand through the strands of Thomas' hair, and the boy's hand came to interwine their fingers.

"You're positive he won't remember anything?"

"Positive." Teresa answered, and Gally was glancing to the side to watch them curiously. Though, eventually he gave them privacy- enough that Newt could lean forward to kiss the burnet's hand without feeling like he had an audience.

   "Newt. My Newt." Thomas' voice was soft, and it betrayed the truth of just how harsh the drugs he'd taken were.

"I'm yours." Newt whispered, his voice cracked with emotion. He hated seeing his Thomas like this- so delicate, so lost.

"Lov-" Thomas coughed suddenly, and Newt widened his eyes with worry. When Thomas pulled his cheek to rest tightly against his thigh, he had to hold his breath. All he wanted to do was tell Thomas everything- if he didn't remember, then it didn't matter- right? He ran a finger across Thomas' lips and then his cheek, until it was rubbing soft circles on the side of his neck.

"I- I know what you did." Thomas informed him," I kno- how bad you are."

Newt stopped moving his fingers and pulled back. Of course, Thomas would hate him... Everything he said had been awful.

"You-" Thomas moved his head so he could look in Newt's eyes," Are a bad person."

Newt bit back the tears.

"But, I still loveee you." Thomas said, and then he closed his eyes for a while," I'll always love my Newt."


	41. The Truth Comes Out

    Thomas always had vivid dreams, but that night- they were so real that he could feel the memories against his skin as they played out. The first one, on a humid, sunny day when he tried to trail to any water fountain he could find in the Old Overflow park, he gave up to sit on a bench. Newt followed right after, running a hand into his sweat collecting strands of blonde hair with a little sigh," Bloody hell, why is it so hot?"

"Kill me." Thomas said, and he leaned his head down onto the side of the bench," Just kill me, before the heat does."

"Damn it." Newt breathed, and Thomas sat up suddenly to see the blonde was gripping down onto his leg. They had been walking all day to get some exercise in, because well-- they were idiots, and now they were going to have to walk a half mile back to the jeep, which wouldn't be a problem; but it was clear Newt's leg was acting up. Thomas looked him over, and threw off his dark tank top so he wouldn't die of heat stroke. Newt raised a brow as he did, in the midst of biting back the pain.

   "Come on." Thomas said, and he turned his back to Newt and glanced at him from over his bare shoulder.

"Wh-"

"Piggyback." Thomas grinned and threw his tank onto his shoulder, still waiting for the blonde to move. There was no way he was going to make his husband walk all the way back to the jeep.

Nope.

Besides, Thomas had already carried him once before and he knew he didn't weigh that much. Newt frowned, but it was obvious he was thinking it over when he reached a hand to touch Thomas' back. "If you trip-"

"I won't trip." 

"Tommy, you're the clumsiest person I know." Newt informed, but he moved his arms around his neck, and Thomas lifted his thighs with his hands before pulling him up to stand. An elderly couple watched with interest to the side, and he wasn't sure if they were encouraging or horrified looks because the sun was making his vision blur. Thomas smiled to himself though. It didn't really matter when he had the most attractive man against him.

   He began walking, through the path and Newt kissed the back of his neck," When we get home, we're taking a nice bubble bath- and then we're taking a three hour nap."

Suddenly, Thomas found the power to continue forth in record time.

   And Thomas in the midst of the drugs and sleep, remembered what it felt like to have Newt lie back against him in the tub as they lowered their eyes to rest. His fingers ran themselves along the bareness of Newt's chest, below the mountain of bubbles, and then they traveled further to his thighs.

"Hmm."

"That feel good?" Thomas' lips moved against his shoulders as he spoke, and Newt threw his head back and let out another content sound. The blonde, after Thomas planted a wet kiss along his neck, turned around suddenly to kiss him hard on the lips. Thomas' hand ran down his back to his ass, squeezing his cheek and pulling him further down against him in the water. It wasn't the first time they lost themselves in the middle of a moment, but Thomas found everytime it felt like a new experience.

  The last memory within his dream, was one that hurt the most; because it wasn't about the pleasure of sex. It wasn't even a memory that Thomas liked to bring up due to the extreme embarrassment, but it was one that had warmed his heart once- remembering the laughter, the way Newt had looked at him as if he were perfect... Thomas had opened up a box of powdered pancakes, thought it was going to come out easier if he dumped it, and somehow managed to forget the fan above the stove was still on. Newt had come in after hearing a fit of coughing to see his husband covered from face to chest in white powder.

"Aww, babe-"

"Don't." Thomas said, and he held a finger up," I realize now what my mistake was." And he moved forward to turn the fan off as a few more clouds of white flew into the air. He probably shouldn't have turned the entire box upside down, but he had kind of been in a hurry, because he wanted to make a good breakfast fit for his- now laughing husband.

   Thomas crossed his arms and scowled at him.

"Are you pouting right now?" Newt stepped closer, but no where near enough to get his clothes dirty," So adorable- really." And he was still chuckling when Thomas threw a hand out to grab Newt by the arm and pull him right into his chest, where the bowl beside him was knocked to the floor. Newt let out a small squeak in surprise, and Thomas watched as his eyes widened in horror.

"Tommy!"

"Oops." Thomas grinned, and he ran a hand across Newt's cheek." Now we're both dirty."

Newt didn't fight back the smile in return, and he leaned forward to press their foreheads against each other," Guess so."

"Would you still love me if we had to wear pancake powder as clothing?"

"That is a bloody weird question." Newt informed," But yeah, Tommy. I don't think a little powder would stop me from loving you."

   Thomas woke up with the word liar on his lips, and then he realized he had no clue where the hell he was. He blinked back the grogginess of sleep and sat up in what looked like a hotel. His eyes widened when he noticed the two people eating dunkin donuts at the small table beside the window. How in the hell? Why? There were so many questions on his mind, but he couldn't seem to decide which one to ask.

"Hey buddy..." Gally let out, and Teresa sat up in her chair.

"Where the hell are we?" Thomas pulled himself out of bed and realized he was still a little foggy from the pill. God, it must have worked; because he couldn't remember anything, but how good it had felt. He was just about to ask again, when the door opened, and he stumbled back- because Newt was in the process of throwing a cigarette bud to the sidewalk. Newt... was there, right in front of him. He didn't understand what the hell was happening.

"What's he doing here?" Thomas asked sharply, and Newt took a step back once he was in the hotel. His eyes widened as Thomas looked him over. He didn't know how to feel, didn't even want to look at the blonde right now. It was too much. Suddenly, Thomas remembered he was still wearing his engagement ring, and he quickly put his hand in his pocket and slid it off without looking too obvious. He didn't want Newt to know how much he affected him. 

   It was hard to hide though. It was hard to hold himself together when Newt was right fucking there. He cleared his throat suddenly and looked around the room.

"Who has my pills?" He needed them. He needed to stop feeling as soon as possible. He just wanted it all to disappear.

"Tom-"

"Don't talk to me." Thomas said, and his eyes darkened," You don't get to talk to me until I have those damn pills." His hands shook as he moved to the dresser to find them, and Gally stood up to peer at his friend with worry. He threw the drawers open as his mind became an avalanche that lashed out against every part of his body. He needed them, or he was going to explode. He could feel the rage within him... He'd never felt this angry before.

   "Thomas." Gally said," Hey, just sit down."

"Gally-" Thomas threw his hand out and caught the front of his shirt," Where the fuck are they?"

"Thomas!" Teresa called out, and he dropped his hold of Gally's shirt to make his way to the bathroom. He didn't feel like himself. He couldn't think beyond the urge to hurt- hurt someone like he was hurting. He fumbled through the cabinet behind the mirror and found nothing- His hands shook and he let out a frustrated groan before punching the mirror. 

"Fuck." Thomas stumbled to the ground and brought his hand up to see it bleeding profusely onto the tiled floor beside him. It stung, but it relieved the pain within his mind. Newt was at his side instantly, pushing Gally aside to scan his hand-" Get me a towel." Gally threw him one from the counter, and Newt steadied his hand under where he'd been cut.

"Damn it Thomas, you're lucky you only smashed the glass- you would have needed stitches if you'd broken any real shards." And Newt wrapped the towel around the wound after checking it for something, and Thomas threw his head back against the wall, feeling like a complete idiot.

   "It's the drug's effects. The come down involves an intense inability to control impulses linked to negative emotions. It's why it's so addicting, no one ever wants to deal with the withdrawal." Teresa informed suddenly, and Thomas realized that was true. He didn't want to feel out of control if it meant he could have another pill. He needed something... His eyes lowered, and without thinking he moved his hand to slip into Newt's pocket, where he drug out a pack of cigarettes. 

"Thought you stopped." He said.

And Newt still seemed taken off guard before he spoke," Well- I stopped stopping."

Thomas removed the towel from his hand and reached forward on his own sleeve to rip it on the side. He needed more pressure than a non stretching towel gave, and it didn't seem like anyone else had spare clothing. He wrapped it around his hand, ignored the sharp sting, and moved up to pull a cigarette from the case.

"I'll be outside."

   He grabbed a lighter from the counter and shut the door behind him before lighting it. He sat down against the hotel, where the sidewalk met the parking lot, and looked out to the trashy area before him. He wasn't surprised when someone followed him, or when it was Newt who sat down beside him with conflicted eyes. Maybe it was the effects of the pills, or maybe Thomas had grown cold because of everything that had happened; but he sent Newt a look that had the blonde shifting uncomfortably. 

"Do you feel guilty at all, for what you did?" He asked. And he took a long hit, and let the nicotine give him a small head change. Newt seemed to freeze at the question, before gripping down at his leg- Thomas wondered if the story behind it was even true, or if was just a way to get sympathy.

Newt took in a sharp breath," I know what I did was for the best." And there seemed to be a second meaning to his words, but Thomas was too hurt, too pissed to care.

"The best? You mean for you?"

"To-"

"No-" And Thomas pulled himself to stand, his bleeding hand held to his side. His voice came out sharp as Newt stood too- his eyes widening in response ," Don't you dare." Thomas threw the cigarette onto the ground and pointed a finger at Newt," You used me. God, I was such an idiot!" 

"You want to know the worst part?" Thomas was shaking again. The anger left his throat and came out with more force than he realized he had,"  Despite everything, every lie- I still fucking want you! I still love you." Thomas shook his head bitterly when it seemed Newt was actually affected, but an actor could act..." I don't even know you, and here I am trying my best to not care anymore."

   But then he saw it. As if everything in his mind began to clear, he realized something he hadn't first waking up." Why are they here? Why am I here?"

"I don't know." Newt said.

"Newt." And his eyes softened immensely when he saw the boy was fighting back tears." What aren't you telling me?"

And Newt broke down, his breath moving his chest rapidly, and Thomas stared in shock.

"Because-" And Thomas took a step back in confusion; He didn't understand why Newt would be crying right now, unless it was all an act still. The blonde could want sympathy- anything... But still Thomas wasn't sure. Something in his heart was moving, and it wasn't away from the blonde that he should be forgetting." They know the real reason I left."

     "What does that mean?" Thomas asked, and he took in a wave of painful air.

Newt only shook his head, red surrounding his eyes. He bit down on his lip, and finally though- spoke words that cleared the mess of emotions.

"I love you Tommy. God, I love you so much it hurts."


	42. Breathing Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for everyone who just had their hearts broken. IM SO SORRY. HERE IS MY PEACE OFFERING.
> 
>  
> 
> It's short, because I just got home and really hated making you guys wait for a resolve.

   It was silent for a long time, and Thomas tried to remain strong against the emotions that flowed through him. Newt was wiping away at his tears, when Thomas cleared his throat to shake his head in disbelief." Please, stop. I can't take any more emotional manipulation, okay?" Thomas bit down on his lip hard, but it was too late. He was crying too. Here Newt was claiming he loved him, just a day after telling him otherwise. Thomas had to have something wrong with him- to want to hold the very man who hurt him the most.

It hurt to look at him-

"I'm not." Newt told him, and his eyes widened as his hand came to Thomas' sleeve." Are you wired?"

"Am I- what?" Thomas looked at him in surprise- It was a lot easier to control his thoughts about Newt when he was too confused to think. He wiped away at a loose tear and peered at Newt with furrowed brows.

"Thomas this is important. Are you bugged?" Newt's voice was clear now as he reached his hands to trail over Thomas' chest, who pulled back with a hiss.

"What are you doing? Don't touch me."

"Tommy, seriously- what's that?" And Newt noticed the black string on his neck, dipping into his tank top. Newt reached forward, pushing Thomas' hand away to reveal the necklace- the one with Newt's ring looped in the middle. Thomas held it tightly.

   "Not a wire..." Newt's eyes widened.

"Please, just leave." Thomas whispered, and he clenched his eyes closed for a brief moment before looking Newt in the eyes with a look that matched his pleas," I forgive you Newt. I know you did it to survive, or whatever- but I can't be around you. You hurt me, more than I've ever been hurt, and the least you can do is never see me again."

"Tommy, for the last bloody time, do you have a listening device anywhere on you?"

Thomas threw his hands up in the air," No, I don't have a fucking wire- can I go now?" He couldn't believe Newt was still playing games with him after he had pleaded for him to stop. He moved to go to the door, but Newt stopped him, and Thomas was just about to lose it on him, when he spoke quickly-

"Your father threatened to kill my dad if I didn't leave you."

Thomas froze, and then he turned, feeling as if time itself had stopped.

"What?"

"I had to make it seem real." Newt grabbed his good hand," I didn't mean any of it. I've always loved you, it's only ever been you." Newt was scanning him, begging him to listen with his eyes," I don't know what I have to do to prove it Tommy, but you have to look at me and see it's the truth. You know me. Tommy, I'm your Newt- remember?" And when Thomas didn't say anything, Newt faltered, dropping his hand from Thomas completely." You don't believe me. I-"

Thomas' hands wrapped around the blonde before he could say anything else, and everything began to blur as tears streamed his face. Thomas was breathing in the scent of Newt, head against his shoulder as he shook with sobs. This was Newt.

Damn it, Thomas hated himself for not knowing.

He should have known. How could he have believed such an obvious lie? They had lived an entire life together in the span of a few months; Thomas knew him. This was his fucking husband, and he wasn't ever going to listen to anyone else's words. This was real, and as Newt began to tighten his hold on Thomas'- everything felt right in the world again.

"I'm so sorry baby." Thomas said, and he smoothed down Newt's hair," I should have known what you were going through. I should have been there for you."

   This time he cried in joy, because before he had lost everything- and now he was being given another chance. He pulled back to look at Newt, who wiped away more tears as he looked at Thomas with wide eyes.

"Don't be sorry, not after what I said to you-"

"My father said those words." Thomas informed," And trust me- He's going to pay."

"I don't want you involved." Newt pushed a hand against his chest," Tommy, this is my fault. I should be the one to fix it."

Thomas shook his head, and his fingers tightened against Newt's waist. His father was going to pay with everything. Thomas was going to rip away his beloved company, destroy every ounce of confidence the man had- Thomas would kill him if he even thought about coming at Newt again. He was certain he would, and it didn't scare him this time.

"Newt, this is us." Thomas' eyes were dark with rage for his father, but when he saw Newt they softened beyond comprehension. Newt didn't deserve to see anymore of his anger, his father did." Does he have your dad?"

"Teresa is decrypting the files right now to find his location."

"Okay." Thomas leaned forward to plant a long kiss against his forehead," I have two things I need you to do for me."

"Anything." Newt said.

    "I need you to teach me how to use a gun." Thomas needed to know, before they went out to have this fight. He needed to be able to protect them. He couldn't always rely on Newt to save the day.

"Okay?" Newt didn't seem to like the idea, but he seemed to understand why it was necessary. "And the other thing?"

Thomas leaned forward and kissed him, and it was desperate and so full of emotion that it shook him to the very core. When he pulled back Newt was breathing unsteadily.

"I need you to forgive me for not trusting you, for not knowing something was wrong." Thomas said. Even fucking Gally had known. Thomas was his husband, and he had believed the lie over the truth he had felt in his heart. Thomas had never been the brightest, but that day- he had been a complete and total dumb ass.

Newt shook his head."There's nothing to forgive."

"Newt, please." Thomas whispered," Or I'll never be able to forgive myself."

    "Fine!" Newt sighed in frustration," You and your bloody good heart. You were willing to forgive me even after I tore your heart out- God, I don't deserve you."

"Newt." Thomas pressed himself closer to the blonde," You were willing to rip out your own heart to save your father. Do you not realize how strong you are? I never would have been able to do it."

"Well... your father isn't a father."

"No." Thomas agreed," He's a dead man."

 


	43. Make Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit steamy. If you don't like, don't read. 
> 
> Lol, but for real- it's rated explicit for a reason. Hope you enjoy my wonderful readers :) You deserve this after that painful series of chapters earlier

   Thomas followed Newt into the room a while after talking, and then he remembered they had company. His brown eyes scanned the table before them, and scratched the back of his head with a sigh," Anything Teresa?"

"Nope." She typed away on the computer while sipping on a dark coffee." He has this entire system encrypted- makes me wonder what else he's hiding." He wondered how long she had been at it, or how the hell her and Gally hadn't started an argument through the entire process yet. He was surprised to see Gally leaning over her to peer at the text on the computer, with Darcey right at their feet eyeing the donut holes.

"Well..." Thomas realized he smelt awful. He must have been sweating like crazy last night, probably another side effect of the pill." I'm gonna take a shower." And Newt leaned up against him, wrapping a hand around his arm before planting a soft kiss against his cheek. Thomas realized it was supposed to be a simple gesture of affection, but a day had been too long since he'd been able to hold Newt in his arms, so he turned his head to look at him," Come with me."

"Woah woah- You are not having sex while we're right here." Gally said suddenly. Newt pulled back and turned a dark red at the straight out scowl Gally was sending." Even if I'm happy you two made up, it's out of the question."

"It's a shower. We take showers together all the time." Thomas said, and usually this line of conversation would embarass the hell out of him, but recently he was beginning to realize he didn't care anymore. He wanted a damn shower with his husband, and the little looks he was getting from his best friend and ex fiance weren't going to stop him. Newt smiled suddenly, his coffee shaded eyes watched him with a deep level of love that Thomas had once feared was gone forever. It gave Thomas enough confidence to ignore the way Gally's jaw dropped in disbelief as he pulled Newt's hand to the bathroom door.

  As soon as the door closed, Thomas ran a hand down Newt's thin arm and pressed forward to part his lips with his own, and his entire body shivered at the warmth brought on by the blonde's touch. Thomas moved his hand to rest under Newt's shirt, just where his skin dipped past his jeans and he smiled against the warm, wet lips that pushed forward for more.

"I missed you." Newt said, after they finally pulled apart- only enough to meet each other's soft eyes. Thomas moved his hand under his husband's briefs to grip the muscle of his ass, causing Newt's hands to grip tightly against Thomas' tank top.

"Mmm, I missed you too." Thomas let out, before kissing him again, with more power and excitement. His hand ran down Newt's ass tentalizingly slow before pressing a finger against his entrance, but moving no where to actually enter. Newt let out a noise that seemed to embarass the blonde, who bit his lip with wide eyes as he scanned the door beside them.

"Tommy!" Newt whispered," They probably heard that."

"It's ok-"

"I am not doing any more with you while they're right there." Newt informed, and Thomas removed his hands from Newt's pants with a sigh. And then Thomas smirked softly, and Newt could only raise a brow in sucpision. 

   "So... you're saying if they weren't here right now, you would let me continue?" And before Newt could percieve the idea crossing through Thomas' mind, the burnet had already cracked the bathroom door open to peer at the two. Newt pulled at his arm with a dark shade of red along his cheeks.

"Tommy, don't you dare."

"Hey- uh, Gally, Teresa; I think you two should take a break. Like for twenty minutes or something-"

"Over estimating yourself there." Newt muttered, and Thomas turned to him with a raised brow. The blonde looked freaking adorable with his crossed arms and pouting lip, enough that Thomas ignored his little jab.

God, Thomas missed those lips. He should probably get checked out for being so emotionally tethered to Newt that a single day away had him near insanity.

    "We are." Gally said, resting a head on his hand.

"I meant outside." 

Gally's lips turned into a frown, but he remained in his position," We'll cover our ears."

"Gally!" Thomas hissed with impatience," Help a friend out." They weren't getting anywhere with the information, and if they were already taking a break, the least they could do is let Thomas ravish his husband in privacy. Teresa threw a hand up and closed her laptop, causing both Darcey and Gally to look up in interest.

   "We're going outside." Teresa said, and she grabbed Gally's sleeve until he was willing to stand himself.

"And by the way-" Gally said," There's no way you can last that long." The door was slammed shut before Gally could say anything else. Thomas turned around to see Newt was covering his flushed face, leaned up against the wall.

"That was bloody embarassing. We just kicked our friends out so we could fuck in the shower- They probably think-"

"That we've been through a lot, and would do the exact same if they had the chance." Thomas finished for him, reaching to take the hand away covering the beauty that was Newt." Besides, they need to get out of the room. Get some fresh air." And Thomas pressed his body up against him, each arm coming to grip at the blonde's waist. He leaned in until his lips were nearly pressed up against his ear, and he whispered in a deep, sensual tone." This isn't going to be like the other times."

   Newt licked his lips," What does that mean?"

"It means," Thomas lowered his hand to start undoing Newt's belt." I want to try something new."

   And Newt was already half hard when Thomas grazed his hand past the front of his pants, to fully remove the fake leather along his waist where it clanked against the tiled floor. Newt watched him very carefully, and Thomas was enjoying ever moment of teasing him with the unkown. This wasn't going to be about Thomas. He wanted to bring pleasure to Newt, more than a simple fuck brought. He wanted to show the blonde that even with everything that had happened, he still wanted to be everything he could be for Newt. Sex meant a lot of things. Today, it was Thomas showing his husband just how willing and happy he was to take care of him.

He wanted too.

No, Thomas needed too.

He felt it deep within his soul, the emotional and physical need to provide for the man before him, to give him everything he had.

He pulled away enough, so he could reach the water and turn it on.

"Tommy." Newt whispered, and it came out hoarse. Thomas finished setting the right tempature and turned back to Newt to help him undress. He lifted the blonde's shirt off first, grazing his fingers across his body like he were a sculpture in the midst of being made. Thomas' pressed his thumb teasinly over his nipple, and Newt let out a hiss of surprise in the pleasure it brought. It gave Thomas the sudden need to plant his lips there, and as he did Newt's hands came to wrap in the dark strands of his hair as he fell back more against the wall.

   Newt was already losing the ability to breathe normal.

Thomas smiled against his skin and kissed further down every inch he could meet. His hands squeezed Newt's ass hard through the fabric of his jeans, while he licked up at his hipbones with small kisses here and there." Take your shoes off." Thomas said against him, and he pulled away so he could give Newt space to do just that. Thomas took the break as an oppurtunity to undress himself, throwing his jeans and shirt in the corner beside the sink. 

   "Tommy, normally I'm all for surprises- but could you at least tell me-"

Thomas reached forward with both his hands and drug down Newt's jeans and underwear at the same time, and Newt looked up with a clear impatient gaze. Thomas smoothed his hand down Newt's hardening, needy cock as he whispered into his ear again," We're going to get in the shower, and-" Thomas flicked his wrist slightly as he moved up and down on Newt's length, and the blonde let out a muffled moan with closed eyes; His fingers dug into Thomas' back," I'm going to make you moan my name over and over, until it's the only word you can remember."

"Shit Tommy-" Newt let out a rough breath as the hand below refused to move any faster." When did you learn how- how to talk dirty?"

"You ready to get in the shower?" Thomas asked instead of replying. He pulled back and took the last of his clothing off and watched as Newt scanned his body, as if it were the first time he'd ever seen it. He put a hand on Newt's lower back and edged him toward the small, rectangular shower with a glass door. A slight steam was already protruding out of it, and plastering itself onto the cracked mirror before them. Thomas was definitly going to have to pay for that.

   "It's hot." Newt said, and he pulled back to stand in the farthest corner where Thomas followed, reaching a hand out to turn the faucet. He knew Newt was tempature sensitive, but the motel had somehow changed from soothingly warm to the inside of hell in a matter of seconds.

Thomas grabbed the small bottle of soap on the side and smiled at the blonde," Come here."

Newt seemed to be in a daze, his eyes watched every single movement Thomas' fingers made as he stood under the water. The burnet poured a good amount of soap onto his fingers, before rubbing his hands together and then motioning for Newt to come even closer. It wasn't much of a step with how cramped the place was, which Thomas didn't really mind at all- It was enough room that he could do what he wanted. Thomas pressed his cock against the blonde's with his other hand, lining themselves up so he could move his hand around both of them in a slow, agonizing pace. Newt's back hit the wall, but Thomas reached around with his free hand to push him off, so he could rub the soapy finger along the crack of his ass.

    "We have lube." Newt informed him, and his breath hitched when Thomas pressed forward with his finger, around the tight hole until just the tip was inside.

Thomas kissed him hard, before whispering with a smirk," This isn't for my dick." And he pushed past the tightness and enjoyed the way Newt's eyes widened in wonder mixed with a growing lust. Thomas moved it slowly at first, and every time Newt's ass clenched tightly against his long finger, he seemed to be fighting back a moan. He nearly lost his ability to remain calm when Newt cried out as Thomas' finger slid in to the last knuckle. Thomas kissed Newt as he slid out a little, just before filling him again, softly- with care.

"Fu- give me another one Tommy."

Thomas smirked when Newt cried out in surprise after he turned the blonde and slid his finger out, so his ass was facing the water above. He removed his hand from both of their cocks and parted Newt's ass cheeks, so the water could rush down against his pale skin. Thomas licked his lips, as his thumbs reached to spread Newt completely, letting the water clean his soapy hole- It was already making Thomas ache with anticipation, and even more when he dropped to his knees so he could kiss the bare skin- and that's when Newt seemed to understand what was coming, because he let out a low, raspy moan." Fuck Tommy, oh my god you're going to kill me."

   "I haven't even done it yet." Thomas said with humor, though it was mixed with the sensations of his cock throbbing against his thigh. He wanted to fuck Newt against the tiled walls so badly, but this wasn't for him. This was for Newt- and even then, he'd always wanted to taste him. He'd be a liar if he didn't say the thought didn't make him want to cum right there. Thomas pushed him forward, and moved his hands to push his thighs apart," Can you hold on the side for me babe? Don't want you falling over."

Newt wrapped his hands around the bar of the shower where most people wrapped washcloths to hang, and Thomas moved enough so the water wasn't directly hitting his face. Thomas teased him a little more with his thumb, circling his rim until Newt moaned and pushed himself towards Thomas. And when he finally had enough of waiting, Thomas parted his cheeks further to breathe hot on his hole.

"Tommy, you're the worst." Newt said, and he was clenching his hands against the bar until they turned red.

Thomas leaned forward and licked up Newt's balls to his asshole, playing around the rim, tasting the little soap he had just put inside of him. Newt groaned in response, moving his ass to slide Thomas' lips further against him, as he left slow, deep kisses. The end of Thomas' nose buried deep into his skin when he licked up more, making small passes at his asshole, each time more firm, more confident. Needless to say, Newt was loud, uncontrolled-" Ah baby, yes- please just-"

Thomas stuck his tongue deep into his ass, and Newt almost jumped. The taste of soap and musk was one of the most powerful drugs Thomas had ever had, and he enjoyed the way the tight muscle felt around him as he wiggled his tongue around to see just how far he could get it. He wrapped a hand around to start slowly milking Newt's cock in slow, strong strokes in time with the way he was licking his ass. Newt's legs began to shake as he held himself up, pushing back to fuck himself on Thomas' longe tongue in deep thrusts that had him moaning loud enough that Thomas was grateful he had made Gally and Teresa leave.

"Tommy." Newt breathed out, " Fuck, fuck-"

Thomas pressed a finger beside his tonuge, pushing forth to add more thickness in his needy hole. Newt quickened his pace, enjoying the sudden burn as Thomas' finger filled him more as the other hand jacked him off, playing with the tip to add to the sensation.

   After just three minutes of the changing paces, Newt arched his back and nearly fell back against Thomas' chest as he began to lose himself, while splashes of cum wet Thomas' fingers. It was enough, that Thomas came untouched, to hear Newt breath the words that followed- It went straight through him.

"Tommy- I love you." Newt breathed in a sharp breath, " To-" The only thing Thomas hated was that he hadn't been able to see Newt's face tensed up during mid orgasm. But seeing Newt nearly lose his balance, and to hear the pleasure shoot through him with Thomas' name on his lips greatly made up for it. After a little bit, Newt leaned back into him, and Thomas stood up to wrap an arm around him to steady his wobbly legs.

"Let me just remind you-" Thomas kissed him on the head," You said I was the one who wouldn't last long."

"Bloody hell," Newt said," You try being teased like that and see how long it takes for you to lose it."

Thomas smiled, and tightend his hold on him," I'm glad you enjoyed it. I wanted you to be able to relax for a little bit; You've been through a lot."

   Newt turned to him in surprise, and his brown eyes melted against the burnet's gaze." You deserve to relax too."

"I did." And Thomas looked down at the softness of his length, where cum dripped down his thigh. He moved towards the water and let it wash it down the drain, and Newt's eyes widened.

"I really, really don't deserve you." Newt said," That was-" He still didn't have full control of his breathing," Damn that was something."

Yeah, Thomas was definitly planning on doing that again and again in the very near future. But for now, he wanted to do something else. He pulled away from Newt and unclasped the necklace around his neck, dropping Newt's ring into the palm of his hand.

"The third time's the charm I've heard." Thomas informed, holding it out and watching with an immense joy as the blonde reached forward to take it. He slipped it back where it belonged, and smiled a wide, heart warming smile. This was one of them. This was one of the moments that would fuel the fire of passion when they fought against the darkness of the world around them. Thomas already knew they would win. He'd said it plenty of times, but now he said it out loud.

"Our love will conquer all."

 

   Gally waited outside, for what seemed more than enough for the boys to finish what they had insisted was an important thing to do. He leaned up against the side walk with a frustrated sigh, as Teresa leaned over her phone.

"I cannot believe they kicked us out. This is immature."

"Mad because you aren't getting any?" Teresa questioned, glancing at him from the side. And then her expression changed, when she peered at him completely." Hey, random question- but say Aris and I wanted to have a threesome, would you be interested?"

"Woah, what?"

"Sex with three pe-"

"I know what a damn threesome is, why would you want one with me?" Gally asked in shock. Aris had never once mentioned it, and they'd known each other for a little while, long enough to be able to bring up the fact a plan for a threesome was going on.   

"You're attractive in a way."

"In a way?" Gally didn't like where this was going. 

"Is that a yes or no?"

"I-" Gally faltered, and he brought a hand to brush through his growing hair," No. I have someone- I mean, if it doesn't work out, then sure. I'd be open to the idea," And then another thought passed through him," I'm not letting anything go into my ass though! Not a chance!"  

   Thomas, after getting dressed after an actual shower, opened the door just as Gally shouted the last part out. He furrowed his brows in confusion," You're not what?"

"Thomas, I don't think we're getting into those files. I went through some I transferred to my phone- and it's past my level of understanding." Teresa stood up, and she brought a hand to her stomach.

"Okay, well-" And Thomas glanced at Newt as he followed right behind. His blonde hair was wet, and it stuck to the side of his face in a way Thomas found especially cute for some reason. But that wasn't what he needed to be thinking right now. He cleared his throat suddenly,"I have an idea that could get us the location, but I need you to teach me how to use a gun first."


	44. Anger Issues, and People Who Deserved It Anyways

   Thomas told no one to follow, for what he had to do would be best executed alone. His hands clenched against the steering wheel with a new rage inside him that was so fierce it made him look calm. Being with Newt, had taken the pain away of everything that had happened; but when reality struck- Thomas had to be honest with himself. He hated his father. His father was the only one who had the location from what he was aware, so what he was about to do was greatly justified in his opinion. He placed the gun in the back of his pants when he exited his jeep to peer at his childhood home. It was a Sunday; His mother would be at church with all of her friends, and his father would be in the little den with his computer brought home from work.

    He already knew where the spare key was, and he unlocked the door with a coldness only meant for assassins, it was quick and calculated, with a determination to finish a certain objective. He crossed towards the door he knew would be slightly opened to allow air flow from the other rooms. His father was predictable. He may be a monster, but he was a monster set in his ways. It's why Thomas knew he would just be finishing on a second cup of coffee, and writing reports on patients from the previous week. He pulled the gun from his back pocket, took in a steady breath, and turned past the door to face his father.

He raised the gun, and to his surprise he wasn't shaking. Anger kind of did that, gave him a weird, addicting power. Maybe Gally had been right...

"Th-" Aidan froze in his chair, looking at his son- not his son. Thomas would never call him father again.

"Where are you keeping him?" Thomas voice was cold and clear, and Aidan seemed pissed at the question; not yet convinced there was anything to fear. He thought Thomas was weak.

"He told you..."

"I'm only going to ask one more time, and then you'll force me to move."

Aidan laughed a sick, disgusting laugh," You won't do anything, you're weak! Do you hea-" Thomas dug his gun straight into the man's neck before pulling at his collar to slam him up against the wall hard, where a small picture crashed to the floor. He didn't even care his hand hurt a little, it was just a scratch and nothing compared to the pain he would inflict on this man if he didn't speak. He didn't care about anything but finding Newt's father.

    "You hurt Newt." Thomas said with dark eyes.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you choose a fucking stripper over your own father!" Aidan hissed in reply.

And Thomas shook his head, with a bitter smile," You- are not my father." And he raised the gun and slammed it where he knew it would knock him out instantly. The man's body fell to the floor and Thomas readied himself to head home. He sent a quick text, telling everyone to meet him at his house. They had no clue what he had just done. He wondered what they'd think.

 

    Minho got out of the car, and upon seeing Newt, lowered his eyes immediately. 

"Why are we here?" Gally asked, and he moved beside Newt who eyed the two new members with a thoughtful expression." I thought it was wired."

"Tommy told us to come." Newt replied. He didn't have any other reason, and he didn't need one. Thomas knew what he was doing. They waited outside though, to be certain. It was a bit humid out, but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

"Newt... we need to apologize." Frypan said suddenly.

"What?"

" Gally told us... He believed you were innocent and we didn't. So- uh, sorry." Minho said, scratching the back of his head.

Newt rolled his eyes," Please, I'm a bloody good actor. Gally's just an optimist, and Teresa already knew. No hard feelings."

And both of them dropped their shoulders and sighed in relief. It was a good feeling to have them all together as a group again. Though, Newt only needed Thomas now... Suddenly his jeep pulled in and they all watched in interest. He shut the front door and looked them over with something that caught Newt off guard. He didn't understand until he came forward to see Thomas moving to the back." I need your help guys, carrying him is a bitch." And he opened up the back to reveal a man tied up with duct tape, still unconscious with blood trickling down his head.

"Aidan?" Teresa shot up in shock, and she looked at Thomas with something close to a newfound respect. Newt's jaw dropped- Thomas, the peaceful, loving Thomas...did this? Gally raised both of his brows and stared at the sight.

"You really did a number on him." He said.

   Thomas shrugged," Come on, help me get him inside- make sure no one's watching."

 

   When they finally readied him in the basement, and made sure he was tied better than the duct tape had been, the man actually started to awaken. Aidan blinked back furiously, and when he saw Thomas he pulled back in surprise.

"Thomas?"

"Tell us." He said, and he ignored the way his friends stared at him with a mixture of emotions. His hands came down to clench against the man's shoulders as he put his face right in front of his. Aidan scanned the room with interest, and then he shook his head with a tired sigh.

"This isn't you thomas." 

"Really?" Thomas dug his finger tighter into the man's skin, and he could tell he was biting back from showing it affected him." You threatened my husband." And his eyes went even more dark as he spoke again," So now I'm threatening you." 

"I won't speak." Aidan informed," Sooner or later, you'll have to let me go- or my guards will kill Vince themselves."

Thomas hated this. He hated the fact this man believed he had the upper hand, that Thomas wouldn't hurt him. He thought Thomas was soft, and he was- unless someone messed with his family. He pulled back suddenly, and Newt took a step forward, but not before Thomas could say one last thing to the man before him." I'm going to kill you in twenty four hours if you don't give us the location." And he shut the door behind him, knowing his friends would soon follow. He would get him to talk, he just knew it.

   Newt pressed a hand against his shoulder suddenly, and Thomas looked up in surprise. He hadn't even heard anyone open the door.

"Tommy, that was-" Newt swallowed hard," a really believable act."

Thomas shook his head," Wasn't an act." And he turned away from Newt, because he didn't want to see the disappoint that might be there. This was a side of Thomas, that not even he had known about. Newt raised a hand and pulled Thomas cheek so he was looking at him.

"Look at me, show me the real you." Newt whispered with soft eyes, " I don't like this Tommy."

All Thomas wanted to do was ease the blonde's worries, so he forced himself to peer calm." I'm still me."

"Promise?"

And Thomas leaned forward to kiss him." I promise."

They just needed to figure things out, and then everything could go back to normal.


	45. Her Vision?

   Gally leaned up against the cushion of the couch as the hours passed. Teresa was still trying to find the files source and passcode in the kitchen, but it seemed more like a dead end. Gally played with the end of Darcey's ear to keep himself busy, and then he reached forward just slightly- and Minho froze when they both placed their hands on the same spot of her fur.

Gally's eyes widened, as Minho pulled back.

"Uh- sorry." He said, but Minho was looking at him if he had did it on purpose. His friend shook his head in disbelief before standing from the couch.

"Whatever." And Minho took off in the direction of the bathroom, leaving Gally feeling as if he'd just done something completely pathetic and stupid. Darcey licked at his palm to show that it wasn't entirely his fault. Frypan seemed to have caught the way his eyes faltered though, because he moved forward away from the TV to sit on the side Minho had once been.

"Look," And he put a hand on Gally's shoulder," You know he doesn't feel the same, so why do you keep putting yourself in a position to get hurt?" And Frypan must have really cared, because it was only the true friends that told the truth, despite how hard it was to hear. Gally took in a sharp breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't just stop-" He said," It's not like that." And Gally never showed this side. He was always the bitter, sarcastic, insane friend that everyone took as a joke; never the soft one- never the one that looked at another person and longed to have his attention. No one ever saw that side of him, not unless they really cared enough to try.

"Thomas and Newt..." Gally commented," They found each other despite all the odds, can you blame me for wanting that with Minho?"

   And Frypan smiled softly, patting his hand against his friend's shoulder." No man, I can't." And just as he was about to say something else, Thomas and Newt came down the stairs- and a knock erupted from the front door. Thomas' eyes widened as he passed to look through the small peep hole.

He looked down at Newt with wide eyes," It's Aunt Lisa."

"The psychic lady?"

"Yes." Thomas said, and he parted the door so she could see their faces. She didn't look like her normal, gleeful self. In fact, she looked absolutely terrified as she pushed past the boys to scan the room before her. Her eyes met every one in the room before trailing off to the center.

"I had a vision!"

"Oh my God." Gally muttered," Not again."

   "Oh." Minho stopped in his tracks, and the door to the bathroom slammed shut behind him. He didn't stop staring as he made his way to stand behind the couch, because everyone in the room knew just how eccentric she could be.

"This vision..." Newt humored her. Thomas thought he was way too nice for his own good, because she could go on and on-

"You were all there-" She pointed at all of them with wide eyes," There was a fire." Fire? Thomas already thought this vision seemed a little off, and then she froze, as if she had just seen the end of the world. Her voice reminded Thomas of the dead- lifeless, plain- as she finished speaking," One of you will be murdered with the very weapon you have in your pocket." And she pointed to Thomas who backed up in shock. He still had the gun in his pants, but how the hell would she know that? 

Newt froze at Thomas' side.

"By one of us?" Frypan asked, and he glanced at Thomas as he spoke.

"Five of you will journey into the abyss, and five of you will leave."

"You're math-" Gally scratched his head," Seems a little off?"

    Thomas didn't like it all. He had a sudden malevolent feeling overtake him, as if her very words had the power to make it come true. He wanted to ask her what she meant by the abyss, but as he turned too, she forced her way past and to the door, where it looked as if she was readying to have a panic attack. When the front door closed with her rushing to her car, Gally let out a low whistle.

"Dude, why is everyone in your family fucking crazy?"

 

  It didn't matter after another few hours. The thought of Aunt Lisa was long gone, and Thomas found himself itching to get more information from Aidan; It's why he sat up in his bed after ten hours of waiting throughout the house, when the day grew late- to peer at the door of his room.

"I should check to see if he's ready." Thomas said, but Newt pulled on his arm from the covers.

"No, come on- we just got here."

Thomas shook his head and pulled his legs over the mattress, so his feet planted themselves on the wooden floor." I need to see." And he grabbed the gun on the dresser before walking out of the room.

   Newt muttered something about the necessity of sleep, but followed Thomas on his way to the stairs, where his friends planted themselves in front of a lousy football game that none of them seemed into. They didn't see him pass when he opened the door to the basement. He wasn't surprised to see Aidan looked the exact same- angry and bitter. The long hours without company, tied up to a chair had tired him out immensely, but he seemed to be trying to hide it as best as he could.

"Are you ready to talk?" Thomas asked." It's been ten hours."

"I know." Aidan smirked, and Thomas knew he wasn't ready. Perhaps he never would be without an incentive. At the thought, Thomas gripped the handle of the gun as he stepped closer. "Giving up?" Aidan clearly found the whole situation pathetic- he was laughing at Thomas through bitter eyes. Thomas was growing furious again. A man's life was at stake, and here Aidan was treating it like a sick game.

  So Thomas gave into the impulse," No." And he raised his gun to Aidan's thigh, and shot him.

"Thomas!" Newt cried out as his eyes widened in shock, and blood trickled down Aidan's leg as he let out a scream of agonizing pain. Thomas couldn't find it in him to feel guilty at the moment. He pushed the gun to his head and ignored the way Newt pulled at his arm, or the way his friends came crashing into the room to see what the commotion was about. Thomas had to do this. He had to get the information.

"Where is he?" Thomas yelled.

"Thomas stop!" Newt begged," This isn't you."

"I swear to God I'll shoot you. Do you think I care?"

Aidan's eyes widened and his entire cool demeanor fell as he realized Thomas was willing to kill him. He pulled back," Yo- you're insane."

"Where-" Thomas pressed it farther into the side of Aidan's head.

"Elconi Valley!" Aidan hissed." He's-" He shuddered with a heavy breath," Elconi, that's where he is. It's an underground hideout." Teresa stepped forth, and took a large cloth from a box at their side, and she used a ruler as a tourniquet to put pressure on the wound. It was something she'd learned in ROTC, a little class a lot of them had taken in highschool. Thomas watched her do it, and his shoulders eased now that they had the information.

   "Thomas..." Newt looked at him with eyes that seemed lost for a moment," you just shot him."

"And now we can save your dad." Thomas said, because that's all that mattered right then. He wanted to be able to do this for Newt. He would be damned if he sat by and let the blonde go through the pain of losing a father. Even if the man had killed innocent men, Newt cared about him- and that was enough for Thomas to care too. He put the gun back into his jeans and turned to see his friends. He ignored the way they looked at him-  though he was surprised to see there was a certain level of impressment. Not from Newt though, the blonde looked heartbroken.

"I didn't want you involved, and now look!" Newt yelled," Do you see what I'm doing to you? You shot someone Thomas, and you don't even look like you're fazed."

"I'm not fazed, because I know it was the only way." Thomas replied, and he tried so hard to be the Thomas that Newt needed in that moment. He placed his hand against Newt's cheek and ignored the fact everyone was watching, even Aidan- though he was too focused on his wound to say anything." Newt, after all of this, everything will be back to normal, until then- it's a war we have to fight. I decided to do this; You didn't make me do anything."

"I hate war." Newt whispered.

Gally raised a hand," Yeah so do I."

"Seconded." Frypan added, and the boys looked at them. They might have agreed, but they looked prepared to go straight into battle. Newt sighed inwardly, and then he nodded after a thought seemed to change his stance.

"We started this together, might as well as end it that way too."

 


	46. The Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is near it's end. It has a few more chapters, not exactly sure how much... Shit is about to go down. Thank you for all the comments

  The drive was horrid. Teresa stayed at home with Darcey, tending to Aidan's wounds, and it wasn't until Thomas actually started the jeep that he realized he was going to have to figure out what to do with the man when this was over with. Part of him wanted to pack up and move wherever Newt chose, at least then they'd be together- maybe in a different country. He gripped the steering wheel with his good hand, and ignored the atmosphere of the jeep change with the darkness of an anticipating doom. .

"Maybe we should leave the gun." Newt said from the passenger side, and he was looking down at where Thomas had tucked it in between the seats. Now that he knew the basics, he didn't want to part with it.

"What?" Thomas glanced his way in surprise. It was their only weapon, why the hell would they leave it? Thomas figured, if anyone, Newt would understand that.

"The psychic." Newt moved his eyes away and spoke in a low whisper, as if he were embarassed in saying as such. Before Thomas could answer, Frypan leaned forward to peer at the blonde with a raised brow.

"Newt, you don't really believe in psychics, do you?"

"No." Newt muttered, and then he turned to look at him straight on," But she knew Tommy had a gun, and that we were headed into battle- the five of us." His eyes scanned the boys with worry, and Thomas hated how off Newt seemed. Usually, he wasn't so frightened about fighting; but this was his dad. Thomas didn't blame him at all for freaking out.

    "Coincidence!" Minho informed, he was squished between the window and Gally, who's jaw dropped at the word.

"Coincidence? You're kidding right?" He asked, and Newt seemed to relax now that he had someone else who agreed with him.

And Minho shot Gally a look that could cut diamonds," You afraid to die?" His smirk was teasing, but Gally refused to take the bait.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely terrified. About to piss myself right now." Gally remarked with his usual level of sarcasm, which only seemed to anger Minho more. He leaned against the window and muttered something low under his breath.

"She said five of us will walk out." Frypan's eyes were on Newt, and they were reassuringly proving his point," We'll be fine."

    Thomas glanced at the gun again and with a calm voice spoke out to his friends," We're keeping the gun."

"Tommy-"

"Newt." Thomas made no room for argument in his voice. He needed the blonde to understand this was important," We need it."

And Newt didn't reply, he only sat far back into his seat, and turned away from his husband, who was counting all the ways this could go wrong.

 

   A dry, arid land spread out before them. It was ten miles from an actual road, but with Teresa's map they found the location easily. There were two entrances to the hideout. One was in the middle of nothing, near impossible to walk by without being seen and arrested by one of Aidan's guards. The second one, was around a sharp turn, where a single door entrapped itself within the border of a growing desert hill. The ground above it gave them enough shelter to hide and watch as two man paced the grounds in search for anyone trying to trespass. Thomas leaned forward to peer over a jagged rock, and he saw the door had a passcode.

"This is crazy. Their guns are ten times bigger than ours!" Gally let out, and he pushed himself up so he could see better." And the place is huge! There's no telling where his father's located."

"You see the suits they're wearing?" Newt, though he still didn't agree with the gun, was letting himself fall into his soldier mode. Thomas was relieved; They were going to freaking need it if they wanted to get past the first set of doors. Thomas nodded to show he had. They had on dark fabric that had weird numbers on the side and a mask to shield themselves from the sun, along with a handgun strapped to their sides- it all fit together with combat boots Thomas never saw himself actually wearing. "We knock them out, two of us take their clothes and use their thumbs as a key."

"What about the rest of us?" Minho asked," How do we get in?"

   Thomas readied his gun, and Newt grasped at his shoulder just as the guards switched directions of their paces. They would be easy enough to take out, especially if Newt was the one to do it.

"Tommy and I will get the suits. There's lab coats inside- hanging by the doors." Newt seemed to be trying to remember more, but it was clear it was still a little fuzzy. Thomas leaned further to see the passcode, just as Newt took off in the other direction, behind a long line of rocks that hid them from view. Thomas gave his friends a look, before following after the eager blonde.

"Hey- uh, Newt."

"What is it Tommy?" He squinted his eyes so he could see better, and Thomas hated himself for asking this; but it was something they needed to figure out.

"When we rescue him, are we calling the police?"

And Newt pulled back from the rock to peirce him with his wide, brown eyes," What?"

"Newt." Thomas lowered his voice, so the guards wouldn't hear him and because he wanted to be soft with Newt. It was a difficult thing to bring up." Your father killed eight soldiers... I thought you were on the same page. He needs to be locked up."

    Newt looked as if he'd been slapped, and he clenched the rock beside him with a heavy sigh," I know, Tommy. I know."

And then he took off, jumping from the small hill before Thomas could even register it. Newt's arm came up to slam the gun one of the guards was holding into the other's head, and then he turned around so his leg could connect into the last man's stomach, who stumbled back in attempt to find his weapon that had dropped to the floor. Before he could reach a hand out, Newt brought his elbow down and snapped it against his face. Thomas' jaw dropped...

   "Are you going to help me?" Newt called up to him," We need to drag their bodies where no one will find them."

"Okay." Thomas muttered to himself ," You're married to James Bond." And he moved down so they could drag them into the only shade provided, just behind the overcast a series of dips in the land caused. When they were finished dressing, their friends followed close behind.

"Give me the glue." Newt said, and Minho moved forward to slip out the Elmer's glue they'd gotten from the house just for this part. The blonde put a thin layer over one of the man's thumbs, and waited for it to dry- peeling it back softly as to not ruin the mold.

"That's so freaking cool." Gally informed, and he watched with interest as Newt laid it over the passcode, over his own thumb- and the light turned green with acceptance. Both of the boys lowered their masks to their face before entering, since they were both people that any of the guards would easily recognize for different reasons.

  Thomas nearly gasped in shock out how large it actually was. There was a few workers, walking to different rooms surrounded by glass windows, and guards just along the wall, who looked at them with a raised brow.

"These the new lab rats?" A thick muscled, redheaded man asked with humor. Thomas looked at his friends, and was about to speak when Gally took a coat from the hanger on the side.

"Actually, we work here." And he adjusted the too long blue coat and waited for Minho and Frypan to do the same. The redheaded man straightened his posture, and he gestured to the large room in front of them.

"Then go ahead. They need someone working the Section 8 today."

   Minho's eyes widened and he sent Gally a glare. Frypan was just finishing putting his coat on, and upon hearing; he made movement to slip it off, but not before Thomas reached a hand out to stop him." Go ahead guys." It would be hard to explain why they were following guards around to the prison room, and he was certain a section 8 was just a simple dissection lab. At least that's what it was in Aidan's actual company. He watched as his friends sent him death glares before trailing to the room before them, leaving Newt and Thomas alone. They had two extra guns, including the beretta, but it still wasn't enough to ease Thomas' worries.

   "What are you working today?" The other guard at the redhead's side wondered curiously. Thomas had no clue how to answer, but Newt- God, he was so grateful that Newt knew how to improvise in any situation.

"The bastard in holding. Aidan wants us to rough him up a bit." And Newt spoke in an american accent with a tone that showed the men before them, he found the orders quite entertaining. The redhead widened his eyes.

"No shit, he's letting you do that? I heard the guy was too much of a risk to talk too."

Newt tensed, but only Thomas seemed to notice the change. It came with being married to the guy, seeing the small shifts in his body as he spoke," We're injecting him first again." And he leaned over where the coats were, to a table of needles that Thomas had no idea of the origin. The guard didn't seem at all sucpicious.

"Lucky bastard." The guard muttered, and he waved them off with a face full of jealousy that made Thomas sick to his stomach. He couldn't fucking believe these men wanted to torture someone- they looked like the very thought pleased them... Thomas followed Newt with hard eyes, ignoring the way scientists seemed to follow their movements with a certain level of respect he wasn't used too. When they went around a few turns, Newt stopped in front of the only room without windows, and held a thumb, covered with the gloves of the suit, up to the door to press the molded print against it. The door opened with ease to a man that looked half beaten to death, Thomas froze when the door closed behind them- and he watched as Newt rushed to his father's side, dropping the needle to the cement floor.

   "Dad!" Newt patted a hand against his cheek to stir him and when the man pulled back in alarm- Newt removed his mask to look him in the eyes. Vince blinked up in surprise to see his son.

"Newt?"

"You're safe. We came here to get you out." And Newt's eyes watered as he reached up to unwrap the chains on his arm. He had been to weak to move, but the clasps weren't even engaged; It was still a little difficult to unravel though, and Thomas came forward to help him out.

"Let him down easy." Newt said, and they both grabbed onto the man's side as he was released from the chains and brought to the floor where he could finally begin to breathe normally.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked with a hiss, his hand came down to his thigh where a single scratch had ripped open his skin and dried up into a dark brown and white, thick layer of flesh.

"Saving you." Thomas spoke in a rushed whisper, because they didn't know when any one else might enter, or how the hell they were even going to escape with Vince so badly wounded. The man looked at Thomas suddenly, as if just realizing someone else was in the room.

"Who's this?" Thomas removed his mask and tried to ignore the fact this was Newt's father scanning him up and down. It was a bit intimidating, even if the guy was too weak to really do anything.

   God, this was not how he pictured meeting his husband's parents, but it's what they had. He reached a hand out to appear polite, and offered the man a small smile," Thomas." And the man ignored the hand, though Thomas wasn't offended because the guy seemed too tired to move.

"My husband." Newt informed.

Vince furrowed his brows," You're married?"

"It's a long story." Newt told him, eyeing Thomas with a knowing glance. Thomas thought it was much more than a long story, but he doubted that Newt's father wanted to hear about exactly what went down. Suddenly, the man looked more torn than his wounds," I'm so sorry I missed that. Newt-" He held out a hand to grasp Newt's sleeve," I would have been there I swear. I was framed though- I never would have left if I didn't have too." And Newt froze.

"What?"

    "The men that shot them- It wasn't me."

 

   Inside the lab, the boys were informed to put on medical masks as to not breathe in sudden toxins. They all were ushered to a single table with something that looked like a purple glob of intestines that Gally found was making him feel nauseous. His eyes widened when Minho reached over to poke it with his gloves, and it moved slightly-

"What the fuck are we doing?" Gally asked, and a few scientists behind them worked away on something that smelt foul. Gally turned slightly, and backed up into the table when he saw what they were poking around at.

"Oh my Gah-" He nearly puked as his hands began to shake, and Frypan nudged him in the side.

"Dude, chill."

"I-" Gally grabbed the side of the table and bit back the water that burnt at his eyes from smelling something so wretched." They- It's a dog. They're fucking messing with a dog."

   Minho shook his head," You're unbelievable. You need to play the part before they catch on." He whispered with a hiss, forcing his friend forward to their own work. But Gally was finished, he threw off the mask and his lab coat to the floor beside him- and the women behind him turned with confusion.

"You!" He pointed at the leader, who raised a brow," Are a monster! What did this dog ever do to you- And this!" Gally gestured to his own table, where Frypan face palmed himself hard." What the fuck is this?"

   "It's a deformed brain due to the toxicity of X09. Inhaling the fumes it releases can be deadly."

And Gally eye's widened and Frypan reached over to put a hand over his nose and mouth." I think I should escort him elsewhere. It's clear he isn't ready for this."

"Okay..." The woman said, and just as they made their way to leave, they heard her mutter," The jackasses they hire nowadays."

 

   Thomas pulled Vince's arm over his shoulder, and Newt did the same on the other side. The last hallway leading to the prison room was empty, but that didn't mean they weren't going to run into any one before getting to the main entrance. They pulled him up a few times, to help readjust the position of his arms for comfort, and just as they were about to stop again- Vince thrashed his hand out and slammed a man turning the corner, bringing his elbow up to Gally's neck. Minho and Frypan's eyes widened in shock, and Newt pulled at his father's arm.

"Dad! He's with us!"

"Ghmf." Gally muttered, and Vince eyes scanned him for a moment before lowering his arm, causing the boy to fall to his knees to gasp for air. After a moment, Gally coughed one last time and looked up weakly," I- can see the family resemblance."

"Come on." Thomas said, helping up his friend who was still a little red in the face," Let's get out of here."

It was easy. Getting Vince had been way too easy, and that scared the shit out of Thomas, because he knew anything with these boys- always had a twist waiting at the end.

 


	47. Five Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't over yet. But this chapter is pretty intense. Hope you all enjoy :)

   They crossed the tiled floor and spread themselves out along the wall. According to the little memory Newt had of the place, there was a single room to the left they could venture into if needed; but Thomas was set on making it out as soon as possible. When they left, Thomas was going to live the most mundane, boring life he possibly could. He was going to sit on his god damn patio and sip tea with his husband to the sound of soft music playing from a crappy radio. That's all he wanted. But now, he needed to worry about the guns that may soon be pointed at them as he tried to save a man who may or may not be innocent.

   They turned a sharp corner and a man pulled a gun upon seeing Vince, and after scanning the group, shot out a flash of bullets that erupted right in the middle of the hall. Thomas threw himself over Newt, and they landed on the ground, as Vince reached forward for the gun in Thomas' side holster and shot the man right in the head. Well, he wasn't innocent anymore if he ever had been, but Thomas couldn't find it in him to process this information just yet. He brushed up against Newt and sighed in relief to see the blonde wasn't injured.

"Okay," Gally pulled himself up from the ground," This is not a time to be doing that."

And Thomas sent his friend an irritated glance before pushing himself off of his husband and offering a hand to help him up. Vince watched him with thoughtful eyes.

"I approve." He said.

"Wh-"

"Anyone willing to step in the line of fire for my son is fit to be married to him." Vince informed, and he carried on without another word. When Thomas glanced at Newt, the blonde only shrugged and stepped forward to follow his father.

   Minho patted him on the back," At least he approves." Gally didn't say anything, because he was too busy watching the dead body that lie on the floor as they passed. It bothered Thomas when he could see the blood, oozing out. It was more real when he could see the man lying in the pool of crimson with his eyes still opened. Thomas would never be able to kill a man, not after actually seeing what it was like. He bit back the vomit of disgust and continued forth, because there was probably going to be more death if it meant surviving.

"Shit." Vince let out a rough sound in the back of his throat, and took off running passed more bullets that flew. A large room fell before them, and Thomas edged along the room to find Newt, just as a large body lunged right into him- sending him back against the glass of a room. He cut his arm as he fell backwards, and he kicked back when the man reached for his leg. The man searched for his gun when Thomas stumbled up. But Thomas was angry. He was angry that they even had to fight- so just like he had at Xenmor Palace, he pushed himself forward and slammed the man onto the ground, where his head hit the top of a barrel that came tumbling down to spill it's contents. His eyes widened when he read the label.  _Flammable and Explosive Contents: 031X0_.

   It was just then that another guard aimed a gun at him, and he watched almost in slow motion as he pulled the trigger. Thomas mustered all the agility he had and tossed himself over the broken glass and onto the ground of the other side, just as a fire erupted and sent a wave of smoke and flames just past his head to the room around him. He cried out when he couldn't find his friends, and suddenly there was a wailing siren and dark smoke that infiltrated the area as the fire crept along the walls.

"Newt!" He called.

Someone gripped his leg, and he reached forward with his gun- "Damn it, we need to get out of here!" Frypan yelled, and he covered his eyes before reaching over to pull Thomas from the wall, where it was soon covered in a bright death. Thomas stood, and he cried out in pain when he realized a long jagged piece of glass had embedded itself within his leg. He pulled it out and Newt found him through the commotion of guards running about. Some scientists forced open doors to collect items before leaving for the exit.

"You're alive." Newt threw his arms around him and Thomas almost wanted to break down in tears of relief." I thought you got caught in the explosion." And Newt hit him once on the chest," When we get out of here, I'm going to kill you for scaring me like that!"

   "Minho!" Gally's eyes widened when he came into view, and he looked as if he may have just lost his entire world." Guys- I can't find him. He was right-"

"Gally!" Minho threw his arms around his friend, and the boy before them softened as he tightened his arms around his waist. Frypan couldn't help the small smile playing at his lips, but it was soon interrupted when another sound emanated from the room. Thomas took out his gun and limped forward where he knew there was an exit, because a large crowd was headed that way.

"Come on!" He yelled," This way!"

And when they took a single step, something else seemed to connect with flames, because there was another loud explosion that sent him tumbling across the floor, and his gun slid into the corner. A blaring sound vibrated through his ears as they rung- he feared his eardrums had just busted. When he was finally able to see past the series of moving space, he looked up to see a women in white.

"A-Ava?"

"You ruined everything." She said, and she had a lab coat thrown over her white dress, and blood stained her sleeve. Her eyes bore no human expression but the dripping rage meant for Thomas and Newt. He struggled to stand, and his eyes widened when she held the beretta tightly- aiming it in a direction he couldn't quite see.

   "You are a weed... You took everything from me." And he turned through the pain to see Newt, who was struggling to stand. He could barely let out a scream before she pulled the trigger at him, and then herself.

 Thomas, with his entire world breaking, lifted himself up so he could turn to see through the smoke. Newt knelt against the floor with a sob breaking through his chest, and Thomas limped forward to see his friends and Newt's father hover over Gally, who bled against the floor.

"He ju- jumped right in front of me!" Newt let out a frustrated cry," Why would you do that Gally? You should have let her shoot me! Damn it!"

Gally struggled to breathe with the bullet wedged into his body, and Minho grasped his shirt with shaking hands." No, you don't get to die! You hear me? You-" Minho pressed his lips hard against the boy and when he pulled back, Gally widened his eyes in surprise." You can't leave me, okay? I need you. Damn it Gally, you're my best friend."

   Thomas forced back the tears and set on a determined face," There will be ambulances. We're not far from town- if we get him out, he has a chance."

"Help me carry him." Minho said," I'll put pressure on the wound."

Thomas pushed Gally up and Frypan took to the other side so Minho could press down on his torso, where Gally hissed out in pain. Already the smoke was collecting enough that they could barely see as they passed through the hall. He nearly tripped over something in the darkness, and Thomas ignored the fact he knew it was a body. It was the light that brought them hope, as they all rushed out to see the beginning of the light brought on by an early morning. He was right. Out in the distance were ambulances and fire trucks, for the explosion must have alerted the entire city. 

   The boys laid Gally down on the ground, where a group of men called out for a vehicle. Vince seemed at lost, and then he took his son into his arms and held on tightly," I'm sorry Newt."

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

"I-" Vince eyed the area where a stream of lights cascaded forth. 

"I get it." Newt pulled back with a sad smile," I love you dad, and I believe you- I know you're innocent."

"I love you too." And Vince bit back tears that Thomas was surprised to see. The entire scene made him miss his own father- the real one. He watched as Vince pulled away completely and offered him a little nod, before turning to run.

   Beside him Gally coughed and cried out when Minho seemed to push down too tightly.

"Hey, look- help's coming." Minho whispered.

"You-" Gally's hands reached for Minho's arms in wonder," You kissed me."

"Don't give it too much thought." The asian said, and he darted his eyes towards Frypan, who was clenching a tight hand around his own thigh as to steady himself from breaking down. Newt wiped away at tears and came to sit beside them. Gally's wound was deep, and the blood wouldn't stop. Thomas swallowed hard and followed right after. 

"Five." Gally muttered." Vince- was one."

   Thomas didn't understand what he was saying, mostly because a sudden wave of sirens filtered past. He stood up and ran to the first one that stopped in front, and when an EMT jumped out he pulled at his arm without thinking," My friend- he's been shot."

"Show me."

  They wouldn't let anyone follow him into the ambulance, because there was questions needed to be answered- and a few of them had injuries themselves that needed to be looked at. Thomas wanted to be with his friend though, to make sure he was alright.

"What were you kids doing here?" A man asked, and Thomas turned after thirty minutes of waiting to see a cop. 

"We were kidnapped. My father got mad at me, and said he was going to use me as a lab rat." Thomas informed with a face that revealed just how lost he was. It wasn't true, but Aidan needed to go down for something, and mentioning Newt's father was definitely not an option. The cop looked at them with new sympathy, and Thomas noticed the few scientists that didn't have cars were being arrested.

"We've been trying to shut this down for years." The cop said," You may have just helped us end America's largest trade of human trafficking."

And Thomas froze. He hadn't realized it was like that. He knew Aidan was a monster- but human trafficking? It must have been how he had so many resources, workers, patients... Aidan was a monster that needed to be put down.

After a while, when his leg and arm had been bandaged, he let himself sit with his friends as they waited for a ride to the hospital. The cops didn't want to leave until they wrote down everything they possibly could. Newt leaned against him, his fingers came to grasp the fabric on his chest," Gally saved my life."

Thomas held onto him tighter," I know."

   "He'll be fine." Minho insisted," Gally's the strongest person I know- He's to stubborn to die."

 

 

 

   Gally died on the way to the hospital. His heart fought against the edges of the darkness that began to corrode his vision, but in the end it had been too much.

He died, calling out his friend's names.

The words were just whispers of a dying man to the EMT's, but to him they had been the flash before his final destination, when he finally let go and saw the light...

Gally wasn't afraid. He closed his eyes and let his body go limp.

Gally was their friend.

Gally died a hero.

 

   


	48. Epilogue: A week Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been such a fun and painful journey. Thank you again for reading, sending kudos, and commenting. It means so much to me!! Thank you! And for everyone who commented basically every chapter and kept reading as soon as I updated- thank you a million times! I hope you enjoy the update
> 
> There's only two or three more after this, though they'll be kind of short.

   Gally's funeral was hard. The warmth of the sky beat down on the black clothes that signaled the dark emotions of the people surrounding the crimson roses of a casket. There was a chance to speak, beside his picture- It out looked the large church Gally's mother had chosen. She grasped against the podium in the midst of tears as she spoke. His friends could only watch with a growing sorrow.

"He- He was just getting his life together, you know?" And she wiped at her tears with a tissue when an ugly sob erupted from her." He was going to be happy! My beautiful, baby boy was everything-" And Thomas couldn't listen anymore, and he gripped on Newt's hands as his face streaked with tears. Moments later the woman finished, rushing to her seat where her husband took her into a tight hug. Minho stood up right after, and his friends looked up with worry.

   He hadn't spoken a word since the news hit him, and now there he was going up to the podium with red rimming his eyes. He cleared his throat and glanced at the picture at his side.

"Gally, was single handedly one of the most irritating people I've ever met."

Thomas' eyes widened and when he sat up, Newt pulled him down to whisper," Give him a chance."

"He was sarcastic. He had an anger that was quick to rise. Gally was a pain, but he had one of the biggest hearts I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." Minho took in a deep, shaky breath," He cared about his friends more than anything. He was always there. And the one person he fell in love with, was too selfish to even give him a chance." Minho broke, and the sobs brought on a new, raw emotion throughout the room." Gally-" Minho stared up at the picture," If you came back, I would give you that chance."

   Minho huffed in a sharp breath," I'm sorry I was a shitty friend- I'm sorry that-" But he was done. The pain of losing Gally overtook him, and he became lost at the podium. Frypan eased himself from the seats and helped his friend trail back, where people watched with eyes full of tears. It was hard. Everything about it was unfair. Even Darcey knew, she lowered her head and began to whine as they lowered the casket into the ground. Minho had to hold her back so she didn't go after it, and for some reason this only made his friends tear up more.

   After the funeral Minho held onto her, and she just kept whining.

"I have to tell her." Newt said, and before Thomas could understand what'd he meant, Newt rushed to Gally's mother with wide eyes.

"Ma'am, your son- he died saving my life."

And she looked at him, as her hands shook," You're him?"

"Yes." Newt spoke barely above a whisper. The woman before him moved- she threw her arms around him and began sobbing all over again, murmuring words Thomas couldn't quite make out. When she pulled apart, she scanned the boys in front of her.

"Thank you, for being his friend. All of you."

    


	49. Epilogue: Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: 
> 
>  
> 
> This is the last update. I cried so hard writing all of this and the last update...  
> I really, really didn't want to kill Gally off, he was one of my favorite. I feel as if alot of people really don't like Gally after the actual series or movies, and I wanted to represent him in a more human way. Killing him was fucking hard, but as a writer I wanted people to really look back and appreciate who he was as a person.
> 
> Also part of me wants to write a second one about their lives continuing; but I'm not sure since the last few chapters of this was extremely painful for readers and me. If I did, it would probably be more heart warming, with a new twist. IDK we will see  
>  
> 
> Thank you. I'm so sorry it ended this way, but thank you to the people who kept reading on

   A month after everything that happened, Thomas entered the Men's Prison with a determination to do what was right. This was for everyone, for Gally- He entered thinking of everyone who had ever been hurt because of Aidan and Ava. And when visitation time came, and he was finally sitting in front of a bullet proof window and the man he hated above all else, he grabbed the telephone connecting sounds.

"Thomas?" The man spoke into the device with surprise, but it was laced with ill intent.

Thomas forced a smile," I- uh just thought I would inform you what I'm doing with the company, since I'm the new leader and everything."

"Putting up new wallpaper?" Aidan's eyes were dark, and his fingers clenched against the table in front of him. Thomas hated him. He blamed him for the death of Gally, for almost losing Newt, for everything...

  "Actually," And Thomas bit back a scowl," I wanted to inform you I'm selling everything for half of what it's worth."

"What?"

Thomas eased his shoulders, forced himself to look calm, because he knew it would only get to Aidan more." I'm giving half the money to human trafficking victims. The other half is getting mom a new house, so she doesn't have to see what you made everyday." He knew Aidan was about to lose it, could see it in his stupid face," Also, God- I almost forgot, I've been given a job to work for Wicked. They want a writer to start a journal about the corruption of your company. I'll be helping the victim's of your tests find a voice."

   "Thomas." Aidan hissed," You have no right!" He slammed a fist against the table," It's my fucking company!"

"When you get out, and you're all old and wrinkly- you won't have a single damn thing to comfort you."

Thomas looked down at his watch suddenly," Oooh, Sorry, can't stay to watch you cry; My new boss is taking me and my husband out to lunch." And before Aidan could say anything he put the phone back into the slot, standing up. And it was more impulse than anything, but before Thomas left the area completely, he gave Aidan a final goodbye with his middle finger with a nasty smirk that sent him over the edge. Thomas walked out as guards threw handcuffs on the man to calm him down. Needless to say, he had said what needed to be said.

 

   A few days after the visit, he sat along the table of Gally's apartment with his friends. It had been rented out by his mother, and she had just informed them that anything they would like to keep on the table was for them. There was a large box of things that brought back a series of memories. Minho reached down to pick up a small stuffed animal- it looked a lot like Darcey, who watched from under the table with curious eyes.

"He's had this thing since middle school." Minho said in thought, and it was clear speaking about him still made it hard to have clear eyes. 

"Minho, Thomas! Oh my God, do you remember this?" Frypan held up a small picture of the three in a tree, where Gally was holding onto a cat with wide eyes.

Thomas let out a small chuckle," He hated that thing, it was always getting stuck up there."

   Newt leaned forward to look, and he smiled softly at the scene. Even if Gally had been pissed everytime, he would always get his friends to help that stupid cat out. And suddenly Minho's eyes widened as he grabbed onto something that looked a lot like a video tape.

"Thomas-"

"Yeah, I'll get it set up."

    When he finally had the player plugged in, they all stood to face the small TV on the little desk of the living room. Minho put it in the tape and they watched with impatience as it began to start- Thomas almost broke down when he saw it was a recent video. Darcey sat beside him, and he looked into the camera in deep thought before clearing his throat.

"Okay... Well, like I said- this isn't a fucking diary. It's an alibi if I ever get arrested. Right baby?" Gally turned to Darcey who barked in response, leaning over to lick his cheek.

"Okay okay- The date is... the 5th? Yeah, the 5th of September." Gally pursed his lips and then sighed," My friends are fucking idiots."

For some reason this made them smile with sad eyes. God, Thomas never thought he would miss being called that.

"I haven't seen Thomas in a lil over a week, but I don't blame him- he's got a new, hot hubby to take care of. No- that" Gally face palmed himself, " I do not have the hots for Newt, I was just making a description for how Thomas sees him. Seriously, that accent is cool and everything, but I already have someone."

   And Darcey licked him again.

"Well, yeah I love you too." He looked into the camera again, and Thomas noticed he was crying again. Just seeing Gally's face was hard...

"Anyways, Frypan is cool as fuck. He's been there for me through this whole uh- crush thing. I don't know what to call it, how about Minho's a dumb ass I happen to want to kiss every day? Oh, whatever, you know what- no one will ever see this." Minho tensed as Gally adjusted the camera," I'm in love with him. I have been since freshman year of college." And suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Minho grabbed the remote to turn off the TV quickly, his eyes watering due to the scene before him.

   Thomas pulled open the door and his face fell," Lisa?"

"I was informed you'd be here." And she pushed past him to scan the wide eyed boys before her, a journal in her hand." I had visions. Messages- from Gally."

"No." Minho snapped," You're not going to weasel your way in here and give us false physic hope-"

"He knew you wouldn't believe me, so he told me to tell you about the little incident in eighth grade with the strawberry milk."

Minho froze. And so did Thomas and Frypan. It hadn't even been that big, just a cockroach- inside of the carton of milk.. Not enough for a woman that Gally barely knew to find out about. It just- Thomas held a hand to Newt's shoulder to steady himself.

   "Tell us." Thomas said," Please."

The woman eased her shoulders, and opened her journal," Um, I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget. It was one of the longer visions I've had, everytime they were finished, another one would come right after- He really wanted to speak to you." She read over a single line, and then leaned forward to kiss Darcey on the head," He wants you to know you're an adorable, little girl and he will always love you."

"Oh my God, it is Gally." Frypan said in shock.

"He spoke to the dog first." Minho muttered, but he seemed much more interested now that the woman was reading down the lines. It was clear they believed it. Thomas did, with everything she had already predicted, he believed she could see the dead within her dreams.

   "Minho..." The woman read," I'm just going to read his exact words here- Stop feeling guilty for not being in love with me. I don't want you to force yourself, or to wonder if it would have saved me. Just remember what it felt like to be my best friend, because that's what meant the world to me. That's all I ever needed. Oh, and thank you for keeping Darcey, she needs someone who will take naps with her, and play with the string of old clothes for hours." And then Lisa frowned for a moment, just before raising a finger," Oh! I forgot to write this part down, but he said to keep her on a high protien diet- none of the heavy carbs with soy products."

"Yep." Frypan said," Definitely Gally." His tone didn't match the level of awe in his eyes though. Frypan was just as excited and startled as the rest of the boys. Minho seemed to calm at his words, because he wiped at his eyes and nodded at the ceiling.

"And Newt..."

Newt clenched his hand tight around Thomas' arm." Again- his words not mine, I saved your ass because I wanted too. You're one of my best friends, and if you live feeling guilty, then I will personally kick your ass with some magical, voodoo shit." She frowned at the curse words, but continued reading." Seriously man, live your life. Be with your husband, with our friends. I'll be watching out for you guys."

   Newt pulled his head into Thomas' chest suddenly, and the burnet smoothed a hand down his back. They were powerful words, and they could see them coming from Gally himself. It was almost as if he were there right now.

"And Frypan, thank you for always being there for me. I trusted you the most, with every secret I had. I could always rely on you to tell me the truth. Thank you for being my friend."

Frypan nodded and let a tear streak his face.

"And Thomas..."

Thomas didn't know if he could deal with what was going to be said, but she was already speaking," I don't blame you for keeping the gun. I don't blame you for not believing a crazy ass psychic lady-" The woman shook her head for a moment," So stop telling people it was your fault. Yeah, I see you. Stop. I love all of you. Thomas, we've been on one hell of a ride together. We've fought dragons, and we've fought off crazy asians with copious amounts of cocaine, and then a large company with an evil leader- God, our entire journey's been a dream. But I wouldn't give it up for the world. Do me one favor-" The lady squinted suddenly," Sorry I wrote this when I still had my eyes closed. Visions come pretty fast." She ran a finger down the line and then sighed," Oh, do me a favor and never stop the adventure. Love the world around you, the people in it, cherish the moments you have... I love you all. And-"

   "And I didn't exactly get the last part because my phone rang." The woman informed apologetically. Thomas stared. His hands grasped Newt, and he widened his eyes as it all set in. Gally could see them. Gally was there. 

 

   A few months later Teresa went into labor. It was agony, God- Thomas couldn't believe what childbirth was- How the hell were women made for this? It felt like forever, and when he glimpsed further down he nearly fainted- Women stretched far more than he thought possible. His hands clenched the table beside him- and suddenly the disgust was erased instantly and replaced with the moment his child was born. The cries of a new life erupted into the room and his eyes widened after the doctors cleaned the baby up, to announce it was a boy. A precious, beautiful boy.

  "Oh my God." Teresa let out, and she was given the baby whose eyes struggled to remain open. Thomas could barely keep himself together, as he reached his finger and let the child squeeze it with unexpected strength.

"This is a miracle." She said through tears," Nothing a woman should ever be ashamed of."

And Thomas realized she was speaking the same words he had once said to her. He leaned over the child, and smiled wide.

"The others." Teresa said," Where are they?"

"The waiting room." 

Teresa widened her eyes," Really? Your husband and my boyfriend along with our friends, are waiting in a stupid, white room while we have this miracle waiting to be bathed with attention?"

And Thomas was glad to see the birth hadn't exhausted her completely. He gestured to the door suddenly," Uh, you want me to get them?"

"Duh!"

   Thomas rushed to the waiting room, and when he returned Aris ran to her side with a caring smile. He was a good guy, someone who didn't care a child was being born that wasn't his. He still respected Thomas, still sent him a kind grin for the child in her arms. Newt rested a hand against Thomas' shoulder," What's his name?"

Teresa eyed Thomas with a knowing look. They had been planning for a while, even if they were keeping the gender of the baby a secret. Adeline for a girl, and Damien for a boy.

"Damien Gally Eddison." He said, and his friends stared down at the baby in awe.

"That's a perfect name." Newt told him, and Thomas really thought it was.

 

   A month afterwards they sat along Thomas' living room. Damien was resting in Mary's arms, as she cooed softly over her grandchild. The men before him had a glass of wine as a way of celebrating everything that had happened, everything that would. Teresa watched with a warm smile from the corner, as she leaned into Aris who looked like he'd been given the entire world. Darcey sat in Minho's lap, staring at the small child with wide, curious eyes.

"This is beautiful Tommy." Newt whispered at his side, and Thomas leaned forward to kiss the blonde on his forehead. It really was. He never thought everything that had happened could to lead to something so beautiful, but here they were. They had lost a good man on the way, but Thomas had a feeling lost wasn't quite the right word. He knew Gally was there, watching- laughing along with them.

Suddenly, Minho held a glass up high in the air, his eyes glistening.

"For the adventure." He said," For Gally."

And they all repeated with a smile, raising the glass to their lips as their entire life spread out before them. It was the beginning of a new adventure.


End file.
